


初恋暗杀行动计划A（兔赤篇）

by Violet19000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 144,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet19000/pseuds/Violet19000
Summary: 赤苇京治受够了。他决定结束一厢情愿、滴水穿石的愚蠢行为。跟过去的自己告别，跟木兔光太郎告别。木兔光太郎也受够了。他决定迈过阴暗，并找到年少时那些被故意隐瞒的真相。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. “I will survive.”

**Author's Note:**

> 及川、日向、黑尾、月岛、赤苇、旭六人gay圈美0宫姐妹花设定。属于另一个平行的排球世界吧，在这里日向因为身体原因没有再打排球，及川也因为自身某些问题而放弃了排球事业。
> 
> 狗血、ooc预警。直转弯。
> 
> 你以为这是个甜蜜的爱情剧吗？
> 
> 对，你以为就是你以为的吧。
> 
> 非主流寻找初恋。

白漆柏木制，法国货，1962年出厂，林鸮扶手，售价1300美金，发货地加拿大——后面一个词有些模糊，赤苇京治戴上眼镜，混成一片水彩图样的画层又重新清晰，他看见了最后的几个字——

蒙特利尔，7日内发货。

他端起咖啡，喝了一口，有点烫，眉头微皱。

一旁传来羽翅拍打声，某只鸺鹠发出迟缓的咕鸣，深金的鸟瞳懒散地巡视过自己所在的整间光线暗淡的咖啡屋，它对待人类自以为是的栖居地却表现得如同在俯视一片荒漠。

赤苇放下杯子，回味了下嘴中持续的苦涩，然后听见对面发出了一声嗤笑。

“我实在是不知道这有什么好玩的。”赤苇小声点评，神情看不出喜怒，指了指对面人手里的手机摄像头对准的位置：“别给我放到抖音上去。”

“我就是觉得挺奇怪的，你喜欢咖啡却又喝不来咖啡。”及川彻将手机移开，拿起一袋糖扔了过去。

赤苇理都没理他。

糖袋坠落在桌面上发出一小点微弱的声响，而镜头里黑发男人的眼神就在此刻却突然放空，随后猛地跑了出去，脚步凌乱，及川的画面也因此被这突如其来的变故颠得人物混乱，几番虚影闪现，又因为屋内的灯光较暗，桌椅皆散发着暖红色的光调，连同人的面容也渲染得有几分虚幻。

但很快的，人群吵闹了起来。

镜头暂时黑了。

约莫两个小时后，一个叫做“lovefujiya] ] ] ] ]”的抖音账号发布了一个时常1分05秒且名为Sis, this is how cheater dies:)的短视频。

01秒，视频里一个高大的男性身影冲了出去，然后停在不远的另一张桌子旁边。

05秒，Gloria Gaynor的歌声响了起来，跑出去的男性直接挥拳打在了那张桌子旁坐着的一个男人的鼻梁骨上，而对方则顺势地连同椅子和自己一起仰面摔倒在了地面上。

11秒，店内骚乱了起来，镜头拉近，对准倒地的男性，隐约可见有鲜血从手指间流了出来，对方明显被打了个措手不及，痛苦不已，神情震惊。

20秒，视频里的男子从兜里掏出一枚戒指，扔到了蜷曲在地上的男性脸上，并在说着什么。

31秒，镜头拉近，店主出现，开始劝架。

35秒，打人男性转身看向同一桌的另一个人，对视片刻，随即深鞠一躬, 然后背对被打倒在地的男性，扬长离开。

此时歌声正好唱道：「Go on now, go walk out the door! Just turn around now (cause)you’re not welcome anymore!」

“Hooray!”只听见及川的声音在画面的一边响了起来，如果不是歌曲太激昂，大概他高兴得差不多也要跟着唱起来了，他将镜头翻转过来对准自己这里，虽然店中一片惊惶，而他的表情则出卖了自己此刻雀跃的好心情，并不断地对着镜头说道：“天呐，天呐，天呐，我真为你自豪，兄弟——关于这件事，我想这么做已经很久了，我的意思是，各位——”他又把镜头翻过去，对准了已经被店员扶起来的挨打男，很明显，这位的鼻子大概要肿一段时间了：“我的老天，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”他笑得上气不接下气：“太棒了，本年度最佳拳击视频，鲜花送给三次元埼玉老师。”

视频到此。

**

「砰——」商场LED屏幕里的信号枪枪口漫出青烟，两名运动员在黑色的背景下奔跑着。

赤苇在道路上拼命地疾走。

他从东京池袋的阳光大厦里落荒而逃，像个为世人所耻的逃兵，旌旗洒落，身前身后沙场崩碎，山河破败，在正午的阳光下他仓皇地丢脱了名为终战的盔甲。

手上有鲜血。名副其实的那种。

赤苇把已经僵硬了的拳头缓缓伸展开，然后放进自己的大衣口袋里，仿佛自己刚刚舒缓的是一柄虚空的刀剑，藏匿进心胸血肉。

他谋杀未遂，又萎靡不振的逃离开来，已尽然是笑话。主将的怒吼仿佛还丝丝萦绕于耳边，那是他自己对这次偶遇的强迫反刍。

亦或是一场难堪无比的重逢。

「选择最佳状态，选择POWERADE」这句广告词猛地从昼日凌空里劈开了赤苇的记忆，令他缓缓走停了脚步，然后向上看去。

屏幕上的五位运动员们依次排开，为手中的运动饮料而说着口号，而其中的一名参与者显然看上去对POWERADE的喜爱是无与伦比的。

毕竟他的声音真的超级大。

站在短时间内就给纽约菲尼克斯队赚取了超额利润的篮球明星右边的是近年来饱受瞩目的黑狼队排球选手——木兔光太郎，正对着屏幕镜头树起自己的大拇指。

「还有椰子口味儿的！」

排球明星露出一排整齐的白牙开朗地笑着说。

赤苇看着他，犹如在注视太阳。

眼睛发痛，微眯，随即结膜充血，低下头来。

十五年了。

“木兔前辈。”

他的声音被淹没在都市喧嚣的车水马龙里。

赤苇京治移动左手指腹，缓缓擦去另一只手指节上凝固的血痂，面露欣喜却悲戚。

**

七天前。

一辆白色的凯迪拉克SRX缓缓停在了某个位于千叶县14号国道日本桥附近的一家麦当劳快餐店旁。

副驾驶座上黑尾铁郎点开手机谷歌地图，一个之前就标注好了的小红点显示距离自己大概不到70米。

“确定就是这儿了吗？”一个完美的倒车入库，及川熄火，然后翻下挡板镜，理了理自己没有任何差错的额发，一眼瞥见黑尾正百无聊赖地用手指敲击窗沿，叹了口气：“赤苇——”

坐在后排被叫到了名字人稍稍低头，圆形的黑色镜片后隐约可见一双没有任何波澜的漂亮丹凤眼。

“准备好了？”及川咬唇，嘴角上扬，眼里透露着兴奋，黑尾见此，装作恶心的样子发出了一声反胃的配音。

及川转头瞪着他。

“又咋了！”

“我们是来复仇的，不是来吊汉子的，”黑尾拉长声音，用他惯用的懒散声线应对及川娇俏的尾音，仿佛这样做他大概就会是全车里看上去最“直”的一个了：“你为什么那么兴奋——”

“因为我们是姐妹啊！”及川松开安全带，吹了吹修剪整齐的圆润指缘，嫩粉色的甲油胶在日光下泛着健康可爱的颜色，他摇摇头：“我超爱这个戏码！”

“什么戏码？给渣男的汽车空调隔层里添点儿除了丁字裤以外的艳料吗？”黑尾说到这里的时候突然笑出了声：“天，我也爱死了。”

“所以我们还等什么？！”及川转身就准备将放在后排座上的一包好东西拿到前座，却不料被赤苇叫停了动作。

“等一等。”赤苇将墨镜从鼻梁上拨下，按住及川的右手在使劲：“我来。”

及川愣住，甚至连黑尾的表情都有些不可思议。

赤苇将目光放远，他斜靠在座位上，神情几乎可以说得上恬淡。在上午阳光的照射下，可见蓝色的动脉主血管透过苍白的皮肤正在微弱地搏动。

清晨吞掉的舍曲林正在血液里发挥着效用，此时他感到冷静而顿重。那些疯狂的，扭曲的想法似乎被掩埋在了土层下一百米深的位置，虽然保不齐某天自己还会将墓碑掀掉，用铁锹把它们再掘出来，但至少现在，赤苇想，它们需要好好地待在那里，而自己会扮演好一位守墓人的角色。

这时，他的视野范围里出现了另一辆黑色的丰田，从车上下来了两个男性，其中一个发色浅金，穿着打扮时髦，走进了一间看上去是家庭运营的汽车旅店。

“哦哦哦，家有美男却还跟野鸡跑出来偷吃，”及川嫌弃地撇撇嘴：“还是汽车旅店——他们的马桶我都不敢坐下去。”

“我赌你也不敢。”黑尾接话道：“不过这也挺好，至少赤苇每年不用担心自己的血检报告了。”说罢，他偷瞄了一眼后座上的友人。

赤苇没讲话，但就这样等了快十五分钟。

然后当还差五分钟到十点的时候，他戴上墨镜，抓起后排座上的那包白色塑料袋，步履生风地往那辆黑色丰田的停车地点走去。

“他多久没这样了？”黑尾颇有几分怀念地问道。

“自从高中毕业？”及川陷入沉思，随后自嘲地笑笑：“我们都变了不少，但是赤苇——”他欲言又止。

黑尾耸肩。

而他们口中的话题男孩已经来到了目标任务前。

赤苇颠了颠手里塑料袋的重量，然后从中掏出了一大盒他们今早启程前在自家楼下711便利店里购买的LUNA特浓牛乳酸奶，拧开盖子，撕掉封装塑料，毫不犹豫地将这一大瓶酸奶全部倒在了车前窗上，并极为满意地看着这些乳白色的液体缓慢地滑落进车子的空调隔层当中。

他一连倒了整整三桶。

“哇哦。”及川发出一声感叹：“这就是我们的优等生。”

“别感慨了，你嘴里的优等生，高中时可是能打出时速110KM的发球。”黑尾补充道。

及川疑惑地看向他：“我记得他是个二传。”

“是啊，跟你一样，”黑尾笑得不怀好意：“都是带刀的。”

带刀二传·赤苇京治站在前男友的车前打了个喷嚏。随后捡起放在地上的塑料袋，开始往回走。

时值初冬，赤苇套了一件浅驼色的风衣，长及小腿，幸亏四肢身形生的修长挺拔，不然这件衣服一定是不合适的。而内里的白色毛衣则看上去过于宽松了，冷风一吹，整个人都有些摇摇晃晃。

“看，这就是我为什么总说渣男该死的原因。”及川指着赤苇对黑尾讲道：“去年，那件衣服他是可以撑起来的。”

赤苇打开车门，身上还挂着冬日特有的寒气。

“Savage!”

及川用他特有的方式祝贺道。

“送你回家还是？”黑尾问。

“回「怪先生」。”赤苇系好安全带，摘下墨镜，直视前方，对窗外自己所经历的一切都不甚挂念。

无论是那瓶被自己贡献在前男友车窗上的酸奶，还是初冬时落在自己身上的日光。

他只是知道，他还活着。

**

晚上十点过，窗外闪过一瞬亮光，伴随着汽车引擎熄灭的声响，赤苇在对方敲门前率先走下二楼，打开了门。

冬季夜晚的冷酷感直面而来，赤苇捏紧拳头，青白色的关节嶙峋凸起，他整个人犹如一只规避于岩石下孤僻的非洲鬣蜥。

前男友乔恩站在门口，神情一时错愕，但随即转而质问道：“你白天干嘛做那种事？”

“什么事？”赤苇面容平静，嘴唇因低温而发白，反倒看上去更为冷漠，不近人情。

乔恩被气笑了，他在门口点燃一根烟，说道：“我以为你是个知趣的人。”

赤苇没说话，只是静静地看着对方，目光逡巡过对方身上价值不菲的横须贺夹克衫，那是他去年在伦敦丹佛街集市给他买的限量款。还有门外停着的V8陆巡，今年一月冲绳车展，他把这辆车一路径直从那霸开回东京，在布满鲜花的生日派对上说自己爱他。哦，对了，赤苇想起，那会儿自己的双相控制得还很不错，起码，他没有因为停药而产生天地颠倒的幻觉而被没收驾照。

忍住反胃头晕的药理副作用，赤苇京治在门口站直身子，妄图找回一点过去中学时参加比赛的精气神，可无论从哪个方向看，他都薄透了。

真他妈的恶俗无比。赤苇打心底唾弃这样可笑的对峙，却又不得不面对这些。草，他的内心大喊大叫，快来个狗屁陨石砸穿地球吧，就因为这样的狗男人，自己拿血肉浇灌竟也能长成个畸胎瘤。

三瓶酸奶怎么够？赤苇京治反问自己，不争气的东西，三瓶酸奶就放过他？

做梦去吧！

于是他倦怠地拢搭着眼皮，平静撤去，只余烦躁：“你快回吧，不早了。”

“京治，”乔恩在门口喊他的名字，赤苇感到鸡皮疙瘩起了一身：“别闹了行吗？”

赤苇转头盯着他，拳头捏得更紧了。

就在他思考如何以最小的代价对对方的鼻骨造成最大的伤害的时候，一个高大的男子突然从赤苇背后走了出来，对方应该是刚洗了澡，长发披散在肩上，还湿漉漉地滴着水珠。

“你有事？”男子声线低沉，眼神沉郁，注视着屋外的这名不速之客。

对此乔恩抬起一边的眉毛，倒也再没说什么，只是将烟头憋闷地一扔，走远了。

赤苇关上门，转身安慰道：

“麻烦你了，旭前辈。”

被叫到名字的东峰旭一把抓过毛巾盖在头上：“吓死我了，赤苇！那就是乔恩呀，我的天，他怎么那么高？得有一米九吧？你也真是的，怎么不看看来人就开门呢，这么晚了，以后可千万别这么干了。”

“嗯。”赤苇一时心情百感交集：“那我先休息了，你也早点睡吧。”

“好，”旭放下毛巾，躬身整理好刚刚被自己坐过的沙发坐垫，然后微笑道：“我之前烤了小蛋糕，已经放进你的冰箱里了，还有两瓶花生酱和一包土司。”

“旭前辈，你不用这样的。”

“失恋也是要好好吃饭的。”旭的语气难得坚定了起来：“我能做的不多，但朋友之间也是要相互关照的，不是吗？”

赤苇愣住，随即点点头。

“晚安。”

我活下来了。

谢谢你们。

赤苇站在空旷的二楼卧房，突然哭泣。

只不过，这一回，没那么难受了。


	2. 慈鲷俱乐部

2022年10月，赤苇京治在东京涩谷神宫前二丁目租下了一间两层楼高的店铺，前后花了将近一年的时间，将其改造翻修成了一间提供餐饮外卖服务名为「怪先生」的漫画咖啡屋。

之所以选择漫画的原因是由于赤苇跟前一个主编闹的十分不愉快，因此索性直接出来单干，并像赌气似的将咖啡店的四周墙体全部绘上了当年由于大大小小种种原因而被腰斩了的经典漫画分镜稿。

一年365天，每天从早到晚，马不停蹄地运作，他花了三年的时间才将这家店在后疫情时代更加不景气的实体餐饮服务行业里努力保护着活了下来。

今年是第五年。

周四晚上十点，赤苇将营业挂牌调暗，关上了店铺正门，正欲上楼休息时，他突然听见有人敲门。

哦，对了，他差点忘了这茬。

每月第三个星期四，这个莫名其妙的日子是他所在的交际圈的一个特殊习惯。

及川称其为「互助交流」

而月岛则毒舌地将这样的地点和方式比作成所谓的「慈鲷俱乐部」。

赤苇打开门，看见及川一行人正站在门外对自己招呼道：“你好啊，怪先生。”

黑尾在一旁附和道：“外面有点冷，快让我们进去吧。”

他面无表情地让开了一条路，紧接着听见月岛在一旁补充道：“如果不是某人的时间常识再不济一些，我们大概率会在九点半以前就到这儿了。”

“嘿！”跟在最后的日向生气地拽了拽自己的斜挎包：“我已经道歉了好几次了！”

“那又怎么样，你看看他眼睛都快闭上了，”月岛指了指在一旁面露倦色的赤苇，俯视着面前的小个子并微笑道：“去买几杯吧，明早兴许能补上店主人可能会睡过头的三十分钟里损失的收益。”

赤苇长叹一声气，打开壁橱直接扔给了这帮打扰人清闲的家伙们一人一罐即食咖啡。

“多睡不存在半个钟头，月岛。”黑尾坐在卡座的沙发上颇为耐心地指导说：“只有半天和一天的差别。”

这句话直接换来的是来自月岛的白眼和赤苇的无视。

日向在一旁哈哈大笑。

“旭前辈呢？”

赤苇问。

“加班。”及川耸肩，手指敲着桌面：“不过确实像我们这样的闲人不多了。”

“纠正一点，”月岛推了推眼镜：“这里的闲人主要是指你——”金发青年犀利的目光扫过一脸嫌弃的日向，随即停留在毫无任何警戒的黑尾身上：“还有你。”

“我有工作的。”忽视来自黑尾过于虚弱的辩白，及川则以一句娇俏的“哼”作为了对此番点评的当事人回应。

“非常有意思。”赤苇给自己泡了一杯牛奶，干巴巴地响应道：“感谢你们百忙之中抽空前来。”

结果这下所有人都笑了，甚至连月岛的脸上也显现出几分扭曲的神色。

赤苇放下手中的牛奶，留下一句“你们先聊”就跑去吧台整理起杯盏。

他拿起一套莫兰迪色的杯具，然后将其小心翼翼地推放进了橱柜里。而紧接着，就在他关上柜门的片刻，他忽然在角落中发现了一个缺了扶手的马克杯，好奇心让他做出了下意识地动作，但他很快便意识到了这个杯子来自于哪里。

高一时自己参加暑假排球集训时的纪念物。

他将杯子从柜子里取出，放在水槽里接满水，瓷面因冲洗而变得干净，翻过杯底，他看见了枭谷学院的校徽。

“……啊啊，我记得列夫有次跟研磨两个抱回来了一只小猫，你知道我在说什么，列夫，研磨还有小猫，这算什么奇怪的组合？母与子吗？”

“得了吧，要说母子的话不应该是夜久前辈最有妈妈的既视感吗？”

“你这人可真是不得了，看谁都像妈妈。”

“应该是说对女性太迟钝才会在男人身上找依恋呢。”

“太过分了！”

“夜久啊，真是的，说起来最近他也结婚了呢。”

“真的假的？怎么这边都没什么消息？”

“他在俄罗斯啦，好像还在做花滑方面的经纪人，要回日本要得是赛事才行了。”

……

他是在14岁那年突然意识到了自己的性向。

如同所有男生在青春期会遭遇到的懵懂情动一样，他在一个晴朗的周二步入高中校园的门，那会儿的赤苇京治还是个死板纯粹的少年，排球仅是一把锁，留住了他对狭窄平淡概念以外的好奇。平成23年的夏末，霏熠交替，草木丰蓁，画眉在翠硕的樱枝上停留，耳廓被耳麦挤出的红痕还残留着一丝DB天鹅绒金矿的热度。他走进校园，尚且未知传来橡胶球体击打地面的声响对今后的自己意味着什么，直到他走进去，空气里弥漫着镇痛喷雾剂和汗水的气味，然后他看见一个人影高高飞起，如同午夜林间振翅的枭鸟却以某种流畅而残酷近似于伊卡洛斯式的古典美学呈现奥林匹亚山的传统。那时他想到了圣火与桂冠，想到了法厄同和他的太阳马车，以及终将因此死去的自己。

心脏在胸腔里几欲发出悲鸣的震颤，他则将这场球赛看作成了一场倒错的情欲，汗水从脊骨滚下，他闭上眼睛，控制呼吸，却因自己下流的觉醒而更加面红耳赤。

「那你为什么不愿意去枭谷？」那年唯一的友人曾经这样问道，对方的手边放着一株茂盛的凤仙花，赤艳红盈，他盯着那株鲜花，又看着自己。优人，他想他终于将少年A的姓名从被积压过久的腐赘往事里掘出，一个被全班男女共同嘲讽为娘娘腔的黑发少年，用会画画的手指轻轻地拍着自己的肩，告诉自己「不要担心，因为我也会去枭谷」

「赤苇不要担心啦，」优人在自己耳边悄悄说：「我也喜欢男生的，没关系，所以我跟你一起去，你永远不会孤单一个人。」

他要戴上他的翅膀，像一只怪异的夜行鸮鸟却热衷于昼日飞翔，蓝天下是艳丽的凤仙花海无穷无尽，然后所有的故事都会有美好的结局，从此幸福美满再无续集。

红色马克杯的扶手断裂成一个尖锐向外的模样，赤苇的手在颤抖。他在宽松衣袖下所埋藏的那些深浅不一的伤痕中找到了最初的那一个。最初的，他用另外两截从扶手处碎去的瓷片，所割伤自己的那一个。年岁久远，瘢痕苍白，鲜血淋漓。

优人在他们高一的那年夏季死在了学校的厕所里。

他从集训赶回，却只能一眼瞥见对方僵硬的手指从裹尸袋里滑脱出来的模样。

据说他被发现时脑后血流成河，曾经画凤仙花的少年却殒命于他挚爱的一团鲜红里而无人领罪。人间并不从无公平，只是恰巧他与他皆未遇上。

他因与优人的关系而被人无端联想诋毁，整整高中三年的校园生活除排球外再无可圈可点。优人母亲需要他出庭作证帮助寻查凶手，可却被亲生父母阻拦在外，视优人一家为洪水猛兽。

「我就是你们嘴里的变态。」

赤苇在衣袖下找到了第二次割伤的痕迹，缝合粗糙，至今都是一道歪扭蜿蜒如虫体的陋记，高二时他将可口可乐瓶敲碎，坐在屋顶上尝试首次自杀。

但他最终还是活了过来，带着一身疮疤和满腹绝望，选择离父母最远的北海道上大学，期间恋爱，遇人不淑濒死重伤，再度苟活至今。

腕间的旧伤在隐隐作痛，吞食过药物的肠胃在痉挛。赤苇京治比起众多绝症患者来说显然有着过于顽强的生命力，曾经能够支撑自己存活于世的东西已很难找见，但鉴于刺伤他与痊愈他的东西都是同一个，他也不妨想看看为爱挣扎一生的人终结之时到底是否会有少年漫画里讲过的那般如繁花似锦，人群簇拥的浪漫，还是悲哀彻骨的冷寂。

I am what I am.

他拿着手里的马克杯，然后放下，转身调出了四杯拿铁。

他想要记住生命里唯一的光。

在那段逼仄，痛苦，狭隘的少年光阴里，因一场意外的邂逅而带来的情动与梦想，是陪伴着他今后人生数十年的唯一生命解药。自己也许万万没想到，当一颗排球，撞进了他世界，出现的竟会是与悲戚共行的纯美爱恋和坚固友情。

“哇哦。”黑尾看着面前香气四溢的咖啡发出一声感叹，他笑道：“你今晚不想让我们睡觉了是吗？”

“谁知道呢，”及川率先喝了一口，杏眼微弯：“看上去某人心情还不错。”

日向犹豫了片刻，却被月岛讽刺，着急灌了下去，不料被烫到了嘴巴。

“白痴吗——”月岛一边吐槽一边往杯子里加了几块方糖，细细地搅拌了起来。

赤苇跟他们坐在一起，手里拿着那个马克杯，他给自己倒满了一杯温水。

“一个问题，”日向好不容易才从舌头被烫的剧痛里缓过神：“为什么赤苇前辈中学明明在枭谷打球，后期又会跟我们玩得这么好？”

月岛讽刺道：“兴许是因为我们都是gay？”

黑尾挑眉：“我知道赤苇可不是因为我是gay才跟我玩的好的。”

及川立即摆出了一个恶心的表情。

“可是中学的时候我记得木兔前辈跟赤苇前辈的关系更好啊，但为什么现在却不怎么联络了？”日向又问道，结果这次导致月岛直接烫到了自己的舌头。

及川摇头，笑容微妙：“那我也想知道呢……”

黑尾坐得离赤苇稍远了一些。

赤苇叹气。

“首先明确一点，”他一开口，整个桌子上刚刚还有几分喧闹的气氛就烟消云散了，取而代之的则是一阵不知名的紧张感，似乎所有人都在盯着自己，又仿佛没有：

“黑尾，我确实是因为你是gay才跟你走得近的。”

黑尾铁朗捶胸顿足：“哥就知道，哥长这样，连兄弟都要觊觎我——”

“不，”赤苇格外冷静地打断了对方的抒情：“我不喜欢你这款的。”

对此及川爆笑。

月岛不知是因为话题的缘故还是舌头依然麻木的缘故，有气无力地哼哼了两下。

“实际上黑尾前辈长得还是蛮帅的。”日向朴实地评价道，并因此而得到了来自黑尾铁朗的头部顺毛动作。

“至于木兔前辈——”

“停！”及川就在这时突然打断了众人的好奇心，日向沮丧得几乎都能看见他因此而垂落下的一对狗耳朵，而始作俑者此刻却笑得像个邪恶的女巫，他提议道：“我们来玩两个谎言一个真话吧。互相猜测彼此的初恋是谁？”

“喂，你高中女生吗……”黑尾抓着后脑勺说道：“像我这种怎么办？”

“我加入。”未曾料到第一个举手的竟然是月岛，他推了推眼镜：“高中时我跟影山关系很好——”

“噫！”日向第一个入戏，表示反对。

“我从未爱上过任何一个人。”

及川挑眉，示意继续。

接着月岛再次开口：

“我爱他整整十二年。”

方桌上此刻一片寂静。

看日向顿时呆住的神情就知道他已经开始后悔加入这场游戏了。

此时赤苇突然举手。

众人都看着他。

他清了清嗓子：“我提议大家说自己初恋的时候不要讲年份了，”讲到这里，他对月岛送去一个抱歉的眼神，“因为大家都差不多。”

这简直杀人诛心，除了黑尾的那句多余的“我可没有”被其它三人彻底无视，只当作一个ky精的画外音背景墙，剩下的四人都陷入进了一个奇诡的哀伤氛围中。

“喂，”黑尾·ky精·铁朗戏剧性地敲了敲空气，他在假设那里出现了一堵透明的墙，双手做喇叭状放在嘴边大声喊：“起床了！所以我们现在要开始玩 ‘自以为是高中生决定对喜欢的人出柜结果梦醒之后都是三十岁的大叔’的游戏了吗？”

一件外套飞过来击中了他的脑袋，黑尾本想起身好好教训一下是哪个不长眼的小子，结果一转头看见月岛正阴森地盯着自己。

“真羡慕啊，”月岛拉长声音，听上去跟年少第一次相遇时那欠揍的样子如出一辙：“黑尾前辈看来一直都走肾不走心啊，守心如玉三十五年，真是了不起。”

“臭小子你说谁三十五岁了——”

“12号吧。你喜欢那个12号。”及川这时突然发言，琥珀色的瞳仁像一面不容声辩的镜子，映照出月岛骤然间转变的脸色。而他的话，也成功地令日向的神情变得更加精彩。

“什么12号……12……12号！”日向差点儿蹦起来，他连忙捂住自己的嘴巴，震惊地看着月岛。

“本想着东峰不在，而日向绝对猜不出来，所以才会这样说，对吧？”及川彻的声音冷静而克制，却游刃有余，面对这样通透的审视与推断，此番情景令月岛仿佛瞬间重临自己和队友面对青城校队时的巨大压力。

老对手还是那个老对手。

对方一记重扣，这球，他没拦住。

月岛不置可否，便说得倒也坦诚：“你怎么发现的？”

“你以为第一次春高预选决赛前我不做准备的吗？”及川彻回复道：“有些事情赛场上是一回事，场外又是另一件事。毕竟时间这么久了，我也不妨都说了，那年比赛前夕，我调查了你们全队首发阵容的人员背景，虽然你的12号不在其中，但通过你的经历，我也了解到了一些。十二年和12号，月月，你倒是个很执着的人啊。”说罢，他又看了眼同样惊讶的黑尾，接着补充：“不论是男人还是打球。”

月岛喝了口咖啡，没再说话。只是一旁的日向张着大嘴，满脸仍是惊讶。

“不接受询问。”月岛一句话成功地堵上了所有可以被预见的来自于日向心中滔滔不绝的疑问。

“不过你们乌野出现像咱们这样的比例也可太离谱了点吧？”及川伸出手指，一个接一个的数着：“小不点，月月，旭，还有—— 一个首发阵容里就有三个，难道乌鸦们都喜欢搅基？”

“而且都是队内消耗。”赤苇不知为何突然这样接话，却能发现日向的表情更加尴尬了。

黑尾见状，吹了声轻浮的口哨。

“我跟月岛不一样啦！”日向大声解释。

“那你说啊，让我们都猜猜是谁？”及川在一旁恶魔低语。

日向捂住已经发红的耳朵，暂且先说出了第一句：

“我暗恋过清水前辈。”

黑尾笑出了声。结果被月岛狠瞪一眼。他一脸懵逼，找及川试图理论，却被对方拿外套堵住了嘴。

“坂下商店的咖喱包我和影山都不喜欢吃。”

赤苇深思中。

“我的摸高曾经有333CM，却还是打不了排球，没办法跟他站在一起。”

说到这里时，日向的脸已经通红无比，正面贴在桌上，不敢看人。

“难以置信。”及川首先这样说。

“啊，”月岛附和道：“可能笨蛋都是差不多的吧。”

赤苇一记直球：

“我说为什么及川会少数一个人，原来影山跟日向并没有在一起过。”

黑尾感慨：“上京的乌鸦们啊……”

日向仍然处于状况外，他有些搞不清楚为什么一瞬间大家都猜到了。

“好了，乌野秘事到此为止，现在是枭谷时间，”及川速战速决：“赤苇现在有话要讲。”

于是所有人的目光都对准了此刻正在慢条斯理品尝白开水的咖啡店老板。

“好吧，第一件事，”赤苇放下杯子，认真思考后说道：“我不太喜欢吃芥末拌油菜花。”

“听起来确实挺难吃的——”日向点头赞同道。

“木兔前辈是我很好的朋友和值得尊敬的队友，但也仅限于此了。”

黑尾流露出几分玩味的神色。

“假如所谓初恋的定义为我本人的第一次恋爱，以及双方都彼此喜欢且正式确定了关系的话，那么我的初恋是在大学，对方的名字叫做莺井莲。但我们已经在六年前分手了。”

他端起杯子，将最后一口水喝完。

日向再次张大了嘴巴，他面露疑惑，含混地反问：“这个是在说两个谎话一个真话对吧？”

月岛推了推眼镜：“确实，很难猜出来。”

黑尾指出：“我能确定第一个是谎话，至于第二个——”他欲言又止，只能耸肩，表示无能为力。

及川点头，很显然他也被困住了。

“第三个是谎话！”日向这时给出了自己的答案，赤苇拿手指缓慢地点了点桌面，问：“为什么？”

“因为前辈第三个最开始是在说 ‘所谓初恋的定义’，而之后所有的内容以及定论都是建在你自己的这个概念上的。而事实上，之前我与月岛所给出的回答并不符合这个所谓的 ‘初恋定义’，也没见前辈你提出问题，这就证明了你其实只是在玩一个文字陷阱游戏而已，我们差点就被你给耍了。”日向此时又点开手机，将页面展示给众人阅览：“另外，我刚刚谷歌了「莺井莲」这个名字，发现他是由GRIZZLY新推原创番剧里的虚拟人物，赤苇前辈，”日向的声音逐渐放低：“你，也喜欢耽美？”

赤苇以微不可察的方式挑了下眉，他对自己的面部表情控制一直很有自信：“《鸣鸟不飞》还是很好看的。”

“我就知道！”日向一下子就沸腾了，他伸出手来，示意要赤苇跟他击掌，而赤苇竟然也听从了。

“百目鬼超man的啊，梦中情1了……”日向捂住嘴羞怯地笑了笑。

“哦，是吗，我还以为你看这漫画是因为矢代的暗恋对象也叫影山来着……”月岛在一旁讽刺道。

“闭嘴啦月岛！”日向反驳：“我还是分得清现实和虚幻的好吗。”

“所以说这里的重点是漫画吗你们两个！”及川大喊叫停，直接一伸长臂把气头上的两人分别摁向桌面。

“赤苇，”见状，黑尾立即抛出问题：“日向他说得对吗？”

枭谷曾经的5号指挥塔轻轻地点了点头。

“可怜的小京治。”不知为何，及川抹了一把虚空的眼泪如此说道。

“闭嘴。另外你是下一个。”赤苇拒绝这样的称呼。

“好吧，那么事情是这样的，”及川清清嗓子，开始了自己的回合：

“第一，中学时我最讨厌牛岛若利。”

“第二，高二的时候我和他睡了。”

“第三，冈本001我俩以前一致觉得还挺好用的。”

全场寂静。

然后赤苇起身开始收拾杯具，他没精打采地询问道：“你们用001？”

“是啊，”及川点头反讽：“像是你没有过学生时代一样！”

“那个系列不太舒服。”黑尾总结：“我不相信牛岛会用这个。”

这让及川给了他一个极淡的微笑。

“说的都是很主观的体验。”月岛思忖片刻随后给出答案：“你俩睡了。”

“为什么不能是第一个？”日向捂住耳朵问道。

及川倾身向前，拉开日向的双手，盯着他迅速飞红的双颊轻言细语地解释道：

“因为我最讨厌的人是小飞雄呀。”

“你别打他主意！”日向从及川的魔掌中抽出自己的双手：“即使你是大王也不行。”

这句回复直接令及川气鼓鼓且无语地坐了回去。

“好了，黑尾前辈，如果你不打算参与下一轮的话，那我们就先回去了，”月岛看了看手表，拽起还愣在一边的日向：“已经十一点过了，明天我还有个研讨会要参加。”

“放手啦月岛，我自己会走——”日向抗议道。

“说起来，”及川盯着挣扎的日向，突然露出了一个不怀好意的笑容：“你下周一是不是要参加那个新闻发布会？”

黑尾看上去瞬间明白了及川的话，也跟着一起笑了起来：“啊，那个啊，日向，参加完了记得一定要跟我们讲下感受哦。”

赤苇将杯子们扔进洗碗机，转而问道：“什么新闻发布会？”

月岛扶住眼镜，瞥见日向突然不振的神色，精简概括道：“国家男排选手影山飞雄的退役新闻发布会，据说同时会公开记者问答，尤其是有关兴奋剂丑闻这一方面。”

日向的双手有些发抖，他捏住自己的背包带，声音极小，但大家都还是听见了：

“影山他，他是绝对不会干这种事情的。”

“唉，小翔阳，你也该走出来了。”及川叹息道：“初恋这东西，就应该跟毕业同学录一起放在老家的阁楼上。”

“更何况你这只是暗恋吧，就更没什么需要坚持的意义了——”黑尾话音刚落，就收到了来自月岛一方的杀人目光。

“不，不是这样的，”日向抓了抓自己鸡窝一样的头发，解释道，不过这回声音倒清朗了很多：

“我就是相信他是不会干这种事的人。另外，还有很多证据给出的并非仅涉及到影山。他，他——”日向坚持：“他的离开不应该是这样。”

“这么说你对此事件的调查与外界有不同的看法？”赤苇问。

“是的。”日向斩钉截铁地回答：“而我绝对不是用初恋滤镜在工作的。不然的话，影山肯定会更生气吧。”

及川彻扶住额头：“这家伙没救了。”

“我支持你。”赤苇将桌面擦得干干净净，然后把擦桌布叠整齐放置一边，动作细致认真，如果此刻有人说赤苇京治具有主妇资质应该没几个人会反对。

他迎着众人的目光脱下围裙，挂在墙上，走过去摸了摸日向的一头乱发，再次陈述：“我支持你。”

日向眨了眨眼睛，像是还在消化赤苇此番话的深层含义，接着便凭借出色的运动反射神经一把抱住了对方，略带哭腔地大喊大叫：“赤！苇！前！辈！”

而被抱住的赤苇则格外稀有地流露出了一丝柔和的微笑。

黑尾微微眯眼，然后拿起外套，跟着已经走出门外的及川。

日向被月岛再次拽走。

赤苇在门口与他们告别。

最后。

怪先生彻底安静了。


	3. 相逢何必曾相识（1）

在晚高峰到来之前，赤苇匆忙地挤上回程的地铁。事实上，他完全可以在附近的书店或者报刊杂志亭里告知及川自己的位置，并等待对方的到来，但他却选择一头扎进下午四点半的池袋地铁站，跟一群刚结束课程的中学生共同搭乘F线回程。

他个人不太愿意在归心似箭与别无选择两个条件下进行判断，因此索性一起拿着，多了一条因不断等待所造成的耐心消磨而丧失掉的退路。

天色昏黄，分明未临日暮，却还是一副愁容惨淡的光景。可能是要下雪了。赤苇靠坐在车门口的位置，万家灯火在自己的背后升起，对面高中生裸露的膝盖上放着一本J社的漫画。这令他莫名感到寒冷，思维在黑白框定的图文里发散，他回想起了许多往事。

印象中高中时的自己很少在这个点回家，多数时间都会在六点以后。那时太阳隐藏在黛色山峦的背后，建筑物乌黑的一侧亮起灯光霓虹，像一排初醒蒙昧的怪物眼睛。时而火烧云的景致会在整个城市的上空铺开，红霞烈焰里自己登上回途的列车，盯着窗外的风景发呆。对面的高中生仍然沉浸在漫画的世界里，这边的赤苇将手攥紧又放开，看着密布在薄透皮肤下的青紫色毛细血管延展后再收缩，重复几次之后手背上的静脉便会逐渐清晰，在掌骨和末梢血管的衬托下显现出一截橄榄色的植株模样，有着枝梢分明的交叉点与醒目的主干，然后钢针探进去，暗红的血液涌出，植物的内里饱含着生机蓬勃的危机。

后来呢？他想，后来怎么样了？高中时的自己盯着窗外发呆，难道是因为没有事情可做了？赤苇京治是一个喜欢将对过早衰亡的躁郁转化为内心力量的怪胎，看见晚霞会联想到火光冲天，看见青筋血脉则会想到血液喷溅，他曾经对自己的心理医生讲过自己的心脏深处大概有藏着一台专门靠吞噬美好而转化成生命能量的绝望发动机。

你的燃料在哪里？京治，能告诉我吗？

心理医生问他。

一切美好的事物和人。

那会儿优人还在世，每天傍晚他会在参加完集体部活以后等着自己一起回家。有时是他们两个，有时是三个人。

优人跟自己并排走着，右手五指残留着模糊暧昧的水彩颜料，被夕照霞光隐喻成一群游弋于幽丽青藻中的热带花鳉，有时会受惊吓而翻出一层细腻的水花，那是在他的颜料被人故意打翻的时候——自从那以后，赤苇记得，优人便一直都上下学携带着美术用品。

记忆深处的男孩笑起来唇边有两处温润的梨涡，他会故意在离体育馆最远的一颗柏木下等待自己训练完毕，然后在见面后把手伸进书包，再递给自己一块坚果糖。

一颗排球闯进他们的生活，一块硬糖改变三个人的关系。

他和他并排走在回程的道路上，从学校到车站有十分钟的路，优人问他今天有没有跟喜欢的学长说上话，赤苇品尝着嘴里蔓延上来的甜蜜却酸涩地说自己只敢专注于排球。

他们就这样一起共同走了三个月，直到某天被自己暗恋的学长以没有任何预告的方式突然加入了他们的团体，好奇地说道：“原来赤苇的朋友是你啊。”

优人不太好意思的笑了笑，然后手伸进裤兜把自己的那块糖掏出来给了木兔。

他说：“麻烦您照顾赤苇了。”

赤苇在一旁沉默不语，而木兔则在一边笑得十分开心，这个人似乎天生而来就是可怕的自来熟，他大剌剌地吐槽：“你是赤苇的妈妈吗？”

而这直接逼迫赤苇对木兔说出了第一句非排球方面的话：“木兔前辈，请不要这样说。”

结果这导致木兔没再说话了，唯独只是用一双亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他，像是一只猛禽在锁定猎物。

赤苇被盯得浑身不自在，脸颊飞红，于是又不得不再次回话：“我有哪里很奇怪吗？”

“没有，”高大的主攻手那时最喜欢打得还是直线球：“就只是觉得这应该是赤苇你第一次跟我这样说话诶。”

赤苇默默地抓紧了书包背带，脊背挺直，走得更快了些，似乎想将自己鼓噪的心跳伪装成因疾走而造成的自然加速。

木兔赶忙也跟了上去。

优人一个人安静地走在最后。  
**  
他被手机震动声从对过去的追忆里吵醒。

刚过新宿三丁目，车厢里人变得更多了，赤苇接通电话，听见那边传来黑尾的声音。

“你在哪儿呢？”黑尾问。

赤苇压低音量：“在地铁上。”

“回家？”

“嗯。”

“行，那你等会儿要跟及川说一声啊。”

“好的。”

“……没事吧？”黑尾突然这样问道，想必及川已经将今天下午的事情跟他说了。

赤苇一时不知道该如何回复，因此只得告诉对方等合适的时候再仔细说清楚。

“你路上小心。”黑尾叮嘱道。

“好。”

他摘下眼镜，盯着窗外飞速掠过的蒙眬建筑发呆，突然间觉得自己正在与一段历经十几年的仓皇爱情进行殊死搏斗。

赤苇京治会因为木兔光太郎而死去。这件事自他看见那个高高飞跳起的人影之后便被既定了。

不知道那时走在他们身后的优人会不会后悔？

内心抑郁的情绪骤然间翻江倒海的袭来，赤苇京治一时真的很想再见见当初的那个少年。

他想跟他说，咱们不要去枭谷了。

不要去。

不要见。

不要死。

赤苇的右手指骨仍旧在疼痛，那是他将拳头打在乔恩鼻子上所带来的反作用力。

这场被自己设计好的复仇曾经刚开始进行得非常顺利。无论是把三桶酸奶倒进对方的车载空调挡板里，还是将这狗男人的移动联系方式留在各个奇怪的宗教论坛网站上，以便让这个一直以来都寂寞空虚冷的渣滓随时都能有的“公务”来扰。这样的设计甚至赢得了来自于直女们的赞赏。因此赤苇京治对此之后的想法都异常简单直白：干掉这个狗比，然后每天挣钱，好好吃药，买下银座商圈的一间三室公寓再租出去，没有钱再另说，但最后一定要离男人能有多远就有多远，养只猫看看谁能活得过谁。

可及川告诉他这狗比不仅没有被频繁的诡异来电而打退苗头，还敢在池袋的阳光大厦猫头鹰咖啡馆约人聊骚。因为青城大魔王前一天晚上窥屏到曾经跟乔恩鬼混的野鸡在ins上发文抱怨夜半床冷，因为自己的大猛1跑去跟所谓的教会成员进行思想交流了。

「老娘信他们个鬼。」及川彻当晚直接询问赤苇京治：「你到底想不想整死这个畜生？」

想，怎么不想！？

不打断废物的狗腿怎么能继续前进？

赤苇京治从小到大一直都是乖孩子，好学生，直到被某个冒着傻气儿的异性恋猫头鹰撞了个人生大圆满。所以好了，没辙了，乖宝宝优等生从此有了一个附加debuff叫做gay，他的爱情玫瑰花交递在一帮靠炫耀阴茎粗细长短和肌肉数量为荣的男人手上，而这帮往往只会根据下半身而进行思考的动物们最擅长的事就是将别人挖出来的心肝脾肺肾一口吃掉，连血都不见，再含情脉脉地送你一句“味道不错，但世界更好”的结束语。有人问这他妈是什么品种的狗？对此赤苇真的不想回答，因为他自认为是人。

于是赤苇当天就来到了这家猫头鹰咖啡馆，他想跑上前把这个傻逼揍出屎，然后跟过去的自己一刀两断，什么木兔学长，世界白月光，他满脑子里只有一件叫做初恋暗杀行动计划的事。

从14岁时起，我便一直认为自己终将因你而死去。

如今我30了，只想一拳打断当初拥有这个想法的自己的鼻子。

还有你的鼻子。

下午两点过八分，赤苇京治平静地坐在咖啡屋的一角，看见乔恩跟一个身形熟悉的男子走进自己的视野范围里。

他们坐下，点餐，开始聊天，讲话，期间赤苇清晰地辨认出乔恩总共使用了将近二十个调情的小技巧。

但对方始终无动于衷。

「笑死老娘了，」及川偷笑评论：「这他妈是个直男。」

是啊，赤苇的神情也逐渐愉悦了起来，我可是这方面的专家。

他在心底这样讲，直到自己的近视度数告诉自己需要戴上眼镜才能看清后面的戏。

于是他戴上了眼镜。

他看清了。

也愤怒了。

坐在狗东西对面的直男确实直，是经过赤苇京治这个当了直男刀下十五年亡魂认证的直。

因为此人不是别人。

此人就是木兔光太郎。

人生惨案，情感悲剧。

赤苇京治跑了出去，先用中学时发球的力道给了乔恩一拳，掀了他们的桌子，听对方骨节断裂的声音犹如欢乐颂即时现场演奏般悦耳，然后从怀里掏出这家伙在床上给自己的廉价戒指，一把扔了回去。

“你东西落我家了。”赤苇·里昂·京治似乎手里有把虚幻的格洛克手枪，正冒着硝烟：“拿好赶紧滚吧。”

乔恩透过满脸的鲜血看他的眼神仿佛他在看一个疯婆娘。

赤苇读懂了他的想法，残酷地点头笑了笑：“没错。”

随后他转过身，跟身后的学长打了个招呼。

“不好意思，打扰了。”

他深深一鞠躬，接着迅速地逃离了现场。

木兔在他身后大喊：

“赤苇！赤苇！”

赤苇听见了，但赤苇不会回头。

「我们完了。」


	4. 相逢何必曾相识（2）

「我们完了。」

赤苇发消息给及川，然后及川迅速给他回了一个电话，上来就劈头盖脸地质问：

“我跟你可没完，你怎么敢跟我完？”

赤苇京治现在终于明白为什么及川彻在圈内的外号叫做“浪子杀手”了。

“我不是这个意思。”赤苇回到家，打开水族箱，开始一边给鱼喂食，一边跟及川说明白：“我是指木兔。”

“哦，他呀，”不知道为什么，及川彻的声音在那边听上去有点心虚：“但是你打的又不是他的鼻子。”

“是的，但是他不仅认出我了，还不断地喊我名字。”赤苇从鱼缸里捞取出了一些脱落萎谢的水草杂质，然后抖落进一旁的垃圾箱：“……接着我跑了，逃得远远的——”

“那结论呢？”及川不明所以：“别跟我说你还想着中学那套滴水穿石的做法。”

“所以我跟他完了。”赤苇放下渔网，一个人靠坐在餐厅的桌子上，盯着眼前四处游弋的热带观赏鱼说道：“这就是我要说，我累了，我烦了，我不想再让木兔光太郎这个人影响我的生活了。”

“我记得一个星期前你还深情款款地跟我们讲‘木兔前辈是我很好的朋友和值得尊敬的队友’”及川模仿着赤苇不容置喙的正经语气讲道。

“别忘了我还有后一句话‘但也仅限于此了’”他反驳。

“哦，一般说‘仅限于此’的人要么后面会跟上‘你别瞎猜’，要么就是潜台词‘老娘忘不了他’！”及川一针见血。

“为什么不能是前一个？”

“甜心，”及川的声音低沉了下来：“我可不蠢。你也一样。”

这让赤苇从喉咙里发出一声低吼。

“我恨他。”赤苇闭上眼睛，他感到自己哭了。

“不，你谁都不用恨。”及川在电话那边说道：“现在去洗澡，然后吃饭喝药，早点睡，明天歇业一天，我带你去购物，刷我的卡。”

“明天有人包场。”

“那就后天。”

“周六（后天）有黑狼队的比赛。”赤苇没什么出息地说道。

“操——”及川在电话那边爆粗：“你知道他是直男。”

“是的。”赤苇吸了吸鼻子：“另外我还知道就算我全部脱光了站在他面前，他也只会问我是不是热。”

“看来某人确实清楚得很啊。”

“是啊。”赤苇整个人都躺倒在了餐桌上，面对着天花板对及川讲道：“你知道吗？最可悲的是当他和乔恩一起走进咖啡厅的时候，我的愤怒是真实的——对乔恩。我想把这个畜生给揍进土里去，就是因为跟他一起来的那个人叫木兔光太郎，而他怎么敢这么对他！”

“我不能忍受木兔的身边出现任何一个有对他存在性欲倾向的人。”

说到这里，赤苇痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

“你爱他整整十五年。”

及川在电话那边静静地说道。

“而我几乎为此付出了生命的代价。”赤苇回应。

“我想这就是你为什么一直无法适应这个圈子的根源所在了，”及川苦笑：“小京治，你的心太贵重了。”

赤苇捂住眼睛，那里泪水正在决堤。

“哭吧，甜心，哭吧，需要我过去吗？”

“不——谢谢，”赤苇断断续续地抽噎道：“你们已经为我做的够多的了。”

“绝不要说‘足够’这个词，”及川纠正道：“我们都需要帮助。等一等，黑尾就在你家周围，他说他下班会来看你一下。”

剩下的时间基本上都是及川在说，赤苇听着，他感到自己浑身上下的细胞纤维组织正在历经一场巨大的浩劫，比如被重伤毁灭以后正在完成重构的经历——他想到了金刚狼，想到了毁灭的阿斯加德；漫画里的英雄们前仆后继生死别离，拼尽全力想让这个世界从巨大的厄运中幸存下来，但不知世间是否真正值得如此赤诚晶莹的爱和奉献。

他想，一场十五年无疾而终的单恋终于教会了他如何铁石心肠。

现在，他需要把自己的真心挖出来，放在厨房的流理台上，等血流干净，赶走蝇虫，趁未腐败之前，拿刀把这摊模糊腥臭的血肉纤维切成数个小块，再用保鲜袋分别装好，系紧，塞进冰箱最下层的冷冻盒中，落上锁，最后把钥匙扔进下水道。

这样他就安全了。

屋外的豺狼进不了门，自己也打不开冻着心脏的地方。

这晚，在佐匹克隆的配合下，赤苇睡得很好。

**

木兔光太郎拿起放在餐盘旁边的金色小勺子，有点犹豫地在端上来的一碟拿破仑蛋糕旁边刮了刮，他盯着那层凝结在勺边的厚实奶油，犯了难。

“所以，”坐在自己对面的是一个身材高大的男性，头发被漂染成金色，高鼻深目，混血模样，打扮时尚：“你不喜欢吃甜食？”

木兔艰难地吞下奶油，一抬头又差点因为对方过于灿烂的微笑而噎住，他迅速地喝了口咖啡，将嘴中翻腾的甜腻压下，斟酌用词：“啊，我是运动员，不太常吃这些。”

“噢~”男子会意地点点头：“我以前的一个朋友也从事过类似的行业。”

“是吗？”木兔提了些许的兴趣。

男子的笑容加深，一边吃着盘里的枫糖华夫饼一边说：“是啊，他打过排球，不过那是在高中了。不像你，专业运动员。”

木兔皱皱鼻子，礼貌性地回复：“很多专业运动员都是从小开始训练的，而目前日本很多高中的体育部活对选手们的培养也是比较系统规范的了。”

男人耸耸肩，显然对这个话题并不感冒。

“嗯......”木兔放下手里的勺子，呼出一口气。他拿起一边的纸巾擦了擦嘴，决定开始这次的任务：

“乔恩先生，”他看见男人迅速将注意力从食物当中撤回到了自己身上，目光紧迫，视线油腻，这让木兔感到自己的脊背像是被蛞蝓爬过一般令人不爽，但他还是继续道：“我们了解到您在11月3号的时候给网站留言说‘自己对贵教十分感兴趣，希望届时能够全面地了解一下，以下是我的个人联系方式。’是这样对吗？”

叫做乔恩的年轻男子无谓地点点头，但话锋一转：

“一时兴起而已，可是我万万没想到跟我接洽的人竟然会是像你这样的人。”

“我？”木兔愈发地迷惑了，他不太能理解为什么出门传教还存在门槛。当然了，比如摩门教的许多教众可都是会许多种语言的，传教士们的长相也都还算标志，可能对方的意思是这样吧，他纠结了一小会儿，又很快地根据自己的理论想开了。

“当然！”乔恩笑得灿烂无比，但木兔却不知为何想到了高中时有些冒着傻气的自己：“能跟你见面真是太好了。”

木兔眨了眨眼，随后怀疑地问：“你是我粉丝？”

“以前不是，但现在可能是了。”乔恩颇为诱惑地微笑，随后压低声线，凑近说道：“不知道我是否有这个荣幸？”

木兔挠头，看上去比较困惑的样子，他拿出手机滑动了两下：“emmmmmm，我不太清楚他们粉丝运营的方式啦，七八年前我就叫停应援会了，但是现在好像还有同好会来着。人也不多，但是两个月前他们的会长貌似休产假去了，你看你能不能联系上他们。”语毕，他还把一个推特账号发送给了对方，又补充道：“不要因为追星就来啊，教会可是很严谨的。”

乔恩看着手机上叫做“木兔饲养协会”的小蓝鸟账户，一时陷入了沉默。

而就在木兔准备开口继续解释教会情况的时候，他突然感到右侧传来一阵逼近的气魄，大概就有点类似于有人现在准备把球传给他一样，可还没等到他理清楚这样的感官障碍问题究竟出自于何种原因，只见一个高大的背影冲到他们桌前，抬手就给了坐在对面的乔恩狠狠一拳。

对天发誓，木兔相当清楚地听见了那个男人鼻骨断裂的响声。这要是在球场上，木兔会给这样的球风打120分，但是在暴力现场，他认为该联系119。

他刚想起身制止，却听见了一个熟悉的声音：

“你东西落我家了，拿好赶紧滚吧。”

起初木兔还不敢相信，直到对方转过身，朝自己深鞠一躬，他才终于确定了这个事实。

是赤苇啊！

为什么赤苇会出现在这里，以及为什么要打人打得这么狠，还有什么叫‘拿好赶紧滚’，这个男人跟赤苇的关系是——等等一系列问题如沸腾的泡沫集体涌进了木兔并不灵光的大脑之后，他决心先放置一边。因为在木兔光太郎看来，后期只要好好询问，那么赤苇一定都会告诉自己的。

于是他朝赤苇不断远去的背影大声喊：

“赤苇！”

仿佛他们还在上学的时候一样，黑头发的漂亮男孩放学后安静地背着书包走在学校的长廊上，他从另一边的教室冲出来，冒冒失失，制服最上面的扣子解开两颗，扯着嗓子一声喊：

“赤苇！”

枭谷的5号发出一记好球，橡胶球体跌落至体育馆地面上的声音沉闷而孤单，他站在他的旁边，一把揽过对方，笑着说：

“赤苇！！”

黑狼队又一次赢得了比赛，他站在被众人欢呼的喧嚣簇拥里，看见曾经的少年笑容拘谨，举止礼貌得体。他们之间犹如隔着万千山海，荏苒光阴，又像是隔着一道玻璃，俊美的青年向他轻轻点头，而自己则动了动嘴巴，口型是：

“赤苇。”

如今他们重逢于猫头鹰咖啡馆，过往的男孩早已成长为挺拔的男性，不再以羞涩、文静、细腻的形象掩饰，水晶一样剔透的人留下的是一地浑浊的血腥和暴力。木兔独自跑在他的身后，却发现对方离自己正越来越远，于是他不断地喊他的名字：

“赤苇！赤苇！”

赤苇没有回头。

而木兔突然有种预感——

赤苇再也不会回头了。


	5. 以利亚福音会 （1）

周五凌晨四点半，赤苇比以往提前了半个小时下楼开始准备新一天的营业。今天据说有人包场，但实际上对方的要求只是需要提供一天三顿，包括下午茶的吃食点心，而他们则联系好了专门的配送人员以及车辆，负责餐食饮料的运输。

店内打工的小姑娘大概六点半到，因此赤苇一个人先准备起了即将到来的早餐和咖啡。

清晨六点过十分，赤苇还尚未亮起营业中的字牌，就率先听见了有人敲门的声音。

然而在打开门看见来者的下一秒，他就想把门立刻关上，并推掉今天所有的安排，跑回楼上缩进被窝，再也不出去了。

但是良好的教养和早已刻板化了的行为举止迫使他流露出了一个堪称业内教科书级别的商业性微笑。

最重要的是，他还想挣钱。

赤苇维持着一个推门的动作，将面部表情恰到好处地保证在了一个礼貌又轻松的维度，他对着突然出现在自己店门口的木兔光太郎惊讶地微笑道：

“早上好啊，前辈，您怎么来了？”

而木兔显然是更没想到来应门的店老板竟然是自己高中同学的这一回事，他瞪着一双大眼，面部表情几乎处于空白状态，直到赤苇再次开口：

“木兔，嗯，木兔前辈？”

“啊……嗯……赤，赤苇？！”断线后的木兔惊呼，少女一样地捂住了嘴巴。

“是我，木兔前辈。”赤苇感到自己的太阳穴突突的疼，而木兔的大嗓门儿更是加重了自己的偏头痛：“您还是先进来吧。”他将门推开，侧过身，邀请木兔进屋。

木兔在门口犹豫了会儿，然后走了进去。他环顾四周，目光略过四周墙壁上精细绘制而成的漫画分镜图以及摆放龙血树和多肉植物的窗台与角落。房间里的空调温度正好设置在23摄氏度，木兔摘下了戴在头上的编织帽，闻到了温暖的空气里正弥漫着咖啡豆和可颂的香气。

他特想说点儿啥，但又不知道该说啥，因此只能走过去坐在吧台的一边，看着赤苇穿着围裙忙碌的背影。

木兔歪着脑袋，将下巴搁在桌面上，若有所思地盯着厨房冰箱门上的磁铁片发呆，紧接着他像是发现了什么一样，突然发问：“赤苇，巴黎圣母院的那个冰箱贴你放哪儿去了？”

听闻此话的赤苇动作一停，转过身来疑惑道：“您说什么？”

“就是巴黎圣母院的冰箱贴啊，”木兔砸砸嘴：“24年奥运会的时候，我回来给你的礼物里有一个来着。”

赤苇仍然迷惑地看着他：“有吗？”

“有啊！”木兔非常坚定地点头：“那年我给你买了一堆馥颂的巧克力来着，然后里面有一张「双偶咖啡馆」的明信片和圣母院的冰箱贴。”

赤苇想起来了。

馥颂巧克力和「双偶咖啡馆」，更妙的是，木兔这个直男选的还是印有波伏娃跟萨特两个人头像的一张明信片。

咖啡店老板此时不知道是该哭还是该笑，不过他倒是将所谓“直男之间的友情”摸得蛮透了。

我给你买奢侈的手工心形巧克力，送你著名伉俪最常流连的地点纪念品，四方形的冰箱贴上还是埃斯梅拉达与敲钟人的小型插画，最后写在礼品盒上的结语是：「你是我最好的朋友。」

真的妙，木兔光太郎，我愿敬你是最强直男。

赤苇忍住吐槽的欲望，他发现自己奇迹般的只要不去思考这些礼品背后的惯用方式，就会将这一切视作平常起来。

“嗯……”赤苇点点头，他酸涩地笑了笑，尽量表现得自然又放松：“我想起来了。谢谢你的礼物，很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

如果此时是情景剧的话，赤苇开始任由自己的思维随处发散，大概观众们会哈哈大笑。

因为真的很搞笑啊，对不对？

赤苇一边动手用机器将酸黄瓜切成数张薄片，一边突然间就红了眼睛。

忍住。

赤苇京治，忍住。

不值得，真的不值得。

他将牛奶灌进咖啡机，然后从消毒柜中取出一套珐琅彩的咖啡器皿，倒满一整杯后，然后把一旁准备好的一整块鸡肉黄瓜三明治以及低卡咖啡放在龙珠主题的托盘上，递给坐在一旁的木兔。

“吃吧。”他把食物放在曾经的暗恋对象面前，再以一个朋友的语气如此说道。

木兔没有动，而是直直地盯着他。

这让赤苇有点生气了，索性直接背过身去忙别的事，他还有三十个蛋黄酱三明治和咖啡打包的事情要忙碌。

“你为什么要接这个单呢？”木兔此刻突然这样问道，而话题跟之前的完全不一样。

赤苇深呼吸一口气，闭上眼睛，拼命让自己的心情冷静下来，接着他给自己灌了一大杯冷水，仰头就全喝了下去。

一个缺了扶手的红色马克杯被他重重地放在了吧台上，木兔甚至被这声响有点惊到了。

从右侧一边抽出一张餐巾纸，赤苇擦了擦嘴，声音平静却透露出浓浓的困倦：“因为我要挣钱啊。”

“赤苇很缺钱吗？”木兔歪着脑袋问他，活像只精力过剩的大型雕鸮。

“是啊，”赤苇一瞬间竟然有种解脱的欲望浮现，他盼望着自己能够在这个不长眼的好朋友的逼迫下说出那些被自己隐秘了许久的事情，而靠他自己是绝对办不到的：“我想在银座的商圈买套房子。”

木兔挠挠头：“你现在住哪里？”

赤苇眼也不抬地指了下天花板，他现在正在给三明治们装上包装盒，并裹上一层又一层的保鲜膜。

“住店里能行吗？”木兔的话中竟然有几分操劳：“工作和生活分不开很不舒服的吧？”

赤苇拿起一个已经记好了标号的纸袋，将咖啡和三明治放进去：“还好吧，反正我现在自己给自己挣钱。”

木兔看上去陷入了奇怪的纠结里，甚至开始带着一脸沉思的表情吃起了眼前的食物。

“好吃诶！”他满嘴包着三明治，赞扬道。显然让他思考是不可能的。

“喝点咖啡，别噎着了。”赤苇在一旁提醒道，结果没成想木兔居然还真听话地喝了一口咖啡。

“刚开始我还觉得在这么远的地方找个能吃东西的店已经很不容易了，没想到竟然是赤苇的店，而且味道超棒啊。”木兔一边吃着一边说：“啊，真是便宜那帮家伙了，他们给你的包场金是多少？”

“二十五万（日元）。”赤苇说了个数额，然后觉得有些不对，他转而盯着木兔：“前辈怎么知道我这里被包场了？”

木兔咽下嘴中的最后一口三明治，然后从裤包里取出一个小册子，放在吧台上，纸面有明显的折痕，显然经常被人携带翻阅。之后赤苇根据封面读出了一个标题：

“以利亚福音会……”他疑惑地看向木兔：“这不是——”

“我现在在这里帮忙做事。”木兔倒也不含糊，直接说明了自己的身份，而让人有些意想不到的是，他接着又补上了一句话：“他们就是在你这下单的一方，大概八点钟的样子会有人来拿餐，下午四点过的时候会有人来这里喝下午茶——”木兔看上去还有话要说，但却也没再说什么，他拿出手机点了点，然后赤苇感到兜里的手机也震动了两下，拿出来一看，才发现木兔给自己用paypal转了早餐钱。

“木兔前辈——”赤苇愈发觉得奇怪了起来，可木兔却直接站了起来。

他盯着自己看了好一会儿。

木兔的眼瞳是非常少见的黄绿色，其中甚至以杏黄占据更多。赤苇曾经听他讲过关于自己的斯洛伐克裔生母的故事，那位女士貌似也拥有一双跟木兔一模一样的眼睛，而发色也更浅。

「我从柳泽米拉妈妈那里继承了她的眼睛，鼻子，肤色还有头发！」木兔那时还是个高二的学生，他某天甚至拉开眼皮就为了让赤苇瞧清楚自己眼珠子的颜色，而赤苇完全搞不明白这人到底是想要认真说明这件事还是说只想恶作剧一下，看看对方有没有被自己吓到。

「为什么，木兔前辈要称呼自己的妈妈为柳泽米拉妈妈呢？」比起学长奇异的眼睛颜色，赤苇还是更关心他有些怪异的口癖称呼。

「因为她的名字就是柳泽米拉呀！」木兔一副理所应当的样子。

「不，」赤苇不知道该从何开始吐槽：「没有几个人会把名字加在妈妈这个称呼前面吧？」

「嗯……」木兔因为这句话认真思考了一会儿，就在赤苇差不多以为这人即将把自己脑子烧坏的时候，他突然给出了自己的答案：

「我现在的妈妈叫実子，所以她就是実子妈妈；以前的妈妈叫柳泽米拉，所以我叫她柳泽米拉妈妈。不然的话，都叫妈妈，感觉怪怪的。」

「所以说哪里会奇怪。」赤苇别扭地发出疑问，他觉得自己的脑子也快要被学长给搅成浆糊了。

「就会很奇怪啊，」木兔皱眉，随后突然向旁边迈了一大步，他几乎将自己贴上了身边的赤苇，脸对着脸说道：「比如说赤苇就是赤苇，我就叫你赤苇，但如果出现了另一个人他也叫赤苇的话，那我就只能叫你京治学弟了。」

那时赤苇感到自己的脸已经可以煎鸡蛋了，而此后木兔甚至还颇为满意地点了点头，决定道：「要不我就叫你京治算了，免得以后如果遇到一样姓氏的人得多麻烦！」

「所以说学长是因为怕麻烦才会叫别人的名字吗？」赤苇也不知道那时的自己为什么要较这个劲：「可是在日本，名字的重复率可比姓氏多得多。」

「但是啊！」木兔明显感觉赤苇生气了，因此只能飞快地解释道：「名字很重要啊，你看啊，赤苇京治，我叫你赤苇就感觉只是在说一个标签，但是只有再加上名字，形象才具体啊。京治学弟，这样喊的话，那我一下子就知道是你，在枭谷上学，二传手，口味很奇怪，长得又好看的那个后辈嘛！」

至于为什么一边喊人一边对标签的这种离奇行为已经不能再引起赤苇的吐槽欲了，当年的赤苇满脑子只有木兔嘴中的最后一个形象标签——

长得好看。

原来在木兔前辈的心里，我长得也还是好看的。

于是赤苇又不生气了。

而木兔的心里又重新对自己的这个后辈添加了一个标签：

「超好哄。」

“木兔前辈？”赤苇站在吧台的内侧，对对方始终盯着自己的状况感到有些不安。

被叫到姓氏的人转过神，却叫人着实吃惊。明明生得一双浅淡瞳眸，却在此刻显出几分深重，这与名为木兔光太郎的整个人都极为不符，赤苇隐约觉察到了一丝不同寻常的氛围。

“赤苇……”木兔确实很想说什么。

“木兔前辈，有事的话就请直说吧。”赤苇看了下表，发现马上就到半点了：“或者有空的时候在line上跟我讲也是可以的。”

“不……”木兔看起来是准备把这事儿烂在肚子里了，他又重新振作了起来，把宗教小册子装在身上：“我先走了。”

赤苇只能点头，送他到门口。

结果木兔猛地又一个转身，瞬间将自己跟赤苇的距离缩短至最小，在尚且没有完全拉起的窗户竹帘旁边，凭借一颗茂盛的龙血树作为遮挡，木兔迅速地弯下腰在赤苇的耳边说了一句话：

“如果可以的话，下午就让店员守着吧。”

讲完这句话后，他便拉起兜帽，立即从咖啡店离开了。

赤苇一个人站在门口看着木兔的背影逐渐消失在路口，回过神儿后他跑回楼上，一阵翻箱倒柜才从床下的柜子里找到了那个标有2024年巴黎奥运会纪念章的圣母院冰箱贴，然后拿着它回到一楼，神情疲惫地将其工工整整地贴在了冰箱门上。

接着赤苇背靠着吧台缓缓蹲下身，双手抱头。

嘴中喃喃自语：

“我该拿你怎么办……”


	6. 以利亚福音会（2）

木兔是一路跑回停车场的，正好位于陶艺店旁边的车位，大概十分钟的路程就能找到刚刚赤苇的咖啡屋。而最有意思的是，他过去一年曾一度经过这里数十次，却从未在这附近见到过自己的老同学。

赤苇是13届枭谷排球部毕业学员里最安静的一位。其它人或多或少都会在社交页面上更新自己的状态，又或者能够对他人讲起自己的经历，而赤苇却很少这样做。

不，与其说很少，倒不如说根本没有。

明明是东京人，却偏要在高三择校时选择所有学校里最远的北海道大学。一个人孤身北上，大学四年中举办过三次高中校友聚会，从未参加，赤苇京治仿佛是自己选择了被人遗忘的这一条路。

哪怕毕业后再次回到东京就业，所选择的行业也是曾经好友圈中涉及甚少的文字图书界，更不用提其本人在工作四年后果断离职创业的这种行为了。

他故意选择离群索居的生活，故意将所有人支开，除日向及川六人以及极少数本校毕业的前辈外（具体来说只有木叶一人有赤苇现在的联系方式），高中同学中唯一算做频繁联系的人可能就仅剩下木兔光太郎一人。

而就算是如此，木兔光太郎甚至连赤苇已经开了有五年左右的店面的具体位置也记不清楚。

犹记得当初木兔曾提出过要前去赤苇新开业的店铺帮忙照看生意，但赤苇所给到的回复相当的礼貌客气，长话短说便是不用麻烦了，并赠送了一个可以长达三年效用的免费咖啡优惠活动卡，木兔本想多去走动走动，而后面突发了一些事情便也逐渐耽搁了下来。

直到今晨的奇遇。

要说不后悔那一定是假的。木兔心事重重地回到自己的车上，结果刚一坐下就感到身后有人。

“嘿！”他转过头，不满地抗议道：“你不能总是这样！”

“所以你是在建议我直接去你家了？”出现在后排座位上的是一个女人，大概三十五岁上下，没有化妆，马尾辫，浑身上下也是一套运动装打扮，而木兔甚至发现她还带了一个健身房的挎包，就放在一旁。

“你是嫌我被狗仔抓拍得还不够多吗？”木兔少见的无语。

“你前几天在猫头鹰咖啡馆的那一出可是上热搜了。”女人笑得有点嚣张：“你怎么说那个？”

“意外。”木兔干巴巴地评价道。

女人哂笑一声：“他们没觉得你把事情办砸了？”

“有人专门做这个，”木兔拿起一边的水杯旋开盖子喝了口水：“你知道的，比如带着两个女儿敲门的单亲妈妈那种。”

“所以你今天事情办妥了？”

木兔放下水杯，即便刚刚喝了水，他还是觉得嘴巴很干。

他的手指敲击着方向盘，沉默了一会儿然后摇头：“不行。”

女人瞬间翻了个白眼：“为什么？”

“没为什么，就是不行，我自己再想其他办法了。”

“好吧，我知道了。”女人抓起一边的健身包，准备打开车门。

“你干嘛去！？”木兔发问。

“你不愿意的话那就只能我来当说客啊。”她的一条腿已经迈出了车门。

“不，不行！”木兔摇下车窗，对女人大喊：“你回来！你不能去！不可以！”

女人站在车边摊手作势，对他无语地摇头，表情很无奈。

但最后她还是回到了车上。

“好吧，让我来听一听你的理由。”

木兔深吸一口气，再缓缓呼出。

“那家店老板是我的高中同学。”他平静地说道。

女人瞬间就不淡定了：“那你为什么不去跟他说？”

“跟他说什么？”木兔转过身盯着她，一双浅淡的眸子里蕴藏起怒气：“跟他说，嗨，老同学，今天给了你丰厚报酬的客户是一个邪教组织，而我则是他们的二五仔，所以你能帮我个忙把下午来店里喝咖啡的人用过的杯子全部给我吗，放轻松，我没有任何恶意，当然全部买下来也成，因为我亲爱的警察朋友们需要做个DNA提取。”

“我不明白。”女人双手抱胸：“你应该跟他说，如果对方不信再把我的联系方式给到他，因为如果是这样的话，我现在就不需要在这里跟你废话而应该是坐在他的店里跟他面谈了。”

“如果那个老板是影山飞雄呢？”木兔这时发问道：“而你是我，美羽姐。”

影山美羽眯起眼睛打量着他，随后发出一声短促的嘲笑。

“又怎么了？”排球手一脸的莫名其妙。

“‘老同学’，嗯？”美羽伸手做了一个引号的手势：“你以为我是高中女生吗？”

“我不明白。”木兔转过身去，通过后视镜一脸怒气冲冲地感受着美羽的冷嘲热讽。

“告诉我哪种见鬼的‘老同学’会用亲姐弟这种比喻来解释？！”美羽伸手就给了木兔后脑勺一巴掌：“他是你同父异母的兄弟姐妹吗？”

木兔呼疼，揉了揉自己的脑袋：“你什么毛病？”

“直接利索点说你看上那人就完事了。”美羽不想再跟他啰嗦：“我已经被人盯上了，所以要办的话这事得赶紧办好。”

“怎么了？”木兔虽然觉得前半句话听起来怪怪的，但迫于后半句的压力，就只能先忽视默认下来。

“意思是，我马上就要被撤离这个案子的调查了，尽管大多数人都觉没什么好调查的。而讽刺的是：就算不认为有调查的必要，但对于这件事一直十分认真的警察需要被处理。”影山美羽从健身包里取出一个有些皱褶的档案袋，递给木兔：“这是之前你一直托我找的有关十二年前的那个案子的调查复印件。”

木兔从她的手里接过资料，一时不知该说些什么。

“我走以后，”美羽继续跟他讲道：“卧底不变，联系畑部雪警官。”

她将一张名片又放进木兔胸前的口袋里，拍了拍。

“假如事情办不成就办不成吧，”影山美羽说：“你们的安全最重要。我走了。”

“美羽姐！”木兔突然叫住她。

警官回头看着他。

“谢谢。”

他这样说道。

**

赤苇划掉及川单方面发来的视频通话请求，然后迅速回复了一句“有客人在。”

一行以利亚福音会的人在下午四点一刻的时候来到了怪先生。

为首的是一位看上去面目和善的老太太，她走过来询问赤苇，问是否可以放一些教会的宣传册子在门口的报刊架上。

赤苇同意了，而老太太则突然祝福他说一定能够获得主的救赎。

有点讽刺，也有些神奇。

然后店里打工的小姑娘给他们端上了一些咖啡和甜点。

赤苇这时给及川发信息：

「被说对了，真的有教会的人来我店里。」

及川秒回：

「不敢置信，木兔竟然是教会的人。」

「所以你觉得为什么他要让我下午别在店里待着？」赤苇问道。

「问我？」及川回复。而赤苇几乎能听见屏幕另一边对方讽刺的笑脸。

「好吧。」赤苇决定不再打扰他，结果没成想及川又立马给自己发来了一条链接。

赤苇点开，发现这是一个警视厅的通告，上面有一些被列为密切观察甚至已经被定性了的极端宗教组织。

他依次向下划去，发现所谓的「以利亚福音会」曾在2013年的时候被指控“非法集资”“诱拐妇女儿童”的罪名，但后来经过长达三年的审理，最后却被宣布指控不成立，撤回了之前的立案调查，随即摇身一变，又回到了合法的宗教席位上。

但更有意思的是，赤苇将这个教会的名字进行一阵谷歌搜索以后发现，立在「以利亚福音会」这个组织名目下的可公开资产，竟然已经达到了令人瞠目结舌的七亿多，而其中最让人印象深刻的是一处叫做「圣园公社」的寄宿制学校。

他点开网页上的一个位于关键词搜索下排列第三的链接，那是一个油管视频，其标题并没有什么嘈杂的噱头，但却透露出一股沉痛悲凉的气氛。

视频的名字叫做《我在哭。圣园里的儿童》

英日双语字幕，而发布者竟然是HBO的纪录片频道。

据这部影片里的线索解释，大多数只要皈依了「以利亚福音会」这个宗教的父母亲，都会选择将自己适龄读书的子女们送入这个位于北九州八幡西南边市郊的「圣园公社」里就读。

该学园学制通常为五年，入学读书的儿童年纪大多在10-13岁之间不等，而从这个学校里毕业后，所有的孩子基本上又会再进入到这个宗教里进行工作，比如被分配到韩国，中国台湾，泰国、印尼等地进行传教活动。

“你们毕业后可以继续读本地的大学吗？”节目的主持人用英文发问道。

“不可以的。一、我们所在的教会不允许我们进入大学继续学习；二、在我尝试申请本地大学之后却被大学方面告知「公社」并不具备被日本教育厅承认的一般办学资质。”被采访的人群大多选择了马赛克面部遮挡，声音处理的方式。很明显，他们并不希望自己被人认出来。

“但是尽管如此你的父母还是会坚持送你进去读书是正确的选择。”

“是的，他们被认为这样做是对的。”

“为什么是被？”

“他们被洗脑了。”接受采访者用极细的，处理过了的扭曲声音如此回答道。

赤苇看了下该视频的发布日期，发现已经有好些年头了，13年的作品，而「以利亚福音会」也正好是在那时开始接受的调查。

视频仍然在继续。

有个女性受访者拉起了自己的衣袖，而那些深重的割痕瞬间刺痛了屏幕前的赤苇，然后他听见她说自己从12岁开始就不断被教会安置在「公社」里的工作人员所性侵，直到自己18岁毕业，前往新加坡为止。

视频的最后，主持人给出了一张遍布于全球各地的邪教地图，其中不乏有诸如山达基教、人民圣殿、恢复上帝十诫运动等声名狼藉的邪教组织。

而现在就在日本北九州的一个市郊，被节目组静静地扎上了一枚红色的图钉。

赤苇放下手机。他坐在吧台后，一抬头就看见店内打工的小姑娘正在跟那群教众们相聊甚欢。

“香织！”他喊她的名字。

女孩与教众们的谈话被打断，于是她不得不回到吧台这里。

“赤苇先生，需要我做什么吗？”香织问，赤苇瞥见女孩的裤兜里夹着一张教会的宣传单。

“今天你早点回去吧。”赤苇处理好晚上需要运送的食品清单，对女孩这样讲道。

“啊，”香织不好意思地双手合十：“今早来晚了真的超级抱歉，以后绝对不会这样了。”

赤苇点头：“我知道了，你明天早上七点记得到就行了。”

“那我今天——”

“现在就下班吧。”赤苇看了下表，五点过十分。

香织惊喜又意外，接着在被赤苇要求交出裤兜里的传单后，高兴地下班离开了。

过了不多会儿，教众们也起身离开，然而在走前却对正在清理打扫的赤苇发出了邀请，问他愿不愿意有空来教会这边坐坐。

对此赤苇礼貌地拒绝了。

“咖啡和甜点的味道很好，感谢款待。”

老太太慈眉善目地与他告别。


	7. 以利亚福音会（3）

牛肉被切割时呈现出整齐的断崖式纹理，纤维割裂，截面处散发出蛋白质烹熟的特有气味。赤苇手持餐刀停顿了一下，然后再次切了下去。金属刀面与硬质的骨段摩擦，发出粗粝的刮擦声，他细心地将盘中的牛膝分成了十几个小块。

他叉起一块牛肉放在烤炙后的洋葱西红柿酱汁里翻滚，送入口中。舌苔触及柔软的肌肉纤维与脂肪，浓郁的胡椒气和酒精挥发后留存的果实发酵酸气体验丰满了整个口鼻感官。赤苇咀嚼了一会儿，接着起身打开一旁的玻璃立柜，从最上第二排的位置取下了一瓶未开封的红酒。

餐叉与瓷盘碰撞，液体倒入玻璃杯时会发出微弱的回响，桌上摆放着一团堆得像雪球糖一样的牡丹，空气里散逸着精致菜肴与昂贵花卉的香气。这里的餐布用的是中国产的抹梭妆花云锦，上面白色的桔梗花与青色枝叶缠绕在一起，仔细触碰的话能够感受到那些柔软的线条在厚重布料上生机蓬勃的模样。赤苇看了半天眼前丰蓁繁复的花叶，不知在想些什么，随后将杯中的液体一饮而尽，一个人默默地吃完了盘中剩下的牛肉。

他刀叉扔在陶瓷餐盘中，颇为困倦地从鼻梁上摘下眼镜，动手揉了揉太阳穴。

通常而言一个人的晚餐并没必要做得如此复杂，只是傍晚整理个人冰箱库存时突然发现自己还有一块熟成了一个多月的小牛膝。赤苇掂量起那坨被保鲜膜紧密包裹中的暗色肉块，才想起这大概是上个月及川点名要求的菜谱，但由于后来各种原因导致拜访被取消，所以便一直留到了现在。

于是今天的晚餐就是一道红烩牛膝。

夜晚八点半，赤苇清洗干净餐具后，双手撑在水槽边，盯着积水旋转着消失于下水管道口。

他呼出一口气，神情严肃，然后打开手机，翻动联系人列表，最后将目光锁定在了「木兔光太郎」这个名字上，而一旁自己的手指却始终敲不下去。

明天是黑狼队对阿德勒的比赛，一轮赛季即将进入末尾，而今年MSBY的成绩并不是特别好，积分位于第三，被曾经排名之后的JT俱乐部超过。另外受整个世界经济大环境的影响，相比往年，观众的热度也比较低。

从事过排球这项运动的赤苇当然会清楚木兔这时的压力。

老实讲，他不太愿意给木兔带去违和的问题而徒增对方的烦恼，况且在这个世界上的很多人看来宗教信仰纯属个人自由，比如就算在哈勃望远镜已经能够在地球大气层外探测到深空宇宙至一百多亿年前的星云辐射，却也有人仍然坚信所谓地平说的假设。很愚蠢，可这就是事实。毫无疑问，人类生活在一个分裂的时代，而一个人的生活又是多面化的，不可能始终如镜头前那般如一纯粹。

但这个不一样。赤苇强烈的道德感促使着他需要去完成这件事，而具有讽刺意义的是，他从前常常因为被人评价为“不够道德”而被迫退出某场关于所谓自由意志的辩论。在学生时代，尽管他掩饰严谨，论据充沛，恢弘证词从柏拉图到黑格尔乃至马克思，可仍旧被边缘于众人对新自由主义终结论的追捧众调之中。有时他自认为自己大概就是一台五十年代被主妇抛弃的旧式烤箱——他让人困扰了。但是这个问题，赤苇相信自己大概比木兔目前身边的所有人都要清楚地了解到这种问题的严重性。这与那些推崇保守契约之流的庸辈们不同，它关乎于一个人的精神健康与价值取向，并非无关痛痒地对虚空发问贴上标签：啊，你是个无神论者？

思忖片刻，赤苇决定先暂时给木兔发去一个有关自己想要在赛后跟他聊一聊的消息，至于时间和地点，就只能再视木兔的回复而定了。

但倘若对方彻底无视的话——

赤苇将手机放在桌面上敲了敲，心想，貌似自己倒还记得木兔回家的必经路线。

\-------------------------------------

最开始他们只是将女孩从众人宣讲的厅堂中叫出。

在周五晚上短暂的教徒聚会里，木兔坐在福音会位于代代木公园以西两公里处的教堂中一隅，看着被叫到名字的少女从人群里走出，迈向圣坛。

一个圆形石臼状的洗礼池位于圣坛下三层台阶的中心，从底座往上的线条逐渐由宽变窄，以花岗岩为底色，形如一株状若粗大的坚韧花枝。身着白色罩衣的女孩颤颤巍巍地立于一边，被一众祭祀所包围。木兔看着她，仿佛看见了羔羊栖于鸾木之下，四足尚且不稳，瞳眸湿润干净。

为首的祭祀拿出一柄锋利的小刀，高大男性的一只臂膊横过女孩顺从的脖颈，刀片向下，瞬即一缕血丝沿喉管滑下，祭祀扶着她的后脑向下，血珠汇入洗礼池中。最后一旁的使女拿出一块纱布，替女孩掩上伤口。

池中羊奶温润，鲜红色的血液窈窕如柳蔓，随即缓慢被洁白吞噬融合。

“赞美我主！”祭祀双手合十，大声诵咏道。

“赞美我主！”众人附和。

木兔捂住嘴，强忍住从胃里泛上的酸意。

这时另一个祭祀再端着一盘由羊乳制成的干燥薄片出现在了圣坛之上，女孩温顺地接过一瓶装有融汇了少量人类鲜血的羊奶银壶，站在最右侧的位置，开始接待前来领取圣餐的信徒。

“赞美我主。”他接过奶片，含在口中，然后取来纸杯，看着女孩给自己倒满了整整一杯羊奶，跟随人群穿过教堂后门来到了专门为仪式后修筑的一块室外花园。

教众们此时开始互相攀谈，饮用刚刚取得的羊奶，而他们则称呼这样的液体为「蜜」。

木兔缓慢地穿过正三三两两攀谈的众人，他在花园中心处的一个大理石圆顶凉亭下发现了一处隐蔽的鱼池。

凭借一定的身高优势，他悄悄地把杯中的羊奶倒进了鱼池里。

稠滑的液体落入水中，一只红色的锦鲤从水下翻出扩张的鱼唇，又追随着那片逐渐被稀释了的食饵沉入水面。

不知它是在追逐羊的「蜜」还是少女的血。

令和八年初冬廿十，霪雪连绵数日寒啸冻骨。来前木兔发现明治神宫外的一处古井外石突然开绽出了一条狭长的切口，几个红色的圆锥形路障被摆放在周围。切口从顶部蔓延至整个井道，裂缝深黝，皋草泥泞，而井下陈腐的浊物混杂着积水落雨流失在沉闷的地底。此时神宫周肆玉兰芳菲未歇，偶然经过，鼻间嗅得花香消衰，唯余潮朽湿气。

丝缕往事如井底陈年迂腐泥沙浮上水面，怄人。

木兔光太郎不常拥有这样的哀切悯然，他的思维一贯是跳脱而活泼的，这一点从柳泽米拉妈妈在1994年的秋天称呼他为「小兔子」开始他便是这样的性格。另外生于一个混血家庭的最大好处又是可以将节日过得更多，而它们在助长他任性流连热闹的本性上则一路狂飙，仿佛多出的部分会让上帝买单。

在童年模糊却纯粹的回忆里，木兔大多数会记得的是父亲时而带回家的排球联赛录像光盘，母亲常常准备的炖牛肉与热羊奶，以及小自己一岁的妹妹千春粘人的拥抱。

好了，打住了，不要再看了。就像是老式播放机里经常会出现的程序步骤一样，DVD的A面播完便要再加上B面，但木兔常常会感到有些莫名的恐惧，比如A与B之间的不契合，一如再见铁达尼中疯狂相爱的男女主角在光盘翻面后却迎来了冰海无情的悲伤收尾。

因此他历来不愿意细看后半段的故事。除非自己提前知道一出悲喜剧的既定结局。

千春拿来一堆画笔，全用的是可怕的粉色，在木兔的画册上画下了爸爸、妈妈、哥哥与自己。

这是前半段。光盘的A面。

母亲开始在家里摆放一些奇怪的神像和挂图，并叮嘱自己不要乱动。

这是后半段一开始的时候。B面。

爸爸下班牵着自己与妹妹的手，在靠近铁道附近的一个宽敞草坪上学着打排球。

A面。

他们在吵架。明明是夫妻间的怒火却如同修罗。木兔透过门缝看见了母亲怨毒疯狂的眼神。而父亲在不断地大声责备她，好像是关于钱的事。

B面。

他把千春的煎火腿从盘子里偷偷夹走，然后被母亲发现，好一顿数落。事后，他跑出去买了两根棒棒糖还给了自己的妹妹，但还是被骂了。

A面。

他在房间里被千春紧紧拽着自己的右手，妹妹在尖叫：「我不要离开哥哥！」但母亲的力气出奇的大，千春的手从自己的手里滑开了。

B面。

父亲在收拾行李，他给木兔系好一条干净的儿童领带，并领着他离开了家。

黄昏下，车开过他们曾经一起打排球的废弃铁道边，他隔着玻璃看见千春拼命地跟在他们后面狂奔，但随着汽车的加速，妹妹的身影越来越远。

直到消失不见。

B面。

他来到了一个新家，没有铁道，也没有草坪，却有周密严谨的防盗监控装置。

A面？

他开始学打排球。新的学校。新的制服。新的朋友。新的妈妈。

后来的実子妈妈不会做炖牛肉，但是她炸得天妇罗很好吃。

A面。

13岁的某天深夜，他收到了一条来自未知号码的短信：「救救我，哥哥。」

B面。

他去警局报警。警察问他你的家长在哪里？

B面。

父亲跟他去见千春，车开了很长距离，那是在北九州的一个位于郊区的学校。

他在会客室里看见千春对他笑。

A面。

他很少再有千春的消息。

B面。

21岁。长期排球职业运动导致右脚距骨软骨损伤，他在东京女子医科大学附属医院骨外科接受手术治疗。期间高中同学赤苇闻讯从北海道来到东京，帮忙照顾自己。

A面。

同年10月3日。他接到东京警视厅的电话。

池袋一户出租房内发现了一名上吊自杀的年轻女性尸体。

她的名字叫做木兔千春。

B面。

千春的手机里只有一个联系号码。

那个联系人叫做木兔光太郎。

B面。

次年一月，他在赤苇的陪同下，前往福冈寻找柳泽米拉母亲。

然后被告知，其生母早已于五年前去世。

她死得穷困潦倒。

B面。

又是一年冬季的雪落了下来。

木兔沉默地看着锦鲤沉入浑浊的水底，不再见其踪影。

A/B


	8. 羊之藩篱（1）

蓝黄相间的Misaka排球落在对面嫩橘色的场内，随着裁判哨声吹下，比赛终止。

一阵高昂的应援声从观众席位发出，配合着场内天穹顶过于高亮的灯光，多了几分目眩的效果。木兔深深地喘息了几口，汗如雨下，浸透队服，肩臂腰腿处的肌肉关节仿佛在尖叫，他似乎可以想象到乳酸堆积沉淀在身体组织中拥挤如早晚高峰期电车车厢里的模样。这时，他看见对面AD赛队的AT跑到牛岛面前，询问了两句后，又跑回队伍。

目光游移至那位左撇子接应的膝盖位置，木兔想起尽管这人不善言辞，但还是在前段时间的交流里透露出了有关频繁打封闭的糟糕之处。

赛后持续蒸腾的热度在东京体育馆内偌大的空间中逐渐消解，低下头，汗水滴落在塑胶地面上，随后他抓起队服下摆，擦了擦眼睛和鼻子。

他走过去，隔着网跟对面逐一握手，宫侑排在自己身后疲惫地小声吐槽，无非就是累得要死，腿疼等一系列的垃圾话。有些汗湿的手与同样或冰凉或火热的掌心接触，他抬头看着眼前的青年在网后拘谨而谦虚的神情，随后礼貌地笑了笑。

那是最近AD新来的二传手，据说高中在白鸟泽，只有20岁，身高191CM，可已经能打出时速120KM的发球。BJ的接应已经在这场比赛里被这样的球打翻了好几次，看朱雀教练的神情这个成绩对他来说还是相当满意的。

即便最后25：23惜败，但在不远的未来，青年的成长将迅猛无比。

“你看，永远都有新的血液注入这个行业。”握完手后，他们再跟教练highfive，然后退场的途中，宫侑突然在自己身边低声说了这么一句话。

木兔感兴趣地看着他，想知道宫侑接下来的结论。

“我们也不是完全的妖怪的一代对吧？”二传手抹了把自己的头发，而这让木兔回忆起眼前的关西人曾经在很长一段时间内的头发都是漂染的黄色，直到最近，他的头发换回了原来的颜色。

“所以你累了？”木兔一针见血。

“不，”宫侑拍了拍胸脯：“这叫心有余而力不足。”

木兔想到了对方层出不穷的女友绯闻，对此番言论表示怀疑。

“你那什么表情？”宫侑吐槽。

“哪儿有……”他掩饰道。

“我说真的，”宫侑的神情除球场外罕见地正经了起来：“牛岛的儿子都能遍地跑了，就我俩还在打光棍。”

“我可你不一样，另外佐久早呢？”木兔指出盲点。

“他跟我们正常人不一样。”

“还有星海？”

宫侑叹出一口气：“你的神经难道不能再转个弯吗！我跟你讲这些就是想突出‘我们已经老大不小了，得想想后面的路了。’这个观点！”

“嗯……”木兔摸摸下巴，然后反问：“我觉得还行？”

“又问我干嘛！”宫侑郁闷地走开了。

\-------------------------------------

“所以你怎么想？”及川侧身回望了下退场的观众潮，又转过来问坐在身旁的赤苇，笑容里有些探究：“不会难受吗？”

“还好吧。虽然赢得很稳，但还是有点出乎意料。不过AD可能还处于新队员磨合期，前排防守不是特别好。”赤苇摊手，表示无能为力。他的目光对应到此刻正位于赛场边缘处跟人交谈的木兔，而就在其对面是一位身形匀称的女士，穿着打扮考究高档，目前已经有人开始拿出手机对准两个人拍照了。

“认真地？”及川将手里的可乐瓶子拧紧：“什么时候你来看BJ的比赛只是单纯地关注赛况了？”

“你应该知道我以前打进过春高四强。”赤苇挑衅地看着及川，直到对方翻了个白眼。

“别说得好像我看不懂球一样，”及川伸出一指，晃了晃，随即眼神犀利起来：“你也知道我以前是干什么的。”

“所以你也觉得今天牛岛的状态并不出色对吧？”赤苇总结。

“得了吧，给年轻人一个机会吧，”及川感叹：“33了，还有腰间和膝盖的旧伤，我从没见过哪支球队的AT这么频繁地跟队员交流……除非身体确实有很大的问题。”

赤苇若有所思地盯着他。

“别那么看着我，”及川撇嘴：“我跟你可不一样。”

“相当公平的评价。”跟木兔交谈的女士看起来相当殷勤，赤苇看着她拿着毛巾给那个浅头发的大个子擦汗，而对面木兔则比较沉默，并没有多说什么。

及川皱眉，没忍住想要说的话：“你真的不难受？咱赶紧走吧。”

赤苇摇头，随后竟然笑了，不过看起来自嘲的成分居多：

“开玩笑，我亲眼目睹过他在热恋期对待女孩的样子，至于这一个——”赤苇觉得自己现在这种胸有成竹的心态应该是相当有病：“他根本就不喜欢她，就更别提爱了。”

“哇哦。”及川在一旁假装抹眼泪：“经历得可真多。可能前几天在电话里跟我嚎啕大哭的人是另一个人吧。”

赤苇面无表情地盯着他。

如果说一切苦难的养料都源于最初的固执己见，那么自己也必将从绝望和疼痛中得到继续支撑前进的动力。

这就是多年前心理医生对自己所说的那句话：

「京治，你的燃料在哪里？」

答案：一切美好的事物和人。

赤苇想自己终将会从高一夏季的那个血色傍晚中幸存。从必死的绝爱诅咒中生还。他并非不能再爱，只是一度丧失了自己对所执念的过去的信心。

因此如今，他突然就想明白了一件事。

自己实在没必要强求那台绝望发动机的美好燃料也拥有爱自己的能力。

只要燃料还在那里，维持着氧气、血液的运输，见证自己对未来与过去的链接延伸，就已经足够自身继续存活下去了。

他确实不用再回头了。

余生所载皆是与你相关的悲喜欢怒，而正是因此我才能拥抱如此丰厚的遗产孤葬于一个人的深爱城堡之中。

人迹罕至，却富裕充沛犹如雨后密林。

所以当他盯着「以利亚福音会」在维基百科上的词条记录的时候，他想到的是一个巨大的，无垠的蛛网下所笼罩的狭隘世界，而正在这样的惨淡现实中，他所熟知的美好正被囚困于此。

就像是把可口可乐锁住的一台故障贩售机。目前他需要的是找到一把斧子，在把那些碍事的金属外壳劈开。

说他任性也好，死板也罢。

但正是这些如蚌中砂石一般的存在构成了名为赤苇京治此人。

“有些问题比我爱他更要紧。”赤苇看着木兔被粉丝包围，跟儿童握手，在T恤上签名，语言镇定，表情冷静：“重要得多得多。”

“就只打算跟他谈谈？”及川问。

“是，谈谈。”赤苇站起身，没再看球场上的动态，步入了退场的观众潮中。

\-------------------------------------

对面高级写字楼的LED屏中正播放着任天堂的新游戏预告「银河堡垒」。高中的学弟日向翔阳说他从前就在这里工作，而那会儿这里还没有楼顶上方的这个颜色媚俗，制作廉价的巨型广告牌。木兔低下头看了一眼手表：8:27，雨夜里一分钟的等待时间仿如一个世纪那样难熬。可却在抬起头来的那一刻，他突然看见了站在车道另一边的一个人。

身后RICOH商标下的荧光显示屏里循环闪动着资生堂「禅系列」的香水广告，眩目的金色光线或是因为降雨的缘故碎裂在了他的脸上，如同闪动的鱼鳞，将他的五官虚化成了一片流动的编码。凄雨中侧影如刀锋，身形轮廓挺拔锐利，似栾华或柏木，也像被狂徒夺去色彩的美人蕉。隔了一个街道的「银河堡垒」的暗色迷彩从高向低笼罩其全身，雨水淅沥，整个人都深陷冷潮的季节却别无动作。而此刻正巧右边的影院正在循环播放《烈焰焚币》的重置版预告片，来自莱昂纳多·斯巴拉格利亚的角色将浑身浴血的光影又叠加在他的身上，仿佛共同拥有两个矛盾激烈的灵魂。木兔看着影片里的内勒与安吉尔在一片混乱血腥中绝望接吻，看着现实里的他在东京怪诞颓艳的霓虹车影下逆流前行。

「快了，就快到了，一会我们就能离开这鬼地方了，等着瞧吧，看看我们能在一起多久，等着瞧吧……」影院的大屏幕上，内勒抱着他的安吉尔，手里拿着枪，笑着说。

此番虚幻的场景居然有些激起了过往岁月的回忆。木兔想起了高三毕业的那天，赤苇在学园茂盛蓬勃的高木下对自己深鞠一躬，然后起身对视时克制的眼神。

欢喜、沉郁、疏离。

他竟一时看不懂他。

而他一直以为自己是懂他的。

木兔将车停在街道的一边，然后迅速跑下车，不想去管自己乱停车到底会拿到多少的交警罚单。他挤进人流里，不顾旁人惊讶怪异的目光，一边跑一边大喊：

“赤苇！”

人群汹涌，都市喧嚣，他的声音被掩埋在众人的行色匆匆中。

“赤苇！”

他多希望那个人能回头看看自己。

周围有人认出了他，但木兔依然向前跑着，就像年少时追逐一颗即将落地的球那样拼命。

“赤苇！”

他赶到了一个红绿灯路口，却不巧正是红灯，而他口中的人已经穿过了马路，来到了另一个街道。

“赤苇！”他朝那个人大声喊。

对面的人影顿住，而木兔则像是看到希望一样，冲出了路口，一边给司机道歉，一边手忙脚乱地经过马路，他能听见身后有人拿手机给自己拍照的声音。

但是——

管他妈的。

木兔伸出手，抓住了面前的人的手腕。

然后他终于露出灿烂的笑容：

“赤苇。”枭谷的4号王牌对他的5号二传轻轻说。

他看见那个人的眼睛，不，是瞳孔，珍贵地收缩了。

这就是他们此刻之间的距离。

赤苇罕见地流露出一丝慌乱，雨水溅落在他的镜片上，而他则向后退出几步，抬起右手想要清理眼镜，却发现自己的手腕仍然被人紧紧握着。

“木兔前辈……”他的声音有点发抖，在这个季节里听上去极冷。

被叫到了名字的人才意识到此刻二人的动作，木兔犹疑地松开对方，看着他摘下眼镜，仔细地将镜片擦理干净，又重新戴上，调整了下呼吸，面对自己。

“赤苇……”木兔开口，他看见周遭浑浊艳俗的光斑沉淀在身前男人的深色眼底，仿佛一条鱼跃出海面，错将碧色的天空当做深洋，试图与飞鸟亲吻。他感到了某种特殊熟悉却陌生的情感即将挤满胸口：“你很难过吗？”

黑发的青年睁着一双漂亮的眼睛直直地看着他，而这让木兔无由来地想到了自己的胞妹千春。

“怎么会呢？”赤苇笑着跟他说。

「哥哥，谢谢你来看我。」千春坐在会客厅，向他流露出一个虚弱的微笑。

“你骗人。”木兔直白地抛出心声。

对方的眼里犹如翻起巨浪，天光乍泄，一秒微光闪过，却转瞬风暴偃旗息鼓，冰封千里。他发现赤苇捏紧了拳头。

“木兔前辈在大街上喊住我就是为了说这个吗？”

“不是的——”木兔下意识地否认，却也不知道自己为什么会在街上认出赤苇的瞬间，想要停车拉住他。

“那是为了什么呢？”赤苇与他对视。

又来了。

又是那样的眼神。

跟多年前在那棵巨大的柏树下所看到的景致一模一样。木兔想到了繁花万千，也想到了红粉骷髅。

而他自认为无法在这样的眼神面前掩饰。

“仅仅只是想要喊住你而已。”木兔坦诚道：“不知道为什么可以在人群里一眼看到你，但是一旦看到了就不想让你就这样走掉了。”

雨下得越来越大，赤苇的眼镜上现在全是不合时宜的雨水，但木兔以直觉感知，就在那双碍事镜片的背后，某人的情绪正在疯狂挣扎。

于是一做二不休，木兔走上前一把摘掉了赤苇的眼镜，然后趁对方还在发愣的时候拉开外套脱下罩在了二人的头顶，一只手扶住赤苇的右肩，另一只手扯住外套，将其撑开了类似于雨伞的平面，他弯下腰，尽可能让外套往身边人的方位倾斜，紧接着推着他迅速地往另一个方向跑去。

“木兔前辈！”他听见赤苇在一边喊他：“你要干什么？”

“雨下得太大了！”木兔回答道，脑海里浮现出前天晚上赤苇给自己发的那条信息的内容：“我家就在附近，先回去避避雨。”

“前面有星巴克。”赤苇指出一个方便的地点，但却被木兔直接忽视了，他直接带着赤苇往一栋公寓楼前跑。

路面上的积水溅了他满身都是泥泞，而左半边的衣服已经完全湿透了，之前打了发胶的头发也软塌塌地贴着头皮，肚子也很饿，但木兔却觉得这是他这些年来，所经历过的一个最棒的下雨天。


	9. 羊之藩篱（2）

11位荧蓝色的数字编码在矩形的黑色玻璃触摸屏上随着人类体温的靠近而显现出来。此刻是夜晚八点四十，按理讲东京之夜才刚刚被点燃，而尽管这处公寓位于并不宁静的海岸大道旁，但是在输入数字密码时所发出的滴答声却能够相当清晰地听见。945544##，房间的主人飞快地摁下这六个数字，随着咔嚓一声开锁，房门被打开了。

“冻死了，快进来吧！”只见木兔高大的背影率先一步迈进了房间，将外套挂在墙上，抬手摁下门口的开关，在玄关处三下五除二地赶忙踢掉早已经湿透了的运动鞋，只穿着湿漉漉的袜子走在木地板上，像个小朋友，发出咚咚咚的脚步声，飞快地奔往房间客厅，然后屋内就响起了一声微弱的空调引擎被启动时的轰鸣。

接着脚步声又来到了客厅的左手边，先是水柱流经水龙头的沙哑音，以及按动洗手液泵头和揉搓双手的响动，结果就在此刻本应该再次传出的水流声却没有出现，而一只被雨淋塌了翎毛的猫头鹰脑袋却从客厅旁边的洗面室里探了出来，流露出一副疑惑的表情：

“赤苇，你在干嘛啊，赶紧进来呀，门要关上哦，好冷。”

一直呆愣在门口的赤苇这才意识到现在的情况，动作有些僵硬地点了点头，关上门，随后转过身坐在玄关的台阶上，听话地脱掉了鞋。

“啊对了！”木兔特有的大嗓门又从屋里传来，赤苇脊背挺直，听见他说：“热水可能要等会儿才能烧好，如果袜子没湿的话你就把旁边鞋柜里的拖鞋拿出穿吧。”

赤苇穿的是皮制短靴，所以袜子并没有怎么湿，只是牛仔裤一直到膝盖的位置都潮掉了，他放下之前挽起的裤脚，打开鞋柜，从里面拿出一双棉拖鞋，给自己换上。又转眼看见木兔随意扔在一边的运动鞋，赤苇叹出一口气，把鞋子摆正，放在门口通风的位置。

起身时，他抬头看见了木兔那件早已经湿透了的冬季外套，思忖片刻，伸手将其从挂钩上取下，随手关掉玄关处的灯，走到了屋内。

屋内只开了一盏小台灯，空调正呼呼地吹着暖气，因此并不冷。赤苇脱下自己也有些潮湿的大衣，挂在立在沙发旁边的衣架上，只穿了一件乳白色的立领羊毛毛衣，他向正在厨房的冰箱里疯狂觅食的大型猫头鹰询问道：“木兔前辈，洗衣机可以用吗？”

木兔已经从冰箱里拿出了一盒豆腐，但依然没把注意力从对冰箱的内容物上面移开，因此也没看到赤苇打算做什么：“啊，洗衣机我卧室旁边的阳台上。”

赤苇闻言，又穿上了自己的大衣，然后推门走进木兔的卧室，他打开灯，发现就在没叠被子的床铺旁边，那里已经有积攒了一篓子的换洗衣服，还有几双不知道洗没洗的袜子正随意地扔在椅子上。

黑发男人无奈地摇摇头，打开卧室侧面的一扇落地推窗，然后走出去，弯腰拉开洗衣机的圆形柜门，先将手里湿透了的外套甩进去，随后再走进房间，接着看到木兔正一脸尴尬地站在门口，手里还拿着一瓶豆奶。

“那个——赤苇，”木兔挠挠后脑勺，表情很不好意思：“我忘了告诉你我卧室没有收拾了。”

“安心吧，我什么都没看见。”赤苇的面容看不出什么情绪，他走到那个脏衣篓旁边：“反正我现在也要洗衣服，木兔前辈你要把这些都洗掉吗？”

木兔乖巧地点点头。

“我知道了。”赤苇抱着脏衣篓走到椅子前，看着袜子，刚准备发问就被木兔打断了。

“那个就不用了！”木兔长腿一迈挡住了赤苇探究的视线。

“嗯。”赤苇走到阳台，木兔也跟着他来到窗边，仔细端详着他蹲下身把衣服裤子一件一件地扔进洗衣机里的模样：“木兔前辈，以后洗袜子最好跟其他的衣服分开。”

“好。”

眼前正在劳作家务的男人有一双修长干净的手，木兔见过它们在咖啡馆温暖的光线下调适咖啡的样子，灵活地翻转雕花针与勾花棒将稠滑的奶油倾绘在棕色的液体表面，画出可爱的兔子图案，并可以操起锋利的料理刀，将鸡胸肉三明治一分为二，再细心地摆放在餐盘上，递到自己面前——

又或者，他同样见过这双手在接触排球表面时的情况：肌肤发红，偶有淤青，绑有绷带，秀丽的掌骨自健康的皮肤下透出轮廓，关节伸缩，腕间用力，双手食指拇指构成一个安稳的三角形状，随后专注地一掷，那颗三色的橡胶球体便来到了自己的掌中，如同在传递一个璀璨的信仰，取决一个合理又温柔的角度，他再用力地拍出去——

而如今，在东京的霓虹夜雨下，在自家不甚温暖的房间里，那双曾经给自己传球，投喂美食的手，因要拧开洗衣液的盖子而骨节凸出，肌肤上残留着被寒冷侵蚀后的红痕。

他看着他打开洗衣机，又关上门，倾倒液体，设定洗衣模式。

那股熟悉而特殊的陌生情感又来了。

木兔历来是身体先行于想法的人，于是他的下一个动作是突然伸手握住了赤苇暴露在冷气中的左手。毫无意外，他感受到了掌心下冰冷单薄的肌肤，皱眉道：“你手好凉，别弄了，快进来吧。”

赤苇的动作一僵，阳台上没开灯，因此他的面容因深陷暗处而看不真切，唯独听起镇定的声音里藏着一丝颤抖：“如果木兔前辈能养成按时洗衣服的好习惯，我也不需要在晚上开洗衣机了。”

“我明天来弄。”木兔一边保证一边飞快地把人拉进了房间，关上推窗，拉上窗帘，看见赤苇的神情一时变得相当复杂。

他以为赤苇还在生气：“我错了！以后会好好洗衣服的！”

对方的眼神瞟向椅子上的袜子。

“也会洗的！一定洗！现在就洗！”木兔放下紧抓着赤苇的手，拿起袜子就跑向洗手间。

赤苇一个人站在木兔的卧室里，用尚且冰冷的右手缓缓搭上刚刚沾染了木兔体温的左手手背，手指触及到了手腕下正在疯狂跳动的脉搏，他闭上眼，深吸一口气，开始冷静地计数。

一分钟，106下。

这就是当我爱你的时候的脉搏次数。

心慌，耳垂发烫，胸闷，血液循环加快，呼吸急促，近似于某场激烈比赛后期所带给自己的生理体验，但有所不同的是，赛场上总有终点，但在木兔光太郎的卧室里这种感受只会让人想立即去世。赤苇咬住嘴唇，像是在下定了什么决心一样，伸手朝自己的脸上使劲儿地打了一巴掌。

他保持着双颊红肿的状态走出了木兔的卧室，听见洗手间里正传出接连不断的水流搓洗声。

客厅里的温度已经很舒适了，赤苇再次脱下大衣，看到灶台上正炖煮着一锅放了豆腐和萝卜的味增汤，而一盒只拆了调料包的担担面还没来得及泡上热水。

赤苇走过去，先洗了手，调低了灶台上的火，又在流理台上找到了一个水壶，往壶中注满清水，再合上盖子，摁动烧水的按键。

之后他在开放的橱柜里找到了一瓶乌龙茶，检查了食用日期后，从中取出一个茶包，洗了陶瓷杯子，往杯中灌满热水，放入茶包。又把担担面的包装完全撕掉，倒进热水，放进微波炉，订了1分钟的时间。

木兔拿着洗好的袜子从洗手间出来的时候看见的就是这样的一副场景。

比起中学时的模样，现在的赤苇京治有些瘦得不太像话了，而这一点从他脱下大衣后尤为显眼，曾经坚实的肩膀线条如今则如一截晚秋的樱木，肌肉消解，关节凸出，木兔回想起自己三次将手放在对方身上的触感——

硌人。

可他有些想不起赤苇是从什么时候变成现在这个样子了。

明明毕业的时候都还好好的。

是15年的那个暑假吗？木兔看着赤苇在灶台忙碌夜宵，试图在年久失修的记忆里找出一些蛛丝马迹。

还是18年赤苇搬回东京的时候？

亦或是，20年——

“木兔前辈，如果热水准备好了的话，你先去洗吧。”赤苇转过身，看了一眼对方手里洗好的袜子：“淋了雨还是不要老穿着湿衣服，你刚刚又吹了风，小心千万别感冒了。”

“我还想说赤苇先洗来着——”木兔走过去把袜子晾在客厅的阳台上，又折回到厨房，而这时赤苇将一杯冒着热气的乌龙茶递到自己手上。

“我不要紧。”近距离在足够清晰的光线下打量对面的赤苇，面部轮廓因为消瘦的缘故莫名深邃了起来，记忆中如水晶般莹润昳丽的少年最终成为了彷如枫林琥珀一般的男人。他还是美的，木兔细心辨认着自己曾经无比熟悉的眉眼、鼻梁、嘴唇，但是美得不开心。

木兔手里捏着隐隐透着热度的茶杯，低头看向杯中澄澈的焦糖色液体，一时感到了些许的怒气涌上心头。

那个在猫头鹰咖啡馆中被赤苇狠揍的男人一定是让他不开心的缘故之一吧。

“赤苇，”木兔抿了抿嘴，问道：“那天，在猫头鹰咖啡馆遇到的人，你很讨厌他吗？”

听到这句话的时候，赤苇正把担担面从微波炉里拿出来，他放下盒子，一脸疑惑地看向木兔：

“为什么要问这个？”

“因为你狠狠地揍了他一拳啊！鼻梁骨肯定都断了……”

赤苇把拌面里的水倒干净，然后撕开包装袋，将酱料倒在面条上，拿起一双筷子一边搅拌一边问：“所以呢？木兔前辈干嘛要问这个。”

“因为你看起来很不开心啊！”木兔紧紧地捏着茶杯：“无论是在猫头鹰咖啡馆那次，还是在你的店里，我们刚刚在街上遇见的时候也是。”

赤苇停下了搅动的动作，把筷子从已经满是辣油的玻璃碗中拿出，横在碗沿上，眼睫低垂，不知在想些什么，开口却是答非所问：

“快去洗澡吧，夜宵已经准备好了，不要太久，不然面会黏在一起的。”

“赤苇——”

“快去吧。”赤苇的面色变得有些苍白：“正好我也有事要问木兔前辈。”

“如果我听话去洗澡，之后你就会告诉我原因吗？”木兔试探地问。

赤苇抬手擦了下自己的嘴唇，吸了吸鼻子，声音喑哑，却还是保持着得体的举止与微笑：“嗯，我会的。所以快去吧。”

木兔将茶杯搁在吧台上，走上前去又握了握赤苇的手，发现还是很凉。

“你等着我，我马上洗完。”

猫头鹰放开赤苇的手，飞快地跑进浴室，过了一会儿，又跑出来从卧室中拿出一套换洗的衣服，再冲了进去，却又不放心的探出脑袋来看了赤苇两眼。

“你要等着。”木兔的语气里有点发号施令的意味存在。

“嗯。”赤苇点头。

“不准走掉了。”他接着说。

“不会的。”

“你发誓！？”像个迫切地需要某个圣诞节诺言的小朋友，木兔放软了自己的声音。

赤苇长长地叹出一口气：“我不会走的。”结果发现对方还善不罢休地盯着自己，于是只得又补上一句：“我发誓。”

木兔关上了门。接着，水流的声音很快便从浴室中传了出来。

赤苇摘下眼镜，颇为头痛地揉动太阳穴。


	10. 羊之藩篱（3）

其实那枚戒指并不廉价。

他把银色的圆环扔出去，看着它掉落在曾经恋人痛苦的面容上，有姓名刻印的一面也许会陷入一滩荼炭狼藉的血污里。然后凝结，棕红色的铁元素将一道山盟海誓深化，却不敌渗水冲洗，虚伪得雁过无痕。

如果选择了一段感情而不认真地去爱对方，那便是很失礼的行为。2020年春天，尚且还在漫画出版社工作的赤苇京治接到了来自高中密友木兔光太郎的来电，但在此之前他已经通过遍布各个社交网络平台上的讯息推断出了此人这番电话的目的。

木兔跟他说，自己打算跟相处了两年时间的女友结婚，希望他以最信任的伙伴与朋友的身份能够在都目黑区的碑文谷天主教堂里见证一个幸福结合的瞬间。

听闻这个消息的赤苇眨眨眼，先从办公室靠窗一边的传真机里取出老师发来的画稿，接着走到自己的桌前，打开邮件页面，单手敲出一句『已收到，辛苦了』的回执发送给所联系的漫画家。随后他拿起桌上的一罐即食咖啡，拉起瓶环，轻盈柔软的合金金属套在自己的指尖，但边缘锐利，割破了他拇指旁的肌肤，顿时，鲜血流了出来。

他痛呼一声。

木兔在那边问，你怎么了？

赤苇盯着自己的鲜血滴落在画稿上，白纸吸收水分，皱褶的红色圆点向心收缩，触目惊心，令身后的同事吓了一跳，立马扯出几张抽纸递给赤苇。

不好意思，赤苇既是对同事道歉，也在向木兔承认疏忽，我被东西割伤了——

有点痛。他补充道。

东京四月的傍晚，赤苇从编辑部下班回家，右手上缠着应急的纱布，所幸伤口不深，只是过分锋锐，一路从拇指的第二指节划到了临近手腕的静脉，切穿了他的皮层，让血管受伤，神经颤抖，因此血流如注，疼痛绵长。

他带着微弱的血腥气回家，期间不能动水，就在那个时候，他再次回想了自己高中二年级对自己手腕做出的第一次难以愈合的伤害行为。玻璃碎片嵌入血肉，暗红色的液体涌出，但是因为血小板的缘故又会慢慢地凝固。他一个人躺在天台上，右手的伤口流血，双眼盯着昏聩的天空，看飞鸟陨落，苍花萎谢，日光倾斜。但是一个人突然跑上来，把他横着抱了起来，叫他的名字，一边仓皇失措地大喊救命，一边火急火燎地站在楼梯口给校医务室打电话。

赤苇，你可千万别睡过去啊！

那个人是木兔。

他想，他那时不应该割腕。

他应该从天台上跳下去。

2021年元旦，木兔在碑文谷的天主教堂里开始了自己的婚姻。在场的嘉宾大多是双方新人的亲友，赤苇坐在教堂第二排的位置，身旁的高中学姐白福递给了自己一块巧克力。

他疑惑地看着她。

“吃了吧。”白福了然的眼神让赤苇一时有些惊惶。她握住他的手，在用自己适宜的体温减缓对方的压力，可这并不能让胸闷的躯体症状有所好转。赤苇反握住学姐的手，掌心全是冷汗。这个时候依靠一个人是理智的选择，因为他感到肋骨疼痛，呼吸困难。新娘白色的婚纱令自己生出奇诡的幻觉，他看见了一条颜色艳丽狰狞的毒蛇盘踞在婚礼蛋糕的底部，向自己发出嘶音。

“吃了吧。”白福又说。女性轻柔的嗓音在自己耳边响起，但是却被低匮的血清素阻止，他的大脑传递出错误的信号，致使自己所听见的是尖叫。

白福在众人的视线都被新人交换戒指吸引的时候，浑水摸鱼似地抱住了赤苇。

“没事的，没事的，”她突然就哭了，低低地哽咽。纤长的手指轻挠赤苇的后脑，像是在安慰他，也是在安慰自己：“没事了，我在这。木兔是个混蛋，不是吗？”

赤苇没说话，因为他觉得自己很愚蠢。

“我们向前看好不好？”白福学姐摸了摸他的脸，眼眶发红，悄悄地在他耳边讲。

赤苇点头，并拆掉了巧乐力的包装纸，一口将其吞下。

这时，神父宣布这对新人在神的面前，结为夫妻。

巧克力融化，可可脂的香气溢出，嘴中灌满迦南的奶和蜜。那条毒蛇从蛋糕下爬来自己脚边，鳞片刮动地面，悄声如一片无花果叶落地，基路伯在伊甸园的东边拔出圣剑，烈焰烧却四周依旧鸟语花香——他背向生命树而出走。

圣洁与其毫不沾边。婚礼后他独自一人便借口身体不适而迅速退场，直到黑尾在停车场的洗手间中见到了刚刚结束了呕吐的赤苇，神情复杂地问他需不需要送自己回家。

“拜托了。”赤苇伏在洗手台前漱口，抬头看见镜中苍白的脸色，开始核算自己医疗保险缴费级别的报销清单。

2021年二月份，在反复吸取了前两次不成功的自杀经验后，这一回赤苇这回选择吞掉了积攒的六十多颗艾司西酞普兰，结果这样的行为被试图与自己联系的黑尾打断。从抢救室里清醒后，一边感受着胃部食管因洗胃带来的抽痛灼烧和未来得及消除的昏沉，他一边躺在床上深深地叹了一口气。当周周末，按医嘱建议，他转院至东京的某家精神病医院进行集中治疗。

在月岛问及是否需要通知木兔的时候，赤苇选择的是不通知。

“你知道的。”因为这句话，月岛向他投来了心照不宣的一眼。

“往前走，是挺难的。”金头发的青年面容冷静，语言平稳：“但我不希望你死。”

“谢谢你。”赤苇礼貌地回复。

月岛临走前留给了他一本《地球生命的历程》。

很有意思，面对这样的礼物，赤苇甚至会想到笑。月岛并不是一个愿意想向外界展露自己柔软细腻一面的人，但这一回他大概是把自己当成家里生病的侄子来照顾了。

他用了半个晚上的时间去读这本书。从太古宙喷发奔涌的滚烫岩浆一路看到古近纪哺乳动物时代来临为止。凌晨两点过八分，他在新近纪的那张精致鲜艳的插图旁放入了一页干花书签。深紫色的鸢尾花瓣在透明的树脂包裹下足够清晰可见其细密窈窕的纹理，这令他联想到牛津大学自然史博物馆藏里东面一排的植物化石展览，就在达尔文雕像的左手边，千万年前沉睡于湿泞湾畔的花叶根茎，其躯骨被碳化，褪去柔腻，细胞枯死，轮廓依旧。在世人眼中落为一道历史的车辙，可仍然美艳惊人。

这是一个足够令人失望，却也足够令人满意的世界。赤苇想，在药物的作用下，我还活着，心脏搏动，血脉温热，手边有植物尸骸而做成的文化符号，形似某种刻骨的哲学解读。一本书，432页浓缩46亿光阴，最初的脱氧核酸物质在充满毒性的液态环境下诞生，火山灰丰沛雨林也埋葬生机。他的朋友将这样的礼物送到自己手边，腼腆沉默地告诉他有关渺小或者伟大的隐喻，自太古宙起，延续至人类纪，期间寒武纪大爆发，二叠纪大灭绝，恐龙出现又消失，尼安德特人在欧洲的版图上行走——

我想我会继续活下去。他在深夜寂静的病房里自言自语。

2022年年初，赤苇从漫画编辑部辞职，并同时也结束了自己持续九个月断断续续的治疗。十月份，他在东京涩谷神宫前二丁目开了一家名为「怪先生」的咖啡馆。

我历来就是一个奇怪的孩子，所以慢慢地也就变成了怪先生。他这样想到，这将是一个新的开始。

杀死初恋，杀死过去，杀死自己，最后重生。

来年的春天，他自然而然地同曾经帮忙设计过自己咖啡馆漫画分镜稿的乔恩开始交往。

相处过程中他大抵上是已经将过去的那些混乱、痛苦与折磨悉数掩埋掉了。他比用爱木兔前辈还要用力的方式去爱身边的人，然后对方拿出戒指告诉他，愿不愿意试着跟自己一直在一起。

为什么不呢？赤苇接过戒指，想到的是自己终将那条盘踞在绝望婚礼上的毒蛇扔出了伊甸园，在众目睽睽之下吞噬禁果，取出肋骨，用一整个的血肉和胸腔去爱。

但是乔恩却问他：

“宝贝，我看不见你的心。你的心去哪儿了？”

赤苇被问住了，他茫然地环顾四周，翻箱倒柜，掘地三尺，却在灵魂深海的万米洋底发现了一座玫瑰花园，而那里又存放着两具化为了白骨的尸骸。

他走进去，扔掉铁锹，不在乎宠物公墓的传言，跳下墓穴，看见在鲜花与荆棘的环绕下，那两具尸体紧紧相拥，其中一个人的掌骨穿过了另一个人的胸腔，五指包裹下，一颗未曾腐烂的心脏正在有规律地搏动着。

他盯着那颗心脏，沉默地计数。

一分钟，106下。

随后他转过身，发现乔恩失望地离开了。

我的错。

我的错！

“我的错！”他在墓地里大吼，指间血肉模糊，面容扭曲涕泗横流，像一头疯狂的野兽，绝望地将面前的那具尸骨破坏殆尽，唯独只剩下了一个冰冷的颅骨，它睁着一双空洞的眼窝，冷酷地望着自己。

“你杀了我——”他嚎啕大哭，声音沙哑：“请把我的心脏还给我。”

2026年夏末。

他一个人坐进灌满了热水的浴缸，用一把油画刀，以横竖十字的形式，冷静地分别划开了两支手腕的静脉。

现在是2027年。

赤苇站在涉嫌杀害自己的凶手的家里，可笑短暂地扮演着这个家里曾经妻子的身份，将炖煮好了的味增汤从灶台上拿下，然后捞盛进一旁的陶瓷汤碗中。

衣袖向上挽起，赤苇洗刷餐具的时候，一低头就能看见那些突兀丑陋的瘢痕组织。

这时浴室的门被推开，蒸腾着化学香料气味的潮气进入了屋子，木兔一边擦着头发一边走了出来。

他知道他在看着自己。

“吃饭吧。”赤苇把碗筷放上餐盘，移到流理台的另一侧，头也不抬地说道。

木兔慢慢地走了过来，把毛巾扔到沙发上，歪着脑袋，双手抱胸看着他：

“赤苇不吃吗？”

“我不饿。”

“一起吃吧。”木兔一把拉过赤苇，因为对方冰凉的体温再次皱眉：“你去喝汤，我把米饭热一热，冰箱里还有上次実子妈妈给拿的酱菜。”

“真的不用了——”赤苇刚准备开口，就被木兔过于直白的眼神所惊讶，因此不由得噤声。

“你太瘦了。”木兔把米饭从冰箱里拿出来，然后倒进了电饭煲，顺手拧开了酱菜的瓶盖，用筷子挑出了一堆海带，放入餐碟里：“现在多少斤了？”

“……嗯，120……”赤苇无奈地回复道。

“120……”很少见到木兔这个样子，唇线紧绷，头发披散，眼神晦冷。他点点头，舌尖在口腔里画了个圈，唇角又像是怒极反笑之后而微扬：“120斤，你瘦了二十斤。”

这时一个碗相当有声势地放在了赤苇的面前。

他抬眼，看见木兔偏了偏头，指向放在一边的汤：

“去喝汤。”

相当罕见的命令口吻。

赤苇一脸莫名其妙，但还是拿上了碗，走到餐盘旁边，可又像是忍无可忍一样，突然发问道：

“为什么？”

木兔转过头：“什么为什么？”

“为什么做这些？”赤苇本想今天根据之前的问题来进行一场和平的谈话，但是不知道为什么，他觉得自己的心脏似乎在尖啸，在朝这样的关系大吼，拼命嘲笑，声音大到可以掀翻屋顶。

所以他不想再忍了。

手机在裤兜里，他想的是不欢而散以后下楼就打一个UBER回家。

“先是到我的咖啡馆里跟我说冰箱贴的事，然后又是那个什么教会，接着在街上把我带回家，让我吃饭——”赤苇的声音不像是从口中发出的，像是从那座埋葬玫瑰白骨的墓地里发出的：

“为什么要做这些？”

木兔放下空碗，看上去更疑惑了：“因为你是赤苇，所以我想做这些。”

“我的意思是！”赤苇几乎要哽咽了，如同六年前在木兔的婚礼上一样，肋骨疼痛，呼吸困难：“我们不能这样——”

“我不明白。”

“是啊，你当然不明白——”赤苇露出一个非常崩溃而且难堪的笑容，他单手扶住太阳穴，利用全身的力气来压抑冲动：“抱歉，我想回去了。”语毕，他便径直快步地往门口走去，甚至连大衣都没有拿。他在以逃离一场灾难的方式逃离这个地方。

而在逼近玄关的时候，他整个人突然被一股极大的力气给拦腰抱了起来，仿佛磁石对上铁片，赤苇低下头，可以看清身后的人因为过于用劲而暴涨突出的小臂肌肉和青筋。他像是被垃圾场的起吊车抓住的一台废弃车辆，就算零件破损，也绝不可能迫使横亘在自己两侧的金属钳臂放松，他甚至听见了自己被抓住时灵魂里透出的支离破碎的掉落声。

对方尚且湿润的额发扫在自己的耳边，构成一排惊悚绝望的刺痒，潮热的呼吸喷洒在脑后，赤苇骤然因此而湿了眼眶，玻璃体发胀，在一片模糊暧昧的幻象里，那具墓地里的尸骨诡异地饱胀起了已经化为花肥的血肉，曾经只剩下了一对空旷黑洞的眼窝竟也生出了一双眸子——

杏黄色，因微笑而生动，也因愤怒而冰冷。

绝爱的诅咒让失去恋人心脏的僵尸站起身，仍未覆盖上肌体组织的白骨右掌向自己这边的方向伸开尖利的五指，轻柔地抚上他温热的胸口，那里，正蓬勃生动地鼓噪着血脉奔腾的响声，刺耳又喧嚣，似乎全世界就只剩下了自己与对方，在一处狭窄阴暗的城堡墓穴里，你抱着我，我抱着你。

“木兔前辈——”赤苇啜泣地喊一个人的名字，全身因剧痛而弯曲。白骨刺穿皮肤，肌肉，接着是胸骨，关节裂开，最后抵达到了一处黏腻高热的地方。

五指收拢，将柔软的器官纳入掌心，随即用力一扯，肺动脉与气管瞬间崩裂，鲜血四溅，眼前散出迷离的玫瑰花瓣，赤苇呼出最后一口气。

“你杀了我……”

他们一起坐在玄关前的地板上，灯光自头顶处洒下，二人相拥的阴影仿佛一摊缠绵而猩红的血海。

“赤苇，别走，你回头看看我。”

木兔将头埋进对方的颈间，额头抵在斜角肌的位置，喃喃自语。

此时，他可以听见他的心跳声。

一分钟，106下。


	11. 破蛹（1）

右手拇指上移，突出的肋骨一侧边缘触感清晰，双臂收紧，胸膛紧贴自然弯曲的后背，透过温软粗糙的毛料织物，舒适的温度从身体的前侧辐射而来，犹如在照顾一只雪地中的雏鸟，连同舌面也柔软了起来，胃囊饥饿加重某种愈加澎湃的欲望致使牙龈酸痛，唾液分泌，喉间传出低吼，此刻理智剥离无不比谁更像野兽。口腹之欲，感官暴力，有关血肉，有关审视一只飞鸟坠落时四散的羽翼，化为天空凄艳的一道尘埃，堪称美景，堪比佳肴。随后是对方微弱的鸣泣，沙哑的喘息，颤动的肩胛骨，这些使得他将额头抵在斜角肌的位置，颈椎旁三公分，再往前一些便是颈动脉，一根充满弹性的橄榄色径流藏匿在薄透的肌层之下。木兔眯起眼睛，瞳眸颜色发深，杏黄褪去温顺的伪装，暗金的虹膜构筑一圈处心积虑的屠宰场，他感到自己的犬齿在发痒。

微卷的黑色发梢落在毫无防备的耳后，皂角混合着水的潮气填满他们此刻紧拥而逼仄狭小的空间，就如同一处昏暗的墓穴，亦或是兽的巢。此刻，他想将迷途的归鸟引领至密林的深处，那里有散发着成熟酸气的莓果灌木以及藏匿于花树岩木间高大尖锐的鹿的骸骨，灰熊与鹮禽不得叨扰，毒虫巨蟒到达不了，繁花盛开，绿树环绕，而鸟类终将向自己展露腹部亲切柔腻的绒毛，再也哪里都不用去。

万木千春，生灵昌盛。

柳泽米拉母亲转过身，看着他：

「光太郎，你自由了。」

他想起自己的胞妹，想起她从树林的另一端走来，脊背长有双翼，弯下身亲吻自己与怀中的另一个人。

她张开双手，拥抱他们。

随后消失在清晨的第一缕阳光下。

那是一个曾经出现在自己21岁时的梦。木兔荒诞地后知后觉，此情此景似曾相识竟然只是一切都在命中注定而已。

他注定要看见千春离去，母亲转身，赤苇哭泣。

破碎残忍如灾难侵袭，却又让他无比清醒。

2011年春天，他在一众新入学的一年级新部员里，一眼就看到了那个少年。15岁的后辈明明拥有一双轮廓媚美的双眼，却可以打出时速110KM的发球，不知有怎样的执念与自信，据说其国中体育特招仅选择了枭谷一所学校。传球时冷静理智，雉羽般的黑发扫在额前，起跳飞枭振翅，眉眼生动；落地朱鹮信步，丹青远黛，桃红流绯。

这是他第一次用美学的方式去看待一位同性。名为赤苇京治的男孩身上具有一种令人颇有些陌生的舒适混乱感，而其本人分明是无比沉着有序的，还记得某次木叶曾偷偷告诉自己，赤苇甚至会把便当中的食物按照卡路里大小进行排列，从菜花到鸡肉，无一不整整齐齐地摆放在四方的餐盒里以右手习惯的顺序分别摄入。

这样的秘密加剧了他的好奇心，如同在面对一枚怪异的美味糖果，木兔相当愿意为此付出十足的功夫去拆解复杂的外包装纸。

他解开第一层的塑料，金色的外衣轻轻地飘落在地上，那是校园秋天褪色的银杏叶。

赤苇有一个同样漂亮的朋友。这让木兔不由得有些想笑，难道真的是好看的只跟好看的在一起玩吗？他感到有点不服气，街坊邻居就曾好几次称赞过自己的帅气，那为什么好看的人选这样的范围就要把自己排除在外？

被自己的逻辑完全说服了的木兔决心加入赤苇和他的朋友的小世界里。然后，他意外地发现了即便冷静如赤苇，也会因他的玩笑话而不好意思、羞耻、脸红。

他们在返程的路上说笑吹牛，叫做优人的文静少年递给自己一块坚果糖，对方眼里的泛起涟漪的细腻情绪让他困惑。

“麻烦您照顾赤苇了。”他的声音稳重平淡，跟赤苇很像，又有些不像。

木兔仔细地回味了一下，看着身旁低着头脸颊飞红的少年，觉得自己找到了一个答案——

热度。

面前的糖果散发出淡淡的坚果香气，有花生的味道浮现，木兔期待地剥下第二层糖纸。

球在对方的手中传出一个合适的方位，木兔高高跳起，随后拍下，橡胶与木质地板发出清晰的顿重声。

今晚的第三十个球。

赤苇抻起衣领擦了擦流汗的鼻头，木兔歪着头看着他。

感知到了对方审视目光的二传手移来视线：“前辈，有问题吗？”

“啊，就是觉得，”木兔突然笑得灿烂：“打赤苇你给的球很顺手啊。”

随后他专注地注视着对方的表情，结果发现只是缓缓睁大了眼睛说了一句：“我好开心”而已。

“仅仅这样而已吗！”木兔撅起嘴，吐槽道，却没想到因为这句话赤苇的神情出现了一丝动摇，眉目舒展，尽管两个人都又脏又汗，但是他分明看见了一个足够动容的优美微笑出现在了黑发少年的脸上。

“真的很开心。”声音依旧沉稳，但有些东西跟刚刚相比有所不同了。

“真的？”木兔追问。

“真的。”

他隔着那层靛蓝色的偏光色包装，闻到了榛子果饱含油脂的浓郁香气。

接下来是第三张糖纸。

他被木叶从课间的瞌睡中摇醒，一睁眼便是对方严肃急切的表情，嘴巴一张一合，明明说的是本国语，但不知为什么却令木兔感到陌生。

“什么叫做赤苇出事了？”他听见自己的声音隐含着一丝不自觉的颤抖。

“我们和教练都联系不上他，但监控里显示赤苇去了第二教学楼的屋顶——”

“所以？”

“屋顶天台的门锁住了！那个门以前都是开着的……另外，今天上午宫泽优人的妈妈和警察又来了，赤苇缺了整整半天的课，下午第二节根本没上，说是去医务室，但去了天台——”

“你这个笨蛋！”见木兔仍然处于懵逼的状态，木叶骤然增大的嗓音引起了班级里其它同学的注意：“那件事对他的打击太大了，得想办法——”

木兔没再给木叶讲后面话的机会，他转眼就跑出了教室，在课间的教学楼里疯狂飞奔，拖鞋几乎跟不上快速的步伐，于是他索性将鞋扔在一旁，只穿着袜子跑到在接近天台的门前。他粗重地喘息着，呼吸凌乱，看见了包括教导主任在内的一行教师正在门口一筹莫展。

这还有什么好想的？！木兔顿时感到非常愤怒，向后退了几步，还没等教导主任喊出制止的话，就加速撞向那扇碍事的门。

颈背部传来剧痛，但疼痛是肾上腺素的加速器，木兔将全身的力量全部都作用在了眼前的壁垒上。

门被撞开，他跟着惯性冲了出去。

一根抵在门后的拖把断为两截。

天气阴沉，似乎马上就要下雨了，天台上的风声很大，凛冽的空气里夹杂着泥土潮气和微弱的血腥味。

一只腐败的鸟类尸体就倒在自己的脚边，木兔避开往一边走去，然后看见不远处的赤苇躺在地上，给自己传球的右手一侧鲜血淋漓。

他走近他，觉得此情此景虚幻得不切实际仿佛一场噩梦。

但这不是。

少年半睁着眼，那双曾经涌满了四季风采和球场雀跃的眼睛如今皆是悲伤。

他是真的想死。木兔这时突然意识到了这一点，因为没有任何一个怀揣骄傲与梦想的二传手会如此残酷地对待自己的惯用手。

口鼻仿佛瞬间被海水灌满，巨浪滔天，将自己深重地掩埋于无尽的汪洋之中。木兔觉得窒息，他想伸出手抱住枭谷的5号，但两条手臂都在颤抖。

“可恶。”木兔咬住下嘴唇，凭借疼痛维持思维，屏住呼吸，向前一步，将已经处于恍惚状态的赤苇费劲地横抱了起来。

他闻到了浓郁的铁锈腥气，令食道烧灼，对方流血的右手剐蹭到了自己胸前的衬衫上，留下状若狰狞的凌乱污痕。

“赤苇，你可千万别睡过去啊！”木兔抱着赤苇，整只左臂都成了赤苇唯一能够依赖的支撑点。掌间所接触的皮肤冰凉悚人，与死亡近距离接触的体验几乎让他理智消散，因此他下意识地弯下身把自己的脸贴上了对方的脸，试图用自己尚且温热的呼吸唤起赤苇的意识：

“……别睡，赤苇别睡过去……你回头看看我呀……”

那是木兔记忆里，十年以来第一次为某人而流泪。

蜂蜜的甜味泄出包装，他逐渐看清楚了这块糖原本的形状。

它是一颗心。

第四层。

春高四分之一决赛。

他跳起来，对赤苇大喊：“我要你的120%！”

谷中振翅，白昼飞行，一对巨枭的双翼展开为他挡住刺目艳阳，一颗球被传入自己的掌心，专注、璀璨、温柔——

「世界」

他落地，看见赤苇对自己轻轻地微笑。

看得出来，有许多葵花子被融进了这块糖中。

第五层。

赤苇站在学园的那棵巨大柏木下，就在从前优人等待他们部活结束的地方，朝自己深深鞠了一躬。

抬起头时，他郑重地对自己说道：

“这两年来，多有关照了。珍重，前辈。”

第六层。

他在一个训练结束的下午接到了木叶的电话，对方问他知不知道赤苇最近又进医院了。

结束通话后，木兔看着手机上女友就等在门口的短信，犹豫了一会儿，然后下定了一个决心，他告诉她这周自己要飞一趟北海道。

女朋友不解，问你有朋友在北海道？

木兔突然觉得怪怪的，因为自己好像从来没跟她说过有关赤苇的事。

“对。”他告诉她：

“一个非常重要的友人。”

第七层。

21岁，父亲突发心脏病住院，自己比赛时距骨软骨受损，実子妈妈分身乏术。

在接受手术的前一天，他听见有人在敲病房的门。

“直接打开吧，门没锁。”他喊道。

瘦削高挑的黑发青年提着一个便当盒走了进来，凤眼微挑，眉目如画，他平静地面对着自己惊讶的表情，声线温和：

“木兔前辈，抱歉擅自做主过来。”

第八层。

记者问他：“觉得未婚妻琉璃华小姐哪里最好看？”

他傻笑了一会儿，然后认真地思考道：“……眼睛，她的眼睛很好看。”

第九层。

他在巴黎的街头看见由简铂金主演投放在街头的广告——

「馥颂：邂逅唯一」

第十层。

前妻琉璃华在圣彼得堡的咖啡馆里问他：

“光太郎，你看着我，我到底是谁？”

至此，所有的糖纸全部剥完了。

一块布满蜂蜜与美味坚果的心形糖果躺在自己的手心。

它来自2011年的东京的一个春天。


	12. 破蛹（2）

它一度身后丛叶繁硕，父母不为所踪，一响贪欢终结半生自由流离。累卵于晨间近似冷夜寒露，正午蒸发水汽，它缓慢诞生，随后凭借短粗如虺蛇狡诈的外形得以欺骗雀鸟，靠蛀食豆荚枝蔓过活。蛙鸣雨夜，轮转数个昼夜的光阴，当夏季终结于蜩沸煊赫的燠热之中，第一片杨梅树叶摇摇欲坠，它从枝梢的另一端笨拙前来，如赶赴一场坚决苦困的盛大宴会。于是在它生为一只虫的最后的日子里，单方面宣布与幼年的贪食和笨拙告别，以一枚薄透的宽叶缝制栖居之地，最终沉睡，任凭周遭盎然绿意转瞬即逝，直到将离的花冠边缘卷起萎谢的焦枯——

他看着那蝴蝶破蛹而出。

电饭煲此时发出一声定时完毕的滴音。

低头，后颈不自觉裸露出大片脆弱单薄的皮肤，脊背向前弯曲，羽化的瞬间迎来天气诡变，倾盆暴雨浇落一身骄傲，唯有花茎低头，为他堪堪留出一方未被滂沱汹涌冲散的自尊。

眼前白骨的右掌盛有那颗鲜红的心脏，随着呼吸而搏动起伏，自己并非无心而难以生存，只是因被刺破胸膛的重伤而剧痛挣扎，失血过多，殒命于此，死无葬身之地。

他被大雨袭击，被野兽扑食，被乱花刺伤双眼，被林影裹挟失去自由。他在绝处不得逢生，所到之处皆是镌刻了纵容借口的坟茔幢幢。

在这场蓄意而为之的血腥凶杀现场，他被白骨亡灵掏去心房，而自己亦将对方的人生烧得精光。

没有赢家。

他听见了身后来自大型动物的呜咽声。跟饥饿相关，也与受伤类似。

赤苇京治，曾经枭谷学园排球部最优秀的兽语者，驯鸮师，他比任何一个人都清楚这意味着什么。

假如时光倒流十几年，他大概会因为这样的境况而惊喜万分，冷淡的神情因此失控，这符合于任何一个有关少年时期的浪漫想象，他将深切地相信从今以后两个人会一直快乐幸福的在一起。

但是如今的自己已经很难再出现有这样纯粹流畅的情绪表达。可能长年以来的精神药物摄入阻断了自己脑中那根名为「兴奋」的神经，而却可以让多巴胺和血清素双方势均力敌且亘久地滞留在一个狭隘的空间。赤苇发觉自己越来越难以变得开心，但却能够完美共情对方疼痛的悲切。他在一个循环的怪圈里走动，一边厌恶自身，一边又想伸手触及对方流血的伤口。

他不想让木兔这样难受。

于是他开口了，就像是一只导航系统出现了问题的迷途飞鸟，在完美的磁场上空低速盘旋。

“……我们吃饭吧。”他安静地表达出了最恰当的观点，就好像刚刚哭得无比绝望的人不是自己一样。

结果这样的话让木兔的双手又揽得更紧了一些。

“木兔前辈——”他刚想说出口，就被对方打断了。

“赤苇，对不起。”最后的尾音上扬，声线收窄，他从中听出了满载的愧疚与悲伤。这个男人明明已经三十三岁了，却在与自己对话这方面像极了一个小孩子。赤苇不知道木兔很小的时候究竟发生了什么，他想起曾经对方会因为失败或者压抑而钻到桌下以及其他什么狭窄阴暗地方的行为，这像极了《怪兽电力公司》里被萨利吓哭了的儿童，在一片黑暗无人的房间里，只有被窝和尖叫能够给予他们足够的安全感。

于是赤苇便自然而然地想要去安慰他，告诉身后的这个大个子，这是没关系的，自己只不过因为难过而哭泣，而这一切仅仅是因为我爱你。就好比从前中学时相处的那样，他像一个会时刻准备着糖果与饼干等惊喜礼物的邻家兄长，在众多大人的忽视和笑声里试着去安慰一个渴望得到关注与拥抱的孩子。他们的难过与悲伤是立体的，在赤苇的眼中，这样的问题一直都是一个问题，而非过去身边父母朋友所经常讨论的那样，用一句「他一会儿就好了，不要管他」来掩饰自己对待孩子敏感情绪时的陌生与手足无措。

因此他也就这么说了：

“我没事的——”

温热潮湿的触感从脸颊的一侧传来，停留的时间不短不长，情欲并非多数，甚至很少，这更像是一个成熟温软的抚慰，木兔用一个孩子气的亲吻结束了赤苇的发言。

他突然感到自己的胸腔里仿佛又充满了那坨柔软蓬勃的血肉，一只飞鸟便这样落入心间，羽毛顺滑，姿态乖顺，那根因被药物反复洗涮而绷紧的神经似乎再一次恢复了弹性，赤苇的脑海里闪过自己尚且还处于幼儿时期的一丝模糊的画面——他的母亲走过来，拿出毛巾擦洗干净自己因玩画笔而肮脏的手指，然后她把他幼小的双手拢在掌心亲昵地哈气，拥抱他，叫他可爱的宝贝京治。

而他就因此再次落下眼泪。

木兔的脸贴着他的脸，这个大孩子用柔软干净的肌肤剐蹭着另一个人同样的部位。刚刚还紧抱着不放的双臂从腰间悄悄松开，之后又如同鸟类展开的羽翼一样围上了他的双肩，更多的体温接触面被扩大。冬夜寒冷寂静，但赤苇却感到自己此刻陷进了一个温暖的被窝，他好似又回到了童年的那张小床上，床头是一个打磨光滑色彩鲜艳的火车头，墙纸贴满繁星，淡蓝色的纯棉被罩床单散发着熟悉的兰草馨香，那是汰渍洗涤剂的气味，母亲在家时的印象。床尾尽头有一处白色的木质衣柜，挂满了衣服，他还记得那套蜘蛛侠的万圣节装扮服就挂在嫩黄色的学园帽和一件防水冲锋衣之间，是8岁那年，父亲在下班的途中给自己买的。

电影里的阿布钻进了床褥，窗外月色明亮，她最爱最爱的大怪物就守在自己的床边，给她念离奇而多彩的童话故事，然后看着小姑娘安然地睡去，悄悄地走过去关上柜子的门。他要终结一段噩梦，期待小女孩从甜梦里迎来第二天的阳光。

赤苇抽泣着，他不知道自己为什么可以哭得这样毫无遮掩，他只知道自升入中学之后自己就突然失去了有关对甜筒冰淇淋，巧克力蛋糕、黄油曲奇饼以及童话故事的兴趣——但也许并不是完全失去，赤苇艰难地抽噎道，并感到木兔靠得更紧了些：

“……你有薯片吗，我想吃薯片。”他断断续续地说。

木兔睁着一双又大又圆的眼睛看着他，单纯地笑了起来，露出一排洁白的牙齿，笑容赤诚而灿烂：“当然，你想吃什么味道的？”

“有什么味道？”

“嗯……”木兔思考了一会儿，嘴唇微撅，此番的情景令赤苇产生了想要吻他的冲动，所以他就这么做了。

这是他们十多年来的第一个真正意义上的亲吻。

首先感受到的是薄荷的香气，温度微凉，亲吻木兔的感觉就像是在亲吻一汪清澈的泉水，柔软而温和，明媚又亲切。随后热度传来，唇部肌肤相抵，是他将自己轻轻地在那处清泉里放入了一片花瓣，如同蝴蝶接触飞抵水面，鳞粉散落，随即又离开。

木兔睁大眼睛，清晰得可以看见那双杏黄色的虹膜里倒映的是自己的影子。

赤苇向后退去，但不料对方又抱住自己，在唇角上快速地啄了一下，像只亲昵的幼鸟，顺便还把脑袋靠在自己的耳边又贴了贴，唯独声音有点委屈：“我是真的以为你想吃薯片。”

赤苇没马上回复，只是闭上眼睛又睁开，然后看着他：“没骗你，我确实想吃薯片。”

“我有蜂蜜黄油味的。”

赤苇摇头，并鼓了鼓腮帮子，这样的动作他在此之前很少做过，除非一个人在家的时候。

“那烧烤味的？”

他微微点点头：“还有吗？”

“海苔原味？”

“可以，没有芥末味的吗？”

“赤苇你的口味真的好奇怪诶——”木兔突然被人用手肘怼了一下侧腹。

“我知道的。”赤苇坦白：“不过我也挺喜欢吃原味的。”

他们一起走回客厅，木兔到橱柜旁边去找薯片，赤苇看见厨房台子上之前摆放的担担面已经有点黏在一起了，有点头疼地叹了口气，想了会儿，然后打开冰箱，从里面拿出一盒熟食鸡胸肉以及一个西红柿和黄瓜，并找到了一包没有开封的吐司面包，放在流理台上。接着他取下案板和刀具，再把吐司从包装袋里取出了三张，开始着手制作三明治。

散发着温暖的重量又从身后传来，木兔把自己的脑袋放在了赤苇的肩上，歪着头看对方处理三明治的食材。薯片响动声从腰间传来，木兔维持着一个拥抱的姿势，打开了薯片的包装袋，他从中掏出一片喂到赤苇嘴边，还煞有介事地配音邀请对方打开嘴巴：“啊——”

赤苇无奈地转过头看着他，恢复了从前的神态举止：“木兔前辈——”

结果嘴一张开就被人喂进去了。

木兔满意地看着他的表情从略微生气到惊讶再到惊喜。

赤苇咽下嘴里的食物，耳根突然有点发烧，他随即转过头，一边将夹着食材的烤吐司切成三角形，一边询问道：“不是说只有三种口味的吗？”

“没有啊，”木兔得逞地笑了笑：“我就觉得能吃下芥末味的薯片的人真的很厉害，所以我也买了一包。”

“所以木兔前辈也觉得我厉害？”

“那当然！”说完这句话以后，木兔又像是想起了什么一样突然有些沮丧：“对不起，赤苇……”

“都说了我没事了——”

对此的回应是木兔把他抱得更紧了些。


	13. 应许之地（1）

他们坐在沙发上一起享用完了夜宵。

期间木兔表现得就像一个大号的猫头鹰宝宝，不仅一刻不停地往嘴里塞着食物，还一直紧紧地贴着身旁的赤苇。而也是这个时候，赤苇才发现原来这个看上去永远都热血沸腾的家伙，其实相当怕冷。

木兔从卧室里抱来了一床厚实的冬被，将这团蓬松又柔软的棉物堆在那张三人位的美式沙发的角落里，然后又不知道从哪里搜罗出了好几个小方枕，接着把自己稳稳地塞进了那堆由棉布、羽绒和绣花绸缎组成的巢穴里。

“啊，真的是，好端端地为什么会下雨呢？”木兔无精打采地缩在自己的小窝中，靠在赤苇的身侧，慢吞吞地抱怨着。

赤苇伸出手摸了下对方的额头。

“怎么了？”木兔问。

“没什么，”赤苇若有所思地收拾起了茶几上的餐具，随后又看了他一眼：“木兔前辈你今晚还是早点休息比较好，如果感冒了就不妙了。”

结果话音刚落，木兔就打了个喷嚏。

“不会吧！”他裹着被子在沙发上缩成一个蛹型，惨叫了起来。

“你今天淋了雨，跑到阳台跟我一起吹风不说洗完澡后还只穿了一件体恤——”赤苇微微皱眉：“再加上这样的天气，感冒很正常。”

他正在水槽前忙碌，结果身后又突然撞上了一个毛茸茸的物体，转身一看就发现木兔竟然保持着围着被子的造型蹦到了这边，将整个人贴靠在了自己背上。

“很不公平啊，赤苇你比我瘦这么多，也一起淋了雨，为什么就没事——”他蹭了蹭，这给了赤苇一种自己养了一只格外活泼好动的大型犬类的错觉。

“不，我没怎么淋到雨……”赤苇把餐具擦干，转身摸了摸对方的头发：“先休息几天看看，如果有感冒的其它症状就去医院看看，这个季节很容易一不小心就成肺炎。”

木兔露出沮丧的表情，并被赤苇推搡到了卧室的床上去。

他整个人陷在柔软的床铺中，从枕边看向站在床头的赤苇，对方此刻从柜子里找出了一把体温枪，然后对准木兔的额头摁动了启动键。

滴的一声响起，绿色的LED灯闪动两次，赤苇面无表情地盯着显示屏中的数字，随手将体温放在了一旁的矮柜上。

昏暗的光线下，赤苇白色毛衣的袖口露出一小截皮肤，线条柔和，形如一叶向外羞涩绽开的雏菊花瓣，令人莫名地想到了春风十里，飞燕归巢，山海如碧。于是就在对方准备转身离开房间的那一刻，他伸出手拉住了那人手腕，感受掌心处压迫的凸出坚硬骨节，以及骤然加速的脉搏。

黑发男人轮廓优美的侧脸有一部分隐藏在灯光没有触及到的黑暗里，形象朦胧模糊，而木兔那一瞬间不知为何非常想看清他的眉眼和鼻梁，因此再也没想，右手用力将对方一把拉到了自己的床上。

席梦思床垫弹动，床体因为体重的冲击而发出木料嵌合处的嘶哑摩擦声。房间里灯光暧昧，他看见赤苇白色的背影朝自己跌来，仿佛跌入一道蓬勃滚烫的箴言，跌向一滩绵绸温润的液体。血与泪，奶与蜜，摩西引领希伯来人出走埃及，天地信仰从荒蛮跋涉止于水草丰美的彼岸。他与他之间似有红海的距离，却终结在一间普通公寓卧室床铺的平面之上。

这应该是两个人的故里。牛羊群集结于河畔，微风吹动苜蓿，他们在广袤的绿洲里自由生活，抬头青空万里，枭鹰飞过，低头冬雪夏雨，秋叶春花。滚滚红尘，从此一生。

他从背后抱住他，将头埋在他的颈肩，对方的手向后伸来，他握住，修长的指节扣动掌心的纹路，他从那人的腕间闻到了东京十二月潮冷的雨和家里厨房花王洗洁精的气味。

是他将他带入一团狼藉的情爱陷阱，打碎他，撕毁他，又在人潮汹涌的街道上捡回对方血肉模糊的灵魂，拼好他，拥抱他。

去爱他。

木兔迟钝了许多许多年，方才明白为何那年在巴黎庸俗地选择了巧克力，在双偶咖啡馆度过一个下午愿意阅读《巴黎圣母院》直至第七卷第三章——

“那既是两个人，又是一个人……”*

他不自觉地将这句话脱口而出。

赤苇的头动了动，然后侧过脑袋，细腻卷曲的额发扫在眉目之间，灯光照耀下，他的脸颊微微发红：“你说什么？”

木兔又将自己靠得更近了些，而这让赤苇皱起眉头，因为他感到自己的骨头要被挤断了：“喂！”

“我是绝对不会选择那只山羊的！”木兔盯着他的侧脸看了好一会儿，然后颇有些使劲地亲上了赤苇一边的脸蛋，语气坚定地说。

赤苇的脸更红了，他努力翻过身，面对木兔，拥抱了他。

“你赶紧睡吧。”赤苇闷闷地说。

“现在睡不着……”木兔可怜兮兮地回复他：“你今晚就别走了。”

赤苇用手指缓缓梳理着他柔顺的浅灰色头发，问：“你希望我留下来？”

“当然了，”木兔瞅了眼摆在床柜上的电子闹钟，那里显示的时间是晚上九点四十三，窗外传来雨水滴落露台的声响：“外面这么冷，天这么黑，别走了。”

“地铁半夜十二点才关，另外我今天穿的挺多的。”赤苇漫不经心地说道，结果招致了来自木兔的一记牙咬，就在自己鼻头的位置，痛得他叫出了声。

“你干嘛？”他收回了拨弄木兔头发的左手，揉着鼻尖，感到对方温热干燥的指腹正贴抚描摹着自己的眉毛和眼尾，接着顺着颧骨又来到了鼻梁，进而嘴唇被轻柔地掰开，他感到自己的一颗犬齿正在摩挲着木兔拇指螺纹。

“不想咬吗？”木兔问。

因为牙齿就抵着手指，所以赤苇不能发言，他体会了下此时木兔的用意，顿时觉得有点恼怒，刚准备咬下去，木兔就瞬间移开了手，移到了半空，并且笑得一脸得逞。

赤苇瞥向那只手，迅速伸手去拉，木兔笑出声，又把手藏到身后，柔软厚实的被褥在身下纠成一团，赤苇撑住对方的右肩，然后横过身体去抓他。

体温交融，肌肤相碰，赤苇趴跪在床上，身下是木兔硬朗的躯体，这时他感到自己的肩膀磕到了木兔的胳膊上，又痛得轻呼一声，但转瞬他就抓到了他的手。

五指伸展，木兔换了个位置，他正躺着看向横趴在身前一侧的赤苇，将被捉住的右手向上移，而赤苇整个人的方位也被跟着带着来到了自己胸前，对方的下巴靠在两队锁骨中间，他用手摸了摸他的脸。

“满意了？”木兔挑动眉毛，然后看着赤苇赌气似地偏头躺在身上，不太想理他。

赤苇放开了紧抓不放的手，但又被木兔捉住，捏住，又抬起了一边的左手，落在赤苇的发上。他感到了赤苇温热均匀的呼吸扫在自己的腕间。

胸骨处传来的重量踏实而稳定，木兔心满意足地深呼吸了三下，忽然问道：“赤苇，我现在的心跳一分钟多少下？”

毛茸茸的发顶引起下巴的瘙痒，赤苇微微地动了动，没有说话，木兔听着窗外的雨声如潮水般细腻澎湃。

过了一会儿，赤苇的声音才从身前响起：

“一分钟，55下。”

“嗯，”木兔笑了：“记住了哟，这是你在我怀里的时候的心跳次数。”

赤苇一把抓住他抚摸自己发尾和脸颊的左手：“一点都不公平。”

话音落下，四秒之后。

木兔猛地一把将身前的人翻到身下，盯着他睁大的眼睛，然后狠狠地吻上赤苇的双唇。

褪去了儿童般的纯真与羞赧，这确为来自于一个成年男性的亲吻，足够暴烈凶狠到撕碎身心，如烈火烧灼芳草地，岩浆荼炭沿途草木，落入冰冷悍然的海浪，消缺表面猖狂，而焦黑的岩壳下依旧滚烫炽热。尖利的犬齿刺破唇面，一丝鲜血涌出，疼痛被其囫囵吞下，犹如一只猛兽，也似一场横祸。庞贝掩于百尺火山灰石之下，历史的痕迹消陨，却无妨纠缠的尸骨依旧紧紧相偎，裸露在外的胸膛中挤满饱胀的爱欲和激情，那里有两颗心一直跳动了到千年之后。这一刻，赤苇仿佛闻到了硝烟的气味，感受到了火的焦灼，还有灾难与爱情。

“光太郎——”他既欢愉又痛苦，看着他们唇齿终于分离，涎液离开口舌，然后木兔再次抓住他的手摁上自己的左胸口，声音嘶哑，说：“你数。”

赤苇眼尾泛红，伸手，随即再次迎来了一个拥抱。

十指交合，呼吸相融，他喘息着说出了自己的答案：

“一分钟，107下。”

男人沙哑的嗓音在耳边响起：“记住，这是我这样吻你的时候的心跳次数。”

“京治，”他亲着他的眼尾，咬他的耳垂：“这一点都不公平。”

赤苇转过头亲吻他的眼睛，摇头，他只知道自己如果不再抱紧这个人，那么将很快又迎来一场猝不及防的死亡。

罗马死于五百七十四年前。

泰坦尼克号死在大西洋洋底三千七百米处。

我死于你。


	14. 应许之地（2）

尽管这边的唐吉坷德便利店离所在的公寓只有一百多米的距离，也就是下楼然后过个马路的功夫就能到的地方，但是囿于恶劣寒冷的天气，木兔还是打开了手机选择了快递配送服务。

“没必要吧，我下去跑一趟就可以了。”赤苇刚洗完澡，他坐在卧室的椅子上将吹风机的插头怼进桌面上的一排插座里，在摁动开关之前，对躺在床上的木兔说道。

“太冷啦！”木兔把自己缠在一条厚实的羽绒被里，活像个身形庞大的蚕蛹。他右手别扭地从被子的缝隙里伸出来点击屏幕付了款，然后便将手机迅速地扔到一边，缩进被窝，整个人都蜷曲了起来。

“冷的话就好好把衣服穿上……”赤苇不知道该从哪里开始吐槽。他看着木兔恍然大悟地又从被窝里爬出来，光裸的脊背暴露在冷气下，一边嘶气一边给自己飞快地套上一件珊瑚绒的套头衫，上面还印着一个蝙蝠镖的图样。

他想起了自己家里貌似也有一件类似的冬季睡衣，只不过印着的是超人的大写S。

那件衣服是夹棉的纯棉家居服，经典的蓝红配色，因为穿的时间比较久了，所以织布也变得相当柔软了起来，新换上的时候会有自己衣柜里薰衣草清新剂的味道。赤苇听着窗外淅沥的雨声，有点怀念家中所设置的地暖和摆放在卧室书架上的一排银河护卫队手办，其中格鲁的一只手曾因为不小心被摔在了地上而断掉了，自己只能用502胶水又给他粘好。今天是星期天，赤苇任凭自己的思维自由发散着，时间是晚上十点五十三，打烊后一般就意味着珍贵的睡眠时间，倒满一杯温水，然后吃下佐匹克隆，爬上床，关灯，入睡以前试图警告自己最好不要在凌晨四点以前醒过来。

对了，赤苇突然从漫无边际的意识里缓过神，自己没有带药过来。这真的是有点烦人，他颓唐地叹出一口气，自己很可能会在半夜三点半睁开眼睛，然后躺着床上听着木兔均匀的睡眠呼吸声和秒针走动的响动，直到六点钟，一个正常人可能会醒过来的时间，接着继续忍住昏沉的感受，直到木兔清醒，然后呢——

赤苇的情绪肉眼可见的低迷了下去，第二天清晨自己躺在爱人的枕边，用失眠后糟糕的精神状态亲吻他再说上一句“早上好”？

好极了，真是好极了。赤苇京治，好像你都不用完全向木兔坦白自己疯得到底有多彻底一样，因为但凡有眼睛的人都能看出来自己目前过得一塌糊涂。

他咬住自己的嘴唇，手开始颤抖，在内心激动地朝自己大叫停下来，没错，现在好像自己确实跟这个男人在一起了，但是后面呢？当对方终于厌倦了自己颠倒错乱的情绪和奇葩古怪的爱好习惯以后，爱情将在无休止的生活琐碎里磨平激情，赤苇见过很多这样的例子，包括自己之前的情感经历，那么一切又会回到这个雨夜之前的模式。不，赤苇否定，并下了一个结论，也许更糟也不一定。

一只温热的手扶上了自己的肩膀，将赤苇从窒息沉沦的负面情绪里拯救了出来，他转过头看见木兔离开了他温暖的被窝，来到了自己身边，一双圆圆的眼睛望着他，手上拿着吹风机，撅着嘴巴：“京治你不吹头发吗？还老说让我保暖……”

亲昵的称呼令赤苇心底一跳，仿佛这段情感已经逐渐深入日常，即便褪去激情和冲动也存在继续茂盛生长的潜力。

“我——”他刚要开口说自己来，但木兔已经打开了开关，舒适的热风传来，他感到自己的头皮和发丝正被木兔细心地关照着。

热气吹过发尾，淡淡的海盐香气充盈在两个人的空间内，这样的味道他在木兔的身上闻到过，如今托同款洗发水的福，自己的脑袋上也是这个味了。

最后，木兔在自己的头顶上抓了两把，关掉了吹风机。

“好啦！”他张开双臂，抱住赤苇，弯下腰飞快地亲了下对方的太阳穴：“香喷喷的。”

结果这成功地让赤苇笑了出来：“难道我之前都臭烘烘的吗？”

“不是啦，”最有意思的是木兔还认真地思考起了这个问题：“京治你身上没什么味道的，我刚开始还很惊讶来着。”

“所以为什么会惊讶啊。”

“就说啊，你明明那么好看，就是很容易引人瞩目的那种，却没有用香水，我之前一直以为你会用的。”

赤苇因为木兔的评价而微微红了脸，解释道：“我的嗅觉比较敏感，以前试过一些，但都觉得不太好闻。”

“啊，那不会觉得那个味道不合适吗？”木兔相当关切地询问这个问题。

赤苇摇头：“不，我觉得很好闻。”

因为这句话木兔的神情在卧室的灯光下显现出了一种令赤苇陌生而动容的变化，这让他突然意识到面前的学长或许依旧还是当年的那个少年，但同样已经成长为了一个挺拔可靠的成熟男性。

在这世间，赤苇无不哀切又开怀地如此想到，没有多少人会同时兼具儿童的纯真与成人的魄力，还能将这两者丝毫不费力地融为一体，赤诚而坦率地去自由表达爱恨，喜怒以及欢悲。

他是天生的飞鸟。

而自己不想去束缚这样的美好。

“木兔前辈……”他缓缓地开口，声音平静：“我是gay。”

木兔歪着头看着他，好像没懂对方为什么突然这样说。

“如你所见，我这辈子大概只会同性产生情欲，而之前你问及的那个被我在咖啡馆里袭击的男子，他曾经是我的前任情人。”赤苇看着木兔的表情闪过一瞬惊讶，随后消失，变成了更为认真倾听的模样。

“除此之外，”赤苇在看不见的地方捏紧了拳头，指甲陷入掌心：“我患有严重的双相情感障碍，其中抑郁的症状非常突出，每天需要服药才能入睡维持正常的情绪，并要定期接受心理诊疗——”

木兔静静地望着他，没有犹疑，没有厌烦，只是倾听，却在无言中伸出手握住了赤苇攒成的拳头。口中无言，却动作坚决地掰开了对方发冷紧张的手指，干燥温暖的指腹触及被指甲所攻击而留下的一排弯月形红痕，接着他推开赤苇的衣袖，修长的指节抚上瘦削腕间的众多疮疤。

赤苇颤抖了起来，他看见木兔的五指轻轻地就在放在那道深刻的十字割痕上面。

“我很怪，超级的怪。”赤苇的牙齿在打架，明明不冷，但他却止不住发抖：“不爱打扮，去酒吧只喝无酒精莫吉托，身形太瘦，眉毛短，不是双眼皮，口味诡异，平时对外的关注只有排球比赛，性格很差劲，因为一本漫画跟主编吵架闹翻后做不下去工作才辞职开的咖啡馆，走前还借了宇内老师100万日元，三年前才还清，因为不再想跟银行有更多的交集，身上只有一张信用卡，从来不开邮箱，被房东骂过，五年间养死了四条金龙鱼。最喜欢的漫画家是平野耕太，人物却又是DC的夜枭，同时觉得Joker很酷，所以很喜欢《苍白骑士》里的情节，另外毒藤女也不错……不好意思，我果然自以为是地说了太多——”

期间他一直低头看着木兔在轻轻地摩挲自己的手腕，但又在一瞬间下定了决心，抬起头，眼神坚定：

“像我这样的怪人，木兔前辈，你还愿意跟我交往吗？”

木兔抓住赤苇的两只手，抬起头，眼神明亮，笑容灿烂：

“当然！”

木兔光太郎的眼里有光。

这是赤苇京治此刻所感知到的唯一世界。

随后这个大男孩又补充道：

“京治，你的眉毛一点都不短哦，双眼皮很重要吗？你的眼睛很好看啊，我觉得很好看！口味怪这点不是很多人都知道吗？但我家里一直都有芥末味的薯片，想吃就自己去拿呀，瘦的话多吃饭不就行了……还有漫画的话，嗯，我没有那么懂啦，但我真的超喜欢蝙蝠侠和索隆的！你看你看——”他拉开抽屉，那里有一堆海贼王的单行本以及新52的蝙蝠侠漫画，甚至还有一套演变风格自1968到2019年的蝙蝠镖：“但是抱歉啦，我对Joker一直不太能喜欢起来，阿卡姆骑士我花了一个多月才打通关，不过自杀小队我倒一直觉得很酷，没人能拒绝哈莉奎恩，另外——”

他的声音突然沉了下来：

“我离过婚，跟前妻的事闹上了法庭诉讼，因为她觉得我在婚前对其隐瞒了自身的健康问题，而我也确实是在婚后才知道自己的问题，很抱歉我不能给她一个孩子，这是分手主要的原因，次原因也是我的问题，我太笨了，对她不够好，把她当成你，之前还以为是她矫情；然后我在俄罗斯泽尼特喀山俱乐部打球的时候，打过一次架，进过警局，差点被禁赛；我的距骨、髋骨、肩骨都存在不同程度的磨损伤病，心脏也不太好，做了两次心脏消融手术，你应该知道，我们家的心脏病家族史，我的父亲就是冠心病，而我的柳泽米拉妈妈死于心梗，你能相信前年残疾人康复协会还给我打了电话，介绍有关退役后的福利倾斜政策——我做饭也不好吃，最后——”

他深呼一口气，又缓缓吐出：

“我现在在一个非常复杂的环境里，就是你之前接待的过的那个，那个——”

“以利亚福音会。”赤苇替他说出了接下来的话，看见木兔向他睁大的眼睛，表情疑惑：“你，你见过他们了？”

赤苇点头。

“天——”木兔捏紧了赤苇的双手，现在轮到他开始抖了：“京治，听我说，你不要再接待他们了，他们是——”

“邪教。”赤苇再次接上了话，沉静地回应道：“我知道的，我谷歌了它们。”

木兔闭上了嘴巴，顺便还闭上了眼睛，颇有些灰败的神情爬上了他的脸。

“没事的，”赤苇往前探身，几乎半跪了下来，他将木兔揽进怀里，摸着他柔顺的发梢：“没事的，我很好，你也很好，有什么问题我们一起解决好吗？”

“不，你不清楚他们有多——多过分……”木兔几乎是在将自己的伤口重新撕开：“我不能让你一起冒险——”

“木兔前辈，”赤苇叫停了他，又换了种说法：“光太郎，你能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

沉寂了一会儿。

木兔毛茸茸的脑袋在他的脖子旁动了动。

那是默许的意思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道日本的外卖行业很emmmmmmmmmm但因为作品背景发生在未来，所以我就预设咱们的滴滴外卖服务在岛国运营得相当不错吧……
> 
> 我本人是真的很不喜欢冷天还要出去买东西……


	15. 千春未央（1）

「我曾见过北九州的春天，在广袤干燥的田地里，嫩绿从虬结枯芜的枝丫尖端突兀冒出。头顶日影凄凉，云层灰坨泥泞。恶魔在废弃燃油味充斥狭窄的空间里向外展示着一对犄角，那是始于我十一岁时的一个噩梦。」

提笔写下“一期一会”，木兔在笔记本上记下了一大长串的词汇解释，对照黑板上密密麻麻的板书，困意袭来，长长地打了一个呵欠。他百无聊赖地撑着头看向教室窗外正在进行体育体操训练的同学身影，耳边传来国文老师对课文段落的阅读理解体会，心中所期待的是下课铃和排球击打在塑胶地面上所发出的特殊拍响。

他的目光汇聚在一个正在做拉伸的梳长马尾的高一女生的身上，原因不疑有他，只是因为新进排球部的学弟，叫做赤苇的后辈正排在这位女生的旁边，被体育老师叫去纠正同班同学的体操动作。

女孩弯腰的时候运动短袖T恤因重力而滑落露出了一小截白皙纤细的腰肢，而站在一边的赤苇则一本正经地伸手帮没发觉的女生拉好了衣服，这让木兔不由得偷笑，但很快他便不笑了。赤苇继续向女生示范动作，双腿绷直，躬身下压，两手抓住前横杠，单说动作，这位学弟确实做出了一个相当规范的下犬式背阔肌拉伸。

另说姿势：男孩的腿部修长而健康，肌肉轮廓流畅优美，腰间向下略凹可以保证与肩部持平，可见韧带灵活，关节柔软。木兔盯着赤苇因此而突出的尾椎位置，没由来的感到有点胸闷。

下课铃没预见地突然响起，木兔皱眉，他看见赤苇结束了动作示范，身边的女孩朝他点点头，跑远了。木兔从抽屉里拿出午餐便当，往一贯的聚餐地点走去，但这会儿他的步伐没有往常那么迅速，他决定在午餐时间向木叶打听下这个学弟的信息。

挺好玩儿的。木兔心想，面对可爱女孩子的拜托还能这么冷静，打球据说也不错。

那年他住在群马县前桥市近东京的姑姑家，毕竟生活总不尽人意，小自己十岁的健吾患有罕见的阿斯伯格综合症，而自己住在亲戚家的话那么父亲和実子妈妈便可以存出更多的时间带同父异母的弟弟去看病，另外，这里离枭谷也更近一些。有时周末训练完毕他还会跟年仅八岁的表妹去市民体育馆看她学篮球，甚至时常能碰见来兜风玩球的某只音驹猫。只要体力允许，他就是阿姨战队里打得最开心的一个。

这是他十六岁的生活，有排球，有逼近成人世界的琐碎烦恼，有午餐便当，有一起胡闹的好友，有懵懂暧昧的情窦初开。除了偶尔莫名逼仄的梦境侵袭，他的日子过得很顺利。

但关于梦境，他觉得自己历来是不太记得清的。有时印象里是一辆飞速行驶的轿车，他因看见窗外朝他靠拢的一团阴影而害怕；有时是昏暗的日光与残败的作物，远处传来乌鸦仓皇的叫喊，然后一条笔直规整的路径突然出现在自己身前，他走进去，身后的大门重重闭合，有人在墙的另一边喊救命，所见之处没有窗户与门，却用的是千春的口吻。

对了，千春。他就这样想起了那个儿时会用黏糊糊的手指恶作剧自己的小女孩，有着一双跟自己一模一样的黄眼睛，毛躁的灰色头发扎成一对羊角辫垂在脖子的左右两边，穿着一条宽松肥大的背带牛仔裤跟在自己的身后，她飞跑过来，惊动地面觅食肥胖的鸟雀，飞向河畔的青柳，夕阳从他们的背后洒下，他看见的是她朝自己奔来的阴影，因背对日光而璀璨，被拉长后像一条铁轨延伸向无尽未知的远方。

这是他的童年，终止于十一岁的慌忙逃窜与胞妹的哭喊。来自儿童尖锐的泣音在没有落日余晖的阴沉傍晚听上去凄厉且恐怖，多年以后他也许会因为一部电影《它》而重临PTSD发作的天地颠倒幻觉产生，因为在两个孩子的心里，春天并没有来临，而是永远地停滞在了一个被丑陋狰狞的恶魔小丑追杀的隆冬时节，刻满虚伪誓言的浮桥下白雪掩盖罪恶，失忆粉饰谋害。那会儿他看见一辆冰淇淋车就停在家的附近，循环播放着“稻草里的火鸡”，走调的喇叭声加剧最后一次的胸腔疼痛，他祈求父亲停下车让自己再给她买一支洒满糖粒的甜筒。

没有回应。于是他只能将噩梦藏进新家的衣柜里，跟一堆蝙蝠侠和海贼王的漫画放在一起。有时他常常觉得这个世界糟糕透了，反问自己到底谁会来拯救这座愚蠢的城市？但却又会因为布鲁斯韦恩的一句“我”和路飞的“说你想活下去”而重新振作起来。

于是在十三岁的那个深夜，他把自己想象成了从大爆炸的前一刻终于知晓了杰森的位置的布鲁斯，从东京出发，奔向北九州的工业区，并在接近目标的途中他开始设想怪异伤悲的结局。两年的时间令他难以再见得女孩曾经欢脱昂扬的双眼，焦黄的虹膜里有日落的残影和夕霞的梦境。他们仿佛分别来自于两个不同的时空，突兀相遇之后又骤然别离，时间留给彼此的只剩下了无穷无尽的破碎触觉和记忆。就如同木兔在后来很少接触气排，就算同业余选手玩球也是如此，并尽量让自己的双臂之间互相接触形成一个没有缝隙的完美平面，因为气排的柔软会让自己想起在铁轨旁击球的场景，而千春的双臂则可以毫无障碍地并在一起。

于是他来到了那个地方。干燥的土地在脚下发硬，他与父亲沉默地经过一片废弃的工业厂区，长满了杂草的铁轨从中穿过，成堆的工业管道在有限的视野里交杂穿叠，墙壁石灰剥落，混凝土死去腐败露出网格状的钢筋骨骼，他一抬头便能看见被盘根错节的锈红青灰侵蚀了的错乱天空。飞鸟飞过，然后被自己目光里的世界分尸，他停在道路的终点，油漆厂毁坏的大门门口处，忽视大量的不堪入目的涂鸦诅咒文字，脚边的一丛刻叶紫堇生长茂盛葱茏，也只有此刻，他才发觉自己已经见证了所谓北九州春天的来临。

两排被修成了秀气的尖顶荷兰式模样的小房子偎依在这片荒芜的土地上，它们似乎比早已寿终正寝的废弃工业区更加寂静。背靠城市尸骸的遗落骨架而生存，这让人不由得想到靠吸食鲸落脑髓繁衍的深海寄居动物，他站在这具庞然巨怪的眼窝处，觉得自己被莫名其妙感动得毛骨悚然。

然后他走进去，被热情地介绍认识负责的嬷嬷，父亲始终一言不发，接着他们便在一处简朴整洁的会客室里见到了千春。

女孩很瘦，同样也很高，至少比周围看管她的嬷嬷高出了一大截。他握住她的手，嶙峋的骨节在自己掌心下触目惊心地疼痛。

这应该是一双排球队主攻手的双手，但如今颇有些尖锐的指甲却让他无故愤怒。那一刻，他很想质问自己的父亲，为什么当年不选择带她一起走，为什么当年不停车，为什么妹妹哭得那么凶，而自己连下车给她买一支甜筒都不可以。

也就是这时，他的父亲才终于开口，他听见这个男人说：

“抱歉，我别无选择，因为我输了跟你母亲的官司，我带不走你。”

软弱。

这是木兔对父亲这番对话的第一印象。

愚蠢。

这是他对他自己的怒吼。并在心中计划如果自己一个人带着妹妹离开这里，谁也不再见的疯狂想法。

但之后他的母亲出现了。

那个高挑，苍白，将自己罕见的黄眼睛和灰头发遗传给自己和千春的柳泽米拉妈妈，她就站在自己面前。再没有厨房里炖牛肉和培根黄油的舒适香气，柳泽米拉妈妈的身上有着令自己深感陌生的味道——厚重而绵密的檀香，他感到自己仿佛正被一所寺院的高墙所包围。他的母亲，他最爱的柳泽米拉，用乳汁和糖果哺育他和妹妹的美丽女人，此刻正用一种难以理解的复杂神情端详着自己，他辨认出她的眼底藏着悲戚和爱，以及深邃的疯狂。

“光太郎，”她开始用斯洛伐克语跟自己交谈，曾经亲昵的日语名字在斯拉夫文字里被扭曲成类似于咒言的存在：“我的小兔子，你还好吗？”

他因为这句话浑身开始颤抖，身旁的父亲准备插话，却在此刻被告知有人想跟他见一见。

“爸爸！”妹妹这时突然叫出了声，父亲回过头，想要带千春一起出去，但却被人制止。

“一会儿！一会儿！”父亲在门口保证，说的是日语：“我马上就回来。”

木兔见状，将千春拉到自己身边，并站起来与自己的母亲对视，他发现自己快要赶上她的身高了：

“爸爸要去哪里？”他问，以斯洛伐克语跟母亲交谈，柳泽米拉的神情温和多了。

“先坐下吧，喝点儿茶。”她抱住他，亲吻他的脸颊：“你的父亲很快就会回来的，有个人想跟他聊聊而已。”

“是谁？”

“你认识的！”她轻轻地掐了掐他的下巴，笑得一脸温存，仿佛这个家庭从来没有破碎过一样：“你们的教父，安德烈。”

安德烈·阿巴耶夫。

他们的教父。

他感到妹妹往自己这边靠得更近了些。 


	16. 千春未央（2）

「我试过了。在血流成河的故事里说爱。」

他想自己是见过那个男人的。

在自己四岁时的生日宴会上，那是他尽力接触到记忆初端的印象画面。高大的斯拉夫男人径直地走到自己面前，然后蹲下，做工讲究的西服套装因此而在关节处出现厚实的褶皱。对方唇线平直，鼻梁高挺，不苟言笑，这本是一个英俊的男人，但自己的目光却被他胸口间的那条颜色艳烈的深紫色丝绸领带所吸引了，所以伸出手来碰了碰光滑柔软的表面。

父亲在一旁让自己别瞎整，但这个男人却因此而大笑了起来，他看见他的金发在阳光下熠熠生辉，便又感兴趣地摸了摸，结果直接导致梳理工整的额发垂落了下来，打破了那人冷酷的面部线条，因此名叫安德烈的男人不再生硬了。他一把将自己抱起来，亲了亲自己的脸颊，并用夹杂着俄语单词的斯洛伐克语大声笑道：

“好胆量，小伙子，好胆量！我的发型都被你弄乱了！”

“米拉！”他喊着母亲的小名，声音浑厚：“你有一个好儿子！”

母亲跑过来从安德烈的手中接过他，并亲吻自己的额头，轻柔地在耳边提醒道：“这是你的安德烈教父哦，你出生受洗的时候他就在神父的旁边拿毯子给你裹身体。快问好。”

他看向那个男人，一副银边镜片后是一双蓝色的眼睛，很漂亮，但同时也很锐利。他大喇喇地朝他问好，因为蛀牙，口中的辅音字母发音还有些模糊漏气，他管他叫：“安德烈叔叔早上好！”

“小淘气鬼你吃了多少糖！”安德烈笑着捏着他的下巴让他张嘴，这样的对话令他飞快地学习了一个俄语词。

“淘气！”他恶作剧似地重复了一遍，黑乎乎的蛀牙毫无巨细地展露在对方眼前，安德烈朝他的母亲摇摇头：“这孩子太调皮了，你可得好好管管。”

可随后他却再次收到了来自安德烈的豪华零食包和一个签有谢尔盖·马卡洛夫*名字的排球。安德烈抱住木兔的脑袋瓜，亲吻他的发旋问道：“听说你喜欢排球？”

后面自己是怎么回答的有些记不清了，他只记得童年时期有关所谓教父安德烈的一切是来自于艳阳下被精心设计好的一次相遇。他的母亲拜托对方来参加自己的生日宴会，然后与糖果和排球一同到来的还有庆祝的烤肉，这些都是他喜欢的事物。名为安德烈的男人似乎很钟意自己和妹妹，从四岁的这次生日开始一直到十一岁离开家之前，他在自己教父的影响下很快就会了一口浓郁的乌克兰方言俄语，永远分不清楚чё和що的发音。而听母亲讲，安德烈的老家的确来自于基辅，只不过却在捷克斯洛伐克度过了青少年时期。

据说他跟母亲相识于1990年布拉格大学的校园。

“我不希望你们之间的联系就这样消失了，安德烈对此也感到很惋惜，他一直都很想再见见你，毕竟你们都是神的孩子，而他则是你们的教父。”柳泽米拉妈妈这样对他说道，并将他的一缕碎发拨到耳后，又看了看向站在一边的千春，转而问道：“还打算继续学习排球吗？”

木兔对这个名字不会反感，却觉得由母亲道出这样的联系有些古怪，他又问道：“爸爸什么时候回来？”

“很快的，”母亲为他的问题感到不解：“光太郎，你的父亲只是需要一些时间来理解我和千春现在的生活而已。”

“什么生活？”他追问，看见母亲眼睛的颜色似乎变深了，这是她不快的信号。木兔知道，木兔总是知道，这个女人从来都是温顺的，但生起气来又会那么的可怕。

“就是生活而已，”柳泽米拉拉着他胳膊的手攥紧了，而这一瞬间木兔竟然生出了几分无力的情绪。他的母亲只通过一个动作就能让他丧失所有反抗的欲望：“你被你爸带坏了。”

然后她接着问：“为什么你的嘴唇和下颚那样像他呢？”

“那可能是因为你选择了跟这个男人结婚吧！”木兔激烈地反驳道，他觉得自己受够了，声音变得高亢，怒火充斥心间并感到自己的耳朵和脖子处的皮肤在燃烧。他从收到来自于千春短信的那一刻就想这么做了，因为这一幕曾频繁地发生在自己记忆光碟的B面，父母之间的争吵与诅咒无时无刻都会让柳泽米拉迁怒于儿女身上。有时是自己，有时是妹妹，他们可能会因为手没擦干就被数落，而这个女人口中的词汇又永远那样的丰富，从长相到习惯，那一刻木兔甚至会认为在情绪冲突的下一秒这个在愤怒中扭曲的美丽女人就会从餐桌上拿起刀试图谋杀他们的父亲。所以他们这样彼此憎恨，互相辱骂，又为什么要在神的面前发誓说结合自爱情呢？

为什么牧师一定要多嘴地问那一句是否双方会永远都爱呢？

他从不认为他们相爱多过争吵和咳嗽。也许在更小的时候会，他见过他们在玄关那里拥吻的场景，但是很快因为孩子的到来而放开了彼此。但没过多久，他却看着父亲只会沉默地带自己孤独远去，将另一脉的血肉抛弃在道路的尽头，而他们的母亲只会沉沦于更加疯狂的信仰中无法自拔，用无理的荒唐宗教观念打算逼死自己的后代。

他的母亲震惊地看着他。

这一场谈话注定无疾而终。他无视母亲在他身后的大声呼喊，执意拉着妹妹往门外的方向跑去。头顶天花板上的灯管因为电压不稳的缘故闪烁着，他们就在明灭的寂静长廊里奔跑，好似在穿越一座墓地与十多年的时光。眼中门口的轮廓向外延伸出去，他因此次看见了昏聩的日光通过野草根植于荒地上的阴影，初春干燥凛冽的寒风灌进他的领口，他闻见了空气中浮动着的来自花朵的微弱香气，以及尘埃的味道。

这时一个高大的人影挡住他们前进的步伐，他的瞳孔收缩，眼球外膜映照出来者的身份，教父安德烈冷峻的面容刻入自己的记忆，熟悉的俄语单词刺激创伤发生，他听见那人问他：

“你们要去哪里，年轻人？”

木兔的嘴巴张合，身后的妹妹反握住自己的右手，勇敢地回答：“我们要离开这里，安德烈叔叔。”

男人冷酷的蓝色眼睛因为妹妹的回答而流露出奇异的神情，要说的话，那更像是攀上了满意的色温，钴蓝变得浅淡了，他微笑了起来，让出门口的位置，比了一个“请”的手势，但却在木兔他们走出大门的瞬间又补充道：

“见到你们的爸爸了吗？”

木兔转头看向他，然后看见父亲从走廊深处与母亲一起急匆匆地跑了出来，他走上前抱住自己的一对儿女，一个劲儿地对千春说“对不起”。

母亲的手盖上他与妹妹紧握的拳头，革制的手套所带给他的感受只有冰冷和被野兽猎食的错觉。她垂下眼睫，低头看向自己的女儿，而千春在哭。

“跟妈妈走，可以吧？”柳泽米拉问道。

千春沉默，而表情却依旧很痛苦，泪水流了她满脸，女孩苍白的皮肤下燃起成片红彤彤的色泽，她应该是要表达什么的，但声音里几乎听不出完整的字句。

随后她中止了自己的哭泣，拿袖口擦了擦脸，仰头看向站在一边的兄长：

“谢谢你来看我。”

跟最开始一模一样的话语。

“不不不不不，你要跟我一起。”木兔开始慌了，他抓紧妹妹的手，然后试图抱紧她，对方毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己颈肩，他听见了她急促的呼吸声，随即千春伸出手捏了捏他冻红的耳朵：

“我爱你，哥哥。”她这样对他说，接着又是一句话，这让木兔愣住，之后安德烈走上前，拍了拍他的脊梁。

“我们是一家人。”他这样对木兔保证道：“我会让千春安全的，而干了那个混账事的家伙绝对不会再接触到她。”

木兔问他：“你做了什么？”

安德烈的神情讳莫如深，眼睛里却闪着愉快的光：“你是个好孩子，光太郎。坏人当然是在坏人应该在的地方。”

“我不明白，为什么你们要送她来这个鬼地方？！”木兔大声质问道，母亲因为这句话向他投送了一个严厉的目光，却被安德烈打断。

“她不会再待在这个地方了，不会了，”安德烈看向站在一边父亲，父亲回答道：“下个月千春会跟你的妈妈去美国生活。”

“什么？!”他朝母亲大声叫喊，因为情绪激动，甚至有些结巴：“为，为什么？”

“因为我们会有更好的生活。”母亲解释道，然后拉起千春的手，从木兔的身边将她拽走：“快跟你的父亲和哥哥说再见吧。”

“不！”他反对着，但父亲摁住了他：“你想干什么，光太郎？你想干什么？！”

“你就这么让她们离开了？”他的目光逡巡过这个中年男人的下颚和嘴唇，发现那里的线条凉薄而紧直。这一刻，真正的无力感涌上心头，木兔突然发现母亲是对，她对于他和这个男人的看法历来准确——他们很像，软弱愚蠢且渺小，而父亲的角色不应该是这样的。

“你有什么毛病？！”他对他大喊，怒气勃发，如同幼犬向猎户咆哮伪装脊梁的颤抖并非出于恐惧，而很快，他就被男人狠狠地扇了一巴掌，止住了吼吠。

炸裂的疼痛和麻木瞬间蔓延上了整个左脸，他甚至眼前都暗了几个色度，耳道里传出恼人的嗡鸣，接着，他感到自己被人死死地掐住了后颈，以一个被驯服的姿态接受着另一个年长者的愤怒。

“听着，你妈就是一个婊子！”男人粗鲁的言论几乎将他的世界摧毁：“你以为我不想带千春走吗！？你觉得这里是什么地方？!”

他呆愣地看着面前的男人痛苦地抽泣了起来：

“我不能再失去你了，光太郎，我也就只有你了……”

“不要再想他们了，我们往前走吧，儿子，好好活着，不要回头……”

他艰难地呼吸着，站在北九州二月荒凉的土地上忍受寒冷与陌生，自己的牙齿在打架，嘴唇被冻僵了，听力受损，他缓缓发问道：

“千春，她，会死吗？”

“我不知道……”父亲抬头，苍老的容颜深印于他稚嫩的记忆里，这本是一个俊秀的男人，然而如今木兔才发现这人的头发两鬓已经斑白了，那张跟自己几乎一样的嘴巴动了动，说出来的话决绝而悲伤：

“但我知道，如果那个时候来了，我绝对不会让她一个人的。”

木兔在一个十六岁的清晨从噩梦里惊醒。

这天，他将迎来自己高二暑期的排球集训日程。

还没到起床的时间。他睁大双眼盯着集体宿舍宽阔的天花板发呆，粗重地喘息着，然后从被褥里爬出，坐直身体。浑身上下大汗淋漓，却又感到心底发寒，木兔轻轻地迈过由一众队友们所构成的七倒八歪的睡姿堡垒，推开房门，往洗手间走去。

窗外传来清脆的鸟鸣，盛夏清晨独有的合欢花香令他逐渐从被梦魇困扰的绝境里恢复清明。他拧开水龙头，金属管道里发出气体细致的震动声，水流击落在瓷砖上，木兔接起一捧，毫不犹豫地朝面部泼洒了过去，浸湿了尚未打整的额发，冷冽的温度刺激心智迅速回归正常，他又尝试着吞下去了几口，直到胃部也接受了相同的待遇，开始带来久违的饥饿感，方才让自己从濒临疯狂的记忆中找到了现实的影子。

“Сука блядь——”

他低低地骂出一句脏话，喉咙因前夜的痛苦经历而沙哑疼痛。木兔维持着额发潮湿的状态，拿睡衣的下摆擦了擦脸，然后关上了水龙头，走出洗手间。但在他准备回到卧室的时候，却突然发现合宿的大门已经打开了，一道微弱的阳光洒进室内，在门槛处留下了一个人的阴影。

木兔觉得有些新奇，因为他以为凌晨五点四十的早起鸟只有像自己这样被噩梦折磨醒过来的倒霉蛋。

难不成也有人跟自己一样睡不着了？

他走了过去，眼前绛紫的朝颜花蔓煊赫猖狂地爬满了这栋八十年代老旧建筑的外墙，并向外拓展出去了好几十丈的距离。苍翠棠红之间日光静默，落在男孩如稚羽般卷曲漆黑的发梢上，像一只蝴蝶于蕊端踩落的鳞粉，因流光迤逦而令人担忧大雨将至。那人双腿轮廓修长健康，线条优雅，正旁若无人地坐在台阶上，伸出一只手按摩被拉伸的小腿肌肉，身边摆着一本书，但因为阳光的反射，看不清书名。

这时少年似乎察觉到了有人出现在了门口，因此停下了手中的动作，抬起头，眉目如画。花与日流落的光影擦在他的面颊和唇部之上，仿若几记古怪的黛色胭脂，也像隔空的吻痕。他看向自己的眼神清澈，在黎明到来之际，站在光明里，身旁鸟语花香，岁月静好。

木兔呆呼呼地看着他，忽然觉得心底的某些东西就这样莫名其妙地被触动了。他只是在那一刻很想哭，梦境里呼啸的冷风被盛夏清晨的花香取代，分离与死亡的耻辱让他喉咙发紧，口舌干痛，于是他朝少年跑去，在拥抱对方的瞬间看见了那人因此而睁大惊愕的双眼。

「Ako jeleň panteth pre vodné potoky」*

“我现在超想喝水的……赤苇。”他抱住他，眼泪流了下来，声音哽咽：“我刚刚做了一个特别可怕的噩梦。”

“木兔，前辈？”赤苇的声音里充满了各种各样的情绪，但很快又镇定了下来，他维持着自己被某只大型飞禽扑抱袭击的姿势，费劲地蹲下身，拿起自己的水壶递给木兔：

“前辈，你喝我的吧。”

木兔还是没松手，惨兮兮地继续说道：“刚刚在水池那里喝过了，但是还是渴，赤苇你别动，让我抱一会儿。”

赤苇的脑中迅速筛选着关于这位任性学长的口中“水池”的含义究竟是指哪一处，别不是厕所洗手间的自来水，那个管道貌似没装净水器，冷水不能直接喝。

但他还是乖乖地站在原地，任由对方在盛夏时节紧拥自己。

“赤苇，你听我讲，那个噩梦超可怕的，是冬天，我的耳朵都冻红了！”猫头鹰沮丧的声音从耳边传来，赤苇的脸默默地红了，但对方没看见。

“嗯，但现在是夏天，所以不会冷了。”赤苇安慰道。

“我爸揍我了。”

“没关系的，毕竟伯父现在在东京的家里，来不了青森这边。”赤苇又如此跟他解释。

“还有还有，柳泽米拉妈妈和妹妹去美国了，他们不回来了，我好怕一个人的。”

“前辈，你不是一个人，”赤苇的嗓音温润而细腻：“枭谷的大家都还在呢。”

“赤苇——”他吸了吸鼻子。

“嗯？”

“……你，不会转学吧？”憋了半天，结果木兔说出了这么一句奇奇怪怪的话。

“不……”赤苇已经开始头疼了，他真的不太能明白自己这位学长的脑回路构成：“应该是不会的。”

“你学习那么好，会不会就去其它更看重升学率的学校什么的……”

“……不会的。”

“千万不要去哦……”猫头鹰动了动脑袋，刺激得赤苇的脖子又痒又热。

“不会的。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”赤苇长叹，并像逗小孩一样伸出了自己的小手指，问道：“要拉钩吗？”

木兔保持着一只手拥抱的方式，用自己的左手手指勾住了赤苇垂落在身旁的右手手指。

“你要给我传球，我们要一起进春高，拿冠军，说好了的。”木兔勾住手指，这样笃定地承诺道。

“嗯。”

他们就这样又抱了一会儿，直到木兔放下手，揉了揉哭红的眼睛，发现赤苇在面对自己的瞬间便立马转过身去喝水。

他看见了那本被放在一旁的书的名字。

“这是什么书啊？”他好奇地拿起来翻看了一下，发现这是由一位捷克作家写的小说。

赤苇放下水壶，脸庞上的红晕未消，声音倒相当平静：“米兰昆德拉的《生命不能承受之轻》”

“感觉好深奥啊——”木兔从中找到了被赤苇用书签夹住的一页，读出了其中的一行文字：

“人类真正的善心，只对那些不具备任何力量的人才能自由而纯粹地体现出来。”

赤苇的嘴角因此而微扬，这直接让木兔吃惊地看呆了。

“不错吧，这本书。”黑发的学弟笑了笑，从学长手中拿过书，又缓缓说道：“木兔前辈平时多看看书也很不错呢。”

“我吗？”他撇撇嘴：“还是算了吧——”

“这样么……”赤苇的笑容逐渐隐去，他若有所思地点点头：“确实平时训练就很累了……”

“但是赤苇真的很厉害啊，又会打排球，又能读书。”木兔撅着嘴巴跟在学弟的身后往宿舍走去：“我也好想学习好啊——”

这时一罐柠檬苏打水被递到自己面前，赤苇不知什么时候就在走廊上的自动贩售机里买了饮料，打断了木兔的话语，借由窗外的光亮可清晰地看见少年泛红的耳根和苹果肌：

“前辈不是一直说渴吗？”

“啊？”木兔歪着头瞧他，过一会儿才恍然大悟地接过饮料，拉开拉环，咕嘟咕嘟地灌了下去。

“真好——”大型猛禽餍足地感慨。

赤苇发出了一声微不可闻的叹息。

这是他们平成24年的夏天之一。


	17. 千春未央（3）

——Womxnly

「往事不如烟。」

平成24年夏天之二。

他的视线不止一次地瞥向训练场左侧靠近门边的位置。

白福正在跟教练进行短暂地交谈，期间还不忘往嘴里扔小零食，看上去像是改善胃口的乳酸糖果，这让木兔看得一阵揪心，他实在是不认为这个女人有必要继续提高自己的进食能力。另一边是刚刚结束了一轮练习赛的音驹，黑尾站在门口拿着毛巾擦汗，而他们的二传手看来已经被折磨得半死不活了，躺在地板上做仰卧转髋拉伸，但膝关节都没在弯曲，被教练点名甚至还有气无力地承认自己确实很累。

目光转回自己这边。小见背对着他们喝水，猿杙坐在地上查看手机邮件，而木叶正拉着一年级的学弟赤苇看似热心满满地唠家常，一条胳膊索性直接挂在了赤苇的肩上，笑容灿烂，随后当自己的目光与他对上的那一刻，木叶细长的眼睛眨了眨。

木兔不动声色地微微挑眉，然后走到雀田身边，她此刻站在一排包的旁边，看着木兔往这边走过来，递给自己一块干毛巾，他点头接过，接着借由一个十分自然的擦汗姿势弯下腰，从而顺利地拉开了训练包。

他在包内光滑的尼龙内袋里找到了自己的手机。

划开马侬·弗里尔的扣球锁屏，木兔迟疑了一下，他突然有点想换个壁纸了，但究其原因自己也不太清楚。也许是因为自己的喜好常常被队友拿来开涮，或许又是因为自己莫名其妙地想到了BLEACH里的一句对话。

「崇拜是离理解最遥远的距离。」

别理他们，光太郎，喜欢金发长腿美人难道是你的问题吗？他不忿地把这个念头扔到一边，并没有忘记自己此番动作的最终目的，迅速地滑至line的图标旁边，点开了显示着未读信息的那一栏对话框。

第一条——

木叶秋纪：「往右数门口左边儿第三个耐克篮球包。放心，给白福十张甜点店的优惠券，她将什么都看不见。」

第二条——

木叶秋纪：「要红的。」

木兔摁灭手机，放进包里，碰了碰裤兜里的一叠美仕唐纳滋的半价优惠券，整整十五张，是之前木叶趁练习歇气暂停的空隙里塞给自己的。

他吐出一口气，走过去，站在白福跟前，木兔厚脸皮地笑笑，身旁的教练瞅他一眼，撇过头去找雀田问话了。

白福搓了搓指尖的糖粉，怀疑地看着他，刚要开口，就听见对方直接“啪”的一声，将一把优惠券拍进了自己的手心里，还双手并用，紧紧地压着这些玩意儿，勒得白福骨头发疼。

“你干嘛啊——”她声音不算大，但还是吸引到了另一旁的音驹，见状黑尾不嫌事儿大地起哄嘘了一声。

木叶在他看不见的地方咬牙，差点儿将嘴里的“白痴”一词对着一脸疑惑的赤苇讲出来。

赤苇刚准备转头往后边儿看到底什么情况，结果被木叶一手硬拉了回来，力道有些大，但笑容依旧灿烂，从这一刻开始他嘴里的话就没停过。

木兔紧张了起来，没理音驹那边的动静，直接向白福问道，声音比起往常简直不能小太多：

“那个咱们学园的纪念杯你这儿还有吗？”

听见这话的白福眯起眼睛，敏锐地嗅闻到些许有意思的气味，她动了动手：“你先把手放开。”

木兔听话地把手拿开了，顺便还满意地看见了白福瞬间睁大的眼睛和惊喜的表情。

“行啊你，”女孩下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，看上去对此相当可心：“哪儿找来这么多张的？”

“我找人拿的，”木兔挠挠头，侧头看见黑尾正跟研磨俩窃窃私语，却只能在心底默默地翻了个白眼：“哎，你快跟我说那个纪念杯还有没有了？”

“没了，”白福回答果断：“不是都发给你们了吗？”

“不是，”木兔急切地补充道：“本来我的那个我没要，但之前不是说后面训练成绩好的话可以找经理专门换颜色再拿的吗，我说我要红的，你说那就给我多留一个。”

白福困惑：“有这么回事吗？”

“有有有，肯定有！”木兔蹲下身，揉揉白福的膝盖，开始了奇怪的撒娇：“白福姐姐，你就给我一个嘛——”

“起开！”白福恶心得整张脸都皱在了一起，把脚飞快地踩在了椅子上，双手抱膝，她想了会儿，然后从椅背后面拽过自己的包，扯出了一个记录本翻看，最终在木兔焦急的眼神中，她点了点头，说：“嗯，是有这么回事。”

木兔的眼睛一下子就亮起来了，满怀期待地看着对方。

白福头一回因为一个人的眼睛过于无辜而产生了几分腹胀的体会，她缓缓合上本子，神色复杂地向他确认问道：“红色的枭谷纪念马克杯是吧？”

木兔点头如捣蒜。

“你确定你不要？”白福的语气突然神秘兮兮的：“那可是专门印着半田浩二*签名的杯子哟。”

“啊，也不能说完全不想要吧——”木兔面露难色，他胡乱地抓着后脑勺，整个人直接坐在了地上，身体向后撑：“怎么说呢，我有我自己的理由啦。”

白福向他投去了一个八卦的眼神，颇有几分如果你不说那我就不给你东西了的威胁架势。

“啧。”木兔站起来，趴到白福耳边说了个名字。

“给赤苇啦，之前老让他给我托球什么的，木叶跟我讲这么总是拜托低自己一级的学弟真的不太好。”他悄悄地这样讲，耳尖不知道为什么红了。

白福捂住自己的嘴巴，仿佛生怕自己因为这个理由叫出来咬到舌头。

“不要讲出去哦！”木兔谨慎地往后看了一眼，发现木叶还在跟赤苇胡侃，于是他又转过头，盯着白福被憋得发红的脸，皱起了眉头：

“有那么夸张吗？”

对方先是点头而后又摇头。她平复了下自己的情绪，朝木兔投去一个探究的眼神，而就是这个眼神，让木兔非常的疑惑。

白福让木兔等一会儿，她拿着一串钥匙跑到作临时仓库的室内体育馆后台，之后手里揣着一个牛皮硬纸盒走到木兔面前。

“给。”她那个纸盒递给了他。

木兔悄悄地将盖子打开一点点，在看见了里面的内容后笑得十分傻气。

“啧，”白福闭上眼，咋舌道：“赶紧的吧，我啥也没看见。”

木兔拿着装着杯子的纸盒，找到了赤苇的背包，然后拉开侧面的包袋，将这个杯子紧紧地贴着那本米兰昆德拉的小说，塞了进去。

他拉回拉链。确保万无一失后，长吁一口气。

“诶，你打算后面怎么跟他解释？”白福这时问道。

“什么解释啊，”木兔回答：“他都不知道啊！”

“他可不是你——”白福撇嘴：“你们这杯子只有整个训练赛程里成功率65%以上的MVP才有，你觉得就赤苇那脑子会想不到这是别人给他塞的？”

木兔耸耸肩，摊手道：“那他要问到我了再说呗。”

白福忍无可忍地把他推向了另一边。

**

窗外的景色从午后翠绿的稻田到一人高的PVC高速挡板再到忙碌繁华的市区街景，最后停在了学校的大门口。

木兔打了个呵欠，伸了伸懒腰，摘下耳机从并不安稳的梦境里醒来，刚准备站起身从行李架上取下行李，就听见督导让他们先不要下车。

“怎么了啊？”小见从后座里探出脑袋，站起来揽住木兔，往窗外看去，缓缓瞪大了眼睛。

“卧槽……”他不可置信地又看了看，通过车窗玻璃发现，现在的学校不仅是车进不去，大概人也是进不去的，因为整个校门都被来自警方的黄色警戒线给拦了起来，只留出了一个供现场人员出入的开口，而就在不到十几米的地方，停着一辆还闪着灯的急救车。

“别吧——”这会儿是雀田的声音颤抖地传来了。

“怎么了？”有人问。

雀田滑动着手机屏幕上显示的学校论坛讨论楼，其中的内容令她不寒而栗：

“有人死了。”

“谁啊？”

“不知道具体名字，但毕竟是暑假，只能是留校补课或者参加社团活动的了。”

“确定是学生吗？”木兔穿过车上围堵雀田的人，却一抬头就看见赤苇整个人愣愣地站在车门口的位置，看着医护急救人员正将一个深蓝色的长袋子抬上大开的急救车后门，因为颠簸，一只惨白僵硬的手从没有拉紧的拉链口掉了出来，一旁的护工看见了，又只得把手再塞进袋子里去，动作熟练流畅但冰冷，就像是在处理一块储存于冷藏库里的畜肉。

一个女人正疯狂地朝那个蓝袋子扑去，但却被警察拦住了。

隔着玻璃，木兔不甚清晰地听见她好像在大声地叫喊一个名字：

“优人！”

赤苇转头就往车门口下跑去，并站在台阶上朝教练投去惊恐无助的眼神。

那是木兔第一次见到赤苇这个样子，嘴唇发白，浑身颤抖，眼眶发红，曾经平静温润的人如同一盏被骤然打碎了的精致茶杯。

他想到了千春。

想到了不久之前的那个噩梦，在初春干裂寒冷的大地上与骨血撕裂的现实亲密告别的场面。

想到了父亲的那一巴掌。

想到了苍老与无解的命运终局以及樊笼困锁飞鸟的狞笑。

还有那天清晨他在阳光中，在脱离了梦魇冷汗相随后的瑰丽朝颜花下，因为无处躲避的恐惧而飞奔上前拥抱这名如画的少年时，内心瞬间所填满的绝望饥渴和陌生贪念。

磅礴的情绪从心脏深处爆发出来，他似乎听见了自己血液逆流的声音。

别放手。

放手杯子就会碎掉。

“赤苇——”他喊他，但对方并没有在听他说话，而是不断地在祈求教练让司机打开门。

“赤苇！”他的嗓音变大，整个车厢瞬间安静了下来。

赤苇回过头看他，嘴巴张开又闭上，喉间发出断续的气音。

木兔一脚迈下楼梯，站在赤苇身后的一级台阶上，左手揽住对方的肩膀，几乎将他整个人都半抱在了怀里，右手敲了敲车门玻璃，他对教练说：

“麻烦开下门，我们要出去——”

考虑到环境的特殊性，他又补充了一句：

“有我在，保证不惹事。”

车厢里的气氛凝滞了。

“木兔——”猿杙这时从座位里走出来，对他们讲道：

“赤苇就拜托了。”

在他点头的同时，车门开了。

东京夏季潮热湿闷的空气瞬间迎面扑来。

有他们所熟悉的茉莉花的香气，燃油的味道，汗水的闷重，似乎还有一丝铁锈的气味。

木兔搂着赤苇走下了车，他们站在车尾的位置，接着又往校门口走近了些，然后赤苇就不动了。

字面意义上的不动，他就站在从前放学惯常经过的一棵广玉兰树下，直直地盯着仓促攒动的人员，闪烁的警灯与一位撕心裂肺的母亲。

“……那是优人的妈妈……”赤苇这才开口，跟他平时的声音没有太大的差异，但木兔听出了他在说话的时候吞进去的音比吐出来的多。

在说完了这句话后，赤苇又开始往前走，一直走到了被警方拦住的女人面前，这时木兔担心地拉住了他的手腕。

“宫泽阿姨……”他面容平静，但惨白的唇色完全出卖了他的现状：“优人他……”牙齿咬住嘴唇，血珠浮出，女人极度悲痛地向他点了点头。

“怎么回事——”话语被打断，周围的警察走过来，询问他的监护人是否在场以及其他的基本情况。

“先回家吧。”惯例询问后，警察轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀：“可能一会儿就有记者来了，先回家，我们到时候会再找你的。”

“好。”

木兔看着仍然保持着良好礼仪向警察鞠躬的赤苇一时内心百感交集。于是他只得再次紧紧地揽住对方的肩膀，回到了最开始的那棵广玉兰旁边。

他们没再怎么说话，静静地站在一起，直到天色逐渐变晚。

不知道为什么，白福也跑了下来，借助路灯可见她的眼睛有点红。女孩不有分说地上前迅速拥抱了赤苇，并在他的手里塞进了一条巧克力。

“吃了吧。”白福用手轻轻地拨着男孩脑后的卷发，拇指划过他的眼眶，声音微微发抖。

赤苇手里的巧克力被站在一边的木兔拿走，女孩谴责的眼神还未至，就只见这个平时大大咧咧的男孩竟然堪称十分细致地把巧克力的塑料包装剥去了，再递到赤苇的嘴前。

“吃吗？”他问他。

于是赤苇张嘴，木兔将巧克力往前送去。

之后他花了十分钟的时间，把一条巧克力全喂给了赤苇。

**

宫泽优人的死亡原因被掩饰得非常深。

而关于这件事，基本上警方所给出的解释就是，这个少年在下午放学的时候在厕所遭到了陌生的袭击，导致头部被钝器重创，最后因失血过多而亡。

所以他又为什么会被人袭击？

是什么人袭击了他？

没人知道。

木兔课间的时候经过了学校的小卖部，发现好些女生都聚在货架前不知叽叽喳喳地在讨论些什么。

他的好奇心突然被激起，也走进了商店，听见女孩们似乎都在讨论某个流行好吃的糖果店铺品牌开到了学校附近。

“……我也是排了好久的队才买到了一些，你看！”其中一个女孩高兴地从包里摸出一块糖果。

“啊！百花坚果糖呀！”另一个姑娘露出了羡慕的眼神：“上次我去买就没有了。”

木兔的目光因此就这样被女生手里的糖果吸引了。

“那个——”他毫不顾忌地插进了女生们的对话里，指着那块糖问道：“你们是在哪儿买的？”

拿糖的女孩显然没想到居然有男孩子会对这方面的话题感兴趣，不过倒也相当好心地指出了地点。

“如果打算买的话要抓紧时间哦，”她跟他讲：“这糖卖得特别快，基本上一到放学就快没了，上次我也是托人先帮忙排队，最后才买到的。”

木兔歪了歪脑袋，想了会儿，拨开衣袖抬起手表看了下时间，问道：“那这个时间去买没问题吧？”

“哈？”女生显然没料到对方的思维如此跳跃，只能顺着他的脑回路点了点头：“是这样没错，但你一会儿不上课的吗？”

「不上课」那几个字木兔已经听不见了。因为他在得到了首肯以后，就打算把后面几节课都旷掉了。

他跑到那家店去买了糖，并相当细心的根据保质期多买了许多用来储存。

**

“赤苇！”

他把书包挂在额头上，在放学铃打响后的几秒钟内便跑到了口中学弟所在的班级，兴高采烈地一把将门推开，正准备跟他一起去参加部活训练。

但很快，他就发现了不对的地方。

赤苇只身一人坐在自己的座位上，却被几个男生团团围住，结果这帮人见到推门出现的木兔后，脸上不怀好意地笑意被恶劣地放得更大了。

“哦呀！这不就来了吗！”其中一个男生夸张地吹了声轻浮的口哨，头发被挑染成黄色，看上去应该是不良，正愚蠢地用蹩脚的卷舌音嘲笑道：“这叫什么？情侣感应？？”

他周围的人哈哈大笑，而教室里还在的其他人则以一种见怪不怪的样子顾自处理着自己的事情。

“真好啊，男-朋-友-”另一个男生双手托腮伏在赤苇的桌子上，笑声放肆：“赤苇弟弟，不考虑考虑我吗？？”

“呕！”一人反胃似地评论道：“不会吧你，不嫌恶心吗？”

赤苇因为他的这句话「哐」的一声从座位上立刻站了起来，凭借身高优势俯视着对方，转而拿起绷在桌边的书包，甩在了肩上，冷冷地开口道：“给我让开。”

“啊啊，刺激到了哈哈哈哈哈，”黄毛笑得嚣张跋扈：“毕竟你的优人妹妹走了呢——”

但话没说完，一阵闷重的击打声以及清脆的断裂声响起，这货就捂着鼻子向后退了两步，腰部撞在了桌沿边，金属支架与地面摩擦发出刺耳的噪音，班级里女生叫了起来。

“道歉。”赤苇低头看着他。

木兔把书包扔在了门口，走进了教室，可没一个人注意到了他。

黄毛捂着鼻子，血从指缝里冒了出来，他痛得只能发出嘶音，支支吾吾地威胁道：“……你，以为，打了我就——”

又是一拳。这次落在了这人腹部，导致那人直接吐出了一口酸水反到赤苇的校服外套上，但其它挑事的两人此时没再歇着了，而是也打算上去围殴赤苇。

也就是这时，木兔拉住其中一个男生的衣领，一用力就把他给扔到了一边，桌椅翻滚发出粗糙的跌乱声，男生的后脑勺因此撞在了墙壁上，传来顿重的回响，他慢慢地从疼痛里反应过来，在立马意识到了力量的悬殊的片刻便直接逃跑了。班级中的其它学生纷纷作鸟兽散，大多数是直接回家，但还有人赶着去报告老师。

至于另一个——木兔简直不太明白这帮人这么瘦，这么矮，还这么小是怎么想到要找他跟赤苇的碴的。于是灵机一动，便单手钳住了对方的脖子，凭借惯性以及自身的蛮力，把那货的三分之一的身子都悬在了窗户外面，而可悲的是，就算用上了两只手，这人也掰不过木兔的一个手臂。

“你是白痴吗？”木兔困惑地问那人：“为什么要找赤苇打架啊？”

对方被他掐得上气不接下气，又包括重力以及高空恐惧的原因，整张脸被涨得紫红，只能一边咳嗽，一边痛苦地挤出几个音节：

“变，变，态……”

木兔的脸色一瞬凝滞了起来，他睁着一双颜色浅淡的黄眼睛直直地盯着苟延残喘的对象，随即无谓地将脸瞥向一边，因过于无聊而厌恶，但手上的劲儿却越来越大，直到对方连声音都发不出来了，眼睛翻白，一堆口水流出来。

然后他一个回力，把对方从窗边拽了回来，甩在了地上，接着拿这人的校服外套擦了擦自己的手。

“Сукины дети.（狗崽子）”他对那个意识早已因恐惧与缺氧而昏聩的学生如此讲道，粗野的俄语单词蹦出齿间，他现在就像个不讲道理的乌克兰流氓。唇线平直紧绷，线条凉薄，黄色的眼底深处阴翳翻滚，额前以及脖子上青筋凸起，右手骨节粗长，让人很容易就能记起这只手在拍击球体时所造成的的物理凹陷，因此同样的，轻易地捏碎一个混蛋的喉咙并非不可能。

这将成为这个傻逼一辈子的心理阴影。木兔无不有些快意地想到。

也就是这个时候，教导主任来到了教室。

木兔活动了下脖子，然后伸出左手抓住了站在另一边的赤苇的右手，之前的狂暴和邑郁褪去，他又再次像个孩子似地朝对方笑了起来。

“To je v poriadku（斯洛伐克语：没关系），咱俩一起。”

赤苇右手上所沾染的粘稠血液嵌进了木兔的左手掌纹里。

但他从不会觉得脏。

在前往医务室并进行训导的过程里，木兔单手解下了自己的领带，并小心翼翼地用领带垫着右手，从书包里拿出了一块坚果糖，递给了身边的赤苇。

“喏。”他把糖塞到赤苇手里，抿着嘴巴笑着。

赤苇摊开手，发现一块包装精致的熟悉糖果就躺在自己血糊糊的掌心中间。

“快尝尝！”木兔顺着赤苇的方式，两个人的手竟以类似于同一个人的双手的方式，撕开了糖果的包装纸，并在木兔的投喂下，赤苇缓慢地吃完了这颗糖。

“好吃吗？”木兔问他。

赤苇闭上眼睛，眼眶发红，无声却急促地点了点头。

木兔默默地捏了捏他的手。

这是平成24年的夏季之三。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “是你给了我一把伞，撑住倾盆洒落的孤单。”


	18. 千春未央（4）

「I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well.」

「我生负原罪，但我执迷不悟，上帝令我须洗礼洁身。」

「Amen」

「阿门」

�这是他时隔三年后再次见到这个男人。

事实上很难用肉眼准确地辨认出他的实际年龄，木兔只能在心中默默地估算着对方的年纪，如果跟自己的母亲毕业于同一所大学的话，可能现在还不到四十岁。少年打探的目光逡巡过对面男人的鼻梁骨和眼睛，还是一如幼时印象里的那番模样：

冷硬、不苟言笑、打扮得体、英俊得甚至会令人觉得惊悚。尽管他们现在仅仅身在一所普通高中的学校食堂里，但这个男人拿勺子挑煮豆子的样子仿佛他其实是在一家名贵的米其林餐厅吃意大利菜。

几分叛逆的情绪攀上心头，木兔放下手中早已被捏得不像样的牛乳饮料盒，随意地把它扔进面前的餐盘里，而这番有些粗鲁的举止确实在意料之内打断了男人沉默典雅地进餐动作。

“光太郎，”他的日语说得很流利，看来娶了个日本妻子的传闻并非空穴来风。安德烈放下勺子，拿起一旁的餐纸擦了擦嘴，并指着他扔在餐盘里的那个皱巴巴的饮料盒说道：“如果你是我手下的话，现在我会让你把这东西捡起来再吞下去。”

木兔皱眉：“那你现在在说什么呢？我又不是你的手下。”

安德烈因为他的这句话笑了起来，就像是小时候自己完全不顾忌旁人的紧张与父亲提醒，执意要弄乱他的头发一样。

然后他突然又不笑了，一双蓝色的眼睛勾起木兔对其展露某些暴戾情绪时的不快回忆，自己以前确实被他惩罚过，不过并不是父亲那样直接的一巴掌。

十岁的时候，这人曾经扔给了自己一把女式左轮手枪，并告诉他，如果能用转盘里仅剩的一颗子弹恰巧打中窗台上的易拉罐的话，那么他便不会再计较木兔往自己的枪套里放袜子的糟糕习惯了。

反之，如果打不中，安德烈指了指手机上的一个联系方式，他说他会告诉木兔的排球练习课老师，接下来的一星期都不用去那儿练习了，先在家学会怎么洗袜子和晾袜子了再说。

“Курицын сын.（兔崽子）”他这么骂他。

木兔把餐盘里的垃圾捡了起来，然后扔进一边的垃圾桶里。

安德烈点点头，换成了俄语：“年轻人要有好习惯，比如要按时洗袜子，正确地扔垃圾……”

木兔只能忍着，用勺子和盘中已经冷掉了的土豆泥玩，但却又被教父打了下手。

“食物是拿来吃的，不是拿来玩的，你才三岁吗光太郎？”安德烈做了一个「你看看你」的手势，而看表情他也确实有点生气了。

太糟糕了，没有什么比现在这种情况更烦人了。木兔放下餐具，环视了下学校的食堂，结果大多数的同学都坐得离他们这里相当远，就像有一个真空的罩子隔开了自己和之前所习惯的日常。

“你什么时候回去？”木兔问。

安德烈把餐盘推到一边，双手交叠：“这么不欢迎我吗？”

“你曾经跟我讲过不要用问题回答问题。”

金发男人笑了起来，点头同意：“是的，是的。”

“我是来处理你的打架问题的，光太郎，我不是你的敌人，成熟些，你已经不是小娃娃了。”

木兔吐出一口气：“是，但是从上个星期开始我已经看不到那几个人了，安德烈叔叔——”

他放缓了声音，语气里不自觉地添上了些谨慎和颤抖：“你把他们弄到哪里去了？”

安德烈爆发出一阵大笑，跟他之前得体的举止完全不符，引得食堂里的学生侧目，但他完全不在意周围人的目光。

随后他安静下来，面容又迅速回归了之前的冷硬与刻板，这让木兔不得疑问究竟哪一张面孔才是自己这位叔叔的真实容貌。

或者说，他从来没有对自己展露过最核心的那一面。

“光太郎，”安德烈问他：“你觉得我是暴徒吗？”

木兔的手心出汗了，他根本不知道该怎么回答这个问题。

“我们先出去吧，带我散散步，看看你们学校可以吗？”安德烈并没有让他马上回复，而是站起身邀请自己出门谈心。

他看着这个高大的斯拉夫男人把餐盘里的残羹倒进垃圾桶，又礼貌地递给回收餐具的清洁工。

然后他们一同走进了平成24年的秋初。

小时候，他曾经问过自己的母亲有关这位名叫安德烈·阿巴耶夫的教父叔叔的问题，比如他是在哪里工作，是做什么的，为什么衬衫上要绑枪套带，而明明这个国家是禁枪的。

然后他母亲的回答让他记忆犹新。

这个美丽的斯洛伐克女人笑弯了眼睛，对自己唯一的儿子解释道：“因为你的安德烈叔叔用刀用得实在太差了。”

而至于枪支与暴力的问题，她只是告诉他，在这个国家，有些人是拥有一些所谓特权的，但这绝非可供作为优越的谈资，在广袤的词海中，有个叫做「鹰犬」的名词就是用来修饰这种角色的人生。好比你一直生活在黄昏与夜幕的罅隙里，长时间同魑魅魍魉作伴，负责打扫太阳紫外线下的温吞废物，那么栖息于日光里居民们自然不会认为这样的行径多有正常，但这个星球从来都是化为昼夜两个半球的。你从凌晨一点的芝加哥出发抵达东京，抵达之后春光明媚的原因并不是因为上帝爱你，而是中学地理常识——

有些人疯狂在于他们本便清醒。见过昼与夜自然循环，也就不再会接受少见多怪的大呼小叫了。

“所以你以后说话声音小点，”柳泽米拉母亲提醒他：“你的安德烈叔叔最烦人吵。”

他们来到了体育馆的外围，门没开，但是一颗栾树却已经生长得极为繁茂了，窗外挂满了翠绿椭圆形叶片的枝干在玻璃上擦拭出难以清洗的痕迹。木兔在走廊里的自动贩售机里买了一罐咖啡，递给自己的教父。

他双手往后一撑，坐上了窗台，看着安德烈拉开金属拉环，细细地尝了一口。

一时无言。

从这个位置向一旁看去，恰巧可以清晰地看见在操场上体育课的学生。木兔发现几个女生此时正扶着横杆吃力地做下犬式背阔肌拉伸的动作。

膝盖没打直，关节僵硬，肌肉无力，木兔一眼看去就挑出了好几个毛病，便也不想再继续看下去了，他竟然开始怀念起了日常坐在教室里听数学老师上课的时候。

“实话，听到你是为了一个男孩子而打架还挺让我吃惊的。”安德烈打破了沉静，木兔因为他的这句话而皱起眉头，他不太明白对方到底想表达什么。

安德烈拿着咖啡的那只手指了指那几个做体操的女孩子的俏丽身影，问道：“没什么想法吗？”

对此木兔尖刻地讥笑了一声：“我不喜欢矮的。”并在脑海里迅速闪过马侬·弗里尔的照片，可他却没有任何感触。

安德烈哈哈笑，他点头：“亚洲女孩比欧洲女孩要可爱，但身高方面确实比较低。”

“所以我们现在要开始聊双方对女人的喜好了吗？”木兔摸摸鼻子，耸肩：“认真地？”

安德烈探究地看着他，像只敏锐的老鹰在审视捕猎的地形。

“更何况这样很失礼。”木兔补充道。

“什么？”

“对着不认识的女生，在谈论她们，满足下流幼稚的幻想——”木兔越说越愤怒：“我可不是那种渣滓。”

“所以这就是你揍人的原因？”安德烈问。

“什么？”这回轮到木兔反问了。

“我知道那些狗崽子惹到你了，并且你做得很好——”安德烈的蓝眼睛里有他读不明白的盘算在酝酿：“但你的愤怒不是因为你自己，是为了别人。”

随后，他又接上了一句：

“为了捍卫别人尊严去打架，甚至一个星期不能参加任何训练，并被记下了处分——”安德烈笑得很清醒：

“光太郎，你有了喜欢的人吗？”

这一句话仿佛一拳打在了木兔的太阳穴上，甚至在片刻间体会到了眩晕的感受，他想否定，但尝试了半天却不知道该反驳什么。

但安德烈却像是没有看到自己教子的异常一样，继续说了下去：

“我刚来日本的时候，20岁，在一家赌场干活，就是给人看场子的那种，你懂的，像我们这种外貌和体格的外国人——吓唬那些邋遢的中年破产赌狗和中学生们还是挺有一招的，”他笑容很淡，拿自己开涮没有丝毫的顾忌，一双蓝色的眼睛明亮而锐利：“尤其我还说俄语。”

“托外形和蛮力的福，我的业绩很不错，然后某天，老板找人说想见见我，所以我就去了，当然，我也不可能不去——”

“我以为我会见到一个满脸凶恶的高利贷商人，但是，天啊——”他笑得相当讽刺：“这个国家出现了歌舞伎这个职业不是没有原因的，我的老板，是一个美男子。”

“我自认为自己还是长得算不错的，但是那个人，他比我见过的任何人都要好看，当然，除了你的妈妈，”安德烈指了指木兔的眼睛和鼻子：“除了柳泽米拉，坦白说了吧，你的这张脸纯靠她的基因在撑。”

“……老板名叫春山昴，那时我在他的手下做了半年的马仔，然后就开始当他的司机。那会儿我每天就载着他从新宿二丁目的店到涉谷之间来回往返，毕竟那时候我的日语并不是很好，所以保密性可以得到保证，直到他让我频繁载着他秘密进出于一个会所。”

“他看上了在那里工作的一个牛郎。”

安德烈摇摇头，又喝了口咖啡，木兔很难想象，这个男人会在学校的体育馆外面跟未成年的教子云淡风轻地谈论这些沾染膻腥的地下秘闻。

一个样貌出众却混迹于灰色世界的赌场高利贷老板和满嘴谎言但同样漂亮的年轻男妓。

木兔似乎已经闻到了几分混杂着火药与血气的情欲味道。太阴冷了，他这样想到，但又莫名地让自己浑身燥热。

“他们大概交往了三个月吧……之前的我不清楚，但我很清楚最后的结局——”安德烈说：“春山死了。”

木兔不可思议地盯着他。

“我确实希望你更能把注意放在他没命这件事上。”安德烈用右手比了抹脖子的动作：“那个牛郎为了钱向仇家出卖了他经常会去的地方，然后，在他下车的那一刻，有个打扮成中餐馆送外卖的男人走过来，用把匕首割开了他的喉咙，就像宰鱼一样。”

“于是那天，我明白了两件事——”安德烈向木兔伸出两根手指：

“第一，阿斯顿马丁的保养费很贵，因为血流的到处都是，我必须把车让人里里外外洗得干干净净才能脱手卖掉，而且真皮座椅是真的贱人。”

“第二，”安德烈直视着少年纯真的眼睛，尽量将嘴中的话说得含蓄许多：

“如果人尤其想要一些东西，就要做好失去一些东西的准备。”

木兔问他：“那他得到了什么呢？”

安德烈又笑了，嘴角开咧至一个残酷的弧度：

“他得到了爱情，不是吗？”

**

平成25年夏。

他站在医院的急救室外，看着护士进进出出，端出来的金属托盘里放的全是沾满血了的绷带和纱布。

他进不去，因为医生还在里面，正在给赤苇缝合手腕上的伤口。

身后响起急促的脚步声，他转身看见一个打扮端庄的妇人慌忙往这边赶来。

她在门口发现木兔的时候，先是被他胸前狰狞干燥的血迹震惊得捂住了嘴巴，再是深深地鞠躬表示感谢，说自己是赤苇的妈妈，并很抱歉自己的儿子给他带来这么大的困扰。

木兔礼貌地回复这根本没什么，赤苇是自己很喜欢的后辈，任何情况下都不可能让他就那样待在屋顶上。

但没想到赤苇女士的神情在接触到他口中「喜欢」这个词的瞬间就变了不少，她意有所指地对他讲，倘若不是赤苇本人极端拒绝转校到了要用自残乃至自杀的方法来抗拒父母，这样的问题应该也不会发生。

“一开始他就不应该跟宫泽优人做朋友，而选择枭谷也是因为说是有很崇拜喜欢的前辈在。”

赤苇妈妈如此对他讲道，眼里所透露出来的怀疑与冷漠的神色与之前相比简直判若两人。

“但如果他还是这样的状态的话，我就需要跟教练沟通，他不可能再继续打排球了。”

“我的儿子，绝对，绝对——”女人仿佛陷进了一个偏执的角落里无法自拔：“绝对不能变成宫泽优人那样。”她朝他投来了一个坚决的眼神，而这让木兔相信她在某些情况下必然会动用所有手段而让赤苇不得再踏进枭谷的排球部。

「如果人尤其想要一些东西，就要做好失去一些东西的准备。」

他想起了第一次在排球场上见到赤苇的场景。

少年的眉眼因排球而生动优美的模样恍如昨日。

于是木兔听见自己说，声音陌生仿佛他人之语：

“阿姨你是不是误会了？我跟赤苇之间只是普通的前后辈关系，另外赤苇本人非常喜欢排球，我们大家很期望他能够回来，再说——”

「耶和华所恨恶的有六样，连他心所憎恶的共有七样：就是高傲的眼、撒谎的舌、留无辜人血的手、图谋恶计的心、飞跑行恶的脚、吐谎言的假见证、并弟兄中布散纷争的人。」

愿主宽恕我的罪过。木兔在内心祈祷。

他撒谎了：

“我的女朋友很喜欢看有赤苇的比赛……”

赤苇妈妈的神情因为这句话放松下来，再次向他鞠了一躬。

木兔僵硬地回礼。

**

平成25年，夏。

赤苇京治康复后继续留在排球部，开始同身边的队友们一同备战明年的春高。

木兔光太郎开始与大自己三岁的某个市内花滑业余选手交往。

白福为此一连一个月都没怎么跟他说话。

而赤苇上下学则与小见和木叶二人一同回家。

**

高三春高。

枭谷学园还是未能拿到冠军。

汗如雨下的木兔疲惫地拿起毛巾擦了擦脸，全身酸痛。在明晃晃的赛场灯光下，他发现赤苇一个人站在原地背向所有队员，随后蹲下，双手抱拢，将头抵在怀里的排球上。

那一刻，他真的很想走上前去把他拉起来，然后拥抱他，安慰他，跟他说没关系，你还有明年。

结果这时突然队里爆发的欢呼声打断了他接下来想要实施的行动。

白福和雀田二人愣在一大箱装满了新款的亚瑟士排球鞋盒的纸箱面前。

一旁教父安德烈的助手从怀里掏出一支笔，要白福在收货人一栏上签名。

然后他的肩膀被人结实一拍，随即陷入到了一个拥抱里。

是安德烈叔叔。他根据熟悉的古龙香水气味辨认出了来者。

“干得漂亮，小伙子，”安德烈笑得很灿烂：“比赛很精彩！”

“谢谢——”木兔欲言又止，看着对方从怀里掏出一张牛皮纸信封，递到自己手上。

“打开看看。”安德烈示意他。

木兔拆开信封，取出信件，结果在读到第一行字的时候就露出了震惊的表情。

这是来自国家青年男排主教练的大学推荐信。

“你要去东体大。”他叔叔的回答果决无比，似乎一句话就能够断然决定自己教子未来人生的全部走向，并从怀里掏出一个手机，不由分说地塞进木兔的裤兜中：“这个手机里有两个联系人，其中名叫桃谷的医生是东京女子大学附属医院的骨外科的医疗科长，你以后如果身体有问题，可以找他。”

“不用吧，以后队里肯定有随队AT的——”木兔在看到安德烈坚定的表情后只能噤声，但想了想还是补充了一句：

“谢谢你为我做这些，但是——”

“我有我自己的打算。”

安德烈摊摊手表示无所谓，虽然他的脸上并不是这样展示的。

**

2012年3月。

他百无聊赖地靠在学园的一棵柏树下发呆。

远处的樱花盛开艳烈，粉云锦簇甚有凄迷媚美的姿态，校门口那里很热闹，而大概一会儿猿杙和木叶便会来找他去花下合影了吧。

想到这里的木兔把手里的结业书揣进兜里，还漏出了一小截，但他没管，转身从花坛上翻了下去，一落地就看见了一直站在那里的一个人。

是赤苇。

他穿着枭谷的春季校服，灰色的西装外套整洁笔挺衬得少年身形颀长，气质温润挺拔。

然后木兔看着他慢慢地朝自己深鞠躬，维持了整整十秒。

抬起头，他对他说：

“这两年来，多有关照了。珍重，前辈。”

最后，他背向自己离去。

木兔想喊他，却发现自己现在已经找不到除了合影之外要求对方为此停留的借口了。

毕竟他根本不想只要一张单薄的合影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “给你我所有的温暖，
> 
> 脱下唯一挡风的衣衫，
> 
> 思念刮过脊背打着冷颤，
> 
> 眼神仍旧为你而点燃。”
> 
> 借用了一点点《强风吹拂》的设定。


	19. 千春未央（5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家新年快乐！

沉重的杠铃压迫肩背爆发极限力量，木兔觉得自己应该是在折磨整个的上半身肌群。缺氧痛苦的间隙里，脑海中一瞬闪过中学生物课本上的人体侧剖图，充斥密集的肌肉筋膜间的神经系统像大脑传送酸疼疲惫的信号，他感到自己的整个面部和脖颈在燃烧，热度蒸腾，汗水四溢，随后来自前方助教的一声停止，他终于才缓缓地将杠铃推举安置在了头顶上方的横杆上，再也没动了。

“啊——”他大呼一声，躺着问数据。

“四组平板卧推，最高纪录95公斤——”体能助教让他起来，并揉了揉肩背：“肩膀负荷怎么样？”

木兔摇摇头，表示还好。

教练又问了些问题，在确定了目前暂无关节肌肉劳损的症状之后便放他去一边做放松拉伸了。

大约到了下午五点半左右的时候，他终于结束了持续了一天的训练。

训练馆里四季都维持着舒适的二十三摄氏度，傍晚的阳光懒散地从窗外洒进室内，忽视本来的季节气候，这令人突然产生了些许时光错乱的感知。于是他走到球框旁边，拿出了一颗排球，橡胶柔腻的质地紧贴掌心，左手向前伸出，如同设置一枚狙击前的准星，瞄准的是面向无人的网外虚空的某一点。接着腕臂发力，向上抛起，双腿向前跑动两步，肌肉收缩，关节用力，起跳——此刻日落的残影扫在体育馆的一边，留下鸟类起飞前近乎于振翅的暗喻。右臂挥动，五指伸展，迎合球面，推压致使球体上旋飞行，一如子弹弹腔而出，划破寂静。随后双膝缓冲，落地，他看见那颗球标准地打在了端线附近。

场内发出一声空旷的回音，几米之外，一同的队友赞赏了两句。

木兔咧开嘴，笑笑，走过去捡起球，再放进球框中。

他不能再像中学时那样利用时间提高训练量，以谋求快速的成长。大学的队伍为他们规定了更为专业成熟的练习计划，现在的外籍主教练无比看重运动员的身体保养和全面能力，也就是说，他不会允许任何一个队员纯粹为成绩而平白无故地额外增加关节软骨磨损伤害的可能性。

“去恋爱吧。”教练跟他们说。

木兔走进更衣间，打开柜门拿出背包，拉开拉链后在内袋里找到了自己的手机，然后他一边换下训练服，一边把手机放在隔板上看未读的消息。

先是一些日常的时政新闻推送，他脱掉上衣，扔进一边的洗衣篮中。

再是各社交平台的文娱消息，他点击清除，整个屏幕里就少了一大多半的栏目，并从右上方的隔板上取下一篮洗漱用品。

接着他点开了两个未读的私人信息。

被推到了对话框最上面的是女友的消息，木兔把毛巾挂在脖子上，点开后发现对方是在询问这个周末的计划。

周末啊——他想了想，貌似也没有什么特别的安排，只不过下下个月他就要到俄罗斯去集训了，但满打满算自己还有两个月左右相对空闲的时间，大概对方也是想要在这段时间里至多跟自己待一待，毕竟下次回国的话就是一年以后了。

于是他编辑信息，说『都可以，你来安排。前两次不是讲想去迪士尼玩来着吗？』

屏幕显示已发送。

随后他退出聊天界面，开始翻看后一个人的信息。

发信人是木叶，最早的显示时间在下午三点四十分的时候，是三条语音信息，两短一长。

木兔啧了一声，然后从书包侧面翻了会儿，找到了耳机，戴上后才点开了语音。

对方说话的环境有点嘈杂，听上去应该是在街上，不过倒不影响具体的内容，他听见木叶说：

第一条：“你还在学校吧？刚刚白福打你电话没打通，结果打我这来了，看到了这条消息你跟她回个电话，她有事跟你说。”

第二条，发送时间是在这条消息的半个小时之后。

说话的环境明显清净了，但木叶的声音听上去比刚刚要正经许多。

“不打字了，直接跟你说吧，如果你有空跟赤苇联系一下，他好像又进医院了。现在白福准备过两天去看他，但还在请假不知道能不能成。我这边儿刚跟他通了个电话，他现在的室友接的，情况不是特别好，这回是吃药进去的。反正你自己看着办吧，最好问问。”

紧接着是下一条：

“毕竟人家给你任劳任怨地托了两年球，还啥也没说。”

听到这消息的木兔一时没怎么反应过来，直接愣在了凳子上，直到其它队友也推门走了进来准备换洗。

这是他在东京六道大学的第二年，每天的日常不外乎于上学、训练和参加比赛，而作为关东地区老牌的体育强校中仍旧较为出色的一员，他更是获得了代表学校前往位于莫斯科的欧亚青年排球集训交换学习的机会。他现在有同样从事体育行业的女友陪伴，身在更加专业成熟的队伍，参加更为高级的赛事，以及来自家庭方面的无条件的支持。

他搓了搓头发，心中翻涌起令人不适的无力感，而这样的体会，他已经很久很久没有感觉到了。

就像他依然是一个只有十三岁坐在北九州的那所寄宿学校会客厅里的慌乱少年，仅仅因为被母亲喊住了名字便无法动弹。

无论他现在是否已经是一位身高191cm半职业运动员，或者能够将卧推绝对重量逼近100公斤，近两年的综合赛场MVP成功率高达67%，哪怕他此刻拥有了他人口中的全世界——

他还是在瞬间就被那股熟悉且张牙舞爪的孱弱感而彻底打败。

拳头捏紧又松开，他抓不住虚无的空气，也抓不住千春曾经紧握的手，以及赤苇逐渐背朝自己离开的身影。

于是他下意识地做了一个决定。

生硬地拽回刚刚溢散的注意力，他点进女朋友的对话框，飞速地再次输入信息，期间他忍住不去看刚刚对方发来的一个表示开心的可爱表情图以及就在门口的消息，心中涌满负罪的愧疚感。

天哪，他几乎是咬着牙在心底对自己发誓，反问自己究竟是不是渣男。

『抱歉，这周末不能陪你去迪士尼了。』他将这条信息发了过去，接着再补充『我这周要飞一趟北海道。』

女友的消息很快就来了，只不过这一次是通话。

他裸着上半身走到浴室门口，把沐浴露洗发水依次放到置物架上，接通了电话。

“为什么会想到去北海道呢？”她在那边问。

“我有个朋友在那边，出了点事，情况不太好。”木兔回答，并吐出一口气。

“你有朋友在北海道？”女友的声音上扬，显然对此有些怀疑。

“对，有的，以前高中的二传手，”木兔如实相告：“很重要的友人。”

“怎么之前没听你怎么说起过？”

“……我也不知道……”他因为这个问题也困惑了起来，不知道自己为什么甚少向对方提起赤苇的名字：“不过你应该是见过他的，叫赤苇，黑头发，卷卷的，从前个子跟我差不多，不爱说话，小我一届——”

“啊！”女友打断了他的叙述：“我想起来了！那个长得很好看的男生，眼睛还有点上挑对吗？”

“嗯。”木兔承认。

“他怎么了呀？不过之前我就觉得他精神状态并不是很好的样子，怎么会想到去北海道上大学啊，这么远，家里肯定也照顾不到，跟其他人的关系不好吗？”

“也不是啦，反正他也有他的苦衷——”木兔长话短说：“所以，抱歉了，不能陪你了。”

女友在电话那边沉默了一阵，这让木兔内心一阵紧揪，直到对方并没有展示出不爽或者怨怼的语气：

“那你路上注意安全，赤苇有没有想吃的东西，我可以准备一些，你给他带过去吧。”

“这就不用了吧——”他本想拒绝。

“你都说了是很重要的友人，出事了去看望不带东西是很失礼的，”女友这才有些生气了：“我明天早上去一趟你家，时间比较短，准备木鱼花饭团与和菓子应该可以吧？”

木兔只能应允。

之后他迅速地进浴室冲了一个澡，出来后换上常服又拨通了白福的电话，他听过了对方给自己的留言，但并没有讲到什么特别重要的信息。

白福懒散的声音在另一边响起，木兔直接说明了自己的来意。

“我去看他。”木兔在对方一接通的时候就表明了自己的打算。

“不会很困扰吗？”她冷冷地回问，让木兔有些疑惑。

“不会的，我跟教练这边请过假了——”

但这时，白福在那边莫名地谈起了一个奇怪的话头：“你为什么不问我赤苇是怎么进医院的呢？”

“这个木叶跟我讲了，说是吃药来着。”

“嗯，那你知道他为什么吃药吗？”白福问。

木兔被问住了，突然有些不知所措，于是只能回答道：“我不知道，你愿意告诉我吗？”

白福静静地告诉他：“木兔，赤苇是同性恋。”

他愣在原地，本要登上的一辆公交车在眼前停住，又开走，夕阳下潮热的空气令他刚刚洗完澡的皮肤上凝结了一层沉闷的水汽，让人呼吸发紧，产生奇诡的体验。他似乎在冥冥之中瞥见了一双黄色眼睛自高空中俯视自己的样子。悲悯，冷漠又残酷的视线是纠缠在夕阳西下与夜幕深沉罅隙间的一道阴影，像能天使于九霄之上往自己这边投射而来的一支标枪，击碎镜子，穿透神秘学象征里的某个不可言说血盟，与恶魔的契约。他因此而得以看见那些曾一度被隐瞒在少年海底般沉寂的眼底中的滚烫秘密。

“……你到底想说什么？”木兔冷静了下来，攥着手机的右手在微微发抖。

“他跟我们不一样，尤其是你，”白福指出，声音听不出悲喜，但木兔在这一刻很烦这女人兜圈子的说话方式：“你不是去看他的最佳人选——”

“我不是难道你是吗？你跟我讲这样的事究竟是什么意思？”木兔头一回对女性如此大喊：“难道你觉得我会因此而瞧不起他吗？！白福雪绘，我跟你说，我不在乎，赤苇就是赤苇——”

“我当然比你合适！去你的不在乎！”白福也跟他吵了起来：“你毕业以后从来都没有跟他聊过！他一个人选择去北海道就是因为他家人根本不能接受他是这个情况。所以平时的经济来源只能靠打工和老家的奶奶接济，好不容易遇到了愿意接纳他的人之后却又被抛弃，他很绝望啊你知不知道！”

白福气喘吁吁地在电话那边解释，激动的语气而后缓缓平静，但又颤抖了起来：“他可不是你啊，木兔光太郎，能有这么多人无条件地爱着你。”

木兔直接挂断了电话。

他从来不是一个能守得住秘密的人，但从这一刻起，他决定将一个秘密带进坟墓。

也许当年的春山应该好好学学自己，这样那辆昂贵的跑车上也就不会沾血了。

2015年8月17日。

他提着便当盒，摁响了赤苇在北海道的家的门铃。

“哪一位？”赤苇的声音从喇叭里传出，随后门便被打开了。

木兔在对方开门的时候闻见了从屋子里散发出来的淡淡的薰衣草的味道，他记起超市里卖的那种带有紫色的花冠状塑料瓶盖的空气清新剂，赤苇家里的味道应该就出自于这种型号的香氛。

他朝他笑笑，落拓而开朗，提着便当盒对呆愣的后辈说：“我来看看你。”

赤苇反应过来，赶忙向后退了两步，让出门口的空间，把木兔迎了进来。

在准备接过手上行李的片刻，木兔发现了赤苇手腕上留有一圈人为的淤青，便制止了对方的行为。

目中所见伤痕粗糙狰长，那是一个男人的手印。

他跟着他走进这方狭窄的空间，目光游移过整齐地堆叠在课桌上的文学诗集和专著与一台正处于休眠状态的笔记本电脑，来到了存放被褥枕头的和式矮柜上方所摆放的两个紫红色的梅洛葡萄酒空酒瓶，里面错落有致地插着几支颜色淡薄的假花，而这屋里真正的植物则正被安置在向阳的窗台上，是由两盆深蓝色的陶瓷花坛所盛放的多肉，团结茂盛的苍绿叶尖生出了薄透的红。

黑发男孩——这样的指代令木兔这才记起赤苇还尚未成年，而自己已经20马上就21了。他看着男孩把自己领到书桌前坐下，随后前往厨房准备饮料。尽管仍是夏季，但北海道的平均气温着实要比东京低很多，木兔感到自己来时积攒的薄汗正因干燥凉爽的空气而逐渐蒸发掉。

他在桌前坐了一会儿，转头打量起面前小山一样的书籍。一本艾伦·金斯堡的《嚎叫》诗集倒扣摆在英文专业教材的上面，显然在他来之前，赤苇应该正在读这本书。教材的书页间夹着不少书签，五颜六色地支出来，像张着獠牙的一口嘴，无故联想到哈利波特得到的《那本妖怪们的妖怪书》。除此之外，校内课本下压着一本半旧的《资本论》、库切的《耻》和英译版的《唯物主义和经验批判主义》以及一些其他的他不太能读得出名字的论著杂谈。

赤苇端着两杯大麦茶从厨房里走了出来，将粗瓷的茶杯放到桌上，木兔会意地接过，喝了一口，发现温度正合适，显然对方常有准备。

他肯定不会知道自己今天的到访，木兔想，这些东西本不是给他预备的。

“赤苇，身体好些了吗？”他问。

对方安静地点点头，木兔发觉这位后辈比起高中时代更加的沉默。

但不一会儿，赤苇指了指自己的喉咙，沙哑的声音从嘴中传出：“抱歉，这几天嗓子不太舒服。”

大概是由洗胃带来的食管口腔损伤，木兔表示明白，但同时感到自己的太阳穴在突突地发疼，某些暴涨的负面情绪被拼命地压抑住，令血流加速，而尤其是当他再次于光线充沛的室内看见对方手腕上的那圈淤青的时候。

他是见过赤苇揍人的场面的。体能曾被队内教练称赞为优秀的二传手是绝对不可能出现单方面被殴打的情况，准确一点来说，只要赤苇愿意，他大概可以对任何一个普通人留下急诊室的经历。

可是如今进急诊室的却是赤苇自己。

所以还是那句话，只要他愿意——

到底什么样的人能让赤苇做到这个地步？他的心中滋长起名为愤怒的植株，纠缠着陷入自己的神经，加剧继发性的疼痛。而也就在这时，木兔突然悲哀地发现自己其实一点也不了解面前曾一度向自己展示或乖顺或冷厉的一面的后辈。

他以为自己很了解他。

白福的话仍回响在他的耳边：

「他可不是你啊，木兔光太郎，能有这么多人无条件地爱着你。」

有人爱着自己吗？木兔反思过这样的评价，确实，很多很多人都说过爱他，父亲，実子妈妈，柳泽米拉妈妈，千春，安德烈教父，他所在的队伍，女朋友……他被人所爱，令人珍惜，众人拿出粉饰糖果外衣的甜蜜梦想为他编织翅膀，因此他翱翔青空万里，四下山川锦绣，眼中所见皆是现世安稳。

但又是真的如此吗？每每当自己想要沉溺于一个潇洒开怀的梦境之时，他总能想到枭谷过去的二传手朝自己这边投来的一道冷静犀利的视线，撕开包裹温软果酱的棉花糖，这人总是不遗余力地向他展示可能潜在的挑战与机会。

从一个自己不太愿意承认的程度上来讲，赤苇京治这个人，构成了木兔光太郎大脑中的部分传递客观理智的信号的神经元。

而现在，这样的人明明已经不再出现自己身边了，但由他所筑成的理智高墙，则始终牢牢地扎根于自己的潜意识里。

他因为这样的壁垒而跨越壁垒，飞得更高。

可曾经为自己筑墙的飞鸟，却在反复的恶意重伤下，几乎丧失了再度振翅的羽翼。

木兔感到后悔，他再次觉得自己像极了从前的父亲，这是他千方百计想要摆脱的一个形象。

赤苇闭着眼睛斜靠在衣柜上，双手交叠抱住同样交叉蜷曲的双腿，享受着周末宁静的氛围。

日光柔软地洒在他身前的一方位置，可见长且分明的眼睫细腻颤动的模样，像一只蝴蝶栖息花间。

这让木兔不知该如何开口。

但很快，蝴蝶飞离花蕊，赤苇睁开眼睛，他向自己这边看来，脸色仍旧有些苍白，他礼貌地朝看向自己的木兔笑笑：“木兔前辈，谢谢你来看我。”

“不要客气啊，”木兔百感交集，对方周全的礼仪无一不再提醒自己现在离赤苇的生活正越来越远的这一现实：“学校那边不影响吗？”

“不影响。我请假了。”曾经朗润的嗓音如今像被砂纸打磨过一样。

“多休息一阵吧。”木兔看着赤苇手腕上的伤痕欲言又止，他咬了咬嘴唇，下定了决心：“我们都在你身边的，有困难一定要跟我们说。”

赤苇的眼睛里浮现出微弱的明媚笑意，看得出来他确实因为这样的回复而开心：“谢谢。”

“倒是木兔前辈，你的训练没关系吗？”

“没事的，我也请假了，怎么说都是你的事情更重要些。”话题回归到自己身上的时候，回答时要轻松一些，木兔如实相告。

“白福学姐昨天告诉我她会来看我，我以为今天来的人是她——”赤苇的语气里听不出喜悲，但木兔却因为「白福」的名字而脊背发凉，并引起赤苇的注意：

“怎么了？你跟学姐吵架了？”

“没有没有……”木兔掩饰道，但很明显，他并不是个擅长伪装的人，很快便在对面冷静的注视中败下阵来：“啊，真的是，她这人脾气很不好诶。”

“所以就是你惹到她不开心了吧。”赤苇总结道。

“喂——”木兔嘟哝道：“明明她不讲理在先——”

“能把白福学姐这种性格的人惹到烦，该说木兔前辈也是在某些方面很厉害呢……”赤苇没理会来自木兔反对的声音，站起身再次走进厨房：“我中午打算做点咖喱牛肉，木兔前辈打算打算在北海道待多久呢？”

“一个星期啦。”

“一个星期？”赤苇吃惊地反问，他鲜少有这样额外的表情浮现：“木兔前辈在北海道还有友人吗？”

“没有呀，只有你一个嘛。”

赤苇叹气：“无论怎么说，一个星期也太长了，耽误训练实在是没有必要——”

“有什么不好的？”木兔将心里的话脱口而出：“我十月份就要去俄罗斯了，一年都回不来哦，在你这儿多待几天不行吗？”

赤苇的背影因为这句话而短暂地停住了，他维持着拉开门帘的动作，再放开，布料上留下指印的皱褶，却也没说什么。

厨房里传来冰箱门开关的声音，木兔走过去，倚靠在门框上看赤苇熟练地处理食材。

他从来不知道那双给自己托球的手还会做饭。

“要我帮忙吗？”他问。

“不用了，前辈休息就好。”赤苇把土豆和胡萝卜放在案板上，拿起菜刀将它们依次切成滚刀块，放进一旁的盆里。

“我带了便当来的，”木兔指着那个用蓝色波点餐布包裹的便当盒：“阿惠准备的，咱们就中午吃这个吧。”

赤苇放下刀，颇有些无语地看着他，走过去把便当盒打开，里面满满当当地装着饭团。

“谢谢，有心了。”他微笑，直接拿起一个饭团吃了起来，木兔接着提醒道：“下面一层还有和菓子，好像是抹茶味的。”

赤苇点头表示明白，转身从橱柜里拿出了一个大的保鲜盒，简单冲洗了下便将便当盒里的饭团和菓子都放进了透明的保鲜盒中。

他扣上盖子，拉开冰箱门，将食物放了进去。

“不吃吗？”木兔问。

“晚上吃，”赤苇指了指刚刚切好的时蔬，并又从冰箱里拿出了一碗准备好了的熟牛肉：“晚上我做味增汤。”

木兔思前想后，走了过去，把碗从赤苇的手中接过，然后在对方惊讶的目光中系上围裙，洗了手。又从流理台上找到了一个洋葱，打开水龙头搓洗起来，接着拿起菜刀，剁掉了洋葱的根茎，将最外层的表皮剥去。

“你休息，我来做。”木兔说，他把洋葱竖着切开，再横着割上花刀，一堆完整的洋葱粒便出现在了案板上。

“……那个，木兔前辈，你没必要——”

“啊呀呀呀，你快走！”木兔孩子气地赶人了：“等会儿洋葱就熏到你眼睛了！”

本来厨房就很窄，因此赤苇不得不在更高壮的人的发号施令下退出了地盘。但他还是不放心地站在门口看着木兔做饭。

“油和调料就在灶台旁边。”他提醒道。

木兔把锅烧热，倒入食用油，放入洋葱炒香，期间油点迸溅，但不见闪躲，他又倒入牛肉。

“咖喱块在冰箱里。”赤苇指了指冷藏层。

木兔将咖喱块隔着塑料包装掰成四个小块，然后撕开包装，全部倒了进去。

“热水在——”话没说完就被对方的流畅的动作打断了。

木兔把水壶里的水倒入锅内，加进蔬菜，盖上了锅盖，调小火焰，转而面向赤苇，问道：

“我在你眼里就这么蠢吗？赤苇？”

这个问题使赤苇一时不知道该怎么回复他。

“啊，太伤心了——”木兔夸张地感慨着，把锅铲放进一旁的瓷碗里，点开电饭煲，取出里的内胆，舀了几勺米进去，开始对着水流淘洗：“原来我在赤苇的心中竟然是个连咖喱都不知道怎么煮的笨蛋。”

“这倒不是——”赤苇的表情罕见地丰富了，他颇有些为难地解释道：“毕竟木兔前辈看上去不太像是会做饭的人。”

“啊啊啊啊啊，不听不听，赤苇觉得我是笨蛋，真讨厌——”嘴上虽是这样幼稚地辩驳着，但手上的动作却一直没停下来，他把淘好米的内胆放进电饭煲内，关上了盖子，设定了煮饭模式，并捡起一块抹布顺便擦了擦灶台上残留的水渍与油迹。

他把抹布洗干净，搁在水龙头旁边，问道：“拖布在哪里？”

语气熟稔得像在自己家。

赤苇表情复杂地指了指卫生间的方向，就看着这个大个子弯腰走进去，然后将拖把提了出来。

他往地上喷了些清洁剂，简单地拖了两下又拿到卫生间去清洗了。

完事儿后他招呼赤苇：“可以放餐桌了。”并从消毒柜里取出碗筷递给对方。

他们坐在圆形的矮桌旁边，赤苇盯着面前熟悉的饭碗一时不知该说些什么。

木兔盯着赤苇纠结的面目表情笑了，引得身边人皱眉：“你笑什么？”

“就觉得我竟然也可以让赤苇露出这样的表情，很新奇啊——”木兔下巴磕在膝盖，歪着脑袋看向赤苇：“这样就好了吗？”

“什么好？”

“你看上去心情好一些了。”木兔的声音没那么大了，他故意将音量调小，仿佛整个屋子里还有其它人一样：“遇到不开心的事一定要跟我说哦。”

而感觉光说还不够，木兔伸手抓住了赤苇那只留有淤青的手腕，任凭自己的体温冲淡那里残余的暴力阴霾：“不要不开心了。”

赤苇的身体似乎在瞬间惊跳了一下，随后他默默地移开木兔的手，并拍了拍对方的膝盖，像安抚小朋友一样，笑得很温柔：“谢谢，没有不开心了。”

木兔猛地因为赤苇这个微笑而体验到了心脏方面短暂性的下坠感，他感到了失落，悲戚，以及由赤苇传递给自己的清醒极端的理智。

因为赤苇其实是在跟他说：

「往前走吧，不用等我了。」


	20. 千春未央（6）

没几个人能在第一次接触沙滩排球的时候不在起跳时摔倒在赛场上的。

不管你之前在室内的爆发力有多棒，重炮型的发球在海风和柔软的沙地的加持下都会无一被削弱成“门外汉”的级别。

木兔甩了甩脑袋，试图将刚刚整个人扑进沙子里又爬起来的记忆从脑海里剥除掉，但遗憾的是，除了把混杂着海水咸味的沙子从头发丝儿里抖出来以外，他依然要面对网对面对手的无情嘲笑。

“потом посмотрим！（俄语：走着瞧呗）”木兔大喊道。既然对方在说垃圾话，那么自己这边也绝对不会放过达成有效口嗨的一切机会。

“Come on! Russian boy!”那几个美国人笑得极其猖狂，发出嘘声，而这令木兔极其不爽，他决定变更输赢的条件，准备让那俩傻逼学会「对不起，我们输了」这句话的斯洛伐克文和日文的双语写法。

而也就是这时，一个高个子的男生走过来主动替换掉了之前被木兔从沙滩上临时捡来的队友。他朝木兔友好地笑了笑，说自己叫幸地大辅，看了他的发球以后就打算过来跟自己组队，并询问他是不是从事排球相关的行业，因为起跳的姿势很标准。

木兔很高兴终于在这块沙滩上遇见了个明白怎么玩儿沙排的人，毕竟网那边的俩人在他眼里并不算数。之后他通过沟通得知，幸地在那霸的某支女子沙排队里担任教练，而对方在得知自己确实是排球选手之后露出了开心的表情。

“那是我的妹妹，未央。”他指向一位正站在计分处的女孩，年纪十八九岁的样子，开朗地向他们这边挥了挥手。

“她给我们加油。”

然后他们毫无悬念地赢下了这场比赛。

“木兔君很厉害嘛！”幸地称赞道，此时天色将晚，半个红日落在海平面上，瑰丽的夕霞出现在蓝紫色的苍穹之上。木兔一边从那两个美国人的手里接过愿赌服输的「赌资」——他拍下了写在沙滩上的两行文字以及双方的合影，并发到了自己的INS上，一边发出独特的大笑，使劲儿地拍了拍幸地的后背：

“我都说了我很强的！嘿嘿嘿！”

幸地也跟着一起笑出声，可以看出这是一个很开朗的人。未央走在他们身后，拿着一个塑料桶，里面装着一些从滩涂上捉到的蛏子，蛤蜊，螃蟹以及被海潮打磨平滑的玻璃与贝壳。

随即幸地问他要不要留下来一起参加今晚会在沙滩上举办的慈善宴会，木兔问有什么好吃的吗？对方懂行地告诉他有海鲜和牛肉烧烤。

“好，我留在这里。”木兔立马转变了打算回去休息的念头，未央此刻也笑得花枝乱颤，并问他是不是第一次来冲绳这边。

“差不多吧。”他承认道，并指出因为后期就要去俄罗斯学习训练了，因此才接受了自己教父的邀请来南边再多晒晒太阳，以弥补可能未来一年多的时间里日照缺少的实际缺憾。

他们确实迎来了热闹的晚宴，但与木兔想象中的沙滩聚会不太相同，众多的男女更像是在应酬一场昂贵的酒局。夜幕降临后的温暖海岸背靠奢华的宅邸被原地支起了一座钻石般醒目的蔚蓝花园，人群如飞蛾穿梭往来于觥筹交错的低语与美酒之中*。

甚至连之前站在自己身边的幸地兄妹也借口方便之名收拾好了外装，他颇有些无语地看着幸地兄妹隆重地出现于眼前，竟首次出现了在烤肉美食诱惑前的动摇。

直到他被人轻轻地拍了下肩膀，木兔转身，名叫九宫院结的女性站就在自己身后。

她是教父的第二任妻子，财阀小姐出身，却跟安德烈在歌舞伎町的高消费所相遇。范思哲春夏高定的黑色礼裙勾勒出其本人惊人的身材维持，很难想象这个女人已经四十五岁了。但尽管这样，木兔却从未被授权叫过这女人教母。

而她身边则是自己的胞弟，九宫院莲，貌似刚刚辞掉了在北海道大学的艺术史教授的职位，接受了伦敦艺术学院的海外邀请——据说离职的原因并不是十分光彩，木兔想起教父在处理这件事时扭曲的面容，如果按照那个东欧男人从前的做法，他认为莲不可能脸皮完好地走出房间。

不用谈女式左轮手枪了，再怎么样都得多两个红色的巴掌印吧。木兔挑眉，他历来不是很喜欢这位装模作样的大学教授，而尤其是对方的眼神总令他想到有关毒蛇的形容。

再怎么清隽文雅的皮囊也无法挡住从这人身上传出的人渣气味。木兔的嗅觉一贯敏感，更何况教父曾在好几次私下的场合里向自己或多或少地透露出其本人对莲的厌恶。

能够让安德烈反胃的人也是蛮厉害的。

接受邀请的起因只是为了单纯地晒太阳和打排球，所以木兔丝毫未顾忌自己只穿了一条超市的百元沙滩裤，还半裸着存在晒伤的上身跟这群elite们“意外相遇”的现实情境。

“光太郎，”结阿姨对他友好地笑笑：“我还以为你回去了。”

“但跟朋友打完球总是很饿啊，有烤肉的宴会是真的吧？”他大喇喇地回复着，发现未央移到了自己身后，而幸地大辅则流露出了些许尴尬的表情。

“真的哦，想吃多少都可以。”结朝幸地兄妹点头：“辛苦你们了，我这个侄子总是借口比赛训练所以不太好约出来，他沙滩排球的技术怎么样？”

“很强。”幸地诚实地回答：“如果不是夫人的建议，我可能还没这个机会跟木兔君打球。”

木兔不可思议地看向幸地，对方为此不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺：“抱歉啊——不过我也确实没想到木兔君你竟然是「大权柄」的侄子。”

“哈？你在说啥？”木兔一头雾水。

“不用介意，教会的事宜而已。”结阿姨随意地跟木兔解释了一下，便没再多说什么，就顺着宅邸的长梯向下走去，显然她是要去参加即将到来的晚会的祝酒环节。莲慢悠悠地跟在后面，在经过木兔的时候，稍作了些许停留。

“文身很好看。”他推了下镜架，浅褐色的眼瞳里浮出浅淡的笑意，并询问道：“请问那是一只鹰吗？”

木兔这才想起来自己身上新纹的刺青。那是他前一个月在北海道去看了赤苇之后所带回来的一个“伴手礼”。对方的右侧髋部因为存在一些奇怪的伤疤因此不得不去文身店而进行特殊的遮盖，而作为陪同前去的人，木兔在那时决定自己也跟着一起做一个图案。虽然赤苇当场极力劝说他不要搞容易令自己后悔的事，甚至打算直接走掉以逼退他的临时起意，尽管木兔也确实因为文身之后的麻烦后续而抱怨过，但是在现在看来——

他对莲露出了一个极其灿烂的挑衅笑容，内心兴奋得丝毫不存在任何的遗憾之说——这怎么可能后悔啊，木兔如此想到，并抬起手臂向对方展露出左侧腹的那处文身，笑道：

“啊，这个是印第安雷鸟。”

一只展开巨大双翼的神话枭鸟安静地贴在轮廓健美的侧腹肌上，羽翅华丽张扬，两支大概是来自切诺基部落图腾的战箭呈十字交叉出现在雷鸟的背后。这样的构图，光是看着，都会令人不由得血气上涌且深感粗狂恢弘。

莲的瞳孔瞬间因为对方颇为嚣张的展现而刺激得收缩了下，不过木兔倒没发现这个。

“那下面这些文字呢？”艺术教授指了指雷鸟刺青之下的三列文字。

“哦，这个啊，”木兔歪着头，拖长声音回答，活像个讨打的小孩：“是斯洛伐克语啦，你不知道吗？”

莲摇头，神情可见地有点被冒犯到。

听说这个家伙会说五国语言，木兔恶作剧似地咬住了嘴唇，笑得愈加灿烂，但他很确定斯洛伐克语并不在对方脑海中的词典里。

“Uspávanka.（斯洛伐克语：摇篮曲）”他缓缓将这个单词吐出嘴间，甚至过分地唱了起来，幼稚而走调的歌声回荡在夜晚空旷的沙滩上，致使他们背后的这座奢华的私人庄园都渲染上了几分荒诞可笑的色彩。

莲皱起眉头，一边离开一边点评道：“麻烦照顾一下在场的听众，这首歌并不好听。”

“真是苛刻的评论啊，”木兔无所谓又意味深长地回应：“但我的柳泽米拉妈妈可能会超级伤心，她小时候就常常给我和我的妹妹唱这个呢。”

“随便你，”莲看着木兔不符礼仪的打扮，讥讽地嘲笑道：“木兔君你最好还是找件能见人的衣服穿上吧，不然阿巴耶夫先生可能会说你。”

“他凭什么说我？晒太阳打排球吃烤肉还需要换正装吗？”木兔站在高高的台阶上俯视向下走去的男人，圆圆的眼睛里净是儿童般无辜的神采，但说出来的话却气死个人：

“你在冲绳的夏天穿三件衣服，是白痴吗？”

艺术教授伶牙俐齿：“真是粗俗。”

这回木兔啥也没说，伸出左右手，直接朝对方竖起中指。

论球场垃圾话和傻屌手势，木兔光太郎还真没怎么输过谁。

他满意地看见莲铁青着一张脸迅速朝宴会中心走去了。

随后站在自己身后的未央怯生生地问了他一个问题：

“木兔哥，你跟九宫院先生之前有过节吗？”

他眨眨眼，记忆里浮现起赤苇右侧髋部上的奇怪伤疤，很明显，在这之前，他的二传手就已经相当“热情”地对待过这块的皮肤了——一长条狰狞的割伤贯穿自臀侧至腹股处的位置，他看见了那个被伤痕横腰截断的起始之祸，也找到了赤苇如此仇恨这块肌肤的原因：

那是三个大写的罗马字母的烙印以及一只粗糙的被困锁于牢笼里的金丝雀的刺青。

KMY

九宫院。

木兔在回到东京后，在某次跟安德烈的谈话里，无意间得知了九宫院莲从北海道大学里离职的真正原因。

“他是个让人生厌的虐待狂和精神病。”安德烈的评价毫不留情：“另外，还睡了自己的学生。”

这个世界就他妈的有这么操蛋。

有这么巧。

在北海道的那家文身店里，木兔看着那处被无情践踏的皮肤，因血压飙升而眼球胀痛，胸口沉闷。随后他立即做出了一个决定，在赤苇以及店员震惊的眼神里脱掉了自己的上衣。

“赤苇，”木兔拉住他的手，盯着对方那双仿佛掩埋了春雪夏花艳丽景致的漂亮眼睛，像个在圣诞夜前夕商量礼物的孩子：“我们一起纹个图案怎么样？”

赤苇劝说了好几次，但木兔无动于衷，甚至旁若无人地开始撒娇，而为了安抚这个大号的宝宝，赤苇只得同意这个观点。

于是赤苇髋部的伤疤与烙印变成了一座玛雅神庙和印加帝国的太阳图腾。

木兔的侧腹则多了一只振翅时雷霆万钧，为古老万民迎来世界曙光的神鸟。

“啊，也许有过吧——但我现在已经记不清了，”木兔狡黠地对女孩笑笑，并揉了揉饥饿的肚子，招呼道：“快告诉我哪里可以吃烤肉？”

未央捂住嘴巴笑了起来，指了指沙滩上的一处明亮的篝火。

“在那里！”

“好耶！一起去吧！”他拉住这对兄妹，往在漆黑的夜中唯一燃着火焰的目的地跑去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *借用了《了不起的盖茨比》里的环境描写的句式结构。


	21. 千春未央（7）

眼下，昼夜更替缓慢，日光搁浅于窗台旁的一道浅辙。他一个人蛰居在东京女子医科大学附属医院住院部四楼的骨外科131号病床上，留置针嵌于左手手臂内侧，苍白的皮肤下血管的位置略微发红，右腿被支具固定，导致行动不便。房间内空无一人，床体之前已调高，他背靠结实温暖的棉褥看向窗外，午间的热度融解白霜，化成水从屋檐滴落，在干燥的瓷砖表面留下一滩枯涸的湿润。东京今年的冬季从未降水，甚至以往令人熟稔的如盐粒般细小的飞雪也未曾抵达过这座城市。高大的建筑物抵挡寒流，形成风的声音，加剧季节性的天候撕裂。冬至这天，病房窗外一块外延的人工露台上，又有两株紫红色的龙胆花盛开了。

这可能预示着什么。新年即将在一个月后来临，而他则会被疾病一直困囿于这方狭窄的四方形空间之中，无法出门祈求好运降临，迷信的认知不能改变现实。靠近床脚的位置摆放着一盆尖萼凤梨，时值花期，妃红尖锐的花瓣重叠娇蛮地生长于莴苣样翠绿的广叶之中。他拿起手机，INS动态主页上只有遥远的问候，发达的网络倒不能加速症状好转。

明天是他的手术日。脚踝处的隐痛反复增强这一日程的印象。他略有焦虑地回忆起从前，像是在空茫洁白的墙壁中间寻找盲点。他想起一个星期前的常规赛，想起起跳与落地两者不同阶段里所发生的异常不适感，随即在破开对手拦网防御的片刻，他因为右踝的剧烈疼痛而骤然失去平衡，跌在了球场上。

之后他便被困锁在了这里，出于自愿，也出自强迫。而颇为讽刺的是，父亲由于再一次接受了心脏搭桥手术而不得不在城市的另一边接受漫长的疗养，这意味着整个家庭的半年都会被浸泡在病号餐与反复的保险账单清算的凄冷氛围里。因此继母只能遗憾地表示自己无法在照顾自闭症的弟弟和病情更加严重的父亲两者之间而再选择自己。

他盯着窗外桀骜野蛮生长的龙胆花陷入漫长无边的思考中，想象坐在路边的流浪汉和一个等待戈多的借口。

时钟在空旷的室内发出流逝的声音，当时针在5的数字缓缓朝向右，分针停留在11与12之间的某个细微空挡的时候，他听见有人敲了敲门。

绝不可能是安德烈安排的护工。他想，他们是知道这里的具体情况的，通常推门而入是常态，于是他怀揣着一丝好奇地心思对这名不存在于自己冷清的访客名单上的来者发出了邀请。

门被推开，脚步声响起，在一截挡住了视线的墙体背后，那个人缓缓走进这间寂静空旷的房间，走进自己荒袤干燥的世界。

赤苇京治出现在自己的面前，脸色因为寒冷而发白，但双眸却熠熠发亮，仿佛那里快要溢出淹没浅滩湾畔的清澈水流，致使时间之河发生短暂嬗变。在一根分针未曾度过的五点五十六到六点整的这一小截光阴里，一个人的贸然推门而入将同时造成两个人的记忆失衡。光被捕捉，陷入逸散的空间奇点，他相信，科学和迷信在某些方面将达成诡异的一致。

“木兔前辈，抱歉擅自做主过来。”赤苇放下手里的便当盒，目光看向木兔被固定住的那条伤腿上，没再说什么。

他只是站在那里，木兔想，就已经滋润了曾经干涸的整片河床。

“明天手术？”赤苇问，黑白分明的眼睛里有光和雨。

木兔点头，他其实很想让赤苇不要这么麻烦，但又不太想让他就这样离开。

“学校放假了吗？”虽然心想并不可能，可是一些干扰的情绪却滋生了他的这个问题。

赤苇回答：“没事，我请假了。”

“这么远，你——”话刚要说出口就被对方打断了，赤苇制止了他的劝说：“我提前申请答辩结束了，木兔前辈，我已经毕业了，所以不要紧的。”

他朝他笑笑，隆冬时节却万木繁荣。

“不是说已经拿到了本校的研究生资格吗？这样请假，后面的导师会不开心的吧？”木兔问。

“嗯，但是有一家漫画编辑社已经给我发了录取邮件。”赤苇说：“所以以后又要在东京工作了。”他帮忙把被角掖了掖。

之后赤苇在医院里照顾了他大概三个星期，除了护工们会处理的一些工作，他本人包揽了每天五个小时的陪伴以及晚餐的任务，本来这样的日常可能会一直继续下去，直到某天木兔接到了东京千代田区的警署电话。

那天是12月31日，木兔记得，跨年的前一天。

赤苇推着他在另一家医院的停尸房外站定。那里，安德烈教父已经站在那里有一会儿了。

安德烈转头看向他们，一道略微惊讶的目光停在赤苇身上，但他没再多说什么，只是对木兔讲道：

“一会儿我进去，你们就留在外面吧。”

“对不起，我没有保护好她。”

这个一度以冷硬形象示人的高大东欧男人在那扇冰冷的大门之前首次流露出瞬间颓老的趋势。

空气里浮动着令人疯狂的防腐剂与消毒水的气味，眼前的世界被磨碎再扭曲成另类的色彩。始自十三岁时的那场噩梦终于成真，无数彩条样的图像纠缠盘错成一面铭刻死亡时间的巨大的时钟，浇筑灌以人类痛吟的混凝土和血泪水泥，最终造就一尊外形粗糙的墓碑。曾经被父亲扇疼的脸颊此刻生出奇诡的触觉，一阵冷风穿过自己的右侧，他神经质地向后面看去，目光追寻的是一个人的背影。

然后一只手伏上他的肩膀，木兔整个人仿佛再次跌落至坚硬的地面，那是赤苇。

他感到赤苇此刻缓缓地蹲了下来，就在刚刚被冷风经过的右侧，这个如芙蓉石般剔透佳美的男人，那一刻所留给自己的是一道坚毅冷静的侧脸。于是内心磅礴激烈的悲伤和哀痛撞上了那人曾为自己在心间修建的理智高墙，澎湃浪潮溃散成天空中的鸟羽，纷纷飘落，就像是那年他与父亲于归程途中在春风的幌子里迎来迟来的鹅毛大雪——

他伸出手，接住了一片雪花。

赤苇转而握住了他的手，指尖冰凉，但却有效地终止了自己的颤抖。

“木兔前辈，”再没有哪个时候，木兔会认为他的声音是如此的令人感到安全而温软，一如当年最焦灼艰难的赛中，那人坚定的眼神和完美的配合：

“我在。”

他这样对他说道。

“赤苇——”木兔脱力地任凭自己的脑袋往对方的肩膀上靠去，他多么希望这就是另一个噩梦，不久之后他便会清醒过来，在因干渴寻找水源的过程里再次遇见当年的那个站在花架下的少年，然后自己可以无所顾忌，一往无前地跑过去，展开双臂，拥抱他——

“赤苇——”木兔抱住赤苇，脑袋埋在他的颈侧，泪水沉默地浸湿对方柔软的羊毛大衣，成年人的悲伤是无声无息的，因为他知道自己不能再像过去那样，哭得像个孩子了。

北九州的春天可能再也不会如期而至。

2018年1月3日，在安葬了千春之后，他与赤苇一道踏上了北上的旅途，因为根据情报透露，自己的生母曾在2013年年末回到了日本，就定居在福冈。

然而当地的警局却将他们引到了另一处由政府修建的公墓的地址。

现有的死亡报告指出，这个斯洛伐克女人生前患有极其严重的酒精成瘾障碍，还由于酗酒造成了一次失误的交通事故，因此赔光了家底。而在即将面临治安刑事处罚的五年前的一个冬天，不知是有意还是无意，她灌下了整整十六瓶高浓度的烈酒，然后靠在一处公立幼儿园外小巷中的垃圾堆里闭上眼睛，猝然地停止了呼吸。

木兔在福冈西油山的一家花店里买了一束鲜艳的红玫瑰，放在了那处刻着姓氏不明却只有一行平假名的方形墓碑上方。

“果然还是很奇怪吧……”木兔坐在轮椅里问站在一旁的赤苇。

“哪里？”

“按照日本的习惯是不可能给过世的人送红玫瑰的，”木兔解释道，他哈出一口冷气，看着它们在寒冷的空气里凝结成白雾，又缓缓消散：“但是我现在又找不到她喜欢的其它东西……”

说到这里，他顽皮地笑了下，仿佛在跟墓中的人对话：

“你到底喜欢什么呢？”

“妈妈？”

笑容消退，他的声音里略带哭腔：

“你到底喜欢什么呢？”

“我以前给你画过母亲节的卡片哦，但你嫌我画得丑，你说千春画得比我好看一万倍。”

“你一直喜欢千春超过我一些，所以你带她走了——”他扶住额头，热切的眼泪迅速在空气里迅速冷却：“留我一个人……”

“柳泽米拉——”木兔开始说斯洛伐克语，那是自己母亲的语言，童年最温软的触感便一直来自于此：关于炖牛肉热羊奶煎油饼的味道，关于光盘的A面，关于夕阳下铁轨边的欢闹，关于妈妈抱着妹妹唱摇篮曲喊自己「小兔子」的声音，还有家里常年不败的红色玫瑰，那是父母爱情的见证：

“柳泽米拉，你是不是特别恨我们，超过了你的爱和你的神？”

身边的赤苇扶住他的肩膀，从衣兜里取出纸巾给他擦眼泪鼻涕。

黑发的男人摸着他的后脑勺，以赤苇京治的方式在安慰一个人。

“……我们走吧。”木兔安静地哭了一会儿，又坐了一会儿，这样对赤苇说道。

“这样就可以了吗？”赤苇问。

“可以了。”木兔根本就不想再看到那束玫瑰与那块墓碑。

因此赤苇便推着他离开。

他们一起走过荒败的墓园，繁华的市区，并在一场冬雨即将到来之前匆忙地离开了这座城市。

而在这之后，木兔主动找到了教父安德烈。

他对他说：

“麻烦想办法让我进到那个教会里。”

安德烈当然知道他要做什么，但是他没管，只是重复了他在木兔十六岁的那年所说的一句话：

“如果人尤其想要一些东西，就要做好失去一些东西的准备。”

“你准备好失去什么了吗？”安德烈问他。

对此木兔没说话。

但他后来的决定与行为证明了自己此刻的全部回答。

生命。

爱情。

世界。

他抛弃了一切，且全部奉上。

只为那束墓前的玫瑰花日夜开放。

那是千春与他，在一切悲剧未曾发生之前，所应该拥有的全部美好。


	22. 恶魔契约（1）

「亚伯拉罕说：“我儿，神必自己预备作燔祭的羔羊。”于是二人同行。」

——《创世纪》22：8

他缓缓睁开眼睛，忽视朦胧的视野范畴，率先逼迫清醒的罪魁祸首来源于蒸腾在被窝与枕下的人造干热，令保持粘膜湿润的水分被掠夺，导致鼻腔耳道刺痒发痛。他艰难地吐出一口浊气，仿佛有人在自己的喉咙里点了根蜡烛。而在意识缓慢回笼的过程里，眼前的世界仍然是漆黑一片，因此他习惯性地向枕边摸去，期待能在一堆织物被褥的褶皱中找到自己手机的踪影。

手指触及到熟悉的圆滑边框，应该就是在两个枕头之间的缝隙里，冰凉的触感心旷神怡，他头一次觉得暴露在一夜的寒冷中的事物如此美好，然后试图浑浑噩噩地合拢手指将手机捡起来，却抬手时不小心碰到了睡在另一边的人的鼻子，对方在睡眠中发出一声不满的哼声，而这让他的意识迅速从模糊的边缘拉回了现实，低低地说了声：“抱歉。”并伸出手指安抚性地刮了刮那人的鼻头。

房间依旧被窗帘以及黑黢黢的天色锁得密不透风，厚实的被子撑出了山丘般柔和的起伏轮廓。这时他感到了身边传来一阵翻身的动作，床体咯吱响了响，随后一股极其不容忽视的压迫性重量便盖上了自己的半边身体，连带着一颗毛绒绒的鸟类脑袋毫不自知地抵着自己的后背，他似乎一瞬听到了整个右半边身体的骨头痛苦地叫了一声。

但没辙。被汹涌的热量再次袭击，赤苇浅浅地咳嗽了两下，接着移动自己的左半边身体，还好自己的手足够长，他终于在靠近床头边的位置找到了电热毯的控制键，根据亮着的那个热度小红点，他一口气把它调到了最低的档位。

不敢置信，赤苇尝试闭上眼睛，我们竟然开着最高热度的电热毯睡了一晚上。而想到这里，他又在心底咒骂起了自己的愚蠢，因为电子钟就摆在床头柜上，他根本不需要摸黑起来找手机只为了看手机，还差点蹭醒了木兔。

清晨七点二十八。

抛去近半个晚上的推心置腹，这个时间对于赤苇来说还算不错了。毕竟在没吃药的情况下，自己竟然还能安稳地保证了五个多小时的睡眠，没有多梦，没有早醒，没有头疼的清醒后遗症，而他甚至觉得自己可以继续睡下去，当然前提是某个猫头鹰得从他身上移开。

他试着移动了下右半边身体，但对方170多斤的体重几乎全挂在了自己的身上，相当于体格与绝对重量的完全压制，无论如何努力推搡，身上的大型猛禽始终睡眠安稳纹丝不动。亏自己居然还会相信剐蹭的动作能够吵醒这个人的奇怪推论。这让赤苇脑海里飞快地闪过一幕西红柿被杠铃压扁的不幸场景，或者汤姆抓住了杰瑞，还把它塞进了熟睡中的史派克的怀里的情节。于是他终于在一个冬季的寒冷黎明因为无法忍受的热度而开始认真地思考起了增重的问题。

首先是鸡胸肉，他在床上开始就着一个被囚困于身后双臂牢笼中的侧躺姿势，思考接下来一个月的采买计划和烹饪菜单：伊藤洋华堂的圣诞节促销可以试试，还要买齐莴笋油菜，芦笋可以配培根和蛋卷，卵磷脂可以增重以及提升脑活力，碳水化合物要适量控制，好烦，所以蛋白粉是不是也要准备一些呢？算了，先通过日常食物摄取看看吧。说起来家里好像还有张健身卡，不过应该过期了，讨厌穿运动裤被人盯着屁股的经历，真不想去……圣诞节想做英式烤鸡和戚风蛋糕，啊，糖分会不会太高？但是好想吃，到时候把那瓶Late Harvest Vidal的白葡萄酒开了吧，还有三文鱼，不知道木兔前辈想吃什么，千层面怎么样呢，或者黄油牡蛎？好像自己不是特别会做斯洛伐克菜来着，再说那里都有些什么家常菜啊，油管上有没有视频呢……好困……

他又慢慢地睡过去了。

而身上过分的热度与重量仿佛逐渐成了冬季被褥所必须的某种元素。

这是赤苇近十年以来，睡得最安稳的一次。

**

等到他再次清醒过来的时候，已经是九点三十八分了。

赤苇转过身，发现身边的位置已经空了，被窝懒懒散散地堆叠在一边，亮出的棉布床单上留下躺睡的痕迹，像湖水表面被打搅过的波纹。阳光被厚实的窗帘挡在室外，唯独从两扇窗帘中间的缝隙中透出了一丝白晃晃的光亮。赤苇揉了揉眼睛，撑着爬起来，打了个呵欠，拉过放在床尾的一件家居服外套，才发现这是件粉色的法兰绒睡袍，而这让他环顾四周，发现昨天晚上自己的那件白色羊绒毛衣以及裤子都不见了，除了身上的宽松长袖T恤以外，他所有的衣服都神奇地消失了。

“搞什么啊……”他只得穿着这件睡袍走出卧室，不过还好足够长，能够温暖地照顾到自己不再年轻的膝盖和小腿骨。毕竟他是真的不太想在这个冬天过早又不算那么早地沾染上风湿问题。

推开门，他闻到了一股烤土司和培根鸡蛋的香气，只见木兔正一边端着平底锅用铲子把弄好的煎蛋和培根装在盘子里一边侧着头打电话，在看到赤苇出来以后，神情露出满足的高兴，随后把锅铲放回灶台原位，指了指耳侧手机的位置，赤苇理解地点头，并表示自己先去用下洗手间。

他摁动水龙头，接满一杯子水，将牙膏挤在牙刷上开始刷牙。

薄荷与氟的刺激使人二次清醒，他把洗面奶挤在手心，搓出泡沫，涂抹满脸，二十秒后，又用水流清洗干净。

额发有点被打湿了，湿漉漉地贴在脑门上。他闭着眼睛抓起挂在墙上的毛巾，擦干脸，然后靠近镜子整理下头发，却在视线接触到穿着粉色睡袍的自己模样的时候，迅速移开了眼睛。

真是一场灾难。他闭上眼睛，又睁开，回到客厅，力图忽视自己穿着彩色毛线袜和粉色睡袍的外在形象。厨房里木兔还在打电话，他正擦着溅上了油渍的灶台，而赤苇则拿起了一盒被放在桌子上的明治牛奶，撕开封口，接着从碗柜里拿出两个玻璃杯，倒满牛奶。

他喝了一口，坐下，然后木兔走过来，递给他的那份早餐。

“谢谢。”赤苇用口型表示，却不料木兔这时挂断了电话，随即在自己的脸颊上快速地啄了一口。

“早上好啊，美人。”他这样亲昵地跟他说道。

赤苇慢慢地咽下嘴里的吐司，又喝了一口牛奶，因为他怕自己就这样直接被噎住。要知道，他无不惊恐又羞怯地想，刚刚的镜子已经告诉自己了，我现在的打扮大概跟老家的祖母是一样的。

不，他心情复杂地看了看自己身上的这件睡袍，可能我的奶奶比我还要好一些。

“给——”木兔把果酱从桌子另一边朝自己这边推过去，惯性致使玻璃罐自动滑到了自己手边。

他拧开金属盖子，用餐刀从中舀出一些胶质的果酱涂抹在吐司上，并听见木兔问：

“那个是蓝莓的，可以吃的惯吗？”

赤苇将涂了果酱的吐司送进口里，咀嚼咽下后诚实地回答：“很好吃。”

“好耶！”大孩子欢呼道，他终于收拾好了厨房，走到桌边，拿起叉子叉起鸡蛋和培根一大口放进了嘴里。

“昨晚休息得怎么样？”食物在他的嘴里撑起鼓鼓的一片，他边吃边问道。

赤苇点头，想了想，又决定将真相说出：“睡得很好。就是太热了。”

“真的吗？”木兔喝了口牛奶，拿起吐司撕成一条一条的再放进嘴里：“是不是被子太厚了？”

“电热毯吧，”赤苇看着木兔吃东西的方式有些想笑，于是便抽出一张纸巾递给他：“开了一晚上的最高档。”

木兔接过纸巾，擦了擦嘴，疑惑道：“可是我没什么感觉啊。”

赤苇伸手摸了摸他的额头：“一会儿吃完饭再测下体温。”

“我知道啦——”木兔拉长声音，头贴在餐桌上，以一个仰视的角度看着赤苇，还不断地往嘴里放培根。

“木兔前辈，请不要这样吃饭。”

“不要不要，”木兔奇怪的撒娇又开始了：“我就要这样吃。”

“那我把你盘子拿走了。”赤苇站起作势要撤去他的早餐。

木兔迅速地护住了自己的盘子，还成功地让赤苇的表情生动了起来。

“好吃吗？”木兔问他，看着一度神态寡淡的男人微扬起的嘴角，内心仿佛住进了一只幼鸟。

“好吃。”对方的额发湿漉漉的，像一排芦苇的篱，挡住窗帷前的白雪。他乖巧地吞咽下煎蛋以及培根，动作缓慢而优雅，如同一只于浅湾溪畔觅食的鹭鸶，骄矜却也温顺。

木兔借由喝光杯中牛奶的动作掩住自己幼稚的傻笑。

“哦，对了，我昨晚的衣服去哪儿了？”赤苇这时问道。

木兔指了指卧室的方向，说得光明正大且无愧于心：“我今早拿去跟我的衣服一起洗掉了。”

赤苇把杯子放在桌面上，盯着木兔，直到对方不安了起来：

“那我穿什么？”

“就穿这个嘛！”木兔托腮，看上去笑得纯真无邪，但赤苇知道这事儿不可能就这么结束：“明明这么合适。”

他用穿毛线袜的脚踹了他一脚。木兔调皮地露出虎牙咬住嘴唇，随后迅速地将腿撤向另一边，结果在下次袭击来临时，赤苇踹了个空。

赤苇伸腿又踹，想拿脚去踩木兔腓骨的位置，结果不料被男人突然弯腰一手抓住了脚踝，致使整个人的身体都相当扭曲地悬在椅子一边。

“放手。”赤苇弯了弯膝盖，他的手扒住椅子边缘，另一只脚因为支撑的缘故微微发抖，见木兔不放，又试图踹了踹，但男人的手劲儿一紧，让他更加不安。

“快放——”他的神色不再平静，红晕攀上脸颊，眉眼因为玩闹而生动，嘴角微扬，这直接让木兔抓了抓他的小腿肌肉。

“喂！”他不似警告地警告道。

“你站起来，”木兔指挥他：“那样撑着对肘肩关节不好。”

赤苇一脸「你在开玩笑吗」的罕见表情，可尽管如此，还是听话地试图站起身，单腿蹦蹦跳跳地往前，然后当他靠得足够近且不会摔跤的时候，木兔一放手——

他整个人瞬间迎面跌进了木兔的怀里。

木兔的双臂牢牢地抱住他，抬起大腿缓冲因跌落带来的惯性伤害，赤苇因此而顺势坐在了对方的身上。

“你很美，”木兔蹭了蹭他的锁骨，满意地看见那里逐渐染上红色：“不用换衣服。”

“一般说来，美这个字对男性使用是不合情景的。”赤苇解释道。

“才不是！美是中性的，”木兔亲了亲他的下巴：“京治你以前高中的时候这么跟我讲过哦。”

又是「京治」。

赤苇感到自己浑身上下都在燃烧，他甚至不敢去看木兔此时的面部表情：

“真的吗？”

“真的哦，”木兔抬头看他，并抱着他晃了晃：“高二下学期，你在排球部的更衣间里就是这么给我解释的……”

他在他的锁骨处使劲儿咬了口，赤苇因此痛呼出声，转而愠怒但纵容地用手把对方贴在自己脖子边的脸推开了些。

“干嘛啊，”木兔把脑袋贴在赤苇的右臂上，又抬起头，嘟着嘴巴可怜兮兮地说道：“小气鬼。”

赤苇一时没忍住，弯腰亲住了男人的嘴巴，之后看着对方傻乎乎的表情，体面地维持着得逞的微笑。

但很快，他游刃有余的神情便被一阵惊呼取代了。

木兔一把将他横抱了起来，凭借腰腿和手臂的绝对力量，加深了刚刚由自己结束的浅尝辄止的这个亲吻。

这简直就是烈火荼炭。

“真狡猾——”当木兔再一次将赤苇的嘴巴折腾到肿痛的时候，他泄愤似地在对方的耳垂上又咬了一口。

赤苇摸了摸他的头发，终于彻底地笑了出来。

“开心吗？”木兔问他。

赤苇反手抱上他的脖子，直起身体，靠在木兔的肩窝里，点头回答道：

“嗯，很开心。”


	23. 恶魔契约（2）

“嗯，很开心。”

他把脑袋靠在木兔肩膀和脖颈之间的地方，来自人体的和暖温煦的热度笼住半侧身躯。仿佛来自于刚刚的那个亲吻的续集，脸颊与唇舌近乎妄想般的仍陷在一摊旖旎柔切的体贴当中。爱情并不能痊愈精神疾病，赤苇想，反而使人更加疯狂。犹如切开一只麻雀，他将手指探入伤口，腻滑的脏腑血肉吮吸指腹，那一刻，他感到自己也产生了同样被解剖的幻觉，颤动的神经以及动脉搏动传递错乱的疼痛欢愉。或许他无法替被残杀的麻雀做主，但却可以把受害者的角色带进自己，倘若执刀的人是木兔，赤苇无不悚然而诗情画意地幻想，骨骼、血脉、大脑、内脏，拿走你想拿走的所有，我要向你献祭一切。

于是他加深了这个彼此依偎的姿势，眼睫低垂，布料肌肤摩擦发出窸窣的声响，额头抵着木兔太阳穴的位置，同时咬住自己的下嘴唇，制止自己愈加恐怖血腥的想象与困锁对方一生的咒语。因为坐在对方腿上的缘故，致使自己需要蜷起脊背，他慵懒地微眯双眼，注视着那处肩窝肌肤里凹陷模糊的阴影，这令他如灰烬般断裂的记忆逐渐被粘结起来，他想到了高中二年级自己所见到的一片云的模样，低垂漂浮在城市聚落上方青灰色的天际边缘，这是他那时唯一愿意为此停留的东西。风雨欲来的征兆被压抑于低沉的气压中，日光倾颓，苍花萎谢，飞鸟陨落，有一只麻雀的尸体在自己身前的砖石地上腐烂，肌体变质发霉的味道夹杂着血的气息。而在这之后，木兔撞断了那根被自己故意横置妨碍门前的拖把，跑进了一座抹杀自我的死亡圣殿——

赤苇亲吻了那片阴影，然后狠狠地咬住了它，木兔整个身体因此而迅速反射差点跳动了起来，但他依旧没有松开牙齿，直到对方低低地呼出疼痛的无助呻吟，像一个经历了创伤的幼童，这让赤苇停止了撕咬，他看见那里出血了。一圈深刻的齿印中间渗出了鲜红的血珠。

“如果我说我爱你，你会被吓走吗？”赤苇把头埋在木兔的肩窝处，就像用那处渗血的伤痕为自己修建了坟墓，他病态地欣赏着雾气般湿润的血液从破裂的真皮层里冒出的场景，以埋首于颈间的姿势，斜瞟上木兔朝自己看过来的双眼。

“如果我被吓跑了，你会用厨房的刀来让我不要离开吗？”木兔如此反问道，杏黄色的眼里没有任何的犹豫，结果收获了来自赤苇的一个更加紧迫逼仄的拥抱。

“操，”赤苇低骂，话语里透露出几分绝望的哀恸，但身体却因为这样的反馈而颤抖昂扬：“我真的是个疯子，不是吗？”

木兔就着这个拥抱，将自己的伤痕彻底暴露在赤苇的眼前，他抚摸着对方的头发说道：“厨房里的刀一共有五种，第一种——”

他把赤苇抱上了餐桌，对方的身体顺从地犹如一条迤逦的鱼在面前展开，右手扣上了对方的左手，十指紧贴，他盯着他沉淀着爱与疯狂的双眼讲：“你要用出刃刀，最好是身卸，先把鱼鳞去掉——”

赤苇的神情变了。

他牵着他的手，先揪住了自己身上的那件套头蝙蝠侠睡衣的下摆，再顺着对方的动作，慢慢地将这件衣服脱了下来，赤裸的上半身暴露在冷气中，细软透明的汗毛被刺激得立起，光滑的皮肤上遍布收缩凸起的细小鸡皮，赤苇伸出右手，抚上木兔左肋下的雷鸟文身。

“空调遥控器在哪里？”他的手指沿袭着那些生动的羽毛纹路来到了木兔的颈间，就在刚刚被自己咬伤的位置，拇指用力抵住伤口，令高大的男人发出隐忍的痛呼，但他却不紧不慢地发问一个看似无关紧要的问题。

“……然后用三文鱼刀切掉鱼头，”木兔感到赤苇的手指就掐在自己的颈动脉上，因压迫而产生的疼痛竟然激发出奇诡的快感，这大概属于一种饱受诟病已久的斯德哥尔摩综合症前兆。木兔脑海里闪过一丝雀跃的火花，目不转睛地盯着赤苇黑白分明的眼睛，盯着那里奔涌着令人畏惧凶悍却无比熟悉的海潮。

窒息感汹涌袭来，他被掩盖在千米深洋之下，似乎又在瞬间回到了那个充满了血与死亡气息的寒冷下午，飞鸟的肉体在冥寂的空间中缓慢腐败，五颜六色的霉菌和灰尘填满地砖缝隙，线条交错，像极了他们所在的这个城市的俯瞰复杂布局。天光乍泄，世界歪斜，在某个被遗忘的都市角落里，他一个人抱着失去意识的赤苇流泪。

赤苇松开了手。

木兔喘息着说出之前的问题的答案：

“遥控器在沙发上。第三种，你要再拿刀从中间切开鱼的身体——”

“我知道——”赤苇再次咬住了木兔的脖子，只不过这次是喉结，他含混的声音从下颚处传来：“我知道怎么处理一条死掉了的三文鱼。所以现在我们去沙发上。”

他发号施令道。

他们拥抱着跌跌撞撞地移向沙发，一同倒进前一晚上由木兔自己布置的那个由羽绒棉褥、绣花枕头构成的巢穴之中。

赤苇在沙发坐垫与扶手之间的空隙里找到了空调遥控器，点开暖风开关，将温度设置在26摄氏度，然后拉起被子把他和木兔都罩在了里面。

“一会儿会热的。”木兔一边褪去自己的裤子一边说。

“那也好过你着凉感冒，”赤苇亲了亲他的额头，着手解开了自己的睡袍衣带，脱下将其丢到一旁：“身体不要离开被子。”

“我不会的。”木兔乖乖地答应道，手顺着赤苇的T恤伸进了进去，径直来到了对方的右侧髋部位置上，那块镌刻着古老太阳神的肌肤此刻散发着温软柔和的暖意。他感到有些热切的温度贴上了自己的腿侧，那是赤苇的膝盖正支在沙发的软垫上，整个身形下压，于是他一下就把内裤拽掉了，让对方发出了一声轻呼。

赤苇的亲吻跟随着来到了他的眼睛上，仿佛雨露与阳光同时在自己的身前蔓延出布满整个美洲大陆的丰蓁菁美的肥沃草场。伟大的神鸟从落基山脉雪白的峰顶出发，振动双翼来到亚马逊平原，雷霆响落雨林，暴雨倾盆如注，一个文明就这样降生，或许库库尔坎从未与巨枭相遇，但人类伟大瑰丽的信仰从不会因为高山远水而就此终止。

“京治。”木兔喊他的名字，五指包裹住对方身体中心的热源，赤苇因此舒适地眯起双眼，桃红渲染眼尾，眉弓舒展，面容旖旎。雪莱是对的，木兔如此想到，何谓春意蒙眬：樱结突兀枝头，子规刺杀情人，远黛流朱，时序嬗递，相爱本身便是春夏季节中锦簇的鲜花和热辣的阳光，而秋冬则是它们的序场，让颂扬恋情的诗歌不死，流传千古。

“京治。”他又喊他，贴着涨红的耳廓，舔舐轻咬，身体向上顶去，赤苇微凉的指尖跟自己撞在一起，之后紧贴滑动，舒爽的快感从脊椎处涌上。他寻找对方的嘴巴，但是犬齿刺破了舌缘柔嫩的粘膜，微弱的血腥气溢满口腔，他在喘息的间隙里说：

“我不会被吓跑的。”

“你想要我的什么，就拿去……”

回应他的是一个堪称悍然的撕咬，这回是在他的胸口上，靠近剑突的地方。随后赤苇伸手捂住了他的嘴巴，曾经温润冷静的双眼中情潮澎湃：

“眼下论及彼此的死亡还为时过早。”

他这样说道，趴在木兔的耳边，轻声：

“现在，操我。”

木兔花了三秒的时间重整断掉的思维，接着抱着赤苇迅速翻身转了个方向，他长臂一伸，从茶几的抽屉下几下翻出了一管护手霜和一罐不知道什么时候被塞在那里的防晒油，从没有哪个时候，木兔想，要感谢自己糟糕的收纳习惯。

他先看了下防晒油的生产日期和保质期，赤苇因此在他身下展露微不可闻的笑意，并又将刚刚被滑落的被角捡起来，细心的盖在了木兔裸露的后背上。

在确定了使用区间后，木兔迅速地遗忘了护手霜的存在，掰开防晒油的盖子后，略有抱歉地对赤苇说：“好久没买润滑剂了，不过浴室里有身体乳，你想用那个吗？”

赤苇摇摇头，揽住木兔，给了他一个缠绵至极的深吻，随后回答：“你那个是草莓味的。”

我的老天，木兔几乎已经完全被打败了，他泄愤地加快着手里的动作，引得赤苇发出急促的喘息，贴在他的脸侧问：“那你喜欢什么味的？”

赤苇在难耐的过程中皱紧眉头，齿间发出呻吟，他看上去应该是真的好好思考了一番，还是在这样的情况下，木兔着迷地看着他，又在内心任凭思维四处乱窜，调整呼吸。

“苹，果。”赤苇断断续续地跟他坦白。

“好，我们下次就买苹果味的。”木兔纵容他一如他无限宽恕自己。

赤苇堪称乖巧地将头转向枕头一边，却又斜瞟向他。

木兔的理智燃尽了。

意识再次回归的时候，只见大量的防晒油已经涂在赤苇光裸的下半身，身下沙发坐垫简直惨不忍睹，木兔看见他如同一只幼鸟顺从地向自己打开布满绒羽的翅翼一样张开双腿，再伸手抓住自己的手臂，低声引导：

“抱歉，这次清洁没有做，所以——”

他一手握住他勃起的阴茎，指导着他放在自己的双腿之间的位置，然后双腿紧紧合拢，膝盖折叠在胸前，人为地制造出了一个完美而私密的热滑甬道。

“动吧。”

赤苇双手攀上他的双肩后脊，开始在木兔接踵而至的大力冲撞里喘呼轻鸣。

欲海浮沉。

他想他们终于在惊涛骇浪的远洋中再一次的重逢了。

木兔捏住赤苇消瘦突出的髋部，拇指在太阳神复杂的图腾刺青上留下深刻的印记，因充血而发红，形成一枚短暂圆润的淤痕，形如大丽花绯红的一片叶瓣，灼痛眼球，刻入脑海，扎进心间。

赤苇最后还是会将自己杀死。

尽管他的选择永远都会是停留。

这是在高潮来临的片刻他的思维里最为清晰的一件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说点与内容无关的题外话：
> 
> 记住这篇兔赤同人文之间的关系在于：他们是因为深爱彼此而愿意互相为对方牺牲。
> 
> 而如果你在现实生活中遇见了一个习惯不断用死亡或者伤害来回应双方之间关系的人的话——麻烦赶紧离开他，并尽可能的寻求法律手段保护自己。
> 
> 祝大家幸福。


	24. 恶魔契约（3）

后面他们又一起在浴室里消磨了一个多小时。期间尽管赤苇表明他们两个人都没必要洗头，但奈何木兔对那瓶海盐味的洗发水执念过深，因此他又不得不被迫把头发做了一个简单的清洁。

于是当赤苇一边擦着吹干的头发一边查看着手机从卧室里出来的时候，木兔正在将之前被胡搞得一团狼藉的沙发套从坐垫上依次拆掉扔在地上，其中包括了好几个小方枕。浅米墨绿和深灰色的棉麻、雪尼尔以及缎面布料在他的脚边堆叠成了一座小山，而被剥去了外衣的海绵和棉团方块们看上去颇为苦恼的东倒西歪地垒在木质复合夹板上，凌乱地朝这边走来的赤苇打了个招呼说“嗨”

“嗨。”木兔头也不抬地跟他问好。

“嗨。”赤苇无力吐槽，只得捡起一个不小心滚到了地板的枕头芯，把它放进了那堆蓬松高砌的人造山峰中间。面对着这仿若劫后战场的画面，他想说点说什么，但又不知道该说什么。

接着他便打算直接用行动加入木兔清理过程里，但对方则制止了自己准备把这些海绵块放平的举措。

“干嘛？”赤苇疑惑道，却发现木兔的表情有些许诙谐的害羞。这个身高一米九一的排球手，似笑非笑地指了指那堆乱七八糟的沙发坐垫，说了句：“也许我们该计划买个新的了。”

“什么——哦……”赤苇不信他这邪，翻手就把坐垫放平了，结果就在那个看上去仿佛并没有什么太大异常的海绵中央，却有不少形状可疑的油渍污痕沉淀其中。而赤苇相当地确信，那个目测大概横跨了两个坐垫的略深痕迹的长度应该完美地符合自己的身高。

木兔一脸“我告诉过你了”的表情，并相当不知好歹地笑了出来。

“该死。”脏话差点蹦出嘴间，赤苇在转头扶额的瞬间又迅速地狠狠地朝木兔的背上拍了一巴掌。

“痛啊！”木兔反手捂住被袭击的部位，夸张地大喊。但很明显赤苇并没吃他这套，弯腰计划把那堆拆洗下来的沙发罩和枕头抱起来，却被木兔抢先一步。

“你又干嘛！”赤苇试图把那堆布料往自己的方向拽去，可是木兔则动用了更大的力气来夺他怀里的东西，并边笑边喊：“放下放下，我来我来。”

所以赤苇就如他所愿地松手了。

木兔抱着一堆沙发套因为惯性的缘故还往后退了好几步。

两块毛茸茸的深灰色雪尼尔枕套落在地上。

木兔把怀里的东西扔到一边，笑得傻气十足，走过去捡起枕套，顺便抱住赤苇借机亲了两口。

“你上网看看有没有喜欢的款式。”木兔捏捏赤苇的下巴尖，又亲了亲他的头发，然后从裤兜里掏出手机扔给赤苇。

赤苇一脸不可置信地接住手机，问道：“这是干什么？”

木兔抱着一大堆沙发套往卧室阳台走去：“叫你选沙发啊！”

赤苇惊呆了，言语几乎吞吐：“什……什么？”

“密码554494！”木兔的声音从卧室里传出。

What the hell——

如果说脑海里的尖叫能变成漫画里的对话框，那么此刻赤苇觉得自己的内心戏一定是占满了两页纸的反复刷屏的以上这句话。

就跟承太郎暴揍钢铁阿丹时被荒木飞吕彦画满了三页半的欧拉一样，赤苇怀揣着波涛汹涌的惊诧与自嘲先是毫不顾忌刚洗了澡的前提一屁股坐在了乱糟糟的沙发垫上，随后陷在软乎乎的枕头中间用自己的手机拨通了及川的电话。

他本来没想这么快给朋友打电话的，尽管对方已经用了一晚上的时间尝试以网聊的方式骚扰自己，但此刻赤苇只想完全忽视屏幕上的那堆猫咪表情包，直接告诉对方这件事已经远远地超出了自己的预料——甚至从前所有的情感经历。

“我跟木兔睡了。”在对方那声懒洋洋地招呼声刚响起来的时候，他就直奔主题了。

电话那边先是沉寂了一段时间，准确地来说应该是三十秒，而赤苇也正好利用这段空白走到了厨房，听见另一边传来了拍打手机的声音。

“你昨晚吃了多少药？听得见我在说话吗？”及川的声音罕见的惶恐了起来：“你等着，我马上——”

“我没吃药。”赤苇打断了及川过激的行为，也同样很有预见性地中止了对方后续的疑问：“也没喝酒。我就昨晚跟他回家了。”

“从哪儿？从「巴比伦」吗？我跟你讲过那里好像有变态会给人在饮料里下药，会有幻觉的，不要一个人——”

“我很好，及川前辈，我现在神智很清晰，你没必要报警。”赤苇觉得给及川打电话是一个不算明智的明智决定，毕竟他现在已经完全冷静下来了。

他再一次变成了团队里看上去最正常的那一个人。

及川再次沉寂了几秒钟，随后犹豫地开口询问道：“我觉得我现在还是过去找你一趟——”

腰间突然一紧，看来木兔已经蹦蹦跳跳地从阳台上回来了。他揽住正在打电话的赤苇，把脑袋磕在对方的肩膀上，撒娇似地蹭了蹭，然后问道：“谁的电话？”

赤苇没说话，只是单纯地指了指屏幕，醒目的「及川彻」三个名字正显示通话中。

“谁啊，我手机里有这号人吗？”木兔想了半天都没记起这个名字的主人。

然后赤苇把手中紧握的木兔的手机还给了他。

“啊，抱歉。”木兔挠了挠赤苇的后颈，退出了这个单方面的拥抱，接着用口型说道「我去洗东西了」便转身回到了客厅。

但赤苇拉住了他，木兔正一脸疑惑的时候忽然感到耳畔被人硬贴着塞了一个仍存留微热体温的手机，随即赤苇一脸平静地告诉他：“是我以前认识的前辈，不需要用敬语，你就跟他说下我现在没事，让他不需要麻烦出门了。”

结果这句话到了木兔的口中就变成了：

“你好，我是木兔光太郎，赤苇说让你不用麻烦过来了。”完事儿后他把手机还给站在面前的赤苇：“这样就行了吗？”

“嗯。”赤苇点头，并示意木兔低下头。

木兔低头，赤苇亲吻他的侧脸，说了句“爱你”便走到一边继续打电话。

“现在相信了吗？”赤苇打开冰箱门，从里面拿出了两根黄瓜和一瓶沙拉酱，又从冷冻层中取出了一大块鸡腿肉，放进水池，拧开水龙头。水流敲打在包裹冰渣的保鲜袋上，发出窸窣声，而及川这次大概沉默了三分钟。

“……嗯……什么？”及川这样问道。

“我跟木兔睡了。”赤苇再次言简意赅地重复中心主旨：“我没喝酒，没吃药，也没被人骗。昨天我跟他一起回家，雨下得很大，就在公寓里一起吃了夜宵，然后睡觉，早上起来做了早饭，然后滚床单，折腾到——”赤苇抬眼看了下墙上的时钟，继续道：“十一点三十，我现在准备做土豆沙拉和照烧鸡腿，他在阳台洗沙发套，另外——”

“五分钟之前他把锁屏密码告诉我了，并让我决定新沙发的购买。”

赤苇的语气无比冷静克制，不过他倒是相当清楚得听见了及川在另一边大喘气儿的响动。

“你怎么了？”他颇为体贴地询问朋友。

“我以为你昨天出门是为了‘和平’地找这人‘谈一谈’”感觉及川几乎是在捂着嘴巴说这话：“你在体育馆亲口这么跟我说的。”

“是的。”赤苇从网兜里取出了三个马铃薯，学着向木兔之前的姿势把电话夹在耳侧，清洗土豆泥泞的表皮，浑浊的泥水从指间留下，粗糙的泥渣逐渐被冲干净，他拿起一旁的刮皮剃刀，开始削皮。

“但是前辈，你告诉我，在他在人群拥挤大雨将至的街道上找到我，接我回家之后，我到底该怎么去拒绝这样一个我爱了十五年的男人呢？尤其当自以为狼狈不堪的内心秘密在他的眼前早已敞亮如白昼的时候——”

赤苇把削好的土豆放在案板上，然后抓起水槽里的蔬菜残渣扔进了垃圾桶，他冲了冲手，拿起一把刀，锋利的刃面映照出自己一瞬面容，依旧消瘦且邑郁，但眼中神采更甚手中刀光尖锐，他轻轻地微笑了起来：

“我与墓中鬼魂相爱自少年起，而他如今则用死亡邀请我的生命与爱情。”

刀起刀落，他把马铃薯熟练地切成了滚刀块。

“操，”沉默依旧的及川此刻骂出声：“我倒一直觉得木兔不是那么疯的人。至少他很直。”

“就看看他的球赛，及川前辈，再看看我，”赤苇笑着说：“他不疯吗？”

“说到底，「直」也只是一种区分人类的虚拟概念而已。”

“如果他什么时候开始喜欢上乔安妮*女士了记得告诉我。另外，要不是可恶的影山飞雄和乌野，我在高中的时候就能见识见识了。”

“绝不会让你失望的。”赤苇把放土豆块的盘子放进蒸锅里，设定好了时间后他又着手给黄瓜周身摸上盐进行搓洗：“还有什么想问的吗？”

“也没什么，不过你俩可真是能忍得住一晚上外加一上午没看手机啊——”及川感慨。

“但你不是一直在给我发信息吗？”

“讨厌惹！人家这是在关心你！”

“及川前辈，”赤苇深呼一口气，把黄瓜的两头掰掉：“我现在之所以没挂电话的原因是由于我在做饭，不方便腾出两只手。”

“怎么能这样跟前辈说话！不开熏，明明赤苇苇之前都是乖宝宝，有了情郎忘了娘。”

“请不要这样说，您并不是我的妈妈。”他把处理好的黄瓜放到一边。擦干了手：“如果没有什么事的话那我就先挂了。”

“先等等！”及川叫停了他：“你之前跟我打电话想说什么来着？”

赤苇想说如何镇定自若地面对一个在确定了关系还不到24小时并提出自己有权使用对方手机购买新沙发的交往对象。

“他让我用他的手机，前辈。”赤苇这样讲。

“然后？”及川问。

“然后他还让我考虑下新沙发。”

“……好吧，总而言之……”及川听上去甚至有些哽咽了：“宝贝你受苦了。”

就这会儿，赤苇看见木兔又走了进来，对自己比着口型道：「煮饭吗？」

赤苇隔空摸了摸肚子，向他示意：「你饿吗？」

木兔冥思苦想了一会儿，摊手摇头又点头：「好像饿也不饿？」

他无奈叹气，正准备拉开橱柜里的米斗，就看到木兔走上前表示自己来做饭。

“你们在干嘛？”及川这时在电话那边问。

“在考虑煮饭的事，”赤苇回答，整个人被木兔抱在怀里又亲了一口，他整理下思绪，说道：“如果没事我想挂了。”

“咦惹！”及川貌似自己已经脑补到了些标准情节的走向，但他马上转换了语气，变得严肃了起来：

“如果他乐意让你用，你就用，买东西可以一起商量，谁煮饭谁洗衣服也可以商量，赤苇——”

及川的声音里沉淀着一些令人陌生但温柔的内容：

“爱情的本质就是互相亏欠。在看着六位数的锁屏密码时别忘了你曾经为这个男人死过两次。而无论你之前遇到了怎样的垃圾狗比，请相信骑士精神没有死，勇敢地往前走吧，我们永远跟你在一起。另外烦请告诉木兔——”

“有机会一起打球。”

及川最后这样说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乔安妮：Lady Gaga的全名叫史蒂芬妮·乔安妮·安吉丽娜·杰尔马诺塔


	25. 恶魔契约（4）

打球的事归打球，但更重要的事在半小时之后赤苇才知道。

及川彻这人有个毛病，他更在意的是对风险评估等级的预测以及实际情况的把握，从而会忽视掉一些可能在他看来并不是那样“准确”的消息。这可能跟他本人的职业有关系——危机PR。所谓防患于未然出自行业习惯，但据曾经跟他共事过的黑尾透露，这人几乎对每一个顾客方都亲自调研分析过，装资料的笔电移动硬盘要按编号归类，并且其团队甚至能在首次合作就拿出五个以上的方案供其参考。而对此想白嫖的人倒是很多，不过自己实施起来基本都翻车了。

简而言之就是现实意义上的控制狂与鬼畜上司——黑尾如此评价道，并且非常猥琐地补充了一点：凡是跟及川上过床的人都会很希望再来一次，但仅限于单纯的肢体接触。

俗称无情的打炮机器，走肾不走心。

这就是为什么童话故事里的恶人总是那个时时刻刻都在用一面镜子监视窥探别人生活的美艳继母了。

男人都怕死了因一见钟情而引发的纠缠不休。尽管及川口中的一面之缘就意味着下半辈子不可能再见到第二眼，但他们又疯狂地诋毁迷恋着这种一眼便能望穿自己人生前半段恶俗经历的女王蜂，比如三岁尿床，九岁上房揭瓦，十四岁糟糕的首次经历，二十六以后便难耐持久需要借助西地那非的悲伤情况。

「可能这就是贱吧，而及川是条拴狗绳，」黑尾总结，对赤苇的忠言尤其逆耳：「他不像你，总被狗咬。」

所以话题回归到了现在。木兔一脸纠结地把一个人的联系方式输进了自己的通讯录里，他迎上了赤苇探究的目光，然后说道：

“我以为他真的只是你的前辈。”

赤苇也放下了自己的手机，他刚刚把推特的热搜话题看完。实话讲他很少打开社交网络平台，但刚刚黑尾通过line发给了自己两个让他很在意的消息：

被发来的最上条的消息泡里显示的是国家队兴奋剂丑闻事件的内幕调查报告被记者发布到了某个独立运营的中立网站上的全部经过，包括报道文章的学院派标题以及完整的调查内容，而那位记者的名字就叫做日向翔阳。

没错。就是那个三十岁了还会在Bape斜挎包上别橘子纽扣和神奇女侠挂件的高中学弟日向翔阳。他发布了自己对兴奋剂丑闻的独家个人报道，但显而易见，所在的报社并不会同意他把这样的新闻放进自己一直负责的体育板块首页的加粗体栏目里，所以这个“小机灵鬼儿”选择了网络平台——

因此之后的问题便是——赤苇看着自己手机屏幕上显示的五个拨通但未接的相同号码——他现在联系不上日向了。

按捺住不安的预感，他又看了看第二条链接。

那是一组视频和照片：

穿深蓝色长款毛领棉服的男人闯了红灯跑到路对面拉住了另一个人，双方的距离非常近，就像是在交换一个亲密的拥抱，而随后便是他们在雨幕里飞快离开的情景。

接着是他在昏暗的阳台光线下拧洗衣液的盖子的画面。可以见得昨晚上的天气的的确确来自于一周之前的寒潮预警，从对面写字楼的某个窗口看去，镜头中木兔家阳台上的积水已经结冰了，夜晚不甚明亮的光线里浮出灰色的阴翳。但很快，下一组照片显示他被人握住了暴露在冷气里的左手，直接“请”回了屋子。

赤苇头一回觉得长焦镜头下的自己确实看上去不怎么开心，而且瘦得可怕。

“别看了。”木兔伸手摁灭了他的手机，赤苇盯着那块暗下去的屏幕，抬头问他：

“你知道了？”

木兔挠挠头，耸肩摊手承认道：“早上你起来前我一直在跟经纪人和教练打电话。”

赤苇没说话，只是默默地看着他。

“好吧，”木兔认输了：“经纪人说这边已经找了危机pr, 但具体的声明方式还需要看时机。因为目前最难搞的是兴奋剂的问题——”

“不要担心，”他乐观地笑了起来，握住赤苇的手：“我来处理。”

赤苇的神经再一次突突地疼痛了起来，他的脑海里闪过日向那篇报道上所提到的兴奋剂分析：一种新型的合成类固醇类，甚至部分还含有甲基苯丙胺以及少量的LSD。正是这些一度被证实为“安全可信赖”的运动员专用药剂，包括但不限于针对心脏病、肾炎等疾病的治疗，其中不仅存在违禁成分，还有可能导致极其严重的药物后遗症。

「通过一系列的走访调查已得知，在服用力法泰隆后半年到五年左右的时间里，所接触的患者都出现了不同程度的药物性后遗症症状。诸如II型糖尿病、肝炎、男性不育、以及对麻黄碱的成瘾依赖等……其位于北九州地区的力法泰隆受害者协会已于2015年11月30日提出过对隶属于水月化工集团下的井德制药有限公司的法律诉讼，但在16年年初被驳回……时至今日，大多数患者仍然因该药物所引起的各类并发后遗症而痛苦……」

日向的调查报告里如此讲道。

他想到了木兔之前曾告诉过自己那段失败婚姻的根本缘由，关于现代家庭里对一个可爱孩子的盼望就这样被终结的过去。赤苇来自于一个并不算典范的传统东亚家族，因为他的离经叛道和任性妄为所以注定此生与幼儿园鹅黄色的童趣圆帽以及父亲节贺卡无缘。再者，他也并不享受养育后代的艰辛，毕竟他自认为并非是一个坚强的人。这个世界上，有些人并非有能力拥有扮演父母角色的自然权利，这是赤苇在青春期的时候便知道的一个理论。但是木兔不一样，他看向坐在自己身边的男人，木兔热爱孩子，也喜欢那些繁琐且聒噪的育儿日常还有一路陪伴的欢笑泪水。可能没几个人会知道这个身高超过了一米九的排球手曾向自己袒露过如果不打排球就去做幼儿园老师的打算，赤苇至今都记得木兔那会儿的笑容，相当的蠢，但是很坚定。

木兔光太郎有一个充满了分离诀别的离奇色彩的苦难童年，可他仍然会在哽咽之余再难看地笑着告诉别人自己亲眼所见八岁时河畔垂柳鲜艳的嫩绿，父亲在铁轨旁拉长的身影以及家中为母亲时刻摆放的艳红玫瑰与胞妹的蜡笔画。

因为这些都是他的宝藏。他是一位愿意为难以愈合的伤口而铺上绷带再在上面写满祝福语的人。

他本可以拥有自己完整的家庭，并成为一名亲切的父亲。他会有一个四周墙壁都贴满了温馨的花朵壁纸的二层小房子，在周一清晨的阳光里跟孩子一起告别妻子前往地铁站。而绝非是跟自己一同窝在乱七八糟的沙发海绵垫上一边坐实同性恋情丑闻，一边再拔掉网线，屏蔽所有社交平台的私信评论转发，听取电话中的来自危机公关的五种洗地方案。

及川彻在教他怎么得体大方地撒谎糊弄网友。

打完电话后，木兔靠在沙发上搓了搓自己的脑门，深深地呼出一口气。

赤苇非常清楚这种事的后果和影响，在他选择跟这样的一个公众人物交往的时候他就知道了，只不过他从来没想过会这么快。

快到他甚至没怎么考虑就向对方说出了自己的计划。

他不安地敲了敲手机屏幕，对木兔突然这样说道：

“我在札幌的清田区白旗山竞技场旁边的住宅区里有套房子，是我奶奶留给我的。”

木兔疑惑地看着他。

“及川的方案据说业内评价很高，如果是他带你走应该没问题。”赤苇盯着木兔的面庞，心底逐渐地游移起慢性的隐痛坠落感：“别想太多，尤其不需要太考虑我。其实咖啡馆我也没打算一直开下去——”

“等等——”木兔大抵是尝出赤苇要表达的意思了，他伸手突然捧住了对方的脑袋，强迫他保持着转向自己的姿势，然后摁了摁他的鼻头。

赤苇皱眉看着他，却丝毫没发现自己的脸已经被木兔的双手夹成了一个滑稽的表情。

“想什么呢！”木兔有点生气了，又用拇指戳了下赤苇在自己手里堆起来的那团苹果肌：“为什么你会觉得自己对我来说是个麻烦啊！”

赤苇特想回驳他的观点，但由于嘴巴也因为被挤的缘故而很难说清楚话，因此只能向他投去一个不赞成的目光。

“我才不要放你走呢！”木兔气呼呼地对他说道：“十几年前我就做过差不多的蠢事，所以这回我肯定不那么干了！”

赤苇抓着木兔的手腕，维持着被迫嘟嘴的表情模模糊糊地讲道：“又不是分手——”

“不是分手也不行，我不想这样，我要跟你在一起，死也要绑在一条绳子上……”

现在就变成了纯粹的无理取闹了。赤苇朝木兔的手臂上打了一巴掌，木兔吃痛，方才放下了一只手，而另一只则还是牢牢地掐着赤苇的脸。

“木兔前辈，不要胡闹。”赤苇不得已只能安慰他，亲了亲木兔手腕内侧：“我等你退役。”

最后木兔憋闷地侧着倒了下来，就躺在赤苇的大腿上，留给了对方一个灰扑扑的后脑勺和大半个快要横到沙发外面去的身躯。

赤苇摸着他的发梢，体会着这些细软如鸟羽般的发丝在指间顺滑经过的感受。他似乎在安抚一只大型的食肉类猛禽，而对方尖锐如钩的利爪则在掌心中间暂时性地蜷缩了起来。

就在赤苇以为这件事就这样先行决定了的时候，木兔像孩子一样微扬的声音在自己的膝间发出响动。

“京治，我决定接受第五个方案。”

“嗯。”他安静地回应道，手指仍在细腻的发间拨弄。

木兔转身用双手抱住了赤苇的腰，脑袋埋在腿腹交接的位置，来自于对方柔暖的体温和煦地将散发着夏季莓果甜酸的气息刻入自己嗅觉记忆的深处，再击中他的灵魂。脸下绵软的法兰绒为他在紧闭双眼的片刻构筑起了一幕久违的画面，令他突兀地想起了已经多年未曾再拼凑出的柳泽米拉母亲的形象，她洁白美丽的面庞与优美窈窕的侧影——父亲在玄关那里抱住她，亲吻她，一簇鲜红的玫瑰在他们的背后冶丽绽放，他看见了母亲因愉悦而涨红的脸颊以及一行滑落的清澈眼泪。

她爱他。

爱他爱到愿不远千里奔赴某个遥远的誓言，再把自己装进由缝纫棉线，婴儿尿布和厨房刀具所构成的那座刷着白漆的小房子里。他为她的爱情带来的是玫瑰、哀切的普希金诗集与带着梅子酒味的亲吻。而她则为他筑就了一个家庭，奉献了生育的权利，迎来了两个终日聒噪的孩子，一段延续十二年的婚姻。

木兔把自己的头埋得更深了些，他感到赤苇抚弄自己头发的手停了下来，微凉的指尖触及自己滚烫的耳朵，随后轻轻地拍了拍他的后背。

“京治。”木兔这时开口，眼眶红润，他看向上方的人，伸手在索取一个拥抱，因此他便也得到了。

“我会跟公众撒谎。”他贴着他的脸侧这样说道。

“嗯。”赤苇闭着眼睛亲他的鼻梁。

“我会撒谎说这一切不是真的，他们可能会相信，也可能不会相信，但是在谎言里你会安全，我也会安全。”他声音哽咽了。

“没关系，我知道这是谎言。”赤苇拨开他挡在眼前的发丝，又在额头上落下一吻。

“我要告诉他们我不爱你，我说谎了，我有罪，京治——”木兔抱住他的脖子，感到眼泪流了下来：

“我能够得到宽恕吗？”

赤苇对此的回应是一个更加亲密的拥抱，留下了十字割伤的瘦削手腕扶住一颗意图赎罪的头颅，他轻轻吻住了木兔的眼睛，感受着眼皮下颤动的眼球，一些温热的液体汇进掌心中央，那是泪水，也像自发地从伤痕里淌出的鲜血。

“可以的。”

他这样说。


	26. 恶魔契约（5）

他们在一家名为「播种者」的陶艺店前停下了车。

时间已经是晚上八点四十五，贴了深茶色隔热膜的车窗并没有完全闭合，夜晚潮湿寒冷的微风渗进车内封闭的空间，柠檬味的清新剂混杂着雨的气息，刺激嘴鼻粘膜膨胀又收缩，空气里浮动着的颓败的玉兰芳香。

赤苇看见几米外地面凹陷处的积水中漂浮着陶瓷店灯牌的一角倒影。如晴朗的夏夜飘在池塘中的月亮，苍白刺目的石英卤素灯静默地凝望着眼下云油雨霈的晦冥季节，一整条街的风景被无意浸透成了一张不修边幅的水彩画，轮廓毛喇，笔触粗糙，署名匆忙。

一个女人举着伞急促地走过满是积水的停车场，高跟鞋敲击在落雨的水泥地上，发出嗒嗒的声响。

木兔熄了火，看了一眼正望向窗外的赤苇，抓了下他的肩膀。

赤苇回过神，问什么事。

“真的不用送你到家吗？”木兔神色略有不爽，他想到自己曾经在过去相当长的一段时间中于此逗留数次却始终与赤苇错过的日子，而如今，他确为清楚对方的那间爬满蔷薇的篱笆与住宅的具体位置，却要再次将这样的机会拱手相让。

赤苇会一个人走过那条长度约为一百五十米的缓坡。夜色寂冷，寒雨冻骨，他妄图将一个人被路灯拉长的阴影缠绕上自己的形象。就像半个多世纪前的老套言情剧里表演的那样，他不应该，也不愿意就这样放恋人独自回家。

如果可以，木兔甚至设想过把赤苇藏在自己卧室里一辈子的疯狂打算。

他们不会需要这样跋涉风霜，久违重逢的相遇计划。家门既为起点，床卧则成天涯，寰宇狭小，彼此所在便是故乡。

但是赤苇说不要这样。他在中午的那次拥抱以后即用那道理智的高墙围堵住了自己肆意的想象。这个黑发的男人用深爱而冷静的口吻告诉自己，忍耐，前辈，忍耐。

分明是在亲口述说双方被炎凉事态围剿后才有的残局谋划，而他也从他的眼中看出了隐忍不舍，可是赤苇就是能这样凛然地分析出最安全的一道砝码。

他就像是那把挡住倾盆大雨的伞面，尽管伞架轻窄，布面单薄，但却可以在滂沱如注的凄雨里撑开一方干燥安宁的天地。

车窗忽然被人控制完全闭合，木兔再也无法忍耐，他褪掉安全带，侧过身紧紧拥抱住了赤苇。

“前辈。”赤苇轻叹，却还是纵容了他突发奇想的任性。

“什么时候还能再见面呢？”他埋首于赤苇的颈间，默默地看着茶色车窗外明暗暧昧的旷然萧瑟的雨夜。陶瓷店透明的橱窗里摆着一排蛇首般修长的光滑瓷壶，门外灯火缠绵，雨丝扑簌洒落，似乎脚下因年久失修而塌陷的地面处盛起来的积水将如洪流般吞没这辆仿若孤舟的六人座SUV。他闻到了赤苇发梢残留着的海盐洗发水的味道，与车内混杂着燃油以及柠檬醛类的气息一同导致了紧拥时澎湃如潮的冰冷热度。夜晚的八点四十六分，秒针滑向某个刻度的一瞬，齿轮相嵌发出刹那间榫合的宿命感。木兔从未察觉人生居然会如此的幸福满足，也从未得知生命竟会如此的孤独悲戚。十三岁的那个春天要远去了，冬天又再次来临，他看见一棵伫立于路灯下的玉兰树的枝丫上缀满了大小不一的浅粉色的花苞，在风中颤抖。

赤苇的手抚上他的头颅，他感到对方的胸腔因发音而传出嗡鸣的震动：

“如果那家店的下一首歌放的是那首Merry Chrismas Mr. Lawrence，我们就接吻。”赤苇突然这样说，他看着木兔不解的眼神，微笑地将车窗悄悄地打开了一条缝，很浅，很细，如同童年旧衣柜上的一道裂纹，夜雨和花香飘洒了进来。

「播种者」的灯牌闪烁着，在玻璃推门之后，一丝轻微的乐声就这样泄露在了无人的停车场内，他们听得并不真切，但寂寥熟悉的音拍却为人熟知。

木兔噗嗤一下笑出了声，呼出的热气让赤苇耳畔发痒。

“……这是什么来着，啊，马上就到嘴边的那种，”木兔边想边用手玩赤苇的头发尖：“感觉是阿姨会听的曲子……”

赤苇漫不经心地抬手刮了刮木兔的鼻子，补充道：“是《初恋》。”

听闻这话的木兔把身躯放低了些，嘴唇贴上了赤苇的脖子，闭上眼睛，犹如梦呓般地回应：“这样啊，《初恋》啊。”

“嗯，初恋。”赤苇伸手搓了搓木兔略凉的耳廓。

之后他们便没再多说什么，就这样维持着相拥的姿势在车里静静地待着，似乎时间停止了，又仿佛缓慢倒滞。岁月之河不受控制地回淌自遥远的2011年四月的某一天，那个在国文课上走神的少年，隔窗看见了操场上的另一个少年。

明明那会儿的玻璃并不干净，明明一棵梧桐挡住了大范围的视线。

但他还是一眼便看见了他。

十分钟年华老去。

之后，木兔转动脑袋，接着说道：

“你猜错了。”

“什么……”赤苇的声音里透露出一丝好奇。

“下次见面，我们就接吻吧。”木兔与赤苇额头相抵，手指剐蹭着对方的颧骨，笑容温朗。

“嗯。”赤苇点头。

“你现在要走了吗？”木兔问。

“嗯。”赤苇摸着他的脸颊。

“外面在下雨哦，记得打伞。”

“嗯。”

“冷不冷？”木兔捏了捏赤苇的毛衣领子。

“不冷。”赤苇把大衣扣子一颗一颗的系好。

“到家记得给我发个消息。”

“好。你路上回去也小心，回去后也告诉我一下。”

“嗯嗯。”

他们松开拥抱。

赤苇打开车门，冷冽的寒风顿时灌进车内，雨丝打湿了座椅。

他撑开雨伞，转头看见木兔用口型对他说道：

「爱你。」

现在店里的音乐是I love you.

于是赤苇也对他静默说道：

「也爱你。」

**

上午九点过三分，他站在收银台前，给一位买了大杯美式淡咖啡的顾客结账。

“一共453元（日元）。”

对方递过来一张一千元面额的纸币。赤苇打开收银柜正准备找零，却发现刚刚还在自己面前的顾客竟已经不见了人影。

就当他想叫上香织让她出门看看人往哪儿走的时候，赤苇却在再次触及那张纸币时察觉到了些许不对。

翻过印有野口英世头像的纸币正面，他在富士山图样旁边的椭圆型圆框里摸到了一个状似半个硬币大小的东西。

一个微小的肤色设备就被人贴在钱的后面，看上去像某种隐形耳机。赤苇抬眼看了下头顶上方的监控，把这张纸币随手放进了围裙前侧的口袋里。

接下来他又结了好些人的账单，同时指导香织补充了三明治和西点，一直忙到中午。

一点一刻，香织站在厨房里正煮着一锅奶油意面。不出意外的话，这将是他俩的午饭。

赤苇环顾空闲下来的店面，发现还有一桌没有收拾。

他走到那处靠着一株茂盛龙血树旁边的方桌，把喝完了的咖啡杯依次收进托盘中，然后在将收集起来的一次性杯垫正准备扔进垃圾箱时，突然发现了其中之一的异常。

多亏了宇内老师和从前业内朋友的帮助，「怪先生」在一年前跟某部正在连载的少年漫画达成了商业性的联名合作。而这也就是说——赤苇看着手中的这张尤为突兀的印着奇犽头像的杯垫，他的店里不可能出现除了合作漫画之外的其它作品的人物头像周边。

而香织在帮着送餐的时候是不可能没发现杯垫的问题的。

因此也就只有一种结论能够说得通。

赤苇把那张奇犽的杯垫从中抽出，秉着一个大胆的猜测，他将其翻了过来，然后意料之内地在它背后看见了一行由黑色签字笔所写的留言：

「嗨，赤井秀一！咱们谈谈？中午一点三十五。」

乍一看像极了某个究极御宅族留下的疯言疯语，但从今早自己所收到的那枚隐形耳机来讲，赤苇十有八九地相信这个杯垫主人的目的在于自己。

更何况，赤苇有点嫌弃地撇撇嘴，他不是很明白对方为什么一定要在猎人角色的周边后面写另一部作品的人物姓名。

再不济换成灰原哀的头像也比这样好。赤苇从围裙的前兜里摸出一千元的纸币，坐在一处监控的死角，从背后揭下耳机，塞进耳朵，这会儿他看了眼时间，一点二十。

目前跟约定的时间有所出入。他本想先解决掉午饭再说别的，但是耳内却在他戴上设备的瞬间就传来了通话前所发出的电磁声。

他双手抱胸靠在卡座上，联系香织将自己的那份意面先放在微波炉里，闭眼假寐。

“如果能听见我说话的话，就轻轻地点下头。”这时耳机中传出了一个女性的声音。

赤苇默默地在内心惊叹，表面只能波澜不惊，并配合地点了下头，随即朝四周看了看。

“不用找了，我不在你的视线范围内。另外这个耳机没有对话功能，我现在只是在单纯给你提供一些需要知道的信息。”

她接着说道：

“我是畑部雪。警视厅公安总务课的课长，编号：第021329号。我现在跟你说这些不是增加电影剧本情节而是为了告诉你，你可以完全地信任我，我并不是什么恶搞节目或者诈骗团伙的一部分。另外，我认为你应该知道为什么这边会有人如此大费周章地跟你联系。可即便如此还不相信的话，我建议你现在把我的编号职位以及姓名记下来——”

赤苇打开手机备忘录，记下了女人的个人信息。

“三天后我们会有专人进行对接，清晨六点整一辆黑牌号为东京都807を01-22的黑色本田四人座轿车会在距离你家三百米的一家宠物店门口等你。记住不要迟到，也不需要慌张，因为我们的目的地就在樱田门。”

“我知道你现在一定非常想结束这段奇怪的疯话，但麻烦请继续听下去，到时你选择不跟我们走也是可以的，我们车只会在那里停五分钟。”

“那么赤苇京治先生，”听闻陌生人细致地称呼全名的体验令人体表生寒，不过赤苇确实没有单方面地终止这次谈话：

“我们可以在三天后的会面中确认更多的细节，当然这一切也取决于你。但现在你需要注意的是，大约半个小时后，会有一位蓝眼睛的乌克兰人来你的店里，他叫做安德烈·亚历山大·伊尔扎·阿巴耶夫，想必你已经对这个名字相当清楚了，而我现在要告诉你的是，他不仅木兔光太郎先生的教父，同样也是「以利亚福音会」的右神使，大权柄，一条对太平洋彼岸来说超好用的狗，”

“他会来找你，可能会欲盖弥彰地确认一些事情，对此我建议你诚实应对，不要过分忌惮，也不要轻举妄动。”

“木兔光太郎不知道他的教父叔叔会来找你。他也不会同意你加入我们的计划，尽管我相信你曾经表达过类似的请求，可我还是那句话——”

“一切取决于你。”

“不用疑惑我们为什么会知道这些，你会知道的。”

“耳机记得踩碎。”

女人的声音就这样终止了。

赤苇站起身，尽量保证面容寻常，把客人留下的残羹冷炙与耳机一同扔进了水槽，管道里的厨余粉碎机会将刚刚自己所听闻的一切离奇事件全部绞成废料，之后沉淀在一堆有机酸腐的杂质中。

他从微波炉里端出那盘温热的意面，腻滑的口感此刻在嘴中甚至多出了几分嚼蜡的体会。而他知道，香织的手艺并不是不好。

安德烈教父。

他叉起一块蘑菇，放进嘴中，陡然对这个还未曾谋面的斯拉夫男人生出几分无端怨懑的情绪。

冥冥中，赤苇认为他与木兔之间长达十多年的分离与隔阂并非偶然。

甚至他们如今的重逢也不如木兔口中的“命运”一词那般玄妙。

似乎一切都被安排好，只是从前的告别与悲伤都来自于时机未到。

如果说这也是「神」的安排，赤苇将心中萌发的焦虑生硬摁下，他不敢想象自己与木兔已经被卷入了怎样的一种庞然怖人的棋局中。

普通人不会有这样的经历。他吞下最后一口意面，递给香织，水流声匆促传来，反复提醒自己有关现实的思考：他们就是普通人。

下午两点过，挂在门口的风铃就这样不出意外地响起，香织在吧台旁热情地鞠躬示意：

“欢迎光临。”

赤苇坐在正对门的方向，看着那个高大的乌克兰人朝自己这边缓缓走来。

金发，蓝眼睛，戴着一副银丝方框眼镜，穿着打扮考究得体，身型挺拔，这是一个很英俊的男人。

他甚至能从对方的眉眼间分辨出被木兔所继承的一丝气质，就藏在那双蓝眼睛的深处，轮廓锋利鲜明的面容线条里。但与枕边情人磊落夺目的本质不同，这位教父所带给木兔的是某个关于冷厉固执的灵魂烙印。他似乎曾经在木兔绝杀扣球的瞬间见过这样的颜色，猩红的，艳丽模糊的一抹油彩，像极残留于鹰喙边缘来自猎物腹中的干涸血液。它可能出现在优人过去被霸凌耻笑招惹的脏污指尖，浮现于他们少时共同犯下的对于暴力争执的相握掌心。它属于一种恶意的谋杀前奏，亦或是藏尸善后的故作仓皇。

他并非是光太郎的生父，却诡异地让教子沾染上了自己的模样。

他向赤苇展露了一个极其友好地微笑：

“赤苇先生你好，我是安德烈·阿巴耶夫。木兔光太郎的教父。”

他想他大概清楚这人来找自己的部分原因了。

多年前在停尸房前的秘密终有一天需要被坦诚。

“你好，阿巴耶夫先生。”他站起身对他鞠了一躬。

“你似乎对我的出现并不惊讶？”安德烈坐下，点了一杯拿铁。

赤苇把手机放到一边，礼貌地微笑道：“我应该要表现得很惊讶吗？”

安德烈没着急回答这个问题，反倒开始仔细打量起眼前的咖啡店老板。一双浅淡的蓝眼睛里埋藏着不为人知的考量，随后他轻松地回应道：

“看来是真的。”

赤苇没说话。

“那么告诉我，年轻人，”安德烈环顾了下四周，接着问：“光太郎是怎么向你介绍我的呢？”

赤苇迅速地在脑海里筛选出了一些标签和印象词，双手交叠地摆在腿上：“他说你是一个会用枪教训他不洗袜子的叔叔。”

安德烈对此番评论哈哈大笑，还差点吓到了前来送咖啡的香织。

“混小子。”安德烈摸了摸并未有何不妥的工整发型，端起杯子尝了一小口咖啡，点点头：

“味道很棒。”

“谢谢。”赤苇回礼。

安德烈放下咖啡，紧接的问题直击核心：“他跟你讲过春山昴的故事了吗？”

赤苇由于思忖这句话背后的情感而耽误了些时间，随后他把原话复述得一字不差：“‘如果人尤其想要一些东西，就要做好失去一些东西的准备。’”

因为这句话，乌克兰人直直地盯着他。

而也到这时赤苇才发现，木兔的这位叔叔在观察他人的时候，会让人产生一种被野兽凝视的不适感受。

尽管浑身的警报都无声地在透过毛孔尖叫警告自己离这种人远一点，但不知为何，赤苇认为此刻自己绝对不可以退缩。

因此他没有半点移开自己的目光，反倒是指挥香织，让她打开冰箱冷冻层最下面的一个格子。

“麻烦把里面的东西拿过来，谢谢。”

香织一脸疑惑地从中取出了一个杂物盒，放到了他与安德烈之间的那张方桌上。

“你可以下班了。”赤苇这样对她说道。

在确保员工完全离开了以后。他当着安德烈的面，打开了那个杂物盒。

因为被冻得时间不算太长，所以在扳开扣锁的时候没有怎么太费力，他将盖子扔到一边，向安德烈提出了一个问题：

“您知道心脏的具体构成有哪些吗？”

安德烈做了一个「愿闻其详」的动作。

“好的。首先，如果你想要一颗完整的心脏，就需要确保对方最好是在麻醉的情况下实施，不然的话，当刀还未切开胸骨的时候——”

赤苇笑了下：“人会被痛死的。”

他从杂物盒里率先取出了一个塑料袋，冰渣四处抖落，手指被冻得通红，但这些都没有阻止赤苇继续下面的动作，他将塑料袋里的东西拿了出来，摆在桌上。

“我的左心房。”

他礼貌地介绍道，声音温柔。

那里放着一共十双未曾拆除包装的长款运动护膝，耐克十多年前的款式，很明显——

“高中的时候木兔前辈送我的。”他这样说。

接着他又拿出了一张旧的住院记录单，上面的联系人姓名为木兔光太郎。

“右心房。”赤苇解释：“高二的时候我有点受够了。另外，虽然动脉不一定，但玻璃片对静脉确实不是一个好的选择。”

再是一堆总计204块过期了的坚果糖。被拿出来的时候已经冻得跟砖头一样硬了。

“木兔前辈给我买了高二一整年的糖，每天放学一颗，有的我吃了，这些是我留下来没吃的。”

赤苇哈了哈手：“这是左心室。”

然后他从贴着盒子边缘的位置找出了一张陈旧的枭谷学园记过处分通知复印件，处分的人正是他和木兔。

“右心室。那时还是多亏您的帮助了。”

三本厚厚的数学英语学习笔记放在桌上发出一声沉重的闷响，赤苇叹气：“其实我能上北海道大学其实还是要多亏木兔前辈，因为当初他硬要我这个高二的帮他整理了高三一年的会考的资料。完整版应该给他了，虽然后面我会考也用的是这个。”

“二尖瓣。”他指着那堆工整详细的本子说。

两个旧的春高吉祥物与一张排球部的合影放在刚刚的笔记本上。

“三尖瓣。”赤苇头也没抬地说：“高三毕业的时候我很后悔没跟木兔前辈合影。所以只有这张照片了。”

随后他又像是想起了什么一样，把一本英语笔记本的首页翻开，他从中拿出了四张东京至北九州的新干线车票。

“室间隔。”

一把还挂着联系方式的钥匙被赤苇握在手心，他说：“主动脉。15年他打球受伤，为了方便照顾，他就把家里的钥匙给我了，这人后面也忘了找我拿回来。”

接下来的东西沉到赤苇不得不动用两只手将其提了出来，那是被用黑色的塑料袋装着的一堆巧克力、贺卡和奇怪的礼物。全都是木兔每年所送的新年和生日礼物，最早的可以追溯回赤苇刚上大一的2014年冬天。

“肺动脉。之前我总是不太明白为什么他要送这些东西给我。所以我大部分的都没留着没用。”

之后他将四个旧手机，两个平板电脑工整地摆在复习资料的旁边：

“肺静脉。这是我换过的所有电子设备。木兔前辈很喜欢用line，所以聊天记录我一直都有保存。”

最后，他把盒子从桌子上拿下，并从中取出了仅剩的一个物什。

“下腔静脉。如果现在要我跟年轻的小朋友们讲一句情感忠告的话，就是永远不要为了某个人而放弃自己的学业，这样很蠢，真的。”

那是一张北海道大学的研究生录取邮件的纸质offer

“我就是个蠢货。”赤苇这样对安德烈说道。

但安德烈的脸色却相当的讳莫如深，甚至有微妙的怀念感呈现在他的眼中。

“所以这就是你失去的吗？”安德烈问道。

“不。”赤苇在他意外的神情中否定，缓缓地掀起衣袖，朝他露出了手腕间狰狞的伤疤。

“这才是我失去的。”这回轮到赤苇了。尽管现在没有镜子，可他依然能从安德烈的表情中得知如今的自己到底有多不正常。

“但我已经有了一箱子的心脏零件。”

赤苇冷静地对他说道：“所以其实我早就得到了我想要得到的一切。”

“你想表达什么？”

“我所想说的是——”赤苇站起身，双手撑住桌沿，以一个十足压迫的姿势低头俯视着这个据称为「神之权柄」的男人，与强权对峙的快感令他体会到自己血液逆流的热度以及耳畔响起的剧烈的心跳声：

“我可以为木兔光太郎这个男人失败地死掉整整三次，也进过一次精神病院。那么第四次我也根本不在乎，但是……”

他笑了起来，声线依旧平稳，但内容疯狂无比：“假如有什么其他人在谋划有关于他的死亡，那我肯定会一路追杀他到地狱深处。”

“无论是谁。”他盯着安德烈的蓝眼睛说道。

这段话令安德烈再次长久地凝视着他，身体靠向椅背，仿佛在审视另一位陌生的旧识。

“我想，大概光太郎可能不太清楚这件事，”

半晌，安德烈用一种久违怀念的口吻对赤苇讲道：

“你有时真的像极了他的生母，柳泽米拉。”

赤苇不解。

“所以我想我们大概达成一致的战线了。”安德烈这下终于笑得貌似真诚了起来，但眼中的情感仍然是错综复杂的：

“从某种角度出发，或许我们都是为了复仇。”

他这样解释。


	27. 不速之客（1）

那晚他们用了大约三十分钟的时间去决定周五的赴约是否如期。

而这一切的起因在于赤苇在家告诉了木兔今日的两次奇遇。诸如贴在纸钞背面的隐形耳机与乌克兰男人的造访。

赤苇不确定这样的举动是否应当，毕竟无论是畑部还是安德烈都未专程阻止他向木兔说出相关的谈话内容。所以他便将这样的行为视作合理化的信息共享。

他曾经隐藏过许多的秘密，但这一回他不大愿意在这样的问题上再次保持沉默。起码自己也是因为某人而跌进火坑。赤苇回想起朝安德烈介绍「心脏构成」时的疯狂发言，就算当场他可以在肾上腺素以及轻微躁狂的作用下并不在意对方能做些什么，而在事后，当赤苇彻底的冷静了下来了以后，他对年轻人的建议又多了一项：

「我们还是尽量保证正常比较好一些。」

他给自己接了一杯温水，然后吞下一片卡马西平，坐在沙发上打开了电视机。

时间是晚上七点过十三。由于特殊情况，今天他将打烊时间从晚上十点钟调整到了六点半，而按平时来讲，客人们也确实大多在九点半之后很少光顾，所以他还在考虑是不是可以再将时间往前压缩半个小时。

他洗了澡，换上了那件舒适的超人睡衣，深蓝色的布料因为多次的洗涤发软泛白，散发着衣柜里熟悉的薰衣草清新剂的味道。赤苇让自己的双腿随意地在沙发上摆成了一个大写的L形状，腰背懒散地瘫躺在泡沫海绵里。晚间的新闻多无聊重复，他百无聊赖地从身边顺过一个枕头，放在肚皮上，却又因为这个动作而想起了木兔。

真的相当有意思。尽管这件事已经不再新鲜了，但对赤苇的吸引力还是一样的致命。恋人孩子气的日常习惯让他不由得想笑，于是他从腰后摸出手机，点开了写有木兔名字那一栏的LINE对话框。

上一次的对话还是「想跟你谈谈」以及「没问题，你定时间。」

而这一次，赤苇却要在及川给自己推荐的那一套可爱的猫咪表情包与正常的文字输入之间陷入纠结。

是那只被人揪耳朵的蓬松肥美的金渐层动图还是一句相当日常的「你在干嘛？」

好吧。赤苇在内心鄙夷了及川一会儿，再次承认了自己的真实性向。

一条「有空吗？」

一张金渐层表情包。

我全都要。赤苇面无表情地把这样的信息发了出去，然后在刚锁上屏的瞬间就看见木兔几乎是秒回了他。

他惊讶地点开对话框，发现对方直接用一张P了OK手势的白猫表情图回复了自己。

赤苇不得不承认自己有那么一点点被逗乐了。而他还在为后续的那堆各种各样的表情套图而烦恼时，一通来自木兔的即时通讯电话则中止了他刚要点开的一张打滚儿的银渐层动图。

“嗨！”木兔的声音在那边活跃地响起，略有沙哑的声线让赤苇心底发痒。

“嗨。”赤苇其实不知道该说什么，他只是想问问他有没有空，于是只能再话题抛给对方。

“你在干嘛？”木兔问。

“看电视，”赤苇把电视声音调低：“然后现在在跟你打电话，你呢？”

“在跟一对可爱的小情侣吃饭。”木兔说。

赤苇不动声色地笑了笑：“前辈，是人家邀请你去的吗？”

“当然！”木兔听出了赤苇口中未道出的调侃，笑着反驳道，但语气又随后黯淡了下来：“但我不认为他们很合适。”

赤苇没料到他这样说，便问：“为什么？”

“任何，我是说任何只认识了不到一星期的人，不应该就这样匆忙地开始谈婚论嫁。”

“你刚刚还在说他们是一对情侣。”赤苇听出了微妙的地方。

“现在的确是，但下周就不是了。”木兔这样告诉他。

“什么意思？”

“我的意思是，”木兔淡淡地讲：“他们下周就要结婚了。”

“我不明白。”赤苇说。

“是——”木兔听起来又像是笑了：“而这就是我差不多每年都会接触到的事。”

赤苇没说话。他在猜测木兔在电话那一边的神情是不是很悲伤。

“我的生活很疯狂，京治，”木兔应该是喝了点东西，玻璃杯磕碰桌面发出微弱的响动：“正常人无法想象的那种疯狂。”

他们在通话的时间里良久沉默。

随后，赤苇问他：“你喝了酒？”

“是。”木兔承认：“两杯欧罗索雪莉。”

“想回家吗？”

“想。”木兔几乎是不假思索地如此回答。

“你想来我这里吗？”赤苇犹豫地说出后面的邀请：“如果你的朋友们不介意的话，你可以在八点前离开吗？”

木兔在电话那边长长地吐出一口气。

“那你会等我吗？”很难辨别出说这话的木兔的表情是怎样的。赤苇只能依稀地感受到了那一丝近乎于无地哀切恳请。

“「怪先生」今天提早打烊了，我在家，前辈。”赤苇温柔地对他说：“我还能去哪儿呢？”

沉寂了几秒后，木兔决定道：“我要见你。”

“我等你。”赤苇应允。

结果大概就在他们互相挂断电话半个小时后，正在观看一部电影的赤苇突然听见自己家的窗户玻璃像是被什么东西击中了。

很轻微的响动，但足够引人重视。

赤苇放下平板电脑，走下床，拉开窗帘，隔着透亮的玻璃，在一层柔雾般的月光笼罩下，他发现木兔就站在自家种满了茉莉与晚香玉的后院里。

这样的场景不能不说十分意外。

因此赤苇只能下意识地捂住自己的嘴巴。

他看见木兔的手里攥着一束鲜红的玫瑰，朝自己张开双臂，敞开的大衣里穿着一件没有系上扣子的西装套服，随后他躬身捡起地上的一块小石头，往自己这边的窗户砸去。

「砰！」

赤苇看着那颗石子儿撞上玻璃，眼前的月光被撞散又聚合，发出与刚刚一模一样的声响。

于是他不得已拔掉插栓，推开窗子，站在一处向外支出的生锈了的钢筋露台上，向那个男人大声招呼道：

“你可以从前面敲门的。”

木兔指了指赤苇身边一侧被锁上的铁门，任性地示意他把门打开。

赤苇没辙，只能回去从抽屉里找到钥匙，打开了铁门。

混合着尘埃的铁锈在掌心留下灰黄的污迹，赤苇费力地推来那扇年久失修的铁门，整个废弃的消防梯发出痛苦的呻吟。木兔见状，三步并作两步朝自己跑来。就像踩在一颗跳动的心房上，脚下的世界都在颤抖。

再然后，他就陷入了一个突如其至的温热拥抱中。

衣襟上传来冬季微凉的冷酷寒意，肌肤相触感知腕间清晰的滚烫。这一刻，赤苇京治从木兔光太郎的怀里闻见了沿途草木的潮湿气息，还有城市的雾霭灰烬、甘靡的雪莉酒与卡罗拉玫瑰的味道。

“你可以从前门走的。”赤苇指出。

“但这里更近一些。”木兔的声音消磨在赤苇的发间：“我可以省去等待，再省去跟你一楼的瓷杯和漫画人物打招呼的时间，直接来到你的卧室里。”

为此赤苇轻轻地笑了起来。

“我们进去吧。”

他提议道，与对方一起退回卧室，关上了窗户，并拉紧了窗帘。

木兔将那束玫瑰递到自己面前。

“抱歉，我没时间准备其它的礼物。”木兔看着赤苇接过那捧花朵，还细细地嗅闻了一下。

“喜欢吗？”排球手问。

“嗯。喜欢。”

赤苇把玫瑰拆去包装，插进花瓶中，那里有他今早刚放进去的两支晚香玉。他将透明的水晶花瓶跟水族箱摆在一起，艳红的花卉透过玻璃好似颜料融化在水里，模糊了游弋的几条红箭鱼的形象，纺锤形的身影与花叶枝蔓不谋而合。

赤苇收拾完鲜花，转过身看到木兔已经合衣趴躺在了自己的床上，拿着自己的平板电脑看之前被暂停了的电影。

“前辈，”赤苇走过去提醒他：“你要把大衣脱了。”

“不要嘛。”奇怪的撒娇开始了。木兔一边目不转睛地盯着屏幕上巨石强森的动作戏，一边晃了晃还放在床外的腿：“我冷。”

“需要我提醒你是翻了墙才进来的这件事吗？”赤苇从衣柜里翻出了一套家具棉服，扔到木兔眼前，正好挡住了电影画面，然后他在对方抗议的眼神里从衣服下面抽出平板电脑，再次把电影摁了暂停。

木兔假装气鼓鼓地脱起了衣服，小声嘟囔：“京治真小气。”

“我能听见，”赤苇拿了一双拖鞋让他换上：“另外我家外墙从我搬过来就没清洗过，个人卫生请注意。”

木兔撇着嘴，但还是相当乖巧地把大衣搭在了椅子靠背上。他里面穿的是一套非常修身的三件套西装，赤苇看了一眼，随后评论道：“衣服很好看。”

“真的吗！？”木兔开开心心地回应着，并将外套和马甲脱了下来，开始解袖扣。

“真的。”赤苇左右打量着面前的恋人，随后像是突然想起什么了一样，走了过去。

这会儿木兔还在低头手忙脚乱地试图把领带拽下来，却忽然感到脖子一紧，整个人的身体不由自主向前倾去，然后被赤苇牢牢地扶住，一双微凉的手捧住脸庞，有清洗过的淡淡的香皂气味，接着唇上传来细腻的触感。

赤苇吻了他。

来自对方微热干燥的唇面紧贴着自己的嘴巴，湿润的舌尖轻巧地扫过上唇珠，随后分离。

他亲吻他，犹如在亲吻一朵鲜花。

木兔呆呆地看着他，直到赤苇的手指攀上那条乱七八糟的领带，几下就利落地将其从衣领上卸掉，扔到了一边，他才反应过来。

“啊啊啊，你耍赖！”木兔一把抱住面前的恋人，赤苇配合地向后扬起脖颈，然后被泄愤似的一口咬住了下巴。

他顺着下颚骨的线条一路往下亲去，停在了对方的锁骨之间。

赤苇低低地笑了起来，虽然没有什么声音，但木兔得以通过对方颤动的身躯辨别出了此番情况。

因此一做不做二不休，木兔把赤苇扔到床上，紧紧地压住他，贴着黑发男人的鼻尖，杏黄色的瞳仁里按捺着隐约的疯狂，问：“你把我当狗是不是？”

赤苇笑而不语，但手指蜷了起来，挠了挠木兔的掌心。

「妈的，老子就是狗了。」

这是木兔在理智断片儿前整理起来的最后一丝像样的人话。


	28. 不速之客（2）

「他从黑暗中、和死荫里、领他们出来、折断他们的绑索。」

——《诗篇107：14》

赤苇想翻身下床，但是铺在身体下的睡衣所摊开的一角被仰躺的木兔压着了。他试图拽出来，却丝毫不动，反而引起了另一方的注意，床铺被褥与肌肤摩擦发出窸窣声，身旁一侧突然倾斜沉重了起来，他感到自己被人抱住了腰。

裸露的脊背传来温暖柔切的贴触，略有粗糙的细微麻痒，赤苇在被窝里转了个身，挠了挠胸前木兔乱蓬蓬的头顶，碰到了他汗津津的额头，接着便随手将对方过长的刘海向上拨去，露出洁白宽阔的额头。随后，不知是被哪种奇怪的感情所驱使，赤苇低下头，轻轻地在木兔的脑门上啄了一口。

“热吗？”赤苇从被窝里伸出胳膊，并往床头背后墙上的一排暖气片摸去，光滑的陶瓷表面干燥滚烫，赤苇在触及的片刻就几乎快被烫伤了，于是他将半个身子探出床，正准备将暖气的热度阀稍稍调低。

木兔制止了他，右臂拦在赤苇的身前，再把他带回床上，如同在保护一只稍有不慎便会跌下床的玩具熊。

“不要啦，一会儿就好了。”看着赤苇跟自己一道陷进柔软的床褥中，木兔发出了满足的哼哼声，他的半边侧脸被蓬松的枕头包裹着，半眯着眼睛，嘴角调皮地上扬着，像个在冬天的早晨赖床的小朋友。

“那你盖好点——”赤苇操心地把盖在那层羽绒被最上面的一层毛毯掀掉，忍不住啰嗦了两句：“前辈你如果不冷的话就不要往身上弄那么多，你一热又喜欢到处踢被子，这样很容易感冒。”

“知道啦，”木兔恶作剧似地拉长声音回应道：“京治你是我妈妈吗？”

赤苇还在整理二人被角的动作因为这句话突然停住了。他偏过头看向木兔，面无表情地反问：“你说什么？”

“没有没有没有！”见状，木兔连忙用被子盖住脑袋，声音闷闷地从厚实的布料里低低传出：“我什么都没有说。”

赤苇话不多说，扑过去直接动用双手，连同被子一起将木兔在床上包得严严实实，乍一看床上多出了个活像裹着灰色棉布条纹的巨型蚕蛹，只不过倒很明显地能够辨认出其中蚕宝宝的那双支棱在棉被中不安分的蠕动的胳膊肘。

赤苇又摁了上去，这下木兔根本动不了了。

“乖，把被子掀开吧。”赤苇贴在那坨温热的布团上，一边诱哄一边费了老大劲儿才从对方的紧紧抓着的手里扯开了被子一角，他有些好笑地盯着怀里的猫头鹰宝宝从黑漆漆的被窝里探出的那双不安且湿漉的杏黄眼睛。如果此刻有魔鬼来抢他，赤苇想，我会把撒旦的尾巴点着，然后烧穿地狱以阻止这件事的发生。

“你耍赖！”木兔委屈兮兮的声音响起来，他揉了揉自己被这个怪先生猛然袭击啃咬的脸颊，那里已经留下了一圈不算狰狞的齿痕，虽说如此，但他不太敢想自己明天顶着这张脸孔出门办事的场景。

谁料赤苇的态度这时竟也柔和了下来。他静静地趴在木兔身上，安抚似地拍了拍对方的胸口说：“以前我上班路上会经过一家幼儿园。”

“嗯？”木兔对此番忽然略显奇怪的话题表示疑惑不解。

“你知道遇到可爱的小朋友，家长和老师经常会重复的一句话是什么吗？”赤苇微微撑起头，半躺在木兔的肩膀旁问道。

“什么嘛？”木兔顺着赤苇的话乖乖地回应道。

赤苇盯着木兔白皙明朗的面容，一字一顿道：

“‘我想吃掉你。’”

起先，是那双杏黄色的眼睛睁大了，灯光并不晃眼，却能够看清其中所沉淀的有关自身的倒影。那一刻，赤苇觉得这就是名为木兔光太郎这个人的灵魂于自己而言的一切核心所在。随后，他想起夏至芃芃芊绵的合欢，秾俊秀美的朝颜，以及日后被雪藏冰冻直至过期的那204块坚果糖的百分之一。异常甜腻扼杀正常味蕾，致使他未知自己今后数十年都将以苦涩的咖啡为伴。校门口快餐店里混了食用色素的百香果汁在洁白的餐纸上留下淡退的明黄褶皱，那是他们的青春，与早夭的花朵相关，同倒错情欲的谎言污痕交错，而后年华衰亡，世故腐蚀纯真，直到他们都老到不再相信爱情和誓言，然后在某个夜晚，高中的学长及川彻说十五年前的初恋只需要被放在老家的阁楼上落灰。

他曾相信自己可以走过来，走过再没有木兔光太郎这个人所带给自己的前半段生命里的激烈悲欢的人生余下几十年，让那些糖果与病院证明在零下十五度的黯冷空间里挥发干净形如血液却本质为亚铁离子的金属味。

接着，自己只需要，再次重复十五年前的那次尚未完成的盛大而简陋的死亡邀请。

他从生荣的悬崖跳下，跌进死枯的汪洋。

但是最后，木兔却拉住了他。

一个曾经数次杀死自己的人。

他趴在对方温暖干净的胸膛上，侧耳倾听那里所传来的一阵阵有力搏动的心跳声和平静柔和的呼吸。

千年前的加利利日月朗照，传说中的天使推开墓穴之石，死而复生的神子缓步走过人群，其中唯有抹大拉的玛利亚不敢相信，流下了悲伤的眼泪。

此为神迹。

“爱做骨血传承，背负罪孽，终于背叛谋杀；而世人却将爱视作饥欲，大啖其肉。”赤苇轻轻的自言自语道，他的此番话并没想让木兔理解个中含义，但又像是嘲讽一般，他把下巴磕在对方的锁骨之间，目光游移过那个已经有些消退了红痕的齿印，默默开口问道：

“耶稣真的会为所有信徒背负一切罪孽吗？”

木兔回答道：“他会的，他为世人流干净了血，他是因为世人的罪孽而死去的。”

“但是我不想让耶稣就这样死去，”赤苇在那圈齿印上留下了细密的亲吻：“世人不值得。”

“你看，”他摸着那块被自己咬伤的痕迹说道：“吃掉意为一种独占，源于唯恐天真或者权威被撼动的焦虑。比如罗马人处死耶稣，妄图独占他的信仰；信徒为此哭泣，想要保留基督的荣光——”一根手指缓缓攀上柔软的脸颊，并绕着颧骨打着转，话语中透露着隐约的黯然：

“所以为什么他要问她哭的原因……”

这明明是一件再简单不过的事。

“因为耶稣在告诉她可以不用再哭了，”这时，木兔会意地转过头，笑着看他，眉眼间如春木疏朗，他用拇指刮擦着赤苇的眼尾：“他回来了，不会再死去了。”

“因此耶稣是世人的耶稣。”赤苇这样总结道。

“是也不是。”木兔抚摸着赤苇柔顺的黑色卷发，掐了掐他的耳垂：“这取决于不同的信仰。”

这回赤苇没再说话，沉默地斜靠在木兔的肩膀上。

他们就这样静静地待了好一会儿。房间水族箱里的氧气泵不断发出的嗡鸣声，远处有汽车经过微弱的引擎响动，空气中浮动着淡淡的玫瑰香和木兔身上特有的香草海盐气息。

直到一个突如其来的电话打破了宁静。

他感到身边的人正打算下床接电话，便随手给他披上了一件干净的睡袍。身侧的热度稍退了些，赤苇把屋内的灯光调亮，戴上眼镜，走下床把暖气阀的度数转低了，然后捡起堆在一边的那条多余的毛毯，展开，折叠好，再放进柜子里。

他解开睡袍，挂到衣架上，换上那套超人睡衣，走到沙发那里，发现木兔正背对着他朝向门打着电话。

于是赤苇识趣地又回到了床的位置，他从桌子上拿起平板电脑，点开之前被暂停的电影画面，戴上耳机继续观看了起来。

可能过了有一会儿吧，当赤苇刚巧把冰原追逐的那一幕看完，银幕中的一辆兰博基尼在瞬间被炸得粉碎，他感到木兔又回来了。

他维持还戴着耳机的情况朝对方的位置瞧了一眼，发现木兔正目不转睛地盯着自己。

“好吧——”赤苇按了暂停，取下耳机，问：“怎么了？”

“我教父今天下午来找你了？”木兔皱着眉问他。

“是的。另外还有一个叫畑部雪的警官跟我通了话。”赤苇刚一承认，就看到木兔闭上了眼睛，再睁开时，刚刚同自己温存时的亲切热度便已经消失殆尽了，唯有在接触到自己时，稍有和缓。

“光太郎，”赤苇伸手去拉他以后才发现木兔的手心里已经凝了一层冷汗。他尽量保持着镇定冷静的声调这样跟他说道：

“我没事。”

木兔回握住赤苇的手，看向他的目光中竟有几分复杂的阴郁，低低地问道：“他有没有威胁你？”

“不。”赤苇诚实地告诉他：“他就只是来坐了坐，喝了一杯拿铁。”

木兔握紧了手，用几乎要碾碎掌骨的力道再次确认道：“如果他做了什么让你不开心的事，你一定要让我知道。”

“嗯。”赤苇跪着在床上移动过去，缩短了双方之间的距离，他扳过木兔的肩膀，强迫对方跟自己平视：

“为什么你觉得一定是他威胁我呢？”黑发的男人用了点嘲讽的笑意如此反问。

木兔不解，却在之后赤苇的动作里逐渐明白了刚才话里的一番深意。

赤苇将自己的伤疤露出来，伏在木兔的肩头对他说道：

“你说世人的耶稣可能会因为不同的信仰而产生一定的改变——”

他让自己的手腕就这样落入了木兔冰冷的掌心，然后被对方紧紧地抓住，亲吻：

“所以你猜猜，我的信仰是什么？”赤苇用情人般柔软的嗓音在木兔耳边呢喃，可吐出的话则毫不留情，甚至还含有几分冷厉：“我可不是个孬种，前辈，这点你在十几年前就应该知道了的。”

木兔紧蹙的眉间被赤苇用手推开。他并非不是不爱这幅模样的木兔，用一双阴郁而孕育疯狂的眼睛专注于审视自己腕间死亡伤痕的场面，说实在的，这时候的他不仅不难看，而且还性感得要死。但是，赤苇想要这个人开心。

就如这个人一直无论何时何地都尝试让自己开心一样。尽管在过去的一段时间里，他们都是悲伤无比的。

到了该面对一切的时候了。

于是赤苇对他说：

“让我看看你疯狂的生活吧，光太郎。”

末了，他又笃定道：

“你知道我们逃不开的。”


	29. 不速之客（3）

周五清晨七点过三分，赤苇京治在樱田门警视厅大楼的十四层的1403办公室里终于见到了名为畑部雪的警官。

她靠在一张胡桃木办公桌边，正面朝向门的位置，双手插兜，看着这位受邀前来的客人缓缓步入房间，站在透明的玻璃茶几旁，灰色的大衣肩领上挂有几处暗沉的色块。

那是落雪停留过的痕迹。

“请坐。”没再多说什么，畑部直接示意赤苇在他身侧的沙发里落座，然后翻过倒扣在茶案上的两个陶瓷杯，向其中倒入热腾腾的茶水。

“番茶。”她将杯子递到赤苇手中，笑了笑：“喝得惯吗？”

赤苇默不作声地点了点头，面容平静。房间里的暖气很足，他适时地脱下了自己的大衣，随手搭在沙发靠背上，然后仔细地打量起面前的警官。畑部是一位身形高挑的女士，上身单穿了一件白色的西服衬衫，走路时会有些不由自主的驼背，而在单薄衣物的衬托下，让整个人的背影看上去更像极了一棵顶梢略有弯垂的枫杨。衬衫最上方的一颗扣子被解开了，没系领带，一条皮制枪套挂在左右两侧肩胛上，本应该横束在胃部的扭结没有被扣锁住，反倒是大喇喇地外敞着，随着走动而发出金属关节与皮革间摩擦的响动。

畑部雪应该是有些对这样四处晃悠的装备感到了些许烦躁，就直接将其脱了下来，搁在自己的办公桌上，然后说道：“抱歉，昨天加班了一晚上，没来得及回家，希望你不要介意。”

赤苇望着手中的那杯暖和的茶水，礼貌客气地回复：“没事的，我不会在意。”

畑部由于他这样的回复而笑着品了口热茶：“你果然跟我想象的一样。”

赤苇不解。

“良好的教育背景和优秀的谈吐，”畑部托腮，一双细长的双眼里投射出敏锐的视线，扫过赤苇的面部表情：“小心谨慎且冷静，但还是决定来这里——”

警官的言语里有些试探：“你可不是有一点疯。”

疯吗？

赤苇想起他来之前与木兔所做下的决定，并不认为这番来自于畑部雪的点评有何不妥。

所以他对此不置可否。

“一般警察可不会随随便便就拉一般市民进这样的地方，”畑部雪大概是看见了令自己满意的答案，她向他展露了一个讳莫如深的微笑：“你难道没有什么疑问吗？”

赤苇迎上她探究的目光：“那也只能侧面证明警官您跟我也是差不多一类的人。”

畑部对此感兴趣地挑眉，然后她拉开自己办公桌最下一层的抽屉，从里面抽出了一本勃艮第红人造革封面的护照，放在桌上推到赤苇面前，然后他从中读到了泰国这个单词。

“如果你那边没有什么疑问的话，那我这边就要提问了。”畑部细心观摩着赤苇的面部表情，不动声色地指着那本泰国护照如此说道。

“什么意思？”赤苇问。

畑部应声而笑：“你看，问题不就来了吗。”

“你想让我离开日本？”赤苇没管对方嘴里可能存在的调侃。

“是的，这是我们出于对线人家属朋友的安全考虑。飞机定的是下星期周日上午九点三十，如果要走的话请抓紧时间了——”畑部又将那本护照往前推了推，并用手指点着桌面说道：“不用担心真假，只要你做了这个决定，在你踏出日本海关的那一刻起，就已经是泰国的合法居民了，没有政治避难，没有外交庇护，住处与日常生活不用担心，我们在当地有人帮你解决这一切。”说到这里，畑部从护照中间抽出了夹着的一张硬纸片，摆在赤苇面前，解释：“居住的地址在曼谷素坤逸澎篷39巷Noble state公寓。所以如果你同意了的话，今晚会有专人把详细的资料发给你，明天将会安排在当地适合的具体工作，只是——”

赤苇翻开那本护照，在首页个人信息那里通过英文读出了自己被人编排而出现的另一个新身份，那位叫做「阿裕泰尹枯察」的男人拥有一张跟自己一模一样的脸。假如接受，他会跟这个人的命运完全重合，尽管他也是他，赤苇想，不论荒谬与否。此时他听见畑部在继续着她口中未完的话：

“只是你短期内不会再回到日本，至少五到十年。”

畑部平静的语气仿佛是在讲述一件无足轻重的小事，就跟谈论今天午饭的选择一样。

于是赤苇展露了他今天的第一次微笑。

同样平静，也相当坚决。

“我拒绝。”他把护照推回给畑部。

“不相信我们？”畑部笑着问他。

“我就是东京人。”赤苇摊摊手，见畑部露出微妙的神情，又补上了一句：“如果这也算一种理由的话。”

“你是土生土长的东京人，却选择在北海道度过了孤独的大学四年，毕业前明明已经准备在札幌继续生活，就算中止了继续深造的学业，但那个出版社貌似还是给了你喜欢了挺久的文学部门的邀请——”畑部玩味地看着他，一字不差地复述出了赤苇的人生经历，期间始终维持着淡淡的微笑，显然她在背景调查这块的成绩十分优秀：“这算性别歧视吗？赤苇先生，你是不是觉得我会因为所谓的‘思乡症’而选择相信这个理由？”

“假如有可能我无比地希望自己可以更爱女人，情欲上的那种。但基佬的世界里不存在假设，所以我说我只是因为爱一个男人所以选择留在这里，畑部女士，你会对这样的借口买账吗？”赤苇对答如流，不过他确实没像对方那样准备万全。

因为这个回应，畑部笑容加深了些。

“我喜欢你的坦诚。”她不再绕弯子了，于是当着赤苇的面把那本护照收回了抽屉，并落上了锁：“所以现在我们一起来谈谈木兔光太郎吧。”

赤苇喝了口茶。现在温度已经没有那么烫了。

他们一起大概聊了有一个半小时的时间，期间畑部一共向他问了三个问题并讲了两段故事。

第一个故事他很熟悉，关于他与木兔认识的过去，包括他们之间的三次分别和一次婚礼。不过这回的讲述者换成了来自于旁观者的审视。赤苇仔细地听着，他发现了这个故事其实远没有像他之前一直认为的那样悲伤。一旦将这些曾经熟悉无比的地名和角色换成另一种方式去讲述，好比东京就仅是东京而已，地理学概念为北纬35°42'东经139°46'的一座拥有八百万人口的城市，而非他在前半段人生的十八载光阴中对于故乡一词的狭义理解。诸如多年前某个潮湿炎热的夏季他用枭谷的红色马克杯装满冷冻汽水，在腻滑的陶瓷杯面所留下的一层指痕，那是他对东京的记忆之一；又或者他在15年的隆冬于木兔的病床前所见的那株尖萼凤梨……

这实在是一段仓皇平庸的爱情故事，跟缠绵悱恻沾不上半点关系。赤苇想，辉夜姬的传说已经折腾掉了日本人一大半关于诚挚的想象力，因此在面对任何离别忧愁的社会新闻时他通常表现得冷血无情与众人无异。所以当这些过去再次出现时，赤苇听着对方嘴中程式化出现的年月日和地点人物，他相信包括畑部雪在内的周遭人都会为此而感到疲倦且无聊，甚至也许会出现几分调侃的嘲笑意味。

“……2027年12月5日，木兔光太郎与你一同回家，在保持秘密交往的前提下木兔次日发表公开声明选择否认恋爱传闻……”畑部的嗓音有种特别的干燥质感，这令赤苇联想到被翻开的报纸，在地铁上受人阅览，折成几叠后由戴眼镜的大叔用铅笔在上面做着数独题打发时间，当日加粗的新闻标题隐在几页之下，隔日后便成旧闻。

他们在崩碎了情人誓言的咖啡厅里重逢，血溅上自己的拳头，折断了一个人的鼻梁，毁了另一个人的甜点，戒指扫进尘埃，新欢旧爱离奇庸俗的经过撕扯喧嚣浮躁的互联网标签。人群在愤怒狂欢，欢呼嘶吼，决裂的人类情感故事造就视觉层面上的光学污染，新一代的赛博垃圾。那里的猫头鹰因为受困而发出倦顿的叫声，与少年时期在课本上读到的猛禽本性丝毫不匹配。

就是如此的不堪、艳俗、荒诞、怪奇。

但是赤苇知道，还有一些东西他们不会提到。也永远不会知道。

一如他将那204块过期的糖果当做个人的左心室般不可理喻，他知道此番行为如果单纯地被评论书写出来后仅多会增添三流情爱小说的套路情节。疯狂的本质是对难得寻常的偏执追求。赤苇想，假若他身为女性，是否这一切都会变得简单无比，又或者他可以不再受同性的吸引，一直从事着朝九晚五的平凡编辑部工作，与高中排球部的明星前辈之间只有啤酒和球赛的单纯联系。

或许木兔的创伤会一直存在，但会被逐渐掩埋在平铺直就的事业前途、平淡幸福的家庭生活里。

他不再需要跟自己一起窝在乱七八糟的沙发里因为无法向公众坦诚双方之间的真实感情而内疚痛苦，也不需要将掩人耳目的幽会偏作浪漫惆怅一夜温存。

赤苇不得不再次承认。在与木兔交往的72个小时里，他确实想过亲手谋杀葬送这段过于匆忙却漫长的感情。

然而木兔却睁着一双干净明亮眼睛对他说：

“京治，我想让你开心。我想要你要我。”

他黄色的瞳仁是秋天的银杏叶，是打翻的百香果汁，是赤苇对这段试图庸俗的爱情故事表明高亮的大逆不道。

所以他来到了这里。来到这位比坚冰更冷酷的警官面前，亲口告诉她，自己决意殉道的愚蠢计划。

赤苇京治这辈子从来没有逃过。他爱过人渣，恨过初恋，杀过自己，几度被汹涌爱意重伤濒死，但他永远不会逃。因为率直所以会面向背叛，因为热爱单纯所以嫉恶如仇。唯独在背向木兔光太郎告别时会产生丢盔弃甲的精神错乱。他是一个疯狂的精神病患者，在无药可救的情况下只能顺着自己的本能行进。

他的本能在告诉他。

去爱。

去保护。

去追逐那个叫做木兔光太郎的人。

伊卡洛斯飞向太阳时永远不会思考翅膀是否会融化。

因此赤苇打断了畑部的叙述。

“直接告诉我你要问的问题吧。”他对她说。

女人眯起眼睛，尝试在赤苇的举动下找出合理的解释。

“我没有任何可以隐瞒的，”赤苇看出了对方的意图：“毕竟你在木兔前辈家里和我的店中放的一切监控应该把所有答案全部都展示给你了。”

畑部意外地盯着他：“令人印象深刻。”

“你们什么时候会把那些东西撤下去。”赤苇问。

“等这事儿完了。”畑部厚着脸皮承认了：“不好意思，这是为你们的安全着想。”

“到时候跟我的律师说去吧。”赤苇从兜里摸出了一个他从自己卧室的暖气片里无意间摸到的监听器：“赶紧给我撤了。”

畑部耸耸肩，不怎么真心实意地表示会尽快安排，反倒是对赤苇能够躲过大楼门口处的安检而把监听器带进来的行为赞赏不已。她疑惑他为什么只甘心做一个咖啡店老板，而不去考警察公务员。

“你以为我去北海道读英文专业是真的喜欢莎士比亚吗，警官？”赤苇再次悲哀地发现人与人之间的悲欢果然并不相通，便罕见地尖刻了起来：“我是个该死的基佬，而你们警视厅里大男子主义的异性恋才是政治正确。”

“抱歉，无意冒犯。”这下她看上去才是真的在讲对不起：“真的很抱歉。”

“快点结束吧。”赤苇看了下表：“毕竟我只是一个「咖啡店老板」。”

畑部雪喝了口水，开始了后面的话题展开。

“你觉得这里很安全吗？”她问。

“恕我不是很明白你这句话的真实含义。”赤苇回答。

“没必要这样针锋相对，”畑部把那个监听器收回了抽屉：“我会安排人去拆的。另外，我的意思是，警视厅并不安全。”

赤苇皱起了眉头。

“你应该知道木兔所在的「以利亚福音会」在13年的时候已经有过一次相当严重的指控，以及他们的教主阿刀田本人也在17年的时候被限制出国和高消费，甚至因为涉嫌猥亵幼女而被判处了七年的有期徒刑。”畑部雪一边划动着面前的平板电脑查看案件，一边喝着茶对赤苇解释道：

“但实际是，13年的指控已经在15年的时候被检察院无条件撤销了，阿刀田也因为据说患有‘严重的先天性心脏疾病’一直在进行保外就医，实际上仅在牢里待了五个月。”

“而我的同事们——”畑部雪把平板电脑倒转了一个方向展示在赤苇面前，因此赤苇得以看见此时的屏幕上正显示的是警视厅总务课自2012年起至今所有因公殉职以及离职的警察干员们的姓名与照片名单表。

这个名单上方有一个简单的标题：叫做《国内极端宗教组织调查报告》。

“对这件事，他们是认真的。”畑部雪依旧还是那副看似波澜不惊的模样，但赤苇感到她的情绪已经与刚来时有些不同了。

“你的恋人，”畑部雪缓缓地讲出了一个残忍淋漓的真相，平板电脑上的页面自动播放着，赤苇在上面看见了一个有着与木兔一样发色和眼睛的美丽女人的照片：

“国家排球队队员木兔光太郎的生母，曾经是这个组织里最有权势的女人。”

“柳泽米拉·阿佐洛维奇·卡普什金，所谓以利亚先知的恩人，神之权柄的红颜知己，臭名昭著的「大嬷嬷」，”畑部将一切的悲剧的起因缓缓道明：“八年，四条人命，两道国际通缉令，横跨10158公里的逃亡，一个家庭，你最爱的男人的母亲，最后她死在了自己的呕吐物里。”

赤苇目不转睛地看着那张据说是柳泽米拉至今所留下的唯一一张彩色图像照片，穿着深紫色套装的柳泽米拉坐在一辆宾利的后座上，车窗半开即将升上，柔顺卷曲的灰色长发堆叠在肩头，眼睫低垂，神色倦怠，明黄色的眼珠百无聊赖地看向窗外，却又好似蒙上了一层雾气，叫人看不清她眼底的真切。

这就是，木兔前辈口中的柳泽米拉妈妈。

赤苇想。

我终于见到你了。

“所以你明白这是一件多么危险的事情了吧？”畑部雪指了指那张照片：“木兔之所以可以一直在那里待着是因为他本身就是该教权力纠集的中心。台风眼永远是平静，赤苇，”她喊他的名字，好像在称呼一个许久未见的老朋友。他从她的眼中看出了被风霜冷冻住的伤痕：

“而你在台风的旋臂，风力最大的地方。”

“你会付出很大的代价。而我们不知道这些代价会是什么。”

“那你为什么要请我来呢？”赤苇听出了她话里的深层含义，发现这个女人很喜欢在话术上下功夫，很有趣，也确实吓人。

“如果我说我不想让更多的人因为这件事而出问题的话，你会买账吗？”畑部雪狡猾地反问他。

“我已经在龙潭虎穴中了，女士，告诉我怎么做就好了。你们才是专业的。”赤苇觉得很累。

“乖孩子。”她笑笑，听到赤苇的保证后她立马换了副脸孔：“听我们的指挥就好，也不用关心木兔那边的安排，他知道怎么做。你也不用太在意与我们之间的必要联系，过去的人命教会了我们现在怎么周旋的最佳方式，你仅需要记住一点——”

“顺其自然。”她说。


	30. 醴宴（1）

「蛇对女人说，你们不一定死， 因为神知道，你们吃了果子眼睛就明亮了，你们便如神能知道善恶。」

——《创世纪3：4-5》

他停在那扇门前。

厚重沉闷如同一面深褐色的镜面，旋涡状的红衫木年轮被藏在光滑黯冷的酯胶清漆下，他由此隐约看见自己扭曲的人影于其中闪动的形象，侧身细瘦残缺，光暗斑驳，在这处走廊寂静晦昧之中时隐时现，形如某个枉死的鬼魂。两侧黄铜花萼底座上的蕾苞玻璃灯泡周身氤氲起一圈模糊不清毛边，对来客倾倒透明的光学颜料，致使墨水一般浓稠郁然的倒影就这样积聚在了他的脚边。

亡灵是没有影子的。木兔想。过去的老人常常这样念叨，生与死之间的界限始于一道暗含自我寓意的人类倒影，游荡的灵魂没有归家，因此才会失去意识，全凭凡尘人间里最深刻的仇恨与执念驱使恐怖。

他已经等了很久，等待这座如宫殿一般恢弘闷重的大门向自己重新敞开，然后他会再次回归到自己应有的角色之中。从对遵嘱了流浪鬼魂遗言的不速之客，至优柔寡断的复仇来宾。

而后，他像是终于受够了命运的摆布似的，动身走上前，试图推开那扇在他看来并没有被紧锁住的大门。

但他的身后传来了制止的声音。

A先生站在距离自己两米开外的位置，木兔看见他面色平静地朝自己招了招手，问好：“木兔。”

“安东。”木兔被对方打断了推开门的意图，于是转过身面向他，脑海里浮现起三个星期前与这人在机场分别的情景，而当时与他说再见的人并不止一个。

“来找阿巴耶夫先生？”A朝他微微颔首：“他现在不在日本，要等到下周六的婚礼前才行。”

“好吧，那我婚礼的时候再找他。”不出意外，木兔被通知了闭门羹，打算离开。

A看着他淡淡地笑了笑，走上前打开了大门，跟他说：“想进来坐一会儿吗？”

在这栋现代风格的白石建筑中，所谓右神使阿巴耶夫的办公室只有两个人有相应的钥匙。鉴于目前其中一位正身处韩国，因此负责将木兔邀请进房间的人就变成了这为本名叫做安东·洁卡尼奥的A先生。

据说他是加拿大人，教中的地位仅次于教主夫人，是与先知阿刀田在少年时期在美国一起生活过的好友。他满头深褐色的卷曲长发于脑后绑成了一个极具传教士意味的朴素发髻，下巴上蓄有浓密茂盛的胡须，琥珀色的眼睛里盛有温和谦虚的光彩。而与一贯难以捉摸喜怒无常的安德烈不同，A是一个看上去很亲近的人。但也正是因为如此，每当木兔步入了这间铺着柔软的暗红色地毯的奢华房间时，他不止一次地认为这个人其实所隐藏的东西远比教父更多。

他的目光匆匆扫过那幅悬挂在房间面向门口墙壁中心的《人间乐园》油画。A走过去，背对画面站在整个三联橡木画框正中的位置，从一侧的柜子里取出两个杯子，其身后绚丽的色彩弱化了他本人灰褐相间的形象，仿佛是令佳作蒙尘却也无伤大雅的一股雾气，他的所在之处正巧挡住了一部分画中正赤裸相对荒诞享乐的愉悦人群，却也不会对此造成有任何不合时宜的观赏。

“威士忌？”A将装有蜂蜜色液体的杯子递过来，木兔犹疑了一下，拒绝了。

“我还要开车。”他解释道。

“好吧。”A无所谓地点点头，把杯子放在安德烈日常办公的桌子一角。木兔看到另一边正规矩地摆放着一本黑色皮面的日程本。

A喝下了自己的那杯威士忌，然后走过去拉开了安德烈办公桌左边最下一格的抽屉，取出了一串钥匙，他从那圈金属环上摘下了两个水滴片装的蓝色电子门卡。

“你今天有听析课？”木兔认出了那里的钥匙是属于楼下三层的忏悔室的。

“不是我，是夫人的。”A抬眼看了他一眼，随后问道：“你还不知道夫人回来了？”

“莉莉香夫人？”这是教主阿刀田的太太。

“不，结夫人。”A用手敲了敲教父的桌子，意有所指地告诉他。

木兔微皱起眉头：“我以为她起码要到下个月才回来。”

“没想到嗯？”A瞥向他狡猾一笑，随即恢复惯常的温润神情：“婚礼，你知道的。”

是的。婚礼。

木兔几乎想要痛骂起自己迟钝的推理能力了。他算错了一些日子对于这里的重要性，而这将间接影响到他后期的一些计划的安排。

“我以为这周周六前教主会如期举办「亲盟会」，而结阿姨告诉我她不会参加——”木兔不得不如此补充道。

A一边听一边会意地点头，然后似笑非笑地拉长声音说：“其实，我们刚准备把「亲盟会」放到婚礼后的那个周三晚上。”

操。

木兔在心底爆出一句脏话，这下他没办法让赤苇保证中立地进入教会里了。

而这也就意味着赤苇在成为正式教徒前很难得到与阿刀田见面的机会。

“怎么了？”A读出了木兔脸上不善的神色。

所以那能怎么办？

木兔直接回答道：“教父去见了我的朋友。”

A流露出了然于心的表情，笑了：“我知道，你的——”

“高中同学。”木兔侧眼看向A，口吻里的强硬清晰可闻，眼中浮现起冷冽的警示意味：“我本打算在「亲盟会」上把他介绍给你们的。”

“哦，那我可是真的相当期待了。”A知趣地没有再继续问下去：“所以他确实想要来吗？”

“我就在这里，你觉得呢？”木兔反问他：“另外良子大嬷嬷相当喜欢他，她从那天回来之后就一直跟我讲这事。”

“好消息。”A不咸不淡地回应道。

“这次同期还有多少人？”木兔问。

“不算多，31个吧，怎么，你想让他跟着这些人一起接受洗礼？”

“我不知道，这要看教主怎么安排。”木兔靠在桌沿旁，过长的刘海有些遮住了他此刻晦暗不明的眼睛：“不过教父的意思是——”他的左手做了一个手枪的姿势，看似随意地抵在了安德烈的那本日程记录上，装作拨动枪栓，嘴里发出了象征性的轻微「砰」的一声：“他可以单独来算——”

“并放在我的名下。”木兔像一个得到了自己想要糖果的恶劣顽童，朝坐在教父座椅上的A笑道：“你觉得怎么样？安东。”

A盯着他突然展示的灿烂笑容看了一会儿，逐渐隐去了自己的微笑，语气里有几分警告：“最近教主对阿巴耶夫先生有些防备。”

“你在跟我讲他妈的废话。”木兔平静地转过身，双手撑在桌面上俯视坐在自己面前的A：“那个废物点心从十年前就一直看安德烈叔叔不爽了。”

A沉默了，眯着双眼迎上木兔略有威胁的注视，他思忖了半天，然后问道：“阿巴耶夫先生难道从来没教过你不要随随便便对人袒露底牌吗？”

“我是个混球我管他呢，另外赌博的乐趣不就在于看你能不能承受得起一穷二白的代价吗？”木兔左手的手枪动作先比上了A的额头，再对上了自己的太阳穴，随后他问他：“你猜我这次转几轮能有子弹？”

扣动扳机，咔嚓声响起，神经因为齿轮碾合而发出的发动声紧绷，似乎在那一瞬木兔手中的空气真的能幻化为凶猛的火力攻击，打碎他的颅骨。

灰头发的青年嚣张地侧身躺上了那张红木办公桌，双脚悬在外面，然后撑着手臂趴在一动不动的A身边，右手摆出一个略有弧形的屏障，立在嘴边，他在对方的耳畔悄悄地说：

“你与她的故事，我知道了。”

A的身体猛地僵硬了起来，尽管对方已经做出了极大的掩饰，但还是被职业排球选手过于敏锐的感知能力体察到了。

杀意几乎在一瞬间迸发出来，但自己的左手被狠狠地摁住，一个凹凸不平的硬物被木兔送进了自己的掌心。

不能说完全熟悉，而这样的触感却令他不得不暂停了刚刚的愚蠢意图。

摊开手掌，一块白色的陶瓷山茶花发饰缓缓映入眼帘，乍一看是相当普通的款式，但A明白，在靠近锯齿状金属发夹与陶瓷交接的地方，有一行细小的文字。

那是一个人的名字。

“你要知道比起你来说，可能面对后期的审判时整个教会相信我的人会更多一些，”木兔这样跟他讲道：“所以当我完全有能力轰开你的天灵盖却没有这么做仅仅是因为——”

“她爱你。”

听闻这句话的A下意识地攥紧了手里的那枚发夹，并抬头看向蹲在办公桌上的木兔。

“是的，没错，我拿到了那份报告，12年前的故事，”木兔指了指自己腹部的一个位置：“那年你出了一场车祸，而她死了……”

“包括一个未成形的胎儿。”木兔几乎是在用有些病态的自我惩罚方式去欣赏面前男人痛苦而纠结的震惊神情。

“……你想要我去死。”沉默了半晌，A如此回应道，声音一贯的平静。

木兔站了起来，他几乎是与那幅画一般高了，与耶和华对视。

悲戚、忧愁、欢喜。

他对他说：

“不，安东，我要你赎罪。”

“你要活着，帮我。”在看见A眼中犹如灰烬堆积的冷酷绝望后，木兔是这么说的。

“你就不怕我背叛你？”A问他，并把那枚山茶花发夹放在桌上：“如你所说，她已经死了，而我是个虚情假意的骗子。”

“我说过这是一场赌博。”木兔指了指自己心脏位置：“你要是赢了，拿去就好……”

A残酷地笑了笑：“我对你的命没有兴趣——”

“我可没说你能把我的命拿走，我的心脏很重的，你拿不动，更何况这是另一个人的礼物，”木兔径直打断了A的话语：“是我用残情绑架你在先，所以决定权在你手上。”

A思考了一会儿，然后说道：

“计划期间一切听我安排，而我要手刃葬送了她的那个人。”

木兔摊开双臂，歪着头庆祝道：“合作愉快？”

A把之前递给木兔的那杯威士忌仰头一饮而尽：“合作愉快。”

最后，当木兔准备离开这个深红色的房间时，他听见A的声音在自己背后响起：

“木兔，告诉我，你为自己找了一枚什么样的子弹？”

他回头，看见A就坐在那幅画中亚当与夏娃所在位置的前面，挡住了夏娃顺从谦逊的面容。

于是木兔指了指自己的左胸膛：

“不是子弹，是钉子。”

他说。


	31. 醴宴（2）

身旁的女士身形窈窕，面容温婉柔媚，笑起来唇边有可爱的梨涡。黑色的长发被工整地盘成一个低髻，垂在修长的脖颈与毛茸茸的后脑发际线之间，刘海温顺地修饰在本就秀气的脸的两侧，显得更为人畜无害。

她身上的是一套看上去颇有几分大正时代制式的教内礼服，这让赤苇不由得生出了几分时空穿越的错觉，眼前女性所穿的做工传统的暗红色袴裙在这处空旷平整的现代海岸上显得尤为醒目。赤苇看见她用手稍稍拨弄了下额前几丝被海风吹乱了秀发。静姝佳人，青丝华发。蓝天白云之下，她头上的那顶嵌有珍珠串坠的小型郁金香王冠折射出了太阳光璀璨灿烂的光泽。

“赤苇先生是第一次参加婚礼吧？”她的名字叫做海原万里。赤苇刚来到这里的时候，是她适时地插手了自己在宴席中解释关于酒精过敏与乳糖不耐受的尴尬处境，并将自己带到了另一边人群稀少的「贵宾区」。

“嗯，抱歉，可能没有注意到着装的问题。”他仔细地观察了下周围人群的装束，发现只要是自称为教内信徒的人员都穿着跟海原身上这套很像大正时期的衣饰，他们将其统一称之为「教服」。不过也有不少同自己一样，遵照应邀前来的要求，穿的是简单的正式黑色西装。

黑色的领带，黑色的衬衫，黑色的外套裤装与相配色系的鞋袜。换种失礼的形容，如若不是确定了自己前来参加的是一场婚礼，赤苇几乎会认为这样的装扮只能在葬礼上出现。

“没关系的，”海原轻声解释道：“您是受邀的客人，可以不用跟我们一起穿教服的。”

皮鞋踩在细软的沙滩上并没有出现陷下去的情况，赤苇试探性地拨了拨脚下的沙地，发现这下面早已经被人铺上了一层平坦的木板，并又细心地浇上沙层再伪装成纯天然的海滩。

他们来到了一处支撑起了好几个白色帐篷的宾客休息区，那里摆着不少精致的座椅，四人一桌，铺着白色桌布的圆形餐桌上已经放上了鸽子形状的水晶烛台。

赤苇坐在靠近帐篷防雨布旁的一个面朝大海的位置，阳光下一望无垠的海面正散发着波光粼粼的碧蓝光辉。

此时他正位于距离冲绳三十分钟航程以外的纳嘉鲁岛海滩上，受邀参加来自「以利亚福音会」四年一度的集体婚礼。

大多数参与人群会在这里狭长海滩的南面集合，因此北面的环境便显现得愈加清幽了起来。很难想象远在数千公里外的东京此刻正在雨雪交加的天气里瑟瑟发抖，而这方的暖风爽朗舒适，轻轻地吹拂过高大的热带乔木，令宽阔尖锐的椰叶摩擦窸窣，岸边翠意葱茏，鸟兽生动。洁净的白沙环绕整岛，宛若一块暴露于白日下潮湿的半叶贝壳，边缘锐利，割开了孔雀蓝的瑰丽洋面。

他在周三的时候就已经在当地的餐饮服务网站上宣布了「怪先生」为期大约三个月的停业整顿宣告，并将咖啡厅的部分事宜转让给了好友及川彻进行处理。对方尽管对自己的休憩计划感到可疑，但也并未再多说些什么，只是警告赤苇如果失去消息的话，他并不介意通过警方以及网络寻人的方式来找到自己。

然后他登上了前往冲绳的飞机，在走出航站楼的片刻便被教会的人员认出，搭载他们早已准备好了的直升飞机来到了这里。

路途之中他反复觉得自己这样的行为就像是在争取一场末日狂欢。就跟自己之前看过的那部巴西电影一样——拥抱爱人的凶狠歹徒，在一片狼藉的鲜血淋漓里试图以疯狂破开枪林弹雨的围追堵截，最后他们一同死于恶贯满盈的烈焰焚烧之中。

赤苇伸展自己的五指，看那里的骨节因凹陷而终止嶙峋，冰冷干燥，皮下橄榄色的血脉如繁枝密林，每秒都在以肉眼不可见的速度向自己的心脏输送浓稠的血液。

他想到了自己生命里避无可避的三次谋杀。

想到了当年在木兔的婚礼上于幻觉中所生出的那条诡艳巨蟒。

想到了忠诚与爱情。

想到了死。

想到了生。

最后，怀揣着或许被人评价为愚蠢的一腔孤勇，他来到了这里。

「以利亚福音会」的日本总部，冲绳。

据说这里在众多教徒的心中是最接近天堂的地方。教主阿刀田圭吾在创教之初便买下了在冲绳本岛周围不到数海里的三座无人岛，随后二十年间，信徒们逐渐将荒山密林改造为了适合人类居住的田野乡村，甚至在教会的管辖下发展起了繁荣的商业经济。

赤苇想起自己刚来到这里的当晚，他发现甚至从自动贩售机里所购买的可口可乐的当地代理商标竟也是印着代表「以利亚福音会」的那枚十字荆棘标志。

小至旅游纪念品，大到酒店餐饮，宗教的力量明目张胆地渗透了这处土地上的每一片树叶，每一粒沙。

来之前畑部雪曾经问过自己一个问题：

她说：“你觉得我为什么要在这里接待你？”

“是因为安全吗？”未等到他回答，她便讽刺地笑了起来，自问自答道：

“是因为他们需要知道你来这里了。”

无孔不入，无缝不钻。包括一度象征司法公正的检察院和基层的警察机关部门。

如同跗骨之蛆，紧紧地贴在这个海洋岛国不见阳处的一侧腐败烂肉上，贪婪地吞噬汲取着由于阴暗而滋生出的无数悲剧，再通过以所谓“救赎”的方式制造出更多的绝望。

这才是一台实至名归的「绝望发动机」。赤苇后知后觉地如此认为。

“二十年了，很多人离开了，很多人死了，”畑部雪的嗓音嘶哑而沧桑，她点燃一支烟，丝毫不顾及办公区的警示，将那些充满了尼古丁的致癌气体统统吸进肺里，吸收后，再吐出来：“但我还在这里。”

“一个枯瘦的，衰老的，疯狂女人。”她的唇边酝酿出了一个嚣张的微笑，对赤苇说道：“他们怕我怕得要死。所以就不得不通过巨额的贿赂以及威胁来跟我合作。”

“十亿（日元），”她嘴里叼着烟，伸出双手，像弹钢琴一样在桌上移动着手指：“十亿，还有一条我后辈的命。”

“你猜我有没有接受？”

她确实疯了。

赤苇那会儿这样想到。

“你是我送去作为礼物的一颗子弹，一介平民，毫无威胁。”女人神秘地提醒他：“有人知道你要干什么，心知肚明，却也纵容。”

“你不重要，却也重要。”

“保重，孩子。”

这是他离开的时候所听见的她讲得最后一句话。

这时他感到身边有人走了过来，陌生的古龙水香气让他警觉起来，他转头，看见了一个同样戴王冠梳发髻身着暗色教服的欧美男人来到自己身边。

男人向他友好地笑笑，伸出右手，自我介绍：

“你好，我是安东·洁卡尼奥。”

赤苇客套地站起身同他握手，简单地聊了几句之后，他知道了这位名为安东的男性曾是木兔在教内的受洗师傅。

“我们很欢迎木兔的朋友来参加这次的婚礼，”说罢，他看向安静坐在一边的海原：“为什么不去看看新娘们呢，万里，你不是一直很期待这场婚礼来着吗？”

海原立刻站起身乖顺地朝他们二位鞠躬示意，离开了。

赤苇望着被那抹海风吹起的红色裙踞，微不可见地蹙眉，没有说话。

“怎么，对她有点上心？”习惯被称作A的安东细致地观察着赤苇的面部表情，随后笑道：“如果喜欢的话，我会跟教主这边说，让她成为你的妻子。”

赤苇几乎是下意识地连忙拒绝了，但A反倒是不怎么在意地耸了耸肩：“海原还是蛮受欢迎的，她之前还被分给了木兔，不过他也拒绝了倒是。”

这句话让他不由得想起了几个星期前在球场上对木兔大献殷勤的那位女士，赤苇恍然大悟，原来是她。

柔媚的侧脸和令人印象深刻的黑发，赤苇心想，怪不得自己会觉得在哪里曾经见过她。

“如果让你觉得奇怪的话，那我道歉。”尽管说这话的A并没有看出了有什么后悔的地方，他解释道：“在我们这里，与女性结婚是男性入教的一种方式，背负了与魔鬼通奸原罪的夏娃们需要跟被证实无罪的亚当结婚，通过「分血」仪式所诞生出来的后代才是无罪的。”

赤苇一边保持着面容的平静一边承受着内心惊涛骇浪的震惊听着这番堪称扭曲的发言，然后非常应景地提了一个问题：

“那他们相爱吗？”

A像是预料到了他的提问一样，轻松回复道：“那就算是相爱又能怎样？在婚礼上说「只有死亡将我们分离」的夫妻永远都会在一起吗？看看现在的离婚率吧，爱情，是魔鬼的诱惑。”

“吃了禁果，走出伊甸园的人类，背负了苦难原罪的那一刻才是进入了真正的人间。所以与其追求虚妄的一时激情，不如为信仰而活，始终独立，始终纯洁。”A侃侃而谈，要说这番在旁人看上去满是逻辑漏洞的教理规训，其实在一定程度上确实拥有蛊惑人心的能力。只要听得那个人足够绝望，赤苇想，足够狭隘，那么不出意外，就很容易被这类承担了「信仰」一类概念的说辞所蒙蔽双眼。

赤苇为A华丽的话语而点头，倒也没再试图反驳。

“总而言之，成年亚当的身边拥有一个安全的女人是很必要的。”A略有深意地告知于他，这使得赤苇首次在其面前明显的皱起了眉头：

“为什么要这么说？”

A呼出一口气，指了指他们面前广阔的大海：“海水是不能直接饮用的，而琉球地区气候炎热，岛屿环境单一，土壤贫瘠……换句话来讲，这跟千年前亚当与夏娃出走伊甸园后所经历的荒漠又有什么区别呢？”

赤苇大概知道他后面要讲什么了。

相似的说辞在过去的十多年里他无数次地曾在自己的父母、周围的同事、媒体或者网络上听过看过。

“上帝给了男人和女人的角色的理由就是为了繁衍，在这片大陆上延续唯一的神的信仰，而如果我们违背了它——”A做了一个摊手的动作：“那就是有罪。”

“夏娃违背神的旨意听信蛇的谗言吃了禁果，所以后来的我们都要受苦。”A再次地仔细观察起了赤苇不怎么变化的面色：“如今新的弥赛亚告诉了我们中止罪孽的办法，而如此再不去遵守的话，那么苦难将会接踵而至。”

“无论是来生还是今世。”A补充道。

“那么您结婚了吗？A先生？”赤苇反问他，却看见对方意外地笑了。

“没有。”A诚实地回答他：“所以我自愿去了贝宁和尼日利亚传教，在西非度过了十年，回来以后又继续在无人岛上开垦农田，在冲绳发展商业，直到现在。”

“不结婚是很离经叛道的一件事，但神依旧会原谅我们，只要我们选择赎罪。”

赤苇对此沉默，过了一会儿，问道：“木兔前辈之前的妻子也是你们帮忙选择的吗？”

“是也不是，我们只是告诉他了有几个很不错的值得交往的对象，然后他自己选择了琉璃华。”A陷入了回忆：“那是一个很不错的女孩，清白的天主教背景，家庭观念很好，自愿承担起繁育子嗣的职责，甚至不需要嬷嬷去做工作……所以当我们知道了他们不得不分开的消息时感到非常的惋惜。”

是的，你们当然应该这样觉得。赤苇将愤慨压抑于内心，他来之前就发现了木兔曾经服用的药物就是来自于由该教会占股颇多的集团下属厂家所生产的力法泰隆系列。若非日向捅出了如此惊天的黑幕交易，可能赤苇无论如何也难以相信热爱孩子的木兔会无故患有不育症，而因此失去了婚姻与一个传统家庭的可能性。

又或者说，在畑部雪那里了解了该教会脏秽残忍的过去之后，赤苇的心底缓慢地爬上了一丝冰冷的恐惧——

他们是故意让他俩分开的。

因为——

“不过有时候我们也觉得琉璃华并不怎么适合他。”A先生笑着跟他说到。

“为什么？”赤苇感到自己的掌心莫名其妙地凉了起来。

“她的父母，一对传统的天主教夫妇，总认为我们是异端，因此他们对木兔的意见很大。”A遗憾地表示：“另外，琉璃华过去还拥有木兔一半多的财产权。这是不合理的——”

赤苇对其后续的言论只有叹为观止。

“没有女人可以拥有她的丈夫一半的财产。”

“所以说，你的来到，让我们很欣慰。”A意有所指地对赤苇说，声音抑扬顿挫：“我真的很开心。”

赤苇摇头笑了笑，只觉得荒谬：“我不明白你在说什么。你是在暗喻我将是你们所期望的木兔的另一半吗？”

“另一半的含义有很多种，就像我选择的非婚姻而为神奉献的另一条道路，”A褐色的眼瞳里藏着秘密，他盯着赤苇犹如在注视一把可以解开困局的钥匙：“他很信任你，阿巴耶夫先生同样对你表示称赞，而我想知道的是——”

他缓慢地道出自己的看法：

“你会是我们的朋友吗？一个有资格站在木兔身边的人，我们想，也许也可以不是女人。”

“‘他们的女人把顺性的用处变为逆性的用处；男人也是如此，弃了女人顺性的用处，欲火攻心，彼此贪恋，男和男行可羞耻的事，就在自己身上受这妄为当得的报应。’”赤苇将记忆里的文字一字不差地背诵出来，并严谨地加上了出处：“《罗马书》第一章26节和27节，你想让我们渎神吗？”

A没回应，却想从赤苇的眼睛里再读出一些别的什么东西，但过了会儿，他便放弃了。于是站了起来，看样子准备离开，并在临走前拍了拍他的肩：

“一会儿见，我的朋友。”


	32. 醴宴（3）

A走了大约半个多小时之后，赤苇在余光里方才看见有人往自己这边的方向走过来。不说有点遗憾，那是骗人的，他其实相当享受这段无人打扰的海岸时光，坐在冬季阳光灿烂的温暖沙滩上，头顶上撑开的防晒布又不至于让亚热带过于强烈的紫外线刺激眼球，却又能够在潮润舒爽的环境下享受和煦静谧的微风吹拂。尽管他十分清楚自己现在正身处于一个大型邪教团体的聚集现场，但是如果有人提前告知自己这段危险的经历当中还附送未知期限的公费看海体验，赤苇想，除了这身过于严谨的西装打扮外，他还应该把自己搁置了许久的度假文化衫带过来。当地经营的纪念品店里从来没有出现过紫色的T恤，就这点来看，他觉得这帮邪教分子的品位简直糟糕透顶。

然而打搅了他个人难得的悠闲光阴的人不是别人，是木兔。

棕榈叶沙沙响动，凉意骤然增加，今早天气预报中的正午降温姗姗来迟。天边翻滚起花青色的积雨云，他看着那个修长的人影由远及近地朝自己这边缓缓走来，身上那件黑色的羽织就这样灌满了潮湿咸涩的海风，饱胀得如同一对振翅的鸟翼，发出经幡鼓动的声响，脚下白沙流逝如千雪消融，斑驳地露出黧黑皲皱的岩层表面。他好像跋涉了很久的样子，赤苇不由自主地如此想到，一行蜿蜒的脚印被喧嚣的浪潮抚平，移动中的人物细节愈渐清晰，不一会儿，他便瞧清了对方内里的灰色襦袢，从宽松的袴裤边缘露出的一截黑色袜腿和沾着细沙的牛津鞋，被海风吹乱了的头发以及那对孩子似的亮晶晶的黄眼睛。

“京治。”木兔停在他身边，笑着叫他的名字。

“前辈。”赤苇并未发现自己的语气也渐渐变得地柔和了起来。相较于独自一人放空似的审视面前狭长的海岸线，多了一个人的情况无疑将眼下这片被圈起来的方圆变得拥挤了，但却也温润了因过分旷阔而蔓延的冷寂。

木兔在他的身边坐下，肩并肩的样子，赤苇能够感受到那件散发着潮凉气的羽织和人体静止下来后缓慢生出的暖意。

“一个人一直在这里待着不无聊吗？”木兔朝赤苇身旁更靠近了些，歪着脑袋看着他，无意识地嘟起了嘴：“刚刚我在庄园里找了你半天。”

赤苇忍住想要亲吻他的冲动，手指在椅子的扶手上敲了敲：“外面好些，我在那里面可能会迷路。”

对此木兔哈哈大笑，因为四下无人而更有恃无恐，他拉过赤苇的手，迅速拽到面前接着在手背上亲了一口，并紧紧抓着没让它立刻从自己的掌心里溜走。

“木兔前辈！”赤苇吓了一跳，手指被握得有些出汗了。他的内心忽然因此而升起了一股王尔德式的辛辣感怀，被木兔攥着的那只右手里擒住了为眼下的天地间所不齿的雀跃，犹若一株干瘪的玫瑰，在双方来去自如的对峙里令他莫名地从骨髓中感到了荒诞不经的，罔顾人伦的偷情般的瘙痒。

木兔拽着他的手，用指腹摩挲着他平整的甲缘，丰润的口唇微抿，随后对他绽放出了一个温切安静的微笑。

“我之前一直在跟一对可爱的新人们聊天，那会儿我想着要不要把他们介绍给你认识，但找了半天都没找到你。”木兔玩着赤苇的手指，他把对方的手掌摊平，然后去戳凹陷的指窝，他感受着突出的关节骨在指尖下方不再坚硬嶙峋的特质，柔软而光滑的特质顺着神经传递到了心里。于是他又不顾对方警告的目光，在赤苇右手中指与无名指之间的位置留下了一个深深的齿痕。

“啊！”赤苇痛得大叫一声，刺激得他全凭蛮力就收回了自己的右手，并往木兔的手臂上打了一巴掌。

“把这个戴上。”木兔见赤苇伸手揉着那处显眼的牙印，咬唇笑得幸灾乐祸。这大概率直到婚礼中间都很难消下去了。随后他从兜里掏出了一副手套递给对方，同样是黑色的，只不过腕口绣有一圈金色的拉丁字母，是教会的全称。

赤苇看向木兔手里拿着的另一双手套，问道：“你不戴吗？”

“婚礼开始以后会的。”木兔回答他：“我已经戴了快一个上午了。”

赤苇没再理他，将手套套上双手，依次抻平不贴合的布料皱褶，双手交叠端正地放在腿上。

“生气了？”木兔蹭过来，盯着赤苇的侧脸，讨好似地道歉：“那以后不咬你了。”

“跟这个没关系。”赤苇的耳根微红，蹙眉道：“不需要我提醒这是什么地方吧？”

“可是又有什么关系呢，这边没人啊，而且刚刚京治你看上去不怎么开心的样子。”木兔的观察力简直有些反科学了，赤苇不自主地看向身边人，却竟然因为这句话被逗得流露出了些许平淡的笑意。

“之前是谁跟你在这边？”木兔见赤苇笑了便也胆子大了起来，他拨弄着对方额前卷曲的刘海：“跟你说什么了？”

赤苇叹了口气。

“也不是不开心，其实这边的海滩风景挺不错的。”他伸手摸了摸木兔凑过来的脑袋，就像是在安抚一只躁动的鸟类。这人今天没有像往常那样用发胶把头发定型住，只是柔顺地向后梳去，有些长度的发尾被用皮筋绑了一个小结扔在脑后，但还是有不少稍长的发丝从头部两侧滑了下来，但又接续被稳稳地固定压在了那圈泛着黄铜金属色泽的荆棘王冠的底圈下面。

“这样吗，之前没来过冲绳吗？”若非他俩还在室外，木兔几乎打算将半个身子全挂在赤苇身上了。

“之前大学暑假的时候曾经有过类似的计划。”赤苇勾起木兔耳侧的一绺细发，灰发缠绕包裹着黑色布料的指节，他若有所思地对自己的恋人说道：“但那段时间身体不大好，就没去了。”

“是15年暑假？”木兔问。

如若他俩不是相识已久，那么木兔这种天赋型的恐怖直觉会让赤苇直接感到纯粹的毛骨悚然，而这是自己在高中的时候从来不会看到的一点。彼时木兔非人的洞察力大概全部都给了热衷的排球事业，他则将自己的所有察言观色都献给了如何驯良猛禽，以求团队胜利，自我安心。所以直到现在，赤苇方才意识到，这个人能够在这种危机四伏的鬼地方待上个十多年并且还能够想着背刺一刀的原因大概率并不是只靠叵测的运气与强势的背景。

世界要感谢木兔光太郎是个善良的人。

要感谢他选择了打排球，而不是别的一些什么东西。

“你怎么会——”就算再冷静克制如赤苇，他也有些想知道木兔是到底怎么能够在毫无相关提示的情况下把背后的真相猜得八九不离十的。

“你的表情，京治，”木兔笑得得意洋洋，像个抽到了便利店中奖雪糕的小学生：“我记得你的这个表情，跟那年暑假我去看你，然后你故意安慰我的时候一模一样。”

饶是赤苇也有些困惑了：“可是那时候我不可能只有一种表情啊。”

“嗯嗯，”木兔点头：“你当时上大一，桌子上一堆英文书，都是我看不明白的那种，但是却有一张冲绳旅行的广告宣传——我想想啊，就是夹在那本《嚎叫》跟《新编大学英语教程》中间的，往外突出了一截，我还以为是你的笔记本里的东西，想帮你塞回去，结果发现是旅游宣传册——”

赤苇不可思议地看着他。

“所以后面我想安慰你来着嘛，就去抓你的手腕，你那里有伤，我想就，嗯，安慰安慰你啦！”木兔一会儿滔滔不绝一会儿又有些害羞地噘嘴吐槽：“可是当我抓住你的时候，虽然没什么逻辑，但我觉得你是不是当时是想……嗯，那个人？”他说到最后的声音逐渐低了下来，收敛了笑意，瞳眸发深：

“刚刚我问你有没有来过冲绳，你的表情跟我那时候劝你不要不开心的时候是完全相同的。”

“也跟在猫头鹰咖啡馆里的那回很像，但你那会儿的神情更……嗯，怎么说呢，更恐怖一些——哇你干嘛，我错了，你别——”

赤苇单手掐住了木兔的两颊，打断了对方不甚流利的独白，然后倾身贴上，不管对方现在的形象有多像个胡乱挣扎的仓鼠，他就着这个怪异的姿势，直接堵住了木兔喋喋不休的那张嘴。

木兔睁大眼睛，拼了命挣脱了赤苇的禁锢，刚想反客为主加深这个得来不易的亲吻，却被赤苇用一根指头顶住了脑门，硬生生地给他熄了火。

“我喜欢亲吻和沙滩，但不是现在。”赤苇整理了下表情，仿佛刚刚在邪教现场不由分说地夺取对方呼吸的人不是自己一样，接着他说道：“话很浪漫，我很喜欢，所以剩下的我们留到下次吧。”

“啊啊啊，好狡猾！”木兔想要过去拉住赤苇，结果被对方灵活地躲开了，赤苇站起身，俯视着这位赌气赖在座位上不走的超龄鸟宝宝，无奈地劝服道：

“婚礼要开始了。”

木兔「哼」地在胸前叉起双手，把头撇向一边。

“前辈，不要闹了。”

“我就闹了。”木兔嘟着嘴巴，长腿一伸差点儿把赤苇绊倒，然后他伺机将对方整个人揽进了怀里。

“抓到你了！”他开心地笑道，这个灰头发男人的嗓音有种独特的金属感，明明是如此冷硬的风格，却让人不由自主的心底发软。赤苇勉勉强强地在他的拥抱中站直，红着眼眶让木兔离自己远一点。

“不要再让我一个人往前走了，京治。”木兔在他的耳边轻轻说道：“你想让我走到哪里去？”

赤苇咬着嘴唇，不想说话。

“你跟安东复述了《罗马书》第一章26节和27节的内容——”木兔刚把这话说出来，就迎上了赤苇震惊的目光。

“嘿，你觉得我在这里待了十二年是就为了每年冬天来这边打沙排吃烤肉吗？”木兔掐了掐赤苇的脸，有点生气了：“我好歹也能起点作用吧？”

“所以你就更应该知道我们现在应该保持距离了。”赤苇握住木兔横在自己身前的手腕，黑色的布料与白皙的肌肤形成鲜明的对比：“一旦他们用这个做文章——”

“我知道，我知道，京治，”木兔把自己的脑袋埋进赤苇颈窝里，说道：“现在所有人都在岛的北面等待新人入场，庄园里还在接待教主，海原带你来的这个「贵宾区」要在一点半以后才会被准许进入，因为是我让安东通知宾客们这边的沙地还没有铺好……”

“三十分钟，这是我能够争取过来的所有能够与你单独相处的时间。”

“让我再抱你一会儿。我想要再抱你一会儿。”

木兔温热的呼吸打在赤苇的后颈上，而后者则看向平静无波的海平面上空堆积得愈加厚重的云层。

风雨欲来。

在一片鸦雀无声的寂静中，木兔慢慢地闭上了眼睛，听着两个人彼此重叠的心跳声。

赤苇在内心计数。

距离他们的再次分离，还有十五分钟。


	33. 醴宴（4）

婚礼终于在下午两点一刻的时候开始。

此次集体婚礼一共有两百五十对情侣参加。而虽说是情侣，但其实他们当中有将近三分之二的人在婚前72小时的时候才与自己未来的丈夫/妻子初次见面。按照这样的模式，相识一周以上的双方其实已算得上是交往颇深了。想到这里，赤苇的目光静静地扫过那对坐在第一排的年轻夫妇，他现在坐在视野位置颇佳的贵宾席里，依靠被镜片矫正后的良好视力，注视着新娘此刻遮挡在白色面纱之下的模糊面容，而新郎的表情则微微透露出些许紧张与期待。

他们是之前曾被木兔打算介绍给自己的那对可爱的新人。女方的名字叫做未央，据说她的整个家族都是忠实的教徒，他们的父母就是当初通过这样的指婚模式而组建起的家庭，因此他们的后代儿女继承这样的传统看上去无可厚非。

未央的胞兄大辅在四年前便已经服从教会的指婚娶了一位菲律宾妻子，而如今相似的安排轮到了未央。艳烈辛辣的阳光中，她身着盛大华丽的白色婚纱依靠着自己陌生的异国未婚夫，身姿娇弱，头颅低垂。几天前木兔刚跟他们一起吃过了饭，便是为了迎接这位从伦敦远道而来的新郎，他提前了一个月的时间在中央区银座的L'Osier餐厅里专门为这对早已于半年前被安排上婚姻日程的新人预定了新鲜的皮埃蒙德白松露和甘甜的欧罗索雪莉酒。

「大辅和未央是很好的人。第一次见面的时候他们就请我吃了烤肉。」木兔缓慢而平静地讲述着一段相遇的故事，那会儿他的呼吸轻柔地拍在赤苇的发梢上，一双琥珀黄的眼瞳如晶石光洁清澈。就这样，他透过身边男人微微颤动的指节和绷紧的唇部线条，从中看到了某种意味深长的怀念。它与遗憾和创伤相关，也与未竟的希冀相似。

也就是在那时，赤苇知道，木兔或许一直以来都在期盼一个记忆里的春天来临。无霜雪的叨扰，唯有万木逢春，千花盛开，当一个少女美好地长大，她的生命里终会充满爱与梦想，而非来自于另一个遥遥无期的思念所造就的PTSD式代偿。

所以当时的赤苇别无他话，只能在下一刻紧紧握住了木兔的手，止住了对方都未曾意识到的颤抖，接着把自己的肩膀借出去，造出一时安稳，巩固一方天地。

十指交叉放在膝上，赤苇默默地捏紧了这个祈祷一样的手势。然后人群突然爆发出一阵整齐的鼓掌声，他盯着LED屏上的人物形象，耳边传来了木兔的解释声。

“那就是教主和夫人。”

赤苇往舞台的中心看去，注目着身着传统教服的阿刀田教主。那是一个不再年轻的男人，年逾古稀，头发已经全白，走路甚至已经需要身边的妇人搀扶才能够控制蹒跚，而在这里他依旧被人尊称为「真父」，享受着最高的荣誉和爱戴。因为据说在所谓的教经《正统文》里阿刀田直接否认了耶稣救世的成功，反而认为世界上一共是有三次三位一体的变化，首次是上帝、亚当、夏娃，第二次是上帝、耶稣及圣灵，第三次是上帝、阿刀田、圣灵。

“前年他中风过一次，所以整个半侧身子现在都不怎么好使了。”木兔凑到自己耳边悄悄地讲道，赤苇警示地看了他一眼。

“没事的。”木兔安抚他，又再次介绍道：“那个是「真母」莉莉香，大多数的新娘都很喜欢她。”

“看上去很年轻啊。”赤苇没有夸张，眼睛盯着那个站在阿刀田身边的女人如实地评价道。

“那肯定的，她十九岁就嫁给教主了，而当时他已经四十一岁了。”木兔说。

话音刚落，当教主夫妇完全出现在众人视野范围里的时候，所有人便很自觉地起立了。

木兔站在赤苇身旁，戴上了黑色绸布手套的双手工整地交叠在身前，颔首，闭上了眼睛，开始跟着司仪与大家一起进行经文诵读。

还好主持的语速缓慢，这让赤苇有足够的功夫能够跟上他们的节奏。

完事后，他们再次在位置上落座，这时赤苇疑问道：“刚刚的祷告是日文，其它国家的新人能够听明白吗？”

“可以的，”木兔指向一个背靠高大舞台露出了一小点房檐阴影的木屋：“那里有英语和韩语的同声传译。”

难怪他在许多异国新人的耳边见到了类似耳麦的设备，赤苇想，这个教会真的过分繁荣了。

或许是看穿了赤苇的想法，木兔又补充道：“其实四年前的那次婚礼才是迄今为止最大的一次集体婚礼，大概有三千对情侣参加。”

“三千？”赤苇吃惊地反问：“那要用体育场才可以装得下吧？”

“教会在北九州有一个专用的「和平馆」，那里可以举办。”木兔告诉他：“事实上几乎每次的婚礼都是在那里进行。”

“那这回为什么会打算在冲绳举办？”

木兔没说话，只是又引导赤苇看向此刻站在舞台中心以及周围的另一部分人群。

阿刀田热情地同一位穿黑色西服的中年欧美男人交谈着，而莉莉香则朝一众同样穿戴教服的来者微笑示意着。

但如果单是这样赤苇也并不会觉得有些什么值得注意的地方——

直到欧美男人示意与自己同行的来客举起手中的物件。

饶是冷静如赤苇也瞪大了眼睛。

大约十三个头戴荆棘王冠的教徒举起了手中的AR-15，并以双手持枪的方式立在身前。

碧海蓝天之下，台上的交响乐队奏起了音乐，一列身穿白裙白衣的儿童出现在舞台上，引领台下的二百五十对新人唱起了赞歌。

赞歌本身应该是来源于巴赫的B小调弥撒曲，但是却被人修改了歌词，赤苇从中听到的是关于颂扬「真父」与「真母」的神迹与弥赛亚新临的喜悦。

他看向坐在一旁的木兔，没有说话，但脸上的神情已经清楚地表达了自己的疑问。

“别担心，”木兔读懂了赤苇的意思，赶忙安慰道：“这些枪是没有上膛的，空匣——”

显然赤苇并不认为这是问题所在。

“另外，”给赤苇阐述原因所在的木兔感到讽刺极了：“那个男人叫约翰·奥克拉，美国人，是教会在亚利桑那菲尼克斯的分管主教。那里的情况跟日本的主区稍稍有一点不一样，他们相信AR-15代表了启示录里的铁杖——”

“他们是怎么把枪带过来的？”赤苇直接打断了木兔的解释。

木兔睁着圆圆的眼睛盯着他，随后示意性地看向站在奥克拉一旁的安德烈，他现在正一脸严肃地低头吟唱着赞歌。

他用舌尖磨蹭了下自己锐利却已有些磨损的犬齿，缓慢说道：“……这里离嘉手纳军事基地只有不到四十分钟的路程。”

赤苇深吸一口气，喉结上下窜动，他突然笑了，只不过有些难看，并朝木兔摇摇头：

“这不可能是真的。”

但他知道木兔没在开玩笑。

他们沉默了好一会儿。

直到赞歌结束，所有新人再次起立，阿刀田站在台上开始向年轻的情侣们泼洒圣水，然后念诵誓词：

"你保证你会成为一个真正的丈夫和妻子吗？"

他看见未央的英国未婚夫轻轻地掀起了她的面纱，这次赤苇终于看清了她的面容。那是一张美丽的脸，小麦色的皮肤光滑漂亮，鼻梁挺直修长，女人的眼里盛满了火热的喜悦。

她在期盼着自己的未来，赤苇想，跟婚姻与生育一起等同的一个未来。

"你会完成上帝所羡慕的理想家庭吗？"

一枚金色的戒指套在了她纤细的无名指上，新娘又将另一枚戒指戴在了新郎的手上。

他真的爱她吗？这时赤苇想，那个卷头发的英国男人看上去苍白而羸弱，而未央却是鲜艳且健康的。也许当他在机场与自己的未婚妻第一次见面时是满意的，这样生动活泼的女人是一株迎风盛放的石楠。当他们相拥，问好，她身上雀跃蒸腾的朴素馨香会可能减轻他背井离乡的优柔寡断，但是之后呢……这里的誓言不允许背叛，与生命一体，赤苇想到了自己的家庭，不苟言笑的母亲和高墙一般沉默的父亲，他们相爱吗？他不知道，这样的反思无疑让自己回忆起了多年前那次昭示着决裂的不欢而散，父亲始终将自身关闭在那道二楼书房门的背后，只留下疯狂而恼怒的母亲向她所认为的，大逆不道，有违人伦的独子泼洒恶毒的诅咒。那时他恨极了这样的家族，也对面容佳丽却情愿扭曲如修罗的母亲感到难以置信，于是便遂了他们的愿，任凭年轻气盛的自己跌入一刻长达十多年的分离，直到一年前他在咖啡馆里突然见到了已经苍老得难以认出的母亲。

女人开口第一句话：

「京治，我是妈妈。你还认识我吗？」

而这一句话几乎令赤苇当场落下眼泪。

他与母亲在清晨忙碌的咖啡馆里无声的对峙着，就好像当初无论如何也不愿意面向她承认过错的执拗自己，只不过这一回，赤苇清楚地意识到了一些不再与曾经相似的情况，一如早已被现实承认的失败糟糕的自由与爱情。

「你的父亲，想见你一面，他快要不行了。」直率的性格继承自对方，母亲很快就讲出了此行的目的，她看似嘲讽地笑了笑：「我打听了很久，才联系到了你的高中前辈，叫做木叶秋纪的那位，他告诉我你现在工作的地方，没想到你又回东京了。」

赤苇没讲话，他甚至笨拙到不知道该如何去面对她，长久的分别造就相逢的阵痛，而她明明一度是自己再亲近不过的人。

何以至此。

见他没开口，这个年迈的女人便只能适时地告知于他，父亲现在所在的病院与病情——据说是因为感冒而引起的相当罕见的病毒性肺炎，仅仅不到两个月的时间，竟到了需要使用ECMO的地步。

「打扰了。」女人颤颤巍巍地起身，甚至将杯里的液体都溅出了些，赤苇赶忙上前搀住了她，才发现她整个人都瘦得可怕。

他送她到门口，以可以报销的拙劣借口给她叫了一辆优步，看着曾经优雅端丽的妇人衰老成佝偻老妪，赤苇心胸发紧，眼眶酸沉，实在没忍住，喊了声「妈」。

女人停下脚步，回头看他，眼泪流了下来，捂住嘴巴，往前走了两步，却又没动了。

他想她可能是打算走过来，但是不知道为什么又转身回到了车里。

当天晚上十点三十八分，赤苇在ICU抢救室外面的等来了父亲去世的消息。

"我们宣布他们的婚姻现已达成！"

「真父」的声音远远传来，赤苇看见那对新人紧紧地相拥在了一起。

尽管是在这样的地方，赤苇心中默念，他的脑海里浮过母亲苍老的容颜与父亲临走前塌陷干瘪的脸颊，尽管那个人间的伪神高高在上，制造惨祸悲剧无数，尽管自己是一个彻头彻尾的无神论者——

赤苇在心底祷告着：

为流泪的母亲和她过去尖刻毒辣的言辞，为已故的亡父和他沉默的书房，为有关木兔光太郎的一个春天的诺言，为十数年偏执离经叛道后又庸碌无为的自己，为年轻夫妇未来或酸苦或甜蜜的道路，为真正的神明——

"一万年的平安与幸福!"他们欢呼着。

"一万年的平安与幸福。"赤苇轻声说道。

婚礼结束。

他坐在座位上，看着新人们开心地向周围的宾客观众抛洒着捧花。

木兔拉了拉他的衣袖，问道：“想要花吗？”

赤苇差点就笑了出来，他摇头：“我觉得还是不要接受这里的祝福比较好。”

“就当玩儿了！”木兔看上去被热闹的场面完全吸引了，他趁人不备迅速地拉过赤苇的手捏了一把，然后放下说道：“但我觉得来自未央的祝福一定没问题。”

赤苇脸庞微红，他隔着手套扶住刚刚被捏痛的位置并想要让对方放弃这种疯狂的想法：“这么多人肯定拿不到的。”

“我是木兔光太郎，我肯定能拿到。”木兔自信得不得了，直接朝还处于拥吻中的未央夫妻大喊道：“未央！往这里扔！！”

吓得赤苇赶紧移开了自己的位置。

那个叫做爱德华的英国丈夫率先反应了过来，他朝未央投去试问的眼神，然后他的妻子顽皮一笑便朝木兔这里扔来花束。

众多的男男女女在空旷的沙地上试图抢得先机拿到鲜花，却不料身后高大的斯拉夫混血男人高高跃起，在昼日晴空下留下了如枭鸟展翅时骄傲的背影。凭借优秀熟练的弹跳力和运动神经，木兔确实相当轻松地拿到了那捧来自于未央手里的捧花。

“谢啦！”他嚣张地大笑，被众人调侃单身汉抢什么新人的祝福。

“单身汉也有权利被祝福好嘛！”木兔聪明地回复，然后转头看向站在人群里的赤苇，眼睛亮得清澈，仿佛渗出海浪一般沁人的凉意，然后他高高抬起了手，将那束花握在手中，对他喊道：

“接好！赤苇！”

这不应该。赤苇想，却没料到在听到了这句暌违许久的喊话时身体竟然依旧下意识地做出了最初的肌肉反应，他像是一台缜密严谨的机器，却只听从名为木兔光太郎的指令。

如同高中时——他跳了起来，伸出双臂，然后稳稳地接住了花束。

「沙」

他看向手中那束半球型的马蹄莲捧花，听见周围的人群发出祝贺的掌声与欢呼。

然后木兔跑过来，一把揽住他的肩膀，笑得格外灿烂。

“快看看新娘的祝词。”他在一旁催促道。

在捧花中间被两叶宽大的白色花瓣夹住的缝隙里，赤苇找到了一张散发着淡淡花香的硬纸卡。

他翻过来，看见上面用黑色的字迹写着一行话——

“是啥啊？”木兔凑了过来，凭借这个极似挚友的动作借机亲昵。

这让赤苇感到心中微微的轻盈了起来，却又不得不为其绑缚上重锁。

“【过去我身处最黑暗的深渊，但现在我目睹神的奇妙之光。】”

他将内容告知于他。

木兔一度放大的笑容逐渐收敛，最后形成了一个极其微弱的柔软笑意。

“真好。”他只觉得有不合时宜的感动汩汩涌出心房，将那行秀丽的文字以及赤苇于此处温润宁静的侧脸面容收尽眼底：

“真好——”

木兔垂下头，半个身子挂在赤苇身上，揽住对方的左臂收紧——外人看上去或许只会以为自己过分胡闹——他靠在恋人的耳边不断低低地重复着：

“真好。”

“京治。”他以微不可闻的声音这样说道。

玫瑰的尖刺扎了下胸口，赤苇忍住颤抖的想法，脑袋偏向木兔的方位，假装无意，却偏也令下颚与颈部之间的空隙收窄。无心惯犯，法场纵火，嚣张肆意。他深知如此木兔一部分的脸颊将会不得不停留在自己胸口上方的位置。

他没说话，但他知道足够了。


	34. 醴宴（5）

婚礼结束了以后赤苇婉拒了更多的聚会邀请。很有意思，木兔在这里的“朋友们”貌似都对他充满了好奇，也许或多或少还有些不知名的刺探，但赤苇并没有太把这些视之过重。扔给木兔去处理有一定充足的理由，尤其是在冲绳，赤苇认为，他并没有什么值得攻击的机会，而扮演一名合格的传球手再打好这场配合赛才是最重要的。他选择了与一些年轻的教会信徒们在重新变得空旷平静的海岸上整理退场后的琐事，诸如将桌椅收齐点清数量报备给物资部门，然后帮助清洁工们负责把垃圾垒成好几大袋并标注了分类。这些海岛上的废品垃圾会被用船转送回冲绳本岛，再集中进行回收销毁。

其实很难想象这样的一出光景出自教会的规定。赤苇心情复杂地站在海风嚣张的沙滩上，随同信徒们往有人员栖息的聚落走去，脸颊被吹刮得略有痛意，他不适地炸了眨眼，以缓解咸涩的风力对眼球的刺激。不远处的工人正在拆卸巨大的LED舞台，机器轰鸣与海潮的拍打声交杂出奇特的经历，身旁的青年亲切和蔼地询问他需不需要回去休息。

赤苇问难道他不跟自己是同一个住处。

青年告诉他宾客与教众其实位于两处不同的住宿地点，而更多的人早在婚礼结束的时候就回到了属地岛屿，很少会在这里做停留。

毕竟这里是核心人员所在的区域，除了新人以外一般不常驻。

据说阿刀田目前所控制下的岛屿数量早已超过了十个，赤苇回想起了之前木兔曾告知过自己的一些情报，尽管大多数的海岛都是相当荒芜贫瘠的珊瑚岸礁，但往往这一批以开垦为生的岛民其信仰最为虔诚。

浅浅地聊了几句，赤苇与青年道别，独自一人回到了居住的地方，就在那座建在岛内林木中央的和式庄园面朝东岸码头的一处厢房。通过渡船的动向，他看见其中已经有几位受邀的客人离开了。

而他现在还不能走。之前木兔被要求前去参加几位新人的受洗仪式，他临走时再次问起了最开始的那个问题，并告诉赤苇今晚十点半会有从这里飞往冲绳本岛的直升飞机，这个月的最后一趟，木兔尤其着重重复了这几个字，然后他捏紧了握着赤苇的手，他对他说：

“我希望你离开。”

赤苇没什么表情，按理讲这样的情况才是他最正常的样子，波澜不惊，处事从容。因此他的回答也很简单，只有一句：

“我知道。”

木兔清楚他不会再多说些什么了。于是接着跟赤苇讲自己大概要到晚上才能回来，另外这几天的天气不是很好，风也大，尽量少出门。

赤苇点点头，想了想，向对方露出一个柔软的微笑。

这让木兔不由自主地伸手刮了下他颧骨，指节靠近眼下的位置，就像在拂去并不存在的泪光或者尘埃，轻微的触感稍纵即逝，随后赤苇看着他缓缓离开自己的视线范畴，往远处走去。

他就这样一直待到了大概晚上八点过的样子。期间门廊外不时传来行李箱轮滚动的声响，造成类似某种可顷刻逃离的错觉，这样的体验来自于尚未退化的生物感知，对危险迫近的巧妙直觉，而在此之前赤苇从未有过对「火中取栗」这一说法更为直观的感受。

身处的厢房里散发着陈旧潮冷的气味，但其实这里并不算简陋。赤苇环顾室内，手边触及到了湿润的被褥，他将窗子阖上。下午五点钟左右的时候下过一场大雨，海的冷意与夜的寂寥如潮水般漫无边际地涌进室内，致使肺部神经萎靡钝化，生出有关腮的腻滑想象。

仿佛在拒绝这一段荒诞的思维扩散，赤苇站起身，推开厢门，夹杂着雨与草木萎靡味道的冷闷感迎面扑来，目光所及之处灯火衰微，暮色苍茫。他立在原地，靠在门框旁，双手固执地形成一个自我拥怀的姿势，他将一件不算厚重的羽织挂在肩头，扣锁住溢散的温度。

他没打算维持这个动作站很久，便又往庭院中间走去，排列着鹅卵石的水泥路面下挂有地灯，因此平静无波的院内潭水便如一面漆黑的镜面映照出行人的身影。赤苇走到了一棵葱郁的马尾松下，仰头看向夜空。

下午突如其来的降水看样子还会在明日继续，星光被诡暗的云层遮蔽，赤苇略有失望的移开目光，却在不经意间发现对面的廊下有一个人正望着自己。

并不是木兔。他看见那人在与自己对视的片刻迟疑了一下，随后竟然朝他这边的位置走了过来。

此番情况迫使赤苇下意识地调整了站姿并整理了下外衣，等着对方停在自己面前。

而直到足够近的时候，他才意识到，这可能是一场过于奇葩的久违重逢了。

来者是九宫院莲。

凭借周遭不甚明亮的光照，赤苇的目光从对方颜色浅淡的眼睛一路逡巡至依旧略有印象的鼻尖痣。他恍惚想起了14年夏季的一个炎热的傍晚自己曾在这人的西方艺术史的选修课堂上所给出的一个回答。如果记忆没有问题，赤苇想，那节课应该是在讲毕加索，当面貌清隽文雅的教授开始讲述17岁的玛丽和一个中年男人的相遇所造成的一个关乎于缪斯的爱情，讲《梦》的构图，讲天才笔下因为饱涨的爱恋和占有而诞生的玫瑰色的作品时，就这样，这位师长笑起来的模样便令他莫名地关联起了对方与名为优人的早逝少年之间的虚幻联系。所以当年的赤苇回答说，是爱恨让作品完整，然后九宫院莲问他的名字，赤苇告诉了他，于是至此以后三百多天，他在一个人反复无常的“爱意”里被愈合又受伤，直到选择自我戕害。

他杀了他。这是既定的事实。没有过多的浪漫可言，毕竟在赤苇失去意识的36个小时内，九宫院莲未曾出现过一次，并在其后坦言自己早已爱上了另一个人。

毕加索说：“毁灭那个女人，就等于毁灭她代表的过去。”

唤醒陈腐迂朽的记忆再感同身受地二次受伤等同于自行掘开墓穴的土层对着骸骨嚎啕大哭以祈求原谅。比如给过世的情人迁坟再在她的墓前种上鲜花来抵御尸臭。荒谬而愚蠢的做法，赤苇如此想，死人是不会说话的，因此便也不可能原谅。他在心底嘲讽地对过去的自己冷笑，如果一定要这样做的话，那么这件事目前只可能出现在一个叫做木兔光太郎的人的身上。因为现在的他会把自己连同对方都一起埋了。

“赤苇？”九宫院意外地睁大了眼睛，眼周肌肤舒展，皱纹增多，赤苇想，终于连你也不再年轻了。

“九宫院老师。”赤苇礼貌地回应他，敬语使用无可挑剔。

“好久不见了。没想到在这里能遇见你。”九宫院并不是个拖沓的人，他的神情此刻很有意思，赤苇从中看出几分掺杂着怀疑与不可思议的情绪。

“我也是。”赤苇脊背挺直，并发现其实自己比面前的男人要高上一些，这点在此之前他从未知晓，而现在只需略低头便能看见对方头顶已冒出的白发，衰老的迹象使他简单地动了动唇角，补充道：“老师也是来参加婚礼的吗？”

九宫院的面容因为这句话流露出些许微弱的松动，他像是笑了，这样的情况在过去很少见，赤苇努力地想从脑海里翻出一些可以用得上的有效寒暄，结果发现自己对这人的印象除了那些不可磨灭的肉体伤痕以外所剩下的只有最开始的课堂回忆了。

他死了。赤苇想，在我这里。

没什么好恨的，也没有可爱的。赤苇此刻突然很想把这样的体会告知木兔，原来忘记一个人是这样的。

九宫院点点头，他看向赤苇的眼神中夹杂着试探：“算是吧，之前一直在英国，今年才刚刚回来，你呢？”

赤苇瞥见了他套在右手无名指上婚戒，回答道：“跟您差不多。”

九宫院好笑地看着他：“什么差不多？”

“宾客，我是被邀请来参加婚礼的。”赤苇说。

“怎么会？”九宫院皱眉：“除了新人以外，非教徒是不会被邀请的。”

赤苇平静地说：“我很快就会接受洗礼了。”

九宫院起初不可思议地看着他，随后像是想到了什么方才恍然大悟地问：

“谁邀请你的？”

“木兔光太郎。”赤苇面不改色地回答。

听闻这话，九宫院礼貌的面部神情出现了一瞬的裂纹，他应该回忆起了些什么。

“我记得你确实是跟他毕业于同一所高中。”他意有所指地说。

赤苇默认，余光里发现九宫院正紧紧地盯着自己，随后又感觉自嘲似笑了笑：

“我现在应该没有什么资格跟你说这种话，但我不认为你可以待在这里。”

“为什么？”

“你以为这里是什么地方？赤苇——”九宫院欲言又止，看上去有些烦闷：“你想结婚了？”

“老师不也结婚了吗？”赤苇本想反唇相讥，但话一出口便觉得有些不对，他皱起了眉。

结果九宫院则因为这句话出现了一丝堪称软润的微笑，他伸手想给赤苇系上敞开的衣领，却被对方躲开了。

手落了空，九宫院眨眨眼，意识到了对方的抗拒，便没再多说什么，只不过开口时语气已没有方才那般生硬客套：

“你不喜欢的，就不要勉强自己。”

赤苇冷冷地弯起嘴角，看向身前的男人：“感谢提醒，看上去老师确实很有心得体会。”

九宫院叹了口气，他低头，掏出一盒香烟，从中抽出两根，将其中之一递给赤苇，然后就被拒绝了。

“不用，戒了。”赤苇盯着对方手中的熟悉的香烟品牌，还是蓝盒子的和平，这让他的心中滑过一丝违和的体验，觉得很可笑。

九宫院没再说话，收回烟，随后点燃了自己的那根，呼吸声伴随着扩散的尼古丁气味染重夜色，仿佛梵高的星月夜在眼前缓慢铺开。

他们陷在画里。说着画外音。

不过还是要感谢九宫院一点，赤苇看向站在一旁沉默不语的年迈男人，要感谢他让自己提前数年认清了爱情中最为不堪的角落，那些纳着跳蚤和霉菌的亚麻画布，起初的油彩浓重只为遮盖纤维纹路里的破败贫困，一如蓝色时期的毕加索。

以及颇为前卫却正统的美术教育。赤苇认为自己最终能够拿下当初的那份漫画编辑的工作，一些在美学形式上的尖锐审视确实起到了不少作用。

但是究竟有多少人又能像自己这样幸运？当然自己仅是做到了不死而已。他想到了17岁的玛丽，想到了水边的奥菲利亚，被男人们推上圣坛的灵感缪斯，他们爱她们，又恨极了她们，难道爱极深倒偏用致命的恨去表达？

算了吧。赤苇认为自己的肺叶在模拟吸烟的动作，他被冷淡的尼古丁感染了，眼睛看向被厚重的云层遮住的璀璨星空，脑海里响起一句话——

他们只是厌女而已。

我或许只是另一个女人形态的异端表达，赤苇意识到，并无意间回忆起了他与木兔在家里的客厅中相拥时的场景，他抱着他，一个在他人眼中从母亲手里丢失了春天的儿童和一名被艺术家扔弃的娼妇，彼此用美的定义去解答一份竟始自互相背叛才为此加深的爱恨。

“赤苇，”九宫院抽完了一根烟，他将烟头摁灭在装着碎石的垃圾箱里：“我在日本有个画展，持续半年，在东京。”

赤苇侧耳表示自己在听。

“《莲与雀》，还记得吗？那幅画有你的身体的作品已经涨到了三百万美金——”

“你到底想说什么？”赤苇打断了他的话，敬语消失，他现在无比想念木兔。

“跟我走吧。”九宫院抬手为他轻轻扫去了一片停留在发上的树叶，鸦羽般的发丝扫过指尖，他注目着身旁青年依旧如画美好的侧脸，似乎有藏匿时光的魔力：“你不应该在这里。”

赤苇皱眉，他以一种极度震惊与厌恶的方式看向身边的男人，却不料在抬头的片刻看到了正往他们这里走来的一个人影。

个子很高，羽织宽大，因为步伐很急的缘故而发出布料摩擦的声响，周遭灯光昏黄，夜幕深沉，形象并不真切，因此直到一株紫荆树的阴影从脸上褪去时，赤苇才发现来人是木兔。

“九宫院先生今晚不打算离开了吗？”木兔来到他们面前站定，弯唇显露出一个礼貌的微笑，而这样的木兔令赤苇感到陌生：“结阿姨在外面等的有些着急了。”

九宫院莲也笑了，镜片反光教人看不清他的眼里的色彩，他指了指一旁的赤苇，说道：“正好，你跟飞行员说下，我要带个人回去。”

听闻这话的木兔笑容继续加深，但笑意未达眼底，晦明交替下的紫荆影翳从鼻梁一侧滑落，积于半边面容，隐去故作客套，致使轮廓邃冷，让本是黄绿的瞳眸析出了逼近金的光泽。这是一头野兽。他不动声色地盯着面前的男人，为此番对答沉默了三秒钟，随后反问道：

“你说什么？”

九宫院攥紧了衣袖，刚想看向赤苇，就被那人再一次用语言打断了。

“你要带谁走？”

木兔轻笑出声，略微弯下腰，与对方直视：

“你觉得你能带走得了？”

九宫院莲的脸色显而易见地阴沉了下来：“别太嚣张了，小子。”

但木兔根本就没理他，直接转而问向站在另一边的人：

“赤苇，你要跟他走吗？”

赤苇想都没想就直接摇头，并相当自然地站到了木兔身边，低低地说了一句：“谢谢。”

然后木兔掏出手机，拨通了一个号码，一边通话一边微笑地看向站在面前的莲：“九宫院先生今晚离开，他的房间可以收拾出来了。”

“没关系，”木兔对整理庄园房间的管家说道：“行李直接搬上飞机吧，但画就不必了，后面打包送过去一样的。”

他放下手机，指了指门口的位置：“安德烈叔叔也在。”

这句话直接让九宫院莲的身形僵硬了一下，他顺手推了推眼镜，问赤苇：“你确定？今晚是这个月最后一次离开这里的机会。”

对此次询问赤苇倒蛮惊奇，便也回应：“我确定。”

“你会死的。”九宫院莲说。

赤苇笑了笑：“你觉得我介意吗？”

这下对方便不再说话了，只不过在离开时经过木兔的时候讥讽道：“我是不是该恭喜你做到了我一直没做到的事？”

“你指什么？”木兔挑眉问。

九宫院莲没有直接回答：“那些画就烧了吧，没必要送回来。”

“我看你之前比谁都宝贝那些东西——”

“少假惺惺的了，”艺术家回头看了一眼站在光亮里的他们，神情埋没在黑暗中，可即便这样，赤苇感到对方其实是在看着木兔：“摧毁比保护更有价值，你觉得呢？”

“你该走了。”木兔再一次礼貌地提醒他。

九宫院莲终于消失在了进门的位置。


	35. 莎乐美

木兔面向被夜色淹没的庭院门口看了一阵，期间周遭不和谐的光影将他看上去正在维持思考的部分神情隐去了。直到身旁的池潭表面浮起了几个气泡，一条锦鲤摆尾发出响动，随即又沉下水面。木兔转过身，迎上赤苇探究的目光。

“冷吗？”他伸手抚上赤苇的肩膀，而那个动作本是朝着对方的手掌去的。

“不冷。”赤苇将外衣合拢，仔细观察了一会儿木兔的面容后方才回应道：“谢谢。”

木兔皱了皱眉，嘴唇像要咧成一幅微笑的模样，但他这次无论如何也做不到了，便扶住赤苇的肩膀，推着对方往所住的厢房位置走去。

短短数十米的距离。他们绕过石桥，凹凸不平的鹅卵石道路硌痛脚掌，在经过了一小团长势茂盛的夜来香时，花朵浓郁厚重的芳香四散开来，木兔从后面捂住了赤苇的口鼻，冷意从相贴的肌肤处蔓延至唇边，赤苇看见了廊角一侧的飞檐走兽经由光线投射在地面上的狰狞斜影，因此便借由此番嵌于明暗间的一道罅隙，以致命花毒掩饰偷情的意图，他蓦地转身垫起脚尖亲吻了木兔。

“发生什么了？”他用颤抖的双手捧住对方的脸颊，热度在二人紧贴的瞬间迅速炸开，声音被压得很低，如同在冥寂的潭水中摆尾的锦鲤：“告诉我。”

木兔没说话，而浓长的灰色眼睫下一双金色的瞳眸在黑暗里却亮得惊人。他抓住了赤苇贴在自己脸上的双手，额头相抵，蹭动鼻尖，呼吸急促，然后再强势地拽过对方，几乎是在用一个囚禁罪犯的姿势，反扣住赤苇的手腕，做出一番仅是跟在其身后的样子，走进了房间。

他关上门，在赤苇想要挣脱束缚的片刻，极小声地在对方耳边提醒：“还有三分钟。”

赤苇可能是明白了些，但依旧困惑，只能半做威胁似地拖延说道：“我十一点就打算睡觉了。”

“挺好。”木兔舔了下干涩的嘴唇，不过倒没让赤苇站到离自己更远的地方去：“一个人在房间里不要用碳炉。”

“这里不算冷。”赤苇看了眼手机，上面显示的时间是晚上十点三十六分：“你怎么知道我在那里？”

木兔死死地盯着他，摁靠在长柜的手背上血管脉络明显，有些外凸，赤苇用手指戳了戳，眨眨眼睛不知道自己的判断是否正确，他在想用洗漱的方式来度过木兔口中这所谓的三分钟时间。

“你的牙膏是什么味的？”木兔像是看穿了他的心思，有一茬没一茬地接话问。

赤苇眼尾已经有些发红了，他第一次觉得可能戒烟并不是一个特别好的决定，于是只能随着大脑指令回答：“一般都是薄荷。”

“想也是。”木兔无聊地敲打着柜门，看向洗手间的方向：“这边还住得习惯吗？”

“嗯。”赤苇点头，又问道：“你感冒好没有？”

“就没什么症状。”木兔这才笑了笑，不是勉强或者陌生的那种。

随后他们又沉默了下来。

而就在赤苇刚想讲清楚有关九宫院莲碰巧出现的情况时，整个房间的灯突然灭了。

他听到远处有人发出惊呼，一片不透光的黑暗中他根据之前门的位置可以推断出应该是整座庄园都断电了。

“赤苇？”这时木兔的声音从一边传来。

“嗯？”赤苇刚一应声，就像是被瞬间锁定了捕食目标的猎物一样，他整个人都被推到了床上去。

甚至连对方移动过来的半点声音都没听见。

“喂——”他并非不乐意，但一开口便被对方用凶狠的亲吻堵住了嘴巴，高热的触碰落在自己的唇舌之间，耳根以及脖颈被迫接受疼痛的啃噬。他无法阻止这一切的快速进程，于是想要伸手解开皮带扣，却只听到了布料的撕裂声，随后上半身就猛地暴露在了冰冷的空气之中。

“我的衣服！”

赤苇有点生气了，他凭借微弱的光感找准了那头正在自己身上肆意撒野的兽类脑袋，并揪住了对方的头发。湿润的眼球光泽让他看清了木兔眼底蓬勃的欲望，然后赤苇便反手揽住了那人的脖子，将其狠狠地压至嘴边，堪称孟浪地索吻：

“你想把我搞坏吗？”赤苇咬住木兔的下唇，听见对方因此而发出的痛苦欢愉的呼声，像是在虐待一只掉进了陷阱的狼。他品尝到了血的味道，咸腥气燃烧五感，浇灭理智，暴戾地扯开了木兔身上的衣物，线头与布料崩断的响动让他情绪高亢，这是很多年来都再未有过的感受。

赤苇记得同样的体会之前只发生过一次。

那是当他第一次走进枭谷的校园看见木兔打球的时候。

青春期迟到的下流想象始自少年高高跃起时因绷紧收缩的优美肌肉线条。赤苇弯起膝盖，再乖顺地向两边打开，紧贴着擦过木兔的大腿外侧，温热的触感潮湿心房，他感到舒适极了。不由自主地伸手摸去，汗湿的指尖触及不甚柔软的肉体，令木兔发出低沉的笑意，而他则想起从前这位惯常钟意的长款护膝，在其跳动时便会显露出一截介于两段化纤布料之间的白皙肌肤，这并不是寻常所见的性感挑逗，赤苇深知，这只是自己过分放荡而已。

“木兔前辈，”他火上浇油地在男人耳边袒露心声：“我其实在升入高中之前就见过你一面。”

男人的嘴唇刚好离开赤苇裸露的胸膛，木兔抬起上半身于蒙昧的黑暗里看向自己的学弟，依借优良的视力，他自然很清楚身下这只发情的禽鸟此时的面容有多么的糟糕，不过自己也不遑多让。于是便将对方本就张开的双腿掰得更大，在几乎达到了平角尺度的一刻，听见了对方因痛而发出愉悦的呻吟。

“所以呢？”木兔很想知道从理智丧失的赤苇嘴里还能说出什么破廉耻的话。

赤苇暗示性地用脚勾了勾之前被踢远的裤子，随即动手拉下了木兔的内裤，单手握住对方尺寸惊人的阴茎，他舔了舔嘴唇，揽住木兔的脖子拉近，喘息地说道：

“所以那会儿我勃起了。15岁的时候我就想让你上我。”

在难以辨认的黑暗中，他似乎听见木兔用斯洛伐克语低骂了一句，接着右腿的髋关节被对方狠狠地钳住不得做任何动作。明天那里一定会留下非常醒目的淤青，赤苇如此想到。

木兔一只手撑住赤苇的腿根，然后一边从赤苇脱下来的裤子外兜里果不其然地找到了三个避孕套和一袋便携式的润滑剂。他把润滑剂扔给赤苇，在让对方打开塑料包装的空挡里，顺便向这人的后穴摸去，毫不意外地发现本应是自然闭合且干燥的部位此刻竟过分的潮湿且松软，虽说早有预料，但这个情况还是使他不得不咬住后槽牙才让自己忍住了立马插入的想法。他拿起一个避孕套，用牙咬住锯齿形边缘的一角，尽管这样的做法并不值得推荐，因为有可能会咬破其中的橡胶圈，可是迫于形势，他依旧撕开了包装，结果打开才知道这个码数小了。木兔有点无语地扶在赤苇耳边，问：“为什么要带中号的？”

赤苇还在跟手里的包装袋奋战，掌心出汗了，不太好撕开，这会儿又听到对方略有埋怨的语气，只得诚实地回应道：“那三个是我戴的，我之前就做过清洁和扩张了，你直接放进来都行。”

他不说倒还好，一说木兔就感到自己的脑后在着火。要不是今晚他提早清楚会有长达十二个小时的断电，那他还将继续着堪称痛苦的生活，比如一边帮赤苇删除对方在浴室里自我扩张清洁的视频监控记录，一边装和尚假作没有那种世俗的想法。

“你给我适可而止一点——”木兔觉得这人简直是要把自己折磨疯了。在此之前，他根本无法想象白天在沙滩上劝诫自己不要动手动脚的正人君子与夜晚如此放浪形骸的骚货竟可以是同一个人。

“这里的所有房间都有监控，包括卫生间，”木兔警告他，话出口才看见赤苇后知后觉地惊恐地捂住了嘴巴，他拽掉对方的手，朝锁骨的位置狠狠地咬了下去，血珠沁了出来，全当做教训：“为什么要做这些？”他正说着，又只得把打开了的中号避孕套套上了两根手指，顺势插了进去。他几乎没有遇到任何阻碍地就被一团柔腻高热的内脏裹住了，木兔目前是在用赛场上的意志来提醒自己，脑海中飞速地闪过各种令人生厌的事物以维持理智，像是宫侑忘在了更衣室里的袜子或者某次长时间停水后一片狼藉的男厕所。

赤苇费了不少功夫才撕开了包装袋，结果没料到木兔不知哪根神经又被烧坏了，期间没有任何预兆地提了一把他的腿，导致袋子里滑腻粘稠的液体突然流了一手，于是在节约的这个想法之下，他将手自动地伸向了臀间的位置，却被木兔逮住手腕，被迫配合对方套着避孕套的手指一起将大量的润滑剂尽数地推往了肠道之中。

“我认识你十五年了，前辈……”在深入扩张的过程里赤苇被对方的问题惹笑了，他摸了摸木兔已经有些汗湿的后脑勺，体贴地帮他盖上被子：“12月我们已经做过了十次，而这才不到三个星期，你觉得我可能不知道你什么时候会突然想要吗？”

他温柔地吻住木兔的唇角，若非身下这番叫嚣着欲望的形象正提醒双方正处于一场情事的中程，一般说来类似的谈话大多只能是在极尽平淡的饭桌旁出现：“感情是需要习惯加持的，每天的清洁对我们很重要。”

“Môj Bože（斯洛伐克语：我的上帝）”这是他在此之后唯一讲出的话语。木兔退出了自己的手指，接着紧握住赤苇湿漉漉的右手撑住分开的臀瓣，下身一挺，径直插了进去，他感到赤苇的手指划破了自己的皮肤。

木兔闭上眼睛，陷在赤苇的怀抱里，他听见对方胸膛里正不断鼓动的心跳。

他们沉默地享受着这样静谧却喧嚣的时刻。赤苇温顺柔软地喘息着，窗外传来澎湃潮汐因此消彼长故而增叠的孤响。冷酷的雨和水溢满了岛屿里的每一片树叶，每一粒沙，奇美星象埋在云层之下，稠暗汹涌的海水里卧藏苍白的鲸骨。他听见了自己的声音，仿佛来自于心脏左右两边的腔室，再被某个陌生又熟悉的儿童的尖锐哭喊刺破，中止了一个人生涩的生长，但他却又得以成熟。那些简陋的、荒蛮的情欲随血液汩汩流出，像一株粗糙的枯枝攀上了一幅画。

赤苇在他身下放荡地呻吟，而木兔只能用吻去堵住对方口中愈加夸张华丽的尖叫。他仿佛从中劈开了情人的肉体，在脏腑的重重包裹中寻觅深情。他想到了九宫院厢房里的那些颜色鲜艳形状怪异的作品，想到了很久之前留在赤苇手腕上的那处淤青，想到了他们漫长别离当中的数次短暂相遇，这使得他发狂一般地亲吻着赤苇，咬噬粘膜，血小板凝固在皮肤之下，一道伤痕浮现盖住了从前的记忆。

这个人的性器大抵是用来行凶的工具。赤苇意识飘忽，唯独只能体会出对方下体坚硬蓬勃的沉重质量，再捣进结肠口时所炸裂的悚人快意，他感到自己的身体里有流不尽的液体，如同仰面躺倒在海里，骨血交融让灵魂溢出饱胀的咸度，从交合的地方涌出，又从眼眶里滑落，还有止不住嘶喊的喉舌。此刻情人间拥抱的场面令他不由自主地想到了两颗在深蓝色背景里颠倒紧贴的头颅，一束鲜花出现在融化开了的画布里，被情人握紧，招摇而醒目，随后飞鸟鸣叫着越过鱼一样的弯月，这时他听到了木兔胸膛里鼓噪的心跳。

他想说一句话。赤苇终于哭了出来，连带着木兔滴落的汗水遮住了不再清晰的视线，一句被很多很多人说过的话，有着很长很长的历史，遥远至拉斯科洞穴里的那头黑牛壁画，夏加尔笔下的鲜花，也足够近到木兔眼中最亮也是最暗的那一点。

然后他便听见了。

木兔抱着他，嗫喏着在赤苇耳边说：

“我爱你。”

曾经溺死的月亮终于从水里升了起来。

海在哭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释下，最后赤苇的想象来自于马克夏加尔的画作《蓝色风景》
> 
> 人的情感一到极致会蔓延出很多有意思的想象画面。


	36. 犹大（1）

清晨的时候又下起了雨。淅淅沥沥的降水滴落在院中的池潭里配合着岸边海鸟吵闹的声音传到了房间弄醒了赤苇，他半梦半醒地拿起仅剩5%电量的手机看了眼时间，见还未到七点便打了个呵欠滑进被窝里。身旁木兔睡得正熟，看样子有一阵子才能醒过来。

微弱的曦光透过未完全遮严的竹帘提醒着旦色已近，他们就这样又睡了一会儿，但没过多久，木兔的闹铃响了，吵得赤苇只能皱眉把脑袋往枕头中间使劲儿压了压，像是恨不得用它把自己给埋了。随后他听见一旁的木兔窸窸窣窣摸索着把闹钟关了，接着把手机扔到一边，深重地叹了口气。

结果他这一系列动作让赤苇莫名其妙地闭着眼睛笑了起来。

木兔躺着转头看向背对自己的赤苇，维持着还没怎么睡醒的模样，伸手敲了一下赤苇的脑壳，咕哝道：“你笑什么笑？”

赤苇晨起时说话带着点鼻音，听上去有点小心翼翼的样子，他闭眼半笑着：“没什么，就觉得很好玩。”

“这算什么——啊——”木兔在床上翻滚了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地从床上坐起来，他掀起被子一角，冷风灌了进来，赤苇嘶了一声，转过身盯着始作俑者。

木兔起初还没发现，滑下床捡起裤子刚套上，天气稍稍有点冷，裸露的背部竖起鸡皮，这才让他往后看了一眼，不巧正好对上赤苇缩在枕头里望向自己的模样。

心中仿佛陡然间钻进去了一只活蹦乱跳的小狗，木兔咬住下唇好笑地用下巴指了指对方：“你那是什么表情？”

“嗯？”赤苇没戴眼镜，看不清木兔的面容，但很明显他是因为没怎么睡醒才这样有点哼哼唧唧的，不过基本上没几个人知道他还会有一边懵懂一边平白无故生气的神情。

于是木兔一条腿跪上床，整个人横过去单手撑在松软的床垫上，自上而下地俯视正迷迷糊糊由于不爽而噘嘴的赤苇。他着迷地看了一小会儿，随后木兔突然用空出来的左手掐住了赤苇的两片嘴唇，引得对方呜地叫了起来，立马伸手往他肩膀上打了一巴掌。

木兔放开手，而赤苇则颇有些无语地揉着嘴巴，含混地问：“你干什么？”

“不干什么，喜欢你。”高个的排球手毫不害羞地说，又刮了下黑发男人的鼻梁，靠近他朝脸上仔细地亲了一口，满意看着身下人红晕泛起的耳根想了想，补了一句：“爱你。”

清爽的晨风吹进屋子，天已经亮了，鸟类啾鸣和落雨滴沥刺激夜晚的记忆萌发，也就这个时候赤苇逐渐才有了一种荒谬的实感，只可能存在于自己脑海中对于某类生活的假想突然有了一个模糊的形象。诸如春花夏雨，秋叶冬雪的世间琐事皆被他划入了归途一栏。在通往家的那条长坡之上，当他在走过盛夏艳阳里姹紫嫣红的紫薇时，是否也可以同时期盼雪夜的路灯下会有两道身影通往一个方向。

赤苇拉过木兔正在拨弄自己头发的手，十指交握，放到唇边亲吻了一下，他忍住想落泪的冲动，点点头，鬓角蹭着枕面发出沙沙的响声，哑声道：“爱你。”

木兔幸福地笑了，索性也不再穿衣服了，而是陪着赤苇一同面对面地躺在床上，像个小朋友一样，捂着嘴巴凑到赤苇耳边悄悄说自己今天的计划。

“我今天要去参加一个「亲盟会」。”木兔神神秘秘地跟赤苇讲，一双眼睛又大又圆，清澈得要命。

赤苇想笑，安抚似地摸了摸这人睡翘起来的头发，顺着对方话里的意思走：“那是什么？”

“其实也没什么……主要是聚餐，以前一开始听说是教会核心人物的定期会议，后来才慢慢发展成信徒之间的交流场合。”

“只是聚餐吗？”赤苇问，木兔听出了他话里的深层含义，放下手中正挨个捏着赤苇指甲玩的动作，保证道：“嗯，就是聚餐，没什么危险性。”

“那就好。”顺平了木兔的头发，赤苇用拇指摩挲了一下对方的下巴：“我这里须后水的味道可能跟你自己用的不太一样。”他直视着木兔的眼睛：“有没有关系？”

“没事的，另外赤苇啊——”木兔被赤苇过于细致的计划逗笑了，他一把抱住他，还摇了摇：“什么人能像你这样凑我这么近啊。”

“另外，最紧急的事不是这个——”木兔犯难地示意了下昨晚被赤苇撕坏了衣襟的那件教服，此刻正可怜兮兮地像团抹布似的躺在地板上：“你有我能穿的衣服吗？”

赤苇无奈地从床上坐起来，套上外套走到行李箱前，再侧过身体问正斜躺在床上盯着自己的男人：

“首先确定一点，你们可以穿得休闲一点去吃饭吗？”

木兔出现在会餐现场的时候已经是上午十点钟了。说到底他还是不可能穿着那件印着夸张小红心图案的CDG连帽衫出现在净是一片黑灰的教众中间。要知道从赤苇的床上爬下去在他看来是件比高中的时候忘记打斜线球还要灾难的一件事。当然，这也不是赤苇的问题，木兔非常清楚这一点，所以才在早上七点的时候就做好了离开的准备，为后来磨蹭的两个小时提供了充足的时间去浪费。

他现在穿着一套拘谨传统的黑色西装站在庄园宽阔的餐厅里，跟昨日不同，今天的聚会参与人数较少，因此着装也较“简便”——想必赤苇一定会对这个词蹙眉。木兔环视四周，看见一旁铺上了白色餐布的长桌上摆着一排闪闪发亮的不锈钢自助餐炉，刀叉盘碗则被规规矩矩放在消毒柜中，而其中几位带着孩子前来就餐的母亲已经拿出了餐具并添上水果坐在歇息的座位上了。

这是以利亚福音会的一个奇葩规定，未满五岁的儿童不能够与成人共同进餐，因此孩子们必须在正式吃饭之前先解决掉自己的那部分。

一个小女孩正站在摆满了食物的桌前，周围并没有家长陪同，但又因为年轻过小身高不够的缘故没办法取出餐具用餐。

于是木兔走了过去，用手掌扶住小姑娘的后背把她慢慢地带到消毒柜前，他透过玻璃柜门问道：“想要什么颜色的？”

女孩子起初害羞地捂住了嘴巴，随后笑着露出了稀疏的乳牙指了一下柜子，又迅速放了下去，有些口齿不清地回答道：“黄色的。”

“黄色？”木兔盯着小姑娘羞怯但灿烂的笑容询问道：“你确定？”

“是的！”她笑嘻嘻地回答道。

“好的，那我们决定就是黄色的了！”木兔打开柜门，又指了指里面放着的一个鸭子和芒果形状的餐盘，问：“喜欢哪一个？”

女孩子抖了抖腿，看上去很兴奋，然后确定了鸭子餐盘。

木兔把鸭子盘递给她，拿出一个小号的塑料叉子关上了柜门，跟在女孩蹦蹦跳跳的身后，最后他们在甜点和水果区前停了下来。

“那么在吃饭之前我要确定一件事，”木兔拿着给女孩选好了的草莓蛋糕和苹果片蹲了下来，面对着对方开心的神色问道：“你知道我是谁吗？”

“知道！”小姑娘干脆地回应，并想要用手去拿餐盘，但是被木兔移开了。

接着他又问：

“我是谁？”

女孩撅了撅嘴巴，笑着回答说：“木兔叔叔！”

“好样的宝贝！”但木兔还没有把甜食递给她，反而用手指绕着餐盘问：“阿德琳觉不觉得这里却了点什么？我们给它打扮打扮好吗？”

被叫做阿德琳的女孩犹疑了起来，她想了会儿才点点头，接着木兔把她带到了主食区，没把含有辛辣食物的餐盖推开，只露出了两列热气腾腾的意大利面和培根蔬菜炒饭。

木兔单手把她抱了起来：“想要哪个？”

阿德琳咬着手指，又突然不好意思地把脸转到了木兔脖子后面，过了会儿才慢吞吞地说：“炒饭。”

“OK——”木兔把阿德琳放下，用一旁提供好了的碗装了三分之一的炒饭，领着她走到儿童就餐区，把餐盘饭碗放到桌前，顺便又给她接了一杯果汁。

“你笑什么？”木兔坐下来挠了挠阿德琳的小辫子。

女孩示意他把头低下来。

木兔照做了。

阿德琳悄悄地在他耳边说：“因为那个面条看上去好像粑粑。”

这让他跟着小姑娘一起笑了出来。之后，他看着阿德琳默默地吃掉了面前的食物，喝光了果汁。

她心满意足地打了一个饱嗝。

这时木兔问她：“之前妈妈到哪儿去了？”

阿德琳坐在椅子上摇晃着双腿回答说：“去找教主大人了。”

教主大人，木兔为这个词微不可见地皱起了眉，身旁的女孩明显拥有一部分的欧洲血统，她的母亲出身自英国的某个虔诚的信徒家庭，远渡重洋来到日本卖力，并曾是四年前那场婚礼上负责接待新婚夫妇们的接待员。就当年的情况来看，她并未实质地参加婚礼，可在数个月以后她竟然也成为了几位所谓被神庇佑怀有纯净血脉的孕妇之一。

木兔至今尤其记得阿德琳母亲怀孕时阿刀田本人喜悦的面容。

所以亲生父亲是谁，对于知晓参与了神佑赐福仪式的教众来说这点不言而喻。然而当又一个年轻的姑娘来到教主的厅前的时候，阿德琳的母亲便只能带着她退出冲绳，去到了一个荒芜的海岛上生活。

木兔看着阿德琳开心可爱的面容，示意她背过身去。

“干嘛啊……”女孩明显是跟他混熟了，赖在木兔的身前不愿意动，撒着娇。

“转过去，听话。”

她转过身，木兔从衣兜里掏出一条轻巧的十字架项链戴在了女孩的脖子上。

阿德琳发出惊喜的呼声。

这是他几个月前去欧洲带回来的小礼物。是在斯洛伐克的布拉迪斯发国家剧院旁边的一个纪念品店铺里找到的，当时它就安静地被悬挂在一截由鹿角制成的衣帽架上，要不是木兔在离其很近的地方选购礼品，他也很难从中发现这根亮晶晶的小东西。

“喜欢吗？”木兔问。

“喜欢！”阿德琳将挂在脖子上的十字架向他举起示意，随即倾身向前牢牢地抱住了他。

借此机会，木兔低头轻轻地亲了亲女孩柔软蓬松的发顶。

他想让她一直戴着它。

“愿上帝保佑你。”他默默地祈祷道。


	37. 犹大（2）

治下十三岛。

总计为包括渡嘉敷岛在内的十三个岛屿。其又被教会内部称作玛拉以琳之地，是以庆良间、琉球两个区域内的无人岛为基础而发展成的普通教民所居住的地方。绝大多数生活在十三岛上的教众非琉球本地居民，他们基本上来自于日本九州以北的内域地区以及海外国家，其中以英美和西非族群的数量最为瞩目，其次是南韩和菲律宾。教众们完整听从教会内部的所有章程规划，对「真父」阿刀田无比崇拜，日常的生活多以从事本地的农耕、旅游等产业为主。因为忠实于教规中的所谓构建「统一和平的世界」理念，遵从不同种族族裔间的婚姻指配，所以在教会里诞生的孩子多是混血。在他们成长到大约五六岁的时候，教会会给教内的儿童提供一定的教育资源，比如在冲绳本地有其专门投资建设的小学校。然后当这批孩子成长至10岁时，他们将分批前往北九州的「圣园」公社接受中高层次的教育。这里与外界所对接的年级是国中一年级一直到高中三年级，而专门指出这点则是为了方便中途因父母信仰因此转入公社学习的孩子。

木兔此时规矩地坐在一台木制的欧式长桌前，听着教会内部所公布的对新入教徒分配的生活岛屿，而目前还暂且未有对尚未接受洗礼的被推荐者的安排。自然垂下的考究桌布盖住了他交叠放在膝上的双手，右手掌心中间握着一枚山茶花式样的吊坠。那来自千春的遗物，本为一对发卡，是2008年的初春他给她带去的一个简单的见面礼，然后她一直将它们戴到了自己去世。结果之后木兔又把这对发卡从她的骨灰盒中拿出来，把金属夹子拆了，在后面穿了条绳子跟自己的十字架一起放在圣经里压着。

他身旁坐着一位年轻的女孩，看上去不到二十岁，而这也确实是她的真实年纪。木兔记得她，十九岁的榎森安娜，今年刚从公社里毕业回来的“优秀学员”，父亲是日本人，母亲来自印度尼西亚，有着同样开朗健谈的性格特征，尤其在对外传教这方面。若非今年她接受了跟一名贝宁的信徒所组成的指婚，那么在秋天的时候她很可能会被派往马来西亚参与当地的教会发展。

安娜在祈祷，在此之前她曾希望自己可以尽快地掌握好法语，这样自己与丈夫之间就不需要一直用手势和不熟悉的英语来沟通了。木兔告诉她其实可以邀请对方来教会参加几周免费的日语培训，这样更快，而安娜则表示那人打算在婚后就立即回到贝宁，并没有太多学习日语的打算。

这会儿，几个装着烤面包片的小筐子被依次放在了自己和前来用餐的宾客面前。木兔点头朝上菜的教徒示意感谢，因此收获了一个友善的微笑。这里位于庄园内部的一个小型会客厅，与之前跟阿德琳相遇的大型自助餐厅相比更加隐蔽，而之所以这样设计也是因为「亲盟会」还未完全失去它原本的意图——

核心人物的定期会议。

木兔认为自己可能忘记在这一点上对赤苇坦白了。他走在背叛的这条路上太久也太远，有时常人眼中所评估的危险性于自己眼中则往往是另一种情况。

那么可能会出现的最恶劣的情况将是什么呢？赤苇曾向自己提出过这样的一个问题，然后他的表示则是一脸抱歉地询问对方，愿不愿意陪自己一起去死？

那人的回答自然不言而喻。

挺好的，也挺糟的。木兔想。幸好琉璃华早跟自己这样的疯子离婚了，自己过去发蠢跟她结婚是他这辈子都没办法从神那里获得原谅的罪过，一个好人，不应当拥有前景惨淡的未来。历来朴素的价值观都是这样述说的。木兔尝试控制住自己分裂的心情，既雀跃又抑郁，因为赤苇是完全不同的，或者说他们两个本质上就是同一类人。同样的疯狂与足够的悲伤是种未知的巨大能量，它将迫使命运加剧本就倾斜的天平，直至整个体系陷入极端失序的混乱，而也正是这个时候，他们才尚有一线生机可言。

正常人没办法跟他来做这个，而木兔也设想过自己一条路走到黑的情况，无非是花去更长的时间与更多精力，或者一个人悲惨地死去。这本就没什么好谈的，十几年前他孤注一掷或许是为了活得更好，也或许是因为难以被消除的创伤终成执念，唯有复仇才是自己与这个世界和解的有效方式。曾经在一段最疲惫的光阴里，他遇到了琉璃华，因此觉得也许自己也可以学着遮掩伤疤便视其愈合，但随之而来的现实就给了自己当头一棒。来自教会对繁育后代的步步紧逼几乎耗尽了这个好脾气的女人的最后一丝耐心，而在得知了自己无法育有子嗣之后，拒绝接受人工授精技术的他们甚至要求琉璃华去答应与另一个男性的“约会”。施加道德和性别上的羞辱是让一个女人迅速逃离婚礼的有效方式，于是琉璃华也就这样做了，但不知为何，她在最后一次的见面里莫名地提及了赤苇的存在。当然，他确实对她讲过关于自己高中时这位二传手的故事，可是与琉璃华口中的主题不一样，她提出来的问题是：

「光太郎，你看我像谁？」

像谁？木兔面对这个问题时有一瞬恍惚，因为他之前从未将赤苇与琉璃华之间的联系树立起来，但又却由于这个问题开始仔细地辨别起了二者之间的相似与不同。

所以对于这个问题，在慎重思考以后，木兔的回答是：

「你跟他完全不一样。」

「真的？」

「真的……」讲到这里，木兔却犹疑起来，他又看了会儿前妻的眉眼，这才缓缓说道：

「不，我觉得你们的眼睛比较像，你到底想说明什么？」

琉璃华呼出一口气。继而说道：「没想说什么，只不过刚刚我差点就要用咖啡泼你了。」

起初木兔觉得这个问题十分荒谬。尽管后来的一切不遂人愿，他之前确实将自己与琉璃华的婚姻视作为爱情的一个结果，可能有为了脱离逃避教会的意愿存在，但绝非有在知情状态下的隐瞒欺骗。但这个问题却又将他朝一个更加深切的角度引了过去，也就是从那个时候，他开始思考所谓「藩篱」的一个定义。

只有当羊不再惧怕藩篱之外的野兽时，它才能彻底逃离开被屠户既定宰割的有限生命。

就像是人生，也像是爱情。

他不知道现在的赤苇明不明白自己的这点心思。邀请另一只羊做出跟自己一样离经叛道的疯事不仅会让圈养的屠户大发雷霆，也同样能令饥饿无比的狼群垂涎万分。

然而尽管如此，木兔依旧执着地认为，这个世界上，一定会有一片远离野兽和猎户的丰美草场。

因为他就是从这样的地方来的。

转眼间头盘和汤类已经上完了，木兔盯着面前的一盘熏鲑鱼和俄式罗宋汤朝正坐在自己对面的安德烈教父望去，见对方向自己笑了笑，动了动口型——

「家常菜。」

木兔不好说什么，他对安德烈极具控制欲的本性了如指掌，这个人不乐意看到自己精心准备的东西不受人喜欢，因此木兔只能全盘接受。

在主菜即将被端上的前几分钟，教主阿刀田缓缓出现了。他拄着拐杖步履蹒跚地走着，看上去健康状况并不乐观。前段时间专门为其检查身体的家庭医师，在一次酒席里向木兔隐晦地透露出自己愿意向阿巴耶夫先生提供家族得力的支持的倾向，因为在他看来这个古稀老人很有可能会活不过下一个春天。

木兔倒没多说些什么，只是惯例地将对方的想法告知了安德烈。结果不久之后这名医师便如愿以偿地得到了所在医药集团的30%的大头股权，而九宫院结也拥有了第一家开在北美地区的高端整容诊所。

「真母」神仓莉莉香跟在一边，身后又多了几名眼熟的年轻女性。

木兔在教内负责的部门主要是新人培训，偶尔会利用自己的外在影响力收纳有意向皈依的人群或者捐款。他将目光一一扫过那几位女孩子尚且稚嫩的面容，认出了那是几个月前在自己的课上接受培训刚入教不久的新人。

一个参加工作刚刚两年的普通白领，一个大学生，一个幼儿园老师。穿红色的教服，跟着莉莉香一道出现那只可能说明她们现在已经被定为了使女。

她们存在的意义在于，要帮助有「生育困难」的教内夫妻繁育后代。

不过这也不是任何夫妻都有资格拥有这样的权力。在更多的情况下，只有教内高等级的人员才有可能被允许“使用”她们。

木兔咬了咬自己的后槽牙，想到当年如果不是自己不具备生育能力，那么很可能他和琉璃华两个人的生活里将会更加荒唐地被强硬地安插进一名负责受孕的女性。

而最可怕的是，木兔太阳穴发紧，这些使女们是在成为新人被洗脑后“自愿”承担这份义务的。另外他曾听说在教会之外的高级声色消费场所里这些女性也频繁出现过。

玛格丽特·阿特伍德是对的。骇人听闻的小说桥段正在现实里反复发生，而让女人们时刻保持愤怒是令她们规避被洗脑的唯一手段。木兔装作淡定地将视线从这些女孩的脸上移开，觉得窒息，尽管此刻腹中空空，但他对桌上的饭菜毫无食欲。

主菜还未呈上，阿刀田已经坐下。

“诸君，用餐之前，我要跟大家说一件事。”

阿刀田洪亮的声音响起，虽然百病缠身，但他的嗓音则一直很有力量与辨识度，这也是早期的教众会折服于他个人魅力的原因之一。

“我想我们当中出了叛徒。”

声音如铁钉，锤订在空气里。刚才饭桌上还轻松愉悦的氛围被他的这句话一扫而空。

见此，他再缓缓开口：

“你们觉得，这件事该怎么处理呢？”

话音刚落，木兔便感到了桌对面传来了一道让人不容忽视的目光，他抬起头，面色平静地对上来人，发现是A先生。

木兔挑眉，看见对方淡然地朝自己微微一笑，随后教父安德烈的视线便又落在了自己身上。

他知道有些事情要发生了。木兔从那人的眼里读出这样的内容，把手中的山茶吊坠揣进裤兜，继续观察着桌上此刻的暗流涌动。

没一个人说话。

直到身旁的榎森举起了手。

木兔吃惊地看向她，发现女孩脸庞红润，眼中闪着热情激动的光芒，接着他听见她用颤抖的亢奋声线说：

“死刑！”

她的回答犹如一石激起千层浪，坐在自己另一旁的嬷嬷也笑着附和道：

“那就死刑吧。”

“死刑。”正襟危坐的澳大利亚婚姻指配专家说。

“死刑。”

“死刑。”

……

木兔看着众人连番表态，又再对上教父的目光，只见这个高大的斯拉夫男人轻轻地弯起了唇角，手指点在桌面上，开口道：

“所以叛徒是谁呢？”

他终止了此番狂热的发言回答。

阿刀田见状，看了一眼莉莉香，令其身后的使女退了出去，过了会儿才微笑地回应了这个问题：

“阿巴耶夫先生可以亲眼见证一下——”

这时餐厅内亮起了一道光线，之前出去的一位使女将一台便携式的投影仪放在室内距离他们不远的一个小方桌上，因此教主背后的那堵空白的墙壁则成为了最好的一面用来播放的幕布。

而另一位使女则拿来了一台电脑，看样子接通了某个远程直播的设备。

木兔看着仪器逐渐运作起来，闪过几个被调试的数字字母标识后，两张熟悉的面容便出现在了画面之中。

那是九宫院姐弟。

画面中的结很明显非常的狼狈且疯狂，不断地在镜头前来回走动着，而莲倒是一派平静的模样，似乎早已知晓了这样的结局。

“你问我叛徒是谁？”阿刀田笑容加深，看上去对这样的场面十分满意：“右神使阿巴耶夫先生，我觉得你应该认识他们。”

安德烈显然处于震惊的状态，他飞快地往木兔这边看了一眼，又再看向教主的位置，无法置信地说：

“这不可能。”

“后面你会知道这事儿究竟是怎么回事的，我亲爱的兄弟，你被这对魔鬼欺骗了。”阿刀田看样子并不愿意在在这里讨论这件事，而是接着说道：

“我觉得榎森小姐的建议非常棒，那么我们就这么做吧——”

“不，你不能！”安德烈试图站起来与阿刀田据理力争，但被一直站在身后的警卫控制了起来。

夺去一个人的生命非常简单。

画面里先是九宫院结倒了下去，看样子是有人用枪崩碎了她的额头，布满整屏的血花和碎肉炸开，弄脏了正在摄像的镜头，而后是九宫院莲，通过被血液与脑浆蒙住了的镜头，在场的观众们只能看见他模糊的身影也随着胞姐一起倒了下去，可究竟是怎样的一种详细死法，这倒不太明显。

“诸君，”阿刀田的声音从桌子最前的位置传来，仿佛有着地狱至人间的距离一样远，也一样近：

“这就是背叛者的下场。”

众人静默。

主菜这时被端了上来。

那是一份用大号陶瓷盘盛着的炭烤汉堡排，旁边放着一杯满满的苹果酱。

木兔拿起刀叉，没再去看自己的教父。

有时候，他的胃口向来不错。


End file.
